RWBY Recreation
by Chocoholic Princess
Summary: What if things had happened just a little bit differently in season on of the web series RWBY? Prepare to laugh/cry/cheer/mourn as a retelling of this plot is brought to you with new characters, new dilemmas, new enemies, and a new story. FLAMERS WILL BE IMPALED ON A GREASY STAKE! Joint fic with HTKWolfe777
1. Prologue

Hello there, dear readers, and welcome to the second joint fic between HTKWolfe777 and I (The other is on his profile!). After persuading me to watch the anime RWBY, I have now become addicted to it and this right here is the result of our obsession!

Smoke and Cinder DO NOT belong to me and are property of HTKWolfe777 only! Angelique however, is mine.

And with that said, please do enjoy...

* * *

It's a quiet night in the city of Vale... For now at any rate. Below the people who call this city their home mill about under the light of lamp posts.

A figure dressed in black darts quickly over the rooftops, searching. He has red hair, a sword in the grip of his hand, and a white mask that covers his eyes. He sees through for horizontal slits in the mask, and he wears intricate designs on his back.

The most striking feature about this man however are the ears sprouting from his hair, bent backwards like a cat's when threatened.

"Where the hell are you Blake...?"

He stops abruptly when a glowing magic circle appears over him. He leaps backwards, and on the hilt of his sword and finger on a curious gun trigger on the hilt, and three more figures appear from the shining design.

A shadow finally reveals itself as a person...a female...her eyes glow in the darkness, exactly like those of a cat. She wonders...just what...is this place...

Off to her right are two more figures. One female one male. The female has crimson dreadlocks for hair, and a hat with a mask that covers her face from the nose down. Her top covers little more than just her breasts and she wears black leather pants with flame designs.

The boy wears a hoodie with a hood that only shows his eyes, and the left sleeve is missing at the shoulder. around his exposed bicep is some bandage material tied stylishly, and he wears grey cargo pants with sneakers. The only thing keeping him from being identified as a human is a cat like tail sprouting from the seat of his pants.

The man in black looks over the three, "What? What are you three doing here? What was that?" He looks up as the portal closes.

"Exactly what I'd like to know," One of the girls steps forward "Who are you?"

He stares at her, saying nothing.

"What's wrong?" She frowns "Why won't you answer?"

He takes his hand off his sword but leaves a firm grip on the sheath, "My name is Adam, Who are you?"

She hesitates, staring at him with a scrutinizing gaze before answering "Angelique..."

The man in a hoodie raises his hand, "I'm Smoke, and my friend here is Cinder." Cinder nods, her ice blue eyes looking over the group critically.

Adam pulls a picture of a girl wearing mostly black from his hip, "Have any of you seen her even in passing?"

Angel gently takes the picture from him and stares "No...why?"

"My business," he says firmly before showing the picture to the other two. Smoke gives a wolf whistle.

"Hot damn that is one sexy kitty-"

In a flash Adam has his sword pointed up into Smoke's chin threateningly, "Mind your tongue if you want to keep it."

Smoke looks to Cinder, "This guy friend of yours... Or related somehow?"

Cinder shakes her head, "No I have never seen anyone like him before... Where are we Smoke?"

Smoke casually pushes the sword away as he looks around, "... I honestly have no freaking clue."

Adam slowly sheaths his sword, "You are in Vale, which of the three kingdoms do you pledge allegiance to?"

Angel blinks, and looks to the other two "Uhhhh...this...one?" She answers meekly.

Adam stares at her through the slits in his mask, "Hmm..."

Smoke looks down at his shoes with a sigh, and then stares at his arm. "Hey where did all my fur go?!"

Cinder puts a hand over her bare skin, "interesting..."

Angel, too, looks down at herself and her eyes go wide "Woah...what the HELL is going on?!"

Adam is confused, to him they look like ordinary Faunus... "I don't have time for this," he decides all snatching the picture back from Angelique. "I suggest you all go home now, or at least find shelter for the night."

Suddenly loud gunfire is heard in the distance, and Adam are snaps his head up, automatically bolting for the sound on instinct. Cinder gives chase while Smoke scoops up Angelique.

Angel clings to him for dear life, completely confused as to what's going on. Maybe...maybe this is all some kind of weird dream? Maybe she'll be waking up soon, back to NORMAL...She has time to just think that before the world blurs by, and they stand on the edge of a building roof. Down below a young girl dressed like Little red riding hood is kicking the crap out of some thugs with a weapon much larger than she is. From the way she fights it appears to be some cross between a scythe and a gun.

"Holy crap...she is GOOD!" Angel watches, slack-jawed. "...Kinda makes me jealous.."

Cinder crosses her arms, "Very interesting... Note how she doesn't shoot them, but instead uses her weapon's firepower as a form of propulsion?"

Smoke nods, "Never seen anything like it before, and I've seen a lot!"

Adam looks over the small group, "Then you must lead sheltered lives."

Angel doesn't pay any attention to him, instead her gaze is completely fixed on the scene in front of them. It actually inspires her to improve her own fighting skills. Once the thugs are down one of them in a white coat and cigar points his cane at the young girl. The bottom of it opens and he shoots something at her that causes the ground beneath her feet to explode as he makes a getaway up a ladder.

Adam watches calmly and then slowly turns walking away. Smoke calls back to him, "Hey where are you going?"

Adam replies coolly over his shoulder, "I'm not about to get between two humans that are trying to kill each other, makes things easier for me if one of them does die."

"That's kinda harsh..." Angel frowns "Do you really have to say such cruel things?"

"Are you serious?" Adam turns looking Angel square in the eye through his mask, "After everything we Faunus have been dealt by humans, all the abuse, hate, and segregation, you would still defend them? You're more sheltered than I thought if a human hasn't taken someone precious from you yet."

"What...what was taken from you?" She asks quietly, almost as if she's afraid of the answer.

"Freedom," Adam replies. "Maybe you need a brief history lesson... Long ago after the human/Faunus war we were supposed to be at peace, treated as equals. Yeah right, did humans resented us just because were different, faster, more agile than them. The White Fang was supposed to be a voice for those who had been mistreated, but we were ignored. Now I have no choice but to deliver our points to the humans by the point of a sword."

"But fighting isn't an effective way of communication!" She reasons "All it brings is bloodshed and fuels the cycle of hatred! The more you fight and kill, the stronger the cycle becomes until it gets to the point that fighting and blood is all you'll ever know..."

Adam snorts derisively, "We're already well beyond that point girl, the humans don't see us Faunus as anything more than animals. If you're going to be on your self-righteous peace streak then do so with one eye looking over your shoulder. Or else someone will stab you in the back."

Cinder, and Smoke. Who has been quiet through this exchange share a look. Smoke sets Angel down, and scratches his head.

"Quite literally, I assume you mean." She sighs "Look, I have absolutely no idea where we are, or what the hell is going on here. It would be wise of us to not make enemies, but friends. Can you...maybe help us?"

Adam stares at her, "How?"

"Well we obviously don't know shit about this place, would it be so troublesome if we...tagged along with you?"

"if you can keep up," he replies, and dashes off. Again Cinder is hot on his trail while Smoke slings Angel onto his back before following.

"Yeah...I'm the only one who can't..." She mumbles with a sigh.

Smoke says over his shoulder, "We can fix that."

Adam leads them to a warehouse that he's been using as an HQ since he started looking for Blake. Some members of the White Fang mill about carting crates of supplies and such.

"What's this place?" Angel looks around curiously.

Adam says nothing as he leads them to a few crates. Then he turns and says, "We won't let any Faunus walk around unarmed. Do you any of you have a weapons preference?"

"Um...I'm not necessarily very...good...with weapons." Angel smiles sheepishly.

Adam nods and carefully looks Angel over. He then pulls out what looks like an arm bracer and tosses it to her.

"And this is...?" She clumsily catches it, and examines strange looking device.

"Put it on, and curl your fingers like this..." He holds up the hand and slowly makes it into a fist by curling his fingers in sequence from his little finger to his index finger.

Angel shrugs and slips on the strange device. She copies him, curling her fingers one by one. As soon as her fingers make that fists a section of the bracer jumps into the air. It splits in half making a solid steel pair of nunchucks that hover over her arm.

Adam nods, "Good, now do you see that little switch near the chain on each end? Be careful, those are triggers. Also you can throw those, and when you curl your fingers like that agile in they will automatically return to your hand."

"Who makes this stuff..." She frowns.

"Hunters, and Huntresses that tried to kill us," Adam replies flatly. "The White Fang to them is nothing more than a terrorist group. That girl we saw on the street was probably a Huntress in training."

"Oh...well...thank you." Angel replies, not really quite sure she wants to get involved in all this...

Smoke steps forward, "Well my Frank's dollars mostly centre on my feet you got anything for Tae-Kwon-Do master?"

Adam nods reaching into the crate again and pulling out a pair of anklets. These two are solid steel and that have small thrusters covering the surface of them. "These will fire in whatever direction you kick."

He turns to Cinder, "And what about you?"

"I am my own weapon," she replies coldly. "I don't need any of your kill trophies."

"Adam!"

Adam looks over as one of the members brings him a piece of paper. Adam reads it carefully, not moving. "...Blake..."

"Is that...your friend?"

He nods, "She was my partner and closest friend up until our last mission together. I could tell the day she was feeling uneasy, and partway through the mission... she just left. This report just came in saying that she is going to Beacon Academy, The very heart of where all hunters and huntresses are trained..."

"And is that good?"

Adam lets the paper fall to the floor, "It means I know where to find her, but I'm going to need help getting her. We can fake transcripts, but I need you three to accompany me on the next flight to Beacon."

Smoke looks up from where he's done securing his new weapons, "Seriously? We're going to school?"

Adam nods, "If you'll help me. Our Intel says that the next flight is in two days from now."

"I guess it's the least we could do...but you seem to be having no qualms with trusting us, why? If the situation was reversed I'd never in a million years trust you this quickly..."

"We're all Faunus here, and we need to look out for each other. Blake was practically born into the White Fang like me, and even as a young girl she took part in every protest, and boycott before we took up arms... I need to know she's okay."

"She's definitely lucky to have such a great friend," Angel smiles "That's reason enough for me to help you..."

Smoke punches a fist into his open palm, "No way am I being left out!"

Cinder nods, "I will help as well."

Adam nods too, "Thank you. Smoke, Angelique, I suggest you use this time to grow accustomed to your weapons. The academy teaches future warriors of the highest calibre so to be convincing you must be ready to hold your own in a fight."

"Then I'm out...I couldn't fight someone who had their hands chopped off..I suck..." She sighs, and slips off the weapon, holding it back out to him. "If I've learned anything it's to not risk holding others back just because of your own lack of skill."

Adam puts a hand on the gauntlet and slowly, carefully pushes it back to her, "Then learn. I know you have it in you."

Smoke decides to give his anklets a try by kicking at a wall. It fires off a blast like a shotgun sending him rolling across the ground with the recoil. "Ow! Son of a bitch!"

Angel heaves a sigh, and slips it back on "Don't call me Angelique...I hate that name..." She says, staring at her weapon.

"...Angel then," he replies, drawing his sword so he can go sharpen it.

Cinder walks to Angel, eyeing her weapon, "I actually teach the Martial Arts, I can teach you what I can in a day to make you competent in it, and afterwards we can fine-tune your skills."

Smoke walks over, dusting himself off. He looks at his legs curiously, "Hmm..." He jumps, kicking downwards. His anklets let off a blast so powerful he's sent straight up towards the rafters on the warehouse.

Cinder gives him a casual glance before returning her gaze to Angel, "So...?"

"Okay..." She sighs

Cinder nods, and looks through the crates until she finds a normal pair of nunchucks. "The first tactic tithe nunchuck is misdirection, and intimidation. Typically a show of skill will cause an opponent to hesitate, giving you a short window to strike."

By way of show she throws the nunchuck around her so fast that her hand and the weapon become nothing but a blur, her eyes keeping a razor sharp focus on Angel's the whole time. "This will also instil a sense of doubt about your opponents, giving you already the upper hand in a conflict."

"I see...I fear if I were to attempt what you just did I would smash your bones to pieces..."

Cinder relaxes her stance and put a hand on Angel's shoulder, "Angel, remember this; danger is real, but fear is a a choice. You can choose not to be afraid, and that is true courage."

"But it's hard for me to fake not being afraid...I might as well just stick a post-it note on my forehead!" She grumbles "It's natural for me, I guess."

Cinder shakes her head, "I'm not saying to fake it, I'm saying to learn letting go of your fears. As the saying goes, you are your own best friend, and worst enemy,"

"I guess," Angel shrugs "I'm not exactly in my comfort zone right now so don't expect any miracles"

Cinder chuckles, "Of course not, now let's see if we can memorize some basic forms...

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated and please note that flames have no effect on us whatsoever...they are merely a waste of your time.

With much love,

CP x


	2. Chapter 1

Adam carefully leads his small group through the alleyways of Vale until they get that airship headed to Beacon Academy in sight. He holds up a hand, gesturing for them to stop. He's left his mask behind today as it is the only thing to mark him as White Fang, so the others can see his slightly luminescent gold eyes watching the ship carefully.

"Alright, everyone have their transcripts?" He looks back at them, holding up an orange envelope.

"Yeah..." Angel nods, holding up her envelope between two of her fingers and waving it around "What's it for?"

"It's as good as your ticket onto that ship, and into the academy," Adam replies. "From this point on we're are all graduates of Signal Academy, and first-years at Beacon. Don't lose it, no matter what."

He steps into the sunlight, handing his envelope to a man collecting them from students as they board the vessel. One by one the others follow suit, getting a polite nod from the man in response.

Smoke snickers once they are safely on the airship, "Too easy!"

Cinder raises an eyebrow at him, "That was meant to be the easy part."

Adam faces them, "I'll go find our seats. You three split up, and look for signs of Blake. If she sees me then she might report us."

Smoke shakes his head, "Doubt it! You said she took off not too long ago right? That means she hasn't had time to graduate Signal. If she rats on us for fake papers we can call her on it too."

"That's a good point..." Angel says "But won't that just land everyone in a huge mess?"

Cinder points out, "Yes, but as far as they'll be concerned we're a few sneaks who forged some papers. With a few good services they might just ignore us, and if not there's plan B."

Smoke cracks his knuckles, "Good old plan B..."

"And this plan B iiiiiis?" Angel folds her arms.

"Kick as much ass as possible," Smoke says like its obvious.

Adam shakes his head, "It won't come to that, Blake isn't that rash. If she gets kicked out of Beacon she'll have almost nowhere to go. If that outcome was acceptable to her she never would have left in the first place."

"Well I'm gonna go look around. Maybe exploring will help calm my nerves." She turns around and gives them a quick wave before disappearing. Adam nods, and the group dissolves.

Later on Angel finds a girl with long red hair in a ponytail. She wears a shield, and a rifle on her back while she sits reading a book. Her outfit is best described as an attractive set of armor.

Angel sits next to her, and, feeling a little awkward, attempts to strike up conversation "Hi!"

The girl looks up with a friendly, but not too friendly, smile. "Oh hello there." Something about this girl gives off the big-sister kind of vibe.

Sensing this, Angel lets herself relax a little "So...uh...what's your name?"

"Pyrrha," she replies, her name sounding like "peer-ah". She offers her hand to shake, "And you are...?"

"I am..." She hesitates and stares at her hand, but all it really seems like is that she's forgotten her own name "Angel..." She finally replies, and shakes her hand with a bright smile.

"It's very nice to meet you Angel," she says, and eyes her bracer. "Interesting choice of weapon."

"Thank you! It's...new..."

Pyrrha nods, "I saw someone in Signal use one like it, very effective. He called himself the Master of Momentum due to what he could do with it. The firearm aspect of it wasn't powerful enough for a leap, just like my rifle, but with the way the weapon must return to your hand is makes for a cable-free grappling hook. He also had a trick for making it spin so fast on his arm it blocked bullets like a shield."

"Wow..." Angel listens, completely in awe. "That sounds amazing!"

"Sadly I can't do much to help you with that shield function, but the way he used his weapon as a grappling hook is similar to the way I throw my weapon. If you like I could give you some pointers to help you with your new weapon."

"...You'd do that for me? Thank you." She smiles gratefully.

Pyrrha takes her rifle off her back, and flicks a switch, making it fold backwards on itself with the muzzle facing the butt as a spearhead telescopically extends. "If I want to throw it long-distance I just pulled the trigger while I throw it, The gun blast is more than enough to send it flying for over a mile. It should work more or less the same with your nunchucks if you fold them in half."

"...Can you...can you show me? Forgive me, I'm relatively new to all this."

Pyrrha nods, and puts her spear on her back. She holds out her hand, "May I please see your nunchucks?"

Angel looks down at her hand, and does the movements with her fingers to make a fist, as instructed. Sure enough, she grins as they appear. Pyrrha takes them off her and folds them in half with the trigger near her little finger. She straightens her other arm as she rears back he nuchucks like a spear, using the tumb on her straight arm to aim. As she throws the nunchucks at a luggage cart down the hall she clicks the switch.

The resulting blast sends them spinning madly at the rack... Until an unfortunate boy with blond hair steps in the way. It nails him hard enough in the head to send him flat on the floor, and Pyrrha covers her mouth as she widens her bright green eyes. "I'm sorry!"

Angel stares with wide eyes "Uh...maybe you shouldn't do that any more...do you think he's okay?"

"Oooh," she moans. "One should never throw a weapon indoors unless you intend to use it on someone..." She stands, trotting over to the fallen boy in concern.

"And you remember that just NOW?" Sighing, she stands and follows her.

Pyrrha runs a hand over the lump on his head, "Oh no... Please tell me you're okay..."

"Apart from the giant lump he looks fine...maybe a little concussion though. Unless you've damaged his brain?" Angel smirks.

Pyrrha sighs in relief, "Okay then, will you watch him while I go find some ice?"

"Sure thing," Angel laughs. Pyrrha nods, and then jogs off after giving Angel back her weapon.

"So how do you feel?" Angel asks the guy "Dizzy? Headache?"

The boy does not respond, unless one counts a slight groan as a response.

"Ohhh boy..." She winces, and puts a hand on his shoulder "Can you tell me your name?"

"Wow, he looks terrible," a curious girl says, looking over Angel's shoulder.

Angel glances at her "I know...I just hope to god he'll be okay!"

A young boy in Chinese clothes walks up too, "A nasty bump there. You did that?"

"No!" Angel denies, vehemently "Someone else did, but it was an accident!"

The girl pokes playfully at the lump, and the boys size before offering Angel is hand to shake. "Pleased to meet you. I am Ren, and this is Nora."

"Hi, I'm Angel..." She smiles, and shakes his hand, noting how considerably easy it is to get along with people here.

She notes that neither of them are Faunus , just normal humans. Pyrrha hadn't been Faunus either, and yet they all accept her with open arms though she is clearly what they would call a Faunus. If not the Faunus, then just what are they being trained to fight?

Angel frowns, feeling a little awkward. Should she ask questions? Should she keep herself to herself? She remembers Adam saying something about backstabbing...oh dear...

Nora shrugs, and gasps as she runs for a window, "It's so pretty!"

"What? What's so pretty?"

Ren sighs, "She's just admiring the view, Nora is easily distracted."

"I see," Angel giggles "So are you two related?"

"no we're just childhood friends from way-back-when." He smiles kindly as Nora stares out the window like a child outside a toy store.

"Ah...so you two must have quite the bond." Angel glances at the girl, and can't help but smile.

Ren nods, and watches Nora fondly, "Yes, I suppose we do..."

Pyrrha returns with an ice pack, "Has he awakened yet?"

"He looks to be in a daze, but it doesn't look to be serious...hopefully..."

Pyrrha sighs in relief, and Nora lets out a startled squeak, dashing to hide behind Ren as Adam passes by, paying them no attention. She blows a raspberry at his back, and starts making silly faces at him.

"What...are you doing?" Angel smirks

Nora pauses in mid-face-shift, and glances sideways at Angel comically with her tongue sticking out. As Adam turns a corner Nora regains her composure, smiling sweetly. "Nyyyyaaahthhinggg..."

Ren gives her a funny look, "Just what language are you speaking?"

She can't help but laugh "She's just being silly...do you have a grudge against him or something?"

Nora tilts her head curiously, "Nope! Why?"

"Uh..." She blinks "Because you were making weird faces behind his back...I assumed you didn't like him."

"Scary man," she practically hisses, bending at the hip as she turns in the direction Adam left in.

Pyrrha stands, "We'll, if this one will be fine then I don't see why we should linger. It was very nice meeting all of you!"

"Yeah..." Angel nods, and stands herself back up.

Ren smiles, "The pleasure was mine."

"Mine too," Nora cheers, raising a hand as she bounces on her toes. Ren waves as he walks away, Nora close behind him with a giggle.

Pyrrha watches them go, "Such a nice pair if people."

"EVERYONE seems nice around here!"

Pyrrha glances down at the blond boy, "Potential concussion not withstanding I like to think myself a good person. Sadly not everyone on this ship is as nice as one might wish.

As if on cue 5 figures come down the hall. One of them is a young girl clutching books to her chest, and has rabbit ears sticking from the top of her head. The other for our boys that are teasing her, and one of them is even going as far as to pull her ear much to her loud protest.

"See? I told you they were real," the beefed-up young man laughs, and his gang of goons joins in as the girl whimpers. Pyrrha eyes the group with contempt, but does nothing.

"How can you just watch this?!" Angel exclaims, feeling her anger rise upon watching the scene. She storms over to the girl "Are you okay?"

"Hey it's another one!" One of the boys goes to grab one of Angel's ears on the top of her head, but recoils when he gets pricked by one of her quills, "Ouch!"

The supposed leader of the ruffians raises a single eyebrow, and draws a mace off his back as he lets the Rabbit-Faunus go. "You trying to start trouble you dirty animal?"

"Is that any way to speak to a lady, you jackass..." Angel glares at him, angrier than ever.

Pyrrha steps in, her shield on her arm, "Do I need to summon a teacher, or can you just agree to walk away Cardin?"

The brute snorts, "Oh so now the hot-shot celebrity has a pet? Well I think she needs a shorter leash."

Pyrrha meets his eyes with a stony expression, "You know better than to test me."

Cardin stares at her, and then scoffs, "C'mon guys." The band of bullies walks off. Pyrrha puts her shield on her back, and sighs.

"And to think just a few minutes later, and HE would be the one on the floor..."

"What was that all about? Why was he such a jerk..." Angel watches as they walk away

Pyrrha puts her shield on her back with a sigh. "Sadly mankind has never been good at accepting the different, and diverse." She looks at Angel's pointed hedgehog ears with a smile, "Personally I think you look adorable."

"Oh...thank you..." She blushes "Y'know I take back what I said...not everyone is so nice around here. But...why are you not like them? Or those other two?"

Pyrrha turns her soft green eyes back to Angel's, "I don't believe in abusing power over others, and frankly I severely disapprove of those who do. All life is precious."

Angel smiles "I'm glad you think that."

Pyrrha shakes Angel's hand, "I'm glad I met you Angel. With any luck we'll end up working together in the near future."

"Yeah...I'd like that!"

Pyrrha smiles before walking off.

The boy from before sits up with his hand holding the ice pack to his head. "Owww... I should really watch where I'm going..."

Angel glances at him "No...it's not your fault. You were just...there is all."

He looks up at her, and blinks as he scrambles to his feet, "H-hi! I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc!" He offers his hand with a cheesy, and nervous smile.

Angel giggles, and shakes his hand "Jaune...the French for "Yellow"...huh...I'm Angel, thank goodness you seem okay."

He rubs the back of his head, and chuckles nervously. "Yeah... That luggage cart blind-sided me... Pretty pathetic," he finishes sadly.

"Don't say that...it wasn't at all your fault! And it's not pathetic."

He shrugs as they start walking the halls, "I don't know, I honestly don't know what I was thinking comic here. My knowledge of fighting is prettying limited to which end of a sword not to hold."

He looks down at the sword on his belt, and takes it off. He draws the blade while the scabbard un-collapses into a classic knight's shield.

"Wow...that's pretty neat! But my knowledge is pretty limited too...you're not the only one." She gives a sad sigh.

Jaune glances sideways at her before putting his weapons away, "...Birds of a feather?"

"Heh...yeah..." She snorts a laugh "So do you have many friends here?"

"Um... Can I count you as a friend?"

"Definitely!" She grins "You can never have too many friends!"

"Then in that case I only have one," he says.

"What? Why?" She questions, a little concerned "Why do you only have one?"

He clears his throat, and looks away... Out the window. Abruptly he grabs his stomach, and claps a hand over his mouth as he stumbles away from the glass.

"Uh..." Angel frowns and glances out the window "Ah...not a fan of heights huh?"

"You... could say that," he groans.

"We'll I guess the view isn't for everyone," a nearby girl with wild blond hair remarks. Angel sees next to her is the Red Riding Hood girl from the previous night!

"You got that right! I don't particularly like heights myself...so I'm steering well away from the windows..." Angel laughs sheepishly "Though I'm not as bad as this guy over here..."

Jaune gives her a mortified look before running to the nearest trash can. The blonde waves, "Hi! I'm Yang, and this is my little sister Ruby!"

Ruby smiles awkwardly, and gives a little wave. This timid girl is the badass Angel saw wailing on street thugs?

"Hi..." She stares thoughtfully at the younger of the two, and grins. "I'm sure I've seen you before...kicking some ass!"

Ruby smiles, "Oh, really? Well whoever it was I'm sure they deserved it."

"Probably." Angel shrugs "Though there doesn't seem to be too many mean people around here."

Ruby sighs, "Yeah, I hope you're right..."

Yang puts an arm over Ruby's shoulder, "Oh cheer up sis! The director of Beacon let you skip two years at Signal so you could attend! Trust me, you're going to be the Bee's-Knees!"

Ruby shrugs her off, "I don't want to be the Bee's-Knees! I like my knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!" Ruby looks so forlorn, but undeniably cute.

Angel can't help but laugh "How come you skipped TWO YEARS?!"

Ruby sighs, "We'll, last night I was in a Dust shop looking at magazines, and a bunch of guys came in to rob the place. I totally kicked their butts, and their leader tried to make a getaway. I went after him, and then this Huntress showed up-"

Suddenly in front of all the windows a hologram of a blond woman in glasses, and a weird cape appears. Ruby points, "That's her!"

The hologram nods to the passengers, "Hello students of Beacon."

Yang tilts her head, "Who's that?"

"I am Glynda Goodwitch," the recording continues.

"Oh," Yang says with a nod.

Angel turns her attention the hologram, listening intently.

The hologram continues "You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestegious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

Angel stares at the hologram. What...is she talking about?

"You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

And with that...she disappears.

Ruby smiles, "We won't let the world down!"

Yang nods, and makes a face as Jaune rejoins them, "Ew! He has puke on his shoe!" She, and Ruby freak out as they make a hasty retreat.

Jaune rubs his stomach, "Sorry I scared away your new friends..."

"That's...quite alright..." Angel grimaces "I'm sure I'll run into them later anyway. How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel a lot better when we're not swaying in the air... Excuse me!" He bolts off again, dodging another student...

It's Blake, barely paying attention to the world around her as she walks with her nose in a book.

Angel sighs, and shakes her head. "Oh jeez..."

Looking around her, she spots a girl...who looks exactly like the one in the picture she was shown. "Hey!" She yells, and heads over to Blake.

Blake looks up with a bored expression, and blinks once with her golden eyes. "Yes?"

"You're that girl...from the picture." She smiles

Blake blinks again, lowering her book, "What picture?"

"Your friend...Adam...he's looking for you."

Blake looks around quickly, and then leans into towards Angel. "Look, you seem like a nice girl so I'll put this as gently as I can. Tell Adam that I am done with the White Fang, and that includes him. Tell him to leave me alone."

Angel blinks "But..he seems really worried about you."

"I don't doubt it, but I want nothing more to do with him." She puts a bookmark in her book, and sits by a window, glancing around occasionally to make sure they're not being eavesdropped on. "The White Fang was supposed to be our voice for the Faunus... But when we received a new leader five years ago everything changed. Peaceful protests because armed riots, they were setting fire to stores that refused to serve us, hijacking companies that used Faunus labor..."

Blake looks up at her, "And the worst part was... It was working. For the first time ever we were being treated as equals, but it wasn't out of respect. It was out of fear. I decided I didn't want anything to do with that, but Adam was always too quick to resort to violent methods. I decided to use my skills to help this that couldn't help themselves, but Adam thinks the best solution is to punish those that wronged us."

She runs a hand over her book cover, "That's why I don't want to see him any more. Please tell him I'm sorry, but that's my choice."

"Can't you tell him yourself? I mean...I'm sorry that you had to go through that...but he cares. If he didn't he wouldn't go to all this trouble looking for you."

Blake closes her eyes, "No... When I told him goodbye it was for good."

"Well he's around here, you're going to bump into him at some point..." She sighs.

Blake looks up at her, "It changes nothing. I do not, and will not know him here. I'm going to be a Huntress someday, and I'll put my skills towards fighting the the forces of Grimm where they belong."

"...So what, you're going to try and avoid him like the plague? Look, I don't have a clue what's gone on with you two, and sure, I'll pass on this message if that's what you want. But...can't you at least give him a proper explanation?"

Blake raises an eyebrow, "I don't see what part of that explanation was inappropriate. I gave my reasons for not wanting to see him."

"To me...but not to HIM. Honestly I think this would be better coming from you. He might hit me if he thinks I'm lying or something, and that guy doesn't look like someone I'd want to get on the wrong side of." Angel gives a sheepish smile

Blake smiles, "You obviously haven't spent much time with him. He may seem a bit harsh, and uncaring at times, but he will never hurt an innocent person."

"Well...that's good." She heaves a sigh, and looks around "I guess I'll go find him then."

Blake stands, "It was nice meeting you." She walks off.

Once she's long gone Angel spots a black book where Blake had been sitting. "I guess I'll return that to her later..." Angel shrugs and, picking up the book, heads off to find Adam. However, she almost trips on a loose bit of carpet, and drops the book. It falls open revealing the diagram of a monster.

It looks like a Werewolf with red eyes, and the inside of the mouth. There are some notes about it written there...

The Beowolf is a social monster with pack from two to a hundred members in rare cases. Fast with sharp reflexes this Creature of Grimm is not to be underestimated in any way. Though unarmored like most Grimm Creatures, the Baywolf has been known to attack anything that can feed it.

"What IS this..." She frowns, picking the book up for a closer look. "Looks freaky..."

Creatures of Grimm... Blake had said that. Is this what Hunters, and Huntresses are trained to fight?

A quick flip through the book shows diagrams of other monsters too. Maybe Blake won't mind if she borrows this for a while, it would be nice to know what they're up against.

Flipping through the pages one last time, she snaps the book closed and goes to look for Adam. This place sure is interesting...

She finds Adam just as the airship arrives at Beacon Academy. He looks over to her, and then eyes the book. He raises a questioning eyebrow. "I ran into your friend, told her about you, and she didn't seem too happy." She says, standing next to him with a frown. "Bottom line, she doesn't want anything to do with you."

Adam sighs through his nose, "I'm not leaving without her." The ramp to the academy lowers, and the students start their way down. Smoke eyeballs the place with a low whistle.

"The place is pretty fancy!"

Cinder nods, "It's charming enough I suppose."

"I've never seen anything like this place..." Angel takes in each tiny detail of her surroundings "I can't wait to explore."

Angel sees Ruby freaking out giddily over the different weapons the students carry. "Oo! Oo! Yang, he has a collapsible bow-staff! Ah! And she has a fire sword!"

Yang grabs Ruby before she take off, "Easy there little sister."

"You seem a little excited," Angel jokes with a grin. "Perhaps you should calm down a little."

Ruby does not seem to hear her as Yeng meets up with some friends of hers, and darts off leaving Ruby and a spinning whirlwind almost . With spirals and her eyes, Ruby Falls backwards into a luggage cart, taking off one particularly pompous looking girl dressed in white.

Said girl gasps, "Watch where you're going!" She yells, her voice sounding a little...obnoxious. "Do you know who I am?!"

"A princess on her period that needs to pull out a wedgy?" Smoke snickers, and Cinder ignores them both.

"I'm an heiress, ACTUALLY, and YOU" She points to Ruby with a perfectly manicured finger "Could have caused so much damage! You idiot!"

"Pot calling the kettle white," Smoke mutters to Angel.

"Tell me about it...I don't like her." She mumbles back, and jumps when the girl rounds on them "What are you muttering about! Don't you know it's rude!"

"Um..."

"What, would you rather I call you a royally uptight bitch to your face," Smoke asks casually. "She made an honest mistake, lay off."

"Don't tell me what to do!" She screeches, "Just...be careful next time! Or else!"

Ruby sits up, and passes a suitcase to the heiress, "I'm sorry..."

"Hmph! You should be!" She snatches the case from her.

Ruby does her best to quickly put the suitcases back on the luggage cart, but as she fumbles with one she drops it, and it pops open. Inside are several bottles filled with different colored powder.

"Be careful, you clutz!" She exclaims, and puts her hands on her hips with a frown. "That's Dust, and those bottles are GLASS! Break them and you'll pay for it!"

Angel sighs, frustrated with her attitude. Ruby sniffles as some of the Dust got kicked in the air when the case popped open, "S... Sor... Sorry- ACHOO!"

BOOM!

Even Cinder jumps as a black cloud with some flashes of other colors covers Weiss, and one red bottle rolls away. It rolls up against Blake's foot who picks it up, glancing from her book to it before looking at the scene.

"You...are...a...TOTAL IDIOT!" Weiss screeches, angrier than ever "Just...stay away from me. All of you."

"Fuck you too," Smoke says cheerfully, and starts walking off.

Blake takes one look at Adam, and after helping Ruby to her feet she walks off. Ruby mopes, and walks off to sit on a bench.

Glancing back at the stuck up girl, Angel follows Ruby "Don't pay any attention to her...she's a bitch."

Ruby mopes as she puts her head in her hands, "My social life here is over before it could even begin..."

Jaune walks by, and sees the two girls, "Oh hey Angel... Ruby, was it?"

Ruby nods, and looks up at him, "...Aren't you that boy who was throwing up on the ship?"

Angel suppresses a smirk "Yeah...he was."

Jaune pouts, "Hey, it's not my fault! It's not like I chose to toss my cookies!"

He starts to walk off, and Ruby follows him quickly, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to make fun of you or anything."

"She's right...probably. She's a nice girl, so far." She teases.

As they pass into a garden Jaune puts both his hands up, "Look, all I'm saying is that Motion Sickness is a lot more common than people realize.

Ruby smiles, "Sorry, it's just Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune looks hurt. "Yeah? Well what if I called you Crater Face," he counters, using an reference to when someone doesn't treat pimples properly.

Ruby flares up slightly, "Hey that explosion was an accident!"

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it..."

"I'm sure they do..." Angel nudges Ruby and smirk

Jaune pouts, but it looks cute in its own way. Ruby takes her weapon off her back.

"So I got this thing," she says, trying to make small talk as he unfolds her Crescent Rose into its scythe form, and the grind shakes some as she sticks the sharp end into the ground.

Jaune jumps, "Whoa! Is that a scythe...?"

She nods, and folds it into its second form, "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle."

"What?" Jaune looks perplexed.

Ruby cocks her weapon, and clarifies, "It's also a gun."

"Damn...where'd you get that!"

Ruby blinks and surprise, "What are you talking about? All the students of signal Academy forge their own weapons!"

Jaune puts a hand on his sword, "Not me, mine is a hand-me-down. It belonged to my great great great grandfather who fought in a war."

"It's pretty old then.."

Ruby nods in agreement, "it sounds like a family heirloom."

Jaune tries to show her the shield, but it constantly changes form making it hard for him to keep a grip on it so he fumbles. Ruby tries to politely ignore his goof up by turning to Angel, "So what do you have?"

"Nunchucks...but...they're not mine." She sighs, and holds out her arm. "Someone let me borrow them."

Ruby blinks, "Oh, well that's cool anyways."

"Not as cool as your weapon! I'm so jealous!" She grins, excited. Honestly, she's never seen anything LIKE it.

Jaune looks around, "Um... Does anyone have any idea where we're going?"

"Ooh! Let's go exploring!" Angel grins, and claps her hands "Maybe we'll find something cool!"

"We can't," Ruby says. "We have orientation to go to!"

"That sounds boooring!" She pouts "What is that anyway?"

"It's where the headmaster addresses the new students," Ruby says, looking around for it the way to the entrance hall.

"Again, that sounds boring.." Angel sighs "I don't even know what I'm doing here. I was only supposed to be helping someone out...I feel like I'm in too deep."

Both Ruby, and Jaune look at her in surprise. "What?!"

"What?" She blinks "What what?"

Ruby looks super confused, "What did you mean by that? Are you saying you got on the wrong ship or something?"

"No," She shakes her head with a smile "Not the wrong one, this is where I was told to come, but it was only to help find someone. And I found her. Now I don't know what else I'm doing..."

Ruby blinks, "So... You don't want to be a Huntress? That doesn't make any sense, you go through four years at Signal Academy just to get accepted here so you can find someone?"

"Talk about dedication," Jaune mutters. "Whoever you're helping you must like a lot."

Angel laughs "I hardly know anything about him at all, on the contrary. I didn't go to Signal Academy and I'm not entirely sure what a Huntress is..." She wonders if she's saying too much "But none of that matters, I'm here now. I'll just go with the flow!"

Ruby gawks, "WHAT?! You didn't go to Signal?! That's practically a requirement for coming here! It's like Signal is elementary school, and this is high school! You must have some wicked skills!"

Angel scoffs "Hardly..." She mumbles, bitterly "I'm...different."

Ruby shrugs, "Well we're definitely going to need to go to the orientation. The headmaster will give us directions from there on what to do."

"Okay," Angel nods "And where do we go..."

Jaune shrugs, "I was following you two."


	3. Chapter 2

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Christian Wolf99 **- RWBY is an acronym for the initials of the main characters of the show (who are also a team) - Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang. It's pronounced as "Ruby", and is kind of like a play on words, which is also done for the other characters of the show too. Hope this helps and thanks for your reviews! :)

* * *

"It's like a big slumber party," Yang announces as she flops onto her sleeping cot beside Ruby.

"I'm not sure dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby says flatly as she writes on a piece of paper.

"I know I do," Yang purr as she eyes the shirtless men in the room. She makes a bit of a disgusted sound though as Jaune in blue kiddie pyjamas stops when he notices her staring in his general direction. Averting her eyes she notices Cinder, and Smoke setting up cots near each other. Yang turns to Angel who is nearby, "Hey, are those two a couple?"

"Yeah..." She replies vacantly, busy discreetly checking out the male occupants of the room.

"Wait...what?" She shakes her head and glances at Smoke and Cinder "No...not at all. They've been friends for the longest time though."

Yang chuckles, "Oh really? So how come he wears that hoodie all the time? He has a nice build it looks like, and I think I'd like to see his face. What kind of Faunus is he?"

"He's a..." She freezes a moment "Why? And he wears that hoodie for a reason. You'll have to get to know him if you wanna see his face."

Yang pouts, "Wow, touchy. I was just wondering. Hey sis, whatcha writing?"

"Just a letter to my friends back at Signal. I promised I'd let them know what it was like here, and it's either that I would stay in contact."

"Aw, how cuuuuute," Yang croons before abruptly getting hit in the face with a pillow.

"Shut up," Ruby wines as she hugs a animal faced pillow. "I didn't get to bring any of my friends with me and aside from Angel here I haven't really made any new ones."

Yang shrugs, "one friend is better than none. Plus you have more than one friend, what about Jaune? He seems nice."

Ruby turns over, "And I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to one I guess."

Yanks scoffs. "There's no such thing as negative friends Ruby. You just made two friends, and one enemy!" Ruby abruptly hits Yang in the face with her animal pillow this time.

"Y'know...I bet with some work she could be your friend," Angel suggests "But I personally think she's far too much trouble to be dealing with. No-one likes snobs like that. And don't forget; it's your first day here! You have ages to make new friends." She smiles supportively, sitting cross-legged and playing with her hair. "So don't worry so much."

Yang nods, "She's right Ruby! After all strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Ruby sits up with the site, and looks across the room to where she sees Blake reading a book by candlelight behind Ruby, Adam walks towards the men's section shirtless wearing black pants, no shoes, and carrying his sword in his hand like he's ready to draw it at any moment.

Angel can't help but grin "Y'know if these are our sleeping arrangements for the rest of the time here then I'm not complaining at all..."

She glances at Blake, and back to Adam. "I honestly don't know what else I can help with..."

Yang blinks, "You two know that girl?"

"He does. I've met her because I had to. She seems nice enough though."

Ruby comments, "I never did thank you for helping me back with Weiss."

"And you don't have to," Angel smiles "She needs her ego taking down a notch that's for sure..."

Yang blinks, "Weiss? Weiss Shnee?"

Ruby nods, "Yeah, why?"

Yang rolls her eyes, and lies on her back with her hands behind her head. "Oh nothing, she just happens to be the heiress to one of the most successful companies in the world. Her family is in the Dust trade after all."

Ruby blinks, "Oh, so that's why she had that much of it with her!"

Yang nods, "Yeah, and Dust is nice for most people. Personally I'll take my Fist-Shooters over elemental powers any day!"

Ruby smiles, "Same here with Crescent Rose. What about you Angel, thinking of taking up Dust?"

Angel just blinks at her, and grins sheepishly "Uhhhh...maybe...if I knew what it...did..."

Yang shrugs, "I'm not totally sure myself, meaning I'd be a bad choice of tutor. I think the basics is that with it you can use elemental magic. Ice, fire, water, lightning, and so on."

"But it's in powder form, isn't it? How do you use that so you get powers? I have to admit it sounds interesting though."

Yang turns over on her belly, "Like I said, in a fight I use my Shooters, I don't use Dust." She yawns, covering her mouth as she snuggles into her pillow, "Why not go ask Weiss? I bet she knows Dust like... The back of... Her hand..."

Ruby giggles as Yang passes out, and she sets her letter aside. "Good night Angel."

"Night..." She smiles, and sighs. There's no way she could ask that girl about Dust...she'd probably go all bitchy. She looks around the huge room, and can't help but feel...lost...and alone...and empty.

She wonders if she could ever fit in here at all.

She feels a hand on her shoulder as Cinder sets up her sleeping mat beside her.

Angel jumps, and looks beside her "Hi..."

Cinder nods, "Apparently for tonight the administration is barring night time contact between the genders... Is something on your mind you would like to share?"

"Well..." She sighs, and brings her legs up to her chest "I just...never mind. I don't really wanna talk about it."

Cinder nods as she pulls her blanket over herself, "Very well then, good night Angel."

"Yeah...night." Angel flops backwards onto her blanket and curls up as tightly as possible on her side. She lays motionless for a while, not caring how late it is. Tears slip from her eyes and drip onto her pillow and she lets out a sob, before sleep finally claims her.

...

The next morning as she wakes she hears a familiar voice across the room... Nora.

"Wake up lazy bum!" Ren sits up with a sigh as Nora sings, "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morninggg!" Ren just sighs again as Nora continues to ramble throughout their morning preparations.

"I can't we believe we've been at Beacon Academy for a full 24 hours, she says as Ren brushes his teeth. "Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, you're the perfect student, and I am well… Me!"

While he rolls up his bed roll, "We've been friends for so long! Who would have thought we'd still be together? Well not together together, That'd just be weird. Right?"

During breakfast, "Right, what was I thinking? Oh, we should come up with some kind of plan to make sure we're on the same team together! Maybe we can bribe the Headmaster! No, that won't work, he has a school."

In the locker rooms. "I know, we need some kind of signal! Like a distress signal!" She suddenly gasps "A secret signal, so no one will suspect we're working together! Can you imitate a sloth?"

Ren finally looks at her out of the corner of his eye, "Nora..."

"Yes Ren?" She watches him innocently as he pulls a pair of green Uzi's from his locker with blades jutting from the bottoms in front of the hands.

He holds them up, and they collapse as he hides them flawlessly up his sleeves. "I don't think sloth's make a lot of noise."

Nora takes two seconds to reflect, "...That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're together!"

"C'mon Nora," Ren says patiently as he heads for the exit.

"Well not together together," she giggles as she trots after him.

"What a...strange friendship..." Angel mumbles, watching them walk away

"Remind you of someone?" Smoke looks up as he secures his anklets.

"Why do you ask?" She raises an eyebrow in reply "I was simply..commenting..their friendship is...desirable."

Smoke laughs, "Oh sure! It's every man's dream to be woken up by a bimbo in the morning, but my version it is a little more M rated…"

"Don't be vulgar," Cinder comments as she puts on her hat, covering her Faunus ears.

"I'm not! Seriously Cinder, me talking about having a good morning romp is way more normal than your lack of a sex drive."

She turns to him, crossing her arms with a firm look. Smoke raises his hands in mock surrender, "Alright! I'll let it drop! So the Headmaster said to be at the cliffs at noon today, Angel you wanna get some target practice in the morning? I brought the sodas!"

"Okay," She shrugs "I don't think I have anything better to do anyway. Though I don't think target practice will help me, I'll be eaten alive in this place eventually!"

Smoke smiles, and puts a brotherly arm around her shoulders. "Well this place feels like college to me so you just might be." He wags his eyebrows jokingly before he pulls two six-packs of diet Pepsi of of his locker.

"For now though lets go put this to good use!" They start for the door, and are met by Adam on the way there.

"Hi," Angel smiles, though unfortunately, flashbacks of seeing him only wearing trousers, along with his weapon, appear in her mind...which in turn, has an effect on her cheeks...

"Yeah...hi...whatever" She blushes, and pushes past him, walking in front. She is certainly not used to rooming with so many guys like that.

She can hear Smoke literally purring as he stares at her knowingly.

"W-Why are you looking at me like that!" She frowns "You're creeping me out..."

He snickers, "No reason." He passes the sodas to Cinder who takes them across the courtyard. She pulls one out, and shakes it up.

Smoke takes his stance, "Pull!" Cinder hurls it into the air, and Smoke aims a roundhouse at the soda. His anklets fire off a blast that makes him stumble back, but the soda explodes into fix in mid air.

"..That's a waste of soda, y'know..." Angel smirks, watching the display.

"Chill Princess, I made sure to buy the diet stuff for target practice."

Adam takes a stance, gripping his sword. "Pull!" Cinder hurls another soda, and Adam draws his sword so fast they never even see the blade as he fires a bullet from the sheath, destroying the soda, and puts his sword back in its scabbard.

"Crap...that was fast..." She gapes "I feel sorry for the soda."

Smoke chuckles, "And on the other hand he's on our side. Your turn Angel!"

Cinder shakes up another soda, she seems to be enjoying herself somewhat.

"...Really?" She steps forward, unsure of herself, and glances at each face present "I-I'm not sure..."

Adam says matter-of-factly, "Until you can use your weapon with some adequacy then you really will be eaten alive by monsters."

She thinks back to some of the Grimm creatures that she read about in that book... He's right...

"Well if I didn't come here in the first place then I wouldn't HAVE this problem!" She huffs, and brings forth the nunchucks. "Throw some soda at me! Well not AT me...but you get the idea..."

Cinder hurls a can in the air for her. Her mind panics a little, and she stares at the can. 'Snap out of it!' She begs herself, and taking aim carefully, releases her weapon...

...and hopes it hits the target...

It whirls like Pyrrha made it do on he ship, and the six-inch chain wraps around the can.

"Score," Smoke whoops. "Quick, pull it back!"

"HOW?!" She gasps, and fumbles around with it. "I don't know what I'm doing with this thing!" Her fingers roll like when she summons the weapon off her arm, and suddenly it flies throw he air at her, and she catches it by the can.

Smoke claps, "That was awesome! With that thing I can totally see you pulling some Spider-Man swings or something."

"Yeah? Well looks like it's just YOU who sees that," She laughs nervously "That was pretty cool though."

Smoke chuckles, "Wanna try that again?"

"Do you have enough sodas to hurl?"

"Sure!"

They practice for the good part of an hour, using stones when they run of of soda. Then it's time to get to the cliffs.

Once there they notice other students standing on metal squares so they take positions on them. Jaune is standing between Ruby, and Angel so he nods to them both. Angel smiles in return. She wonders what the squares are for...and why they're stood on a cliff, of all places!

She isn't sure she likes the look of this at all.

The Headmaster says, "You have all heard many rumors about team assignments in this school. But she let me put these rumors to rest, for today is when you receive your teams. You will be partnered into pairs, And together you will each pair first trees and artefact, and bring it back here. You will want to be paired with someone who will be easy to get along with since they will be your partner for the next four years."

He pauses to take a sip of his coffee, "That being said, your partner, after landing, will be the first person you make eye contact with."

Ruby stares at him dumbstruck like her world just got broken apart into little pieces. She whimpers to herself, glancing sideways at her sister yelling.

"Pairs...hmmm..." Angel mumbles to herself. "I feel like I'm way too deep."

The Headmaster continues, "Now to take very good care in the forest, it is filled with the creatures of Grimm. Are there any questions?" Jaune raises his hand, but the Headmaster ignores him, "Good."

Jaune raises a hand, "Um, what do you mean by 'After Landing'?"

Suddenly the farthest square to the left catapults the student standing on it far, and high into the air.

"That's why," the headmaster says casually. The squares continue to shoot off students, one every five seconds going down the row.

Jaune chuckles tensely, "Oh... Um, do we get like a parachute or something?"

Yang winks to Ruby, and puts on some sunglasses a second before she's launched into the forest.

"No, you will be relying on your own landing strategies."

"...Landing...Strategies..." Angel's face goes pale "What if we don't HAVE landing strategies! DO YOU EXPECT US TO DIE?!"

The headmaster shrugs, and Jaune clears his throat, "And what's an example of a landing Strateg-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" He's sent flying into the air after Ruby, and it's a tense four seconds before Angel is shot after him.

Letting out a startled shriek, her mind is in a complete panic as she hurtles through the air and over the forest below. Her body completely on autopilot, she brings out her nunchucks and once close enough to the trees, hooks them around a branch. She uses the momentum to swing to another branch, grabbing hold with her hand, repeating this until she lands on the ground.

In a heap, and flat on her face. But hey...at least she's still alive...for now.

"I believe I can fly!" Smoke sings as he soars over her, using his anklets to go higher, and farther. She sees Cinder, and Adam soar over her too, but they land closer... She thinks.

A long scream off to her right makes her turn her head as Jaune cartwheels uncontrollably. Suddenly she sees Pyrrha's spear soars after him.

...TWANG!

"Thank you," Jaune calls.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha calls back. At least he's taken care of.

"Jeez this place looks brutal!" She groans, standing up and dusting herself off. "Well, a few bruises isn't too bad. No broken bones, still amongst the living...not bad at all!

Angel looks around her, the trees making the entire place look eerie...especially with the shadows they cast. Okay, first thing first she needs to find a partner, and then she's defined a relic… Whatever that means! And then she has to get back to the cliff while not dying… easy enough, right?

"Okay...maybe I can be my own partner..." She shrugs, and walks through the trees, not entirely sure what she's looking for. She figures she'll know it when she sees it...maybe...

Or maybe she'll be eaten alive, as she said before.

Suddenly, a pair of red eyes creeps through some bushes and she sees the creature that she had seen when she first opened that book of monsters snarling at her. And she remembers that where there's one, there are several…

"...Oh...shit..." She blinks, a look of horror on her face "Yeah...DEFINITELY going to be eaten now." Readying her nunchucks just in case, she tries to decide upon fight or flight. Or maybe even death.

Or maybe she still has the book on her..."Hmmm..." Angel mumbles as she pats herself down with one hand, hoping to find the book and therefore a way to kill this things. At least, she hopes.

The Beowolf stalks in a careful circle around her... Where are its friends? Maybe it's alone after all?

Looking it over it doesn't look very well protected. She feels the trigger on her nunchucks. Not powerful enough for those rocket powered leaps, but it's still a gun...

Thinking it over carefully, she sighs "Damnit!"

And, making a quick decision, takes aim as best she can, and fires at its head.

It's just about to jump when she takes the shot, and it yelps just as Angel blows most of its head off. The carcass drops to the ground, and starts to gradually dissolve into red leaves scattered by the wind. "Ohhhh...wow..." She stares wide-eyed, and promptly walks away from the scene, hoping that she doesn't run into any more of those.

She runs for maybe fifteen minutes before she sees Adam walking almost casually in the monster infested forest. He stops when he hears her, and turns to face her.

"Are...you okay?" She pants, pleased to see a familiar face.

He nods, "So far I've only encountered Beowolves, and Ursas. We should make our way for the Relics before we encounter something we'll need the others for." He turns, and starts walking.

"Like what?" She follows, looking around her...just in case something decides to jump out.

"Deathstalkers, Killravens, and the like," Adam replies. "I had assumed you saw them in that book you're burying your nose in lately."

"Well...I did read about a beowolf...which I literally just encountered." She shivers "It's a pretty interesting actually,"

"I'll keep an eye on our surroundings, why don't you look in that book some more? Just watch where you step, and try to memorize what you can. We may need it in case we need to find a vital weakness in something…"

"Okay," She nods, deciding to trust him to watch out where they're going. She opens the book, "Blake had this before...I should remember to give it back to her."

He stops abruptly and puts up a hand for her to stop as well. Up ahead is a tree sliced in half at the trunk, and next to it is a jet black feather about the same size.

Angel frowns "What's happened here?" She prays it's no more of those scary creatures!

Adam kneels to look at tracks on the ground, "… Two pairs of tracks, both human. One of them is wearing platform heels, and the other is wearing sneakers. Both are female judging from the shoe size, and the one in sneakers was carrying something heavy."

He stands, and runs a hand over the sliced stump. "... This cut is to clean for any claw, or Talon. Was definitely a blade… I think that Ruby and Weiss passed through here not too long ago. The tracks are still fresh." He turns to the feather, and says, "that belonged to a Killraven, probably she'd after they passed through since the tracks run under it."

"Wow..you're good! You got all that just from analysis." She picks up the feather and examines it.

Adam graciously excepts the compliment with a nod, "I think we should follow them, once we find them will have a team of four. Once it comes to that will be able to handle the larger creatures as we make our way for the relics."

"Who's to say we'll encounter larger creatures? I don't like that Weiss girl..she's too..snobbish." Angel sighs

"Weiss Schnee wouldn't have gotten into this academy if she couldn't hold her own in a fight," Adam replies as he starts following the tracks. "At any rate her goal is the same as ours so a temporary truce is not out of the question."

"Fine," She groans "I just feel sorry for Ruby!"

They walk for several minutes, and Adam stops. "...No more tracks. They jumped..." He looks around, and then jumps between tree trunks until he's to the treetops.

"Angel, I can see the Relic Temple," he announces.

"Great! Does it look at all...dangerous? Anything nearby? Any traps maybe?"

"Creatures of Grimm don't set traps... Except I think for Deathstalkers, but so long as. We stay out of caves we should be fine." He drops gracefully down to her level, and starts jogging towards the temple.

"Ooookay!" She follows him, observing her surroundings wearily. "I don't particularly like to go in caves anyway."

He nods, "And personally I don't like scorpions, no matter their size."

"Really? Why?"

"Have you ever been stung by one? It hurts like a bitch. Plus one the size of a Deathstalker is more likely to impale you."

"Ouch.." She grimaces "I can't wait to be out of this place."

"Hmph..." Before too long they come into the clearing with the "temple" with the "relics". Blake, and Yang have already beat them their.

The temple looks like Stonehenge almost, and there is a ring of pedestals with large chess pieces. Yang picks up a White Knight piece. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake shrugs, "Sure."

Adam looks over the pieces, and picks up a Black Knight. "Easy so far."

"It's not like this place is hard to find," Blake says as she moves to join Yang.

Yang waves, "Hey Angel!"

"Hi!" She waves back, smiling "Glad to see you're okay."

Yang puts her hands on her hips, "So have you guys seen my sister?"

"We found tracks, but they took to the trees," Adam replies.

"Does that mean something was chasing them on foot? Do you think they're okay?"

"There was the Killraven feather," Adam points out, and then they hear a shrill scream in the woods.

Yang gasps, "Some girl is in trouble!"

Adam notices Blake looking up, and he follows her gaze. Yang turns to her, "Blake, did you hear...?" She trails off as Blake points up.

Angel glances at them and frowns, slowly tilting her head upwards...oh..no...

"Heads uuuuuuuuuuup!" Ruby screams as she flails her arms in mid free-fall. Suddenly Jaune slams into her from the side, hard enough to send them both into a treetop.

Ruby looks utterly dazed as Blake asks Yang, "Did your sister just fall out of the sky?"

Yang stares at her sister, "I..."

"Oh wow...I hope they're okay..." Angel can't help but giggle.

Suddenly they hear a deep flooring, and some trees are pushed over as a black beast with used muscles storms in on its high legs. It looks a lot like a bear, save for the bone armor on its head, and spikes jutting from its back. Angel recognizes it as an Ursa from her book.

She hears a familiar voice shout "Yee-Haa!" As there's and explosion of pink on the Ursa's back, and it falls forward, dead. Nora tumbles off its back, and stands with a pout. "Aw, it's broken..." She jumps on top of it again, looking over the corpse as Ren stumbles out of the woods, putting one hand on the Ursa's bony ridges as he catches his breath.

"Nora... Please... Don't ever do that again..." He looks up, but she's gone. He looks around frantically, and then spots her at the temple playing with a White Rook piece.

She sings, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"Nora!"

Nora freezes as she hears the annoyed tone in Ren's voice. Then she giggles as she salutes, "Coming Ren!"

Blake stares as Nora starts skipping back to Ren, "Did she just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang's eyelid twitches, "I..."

"So that's what those creatures are," Cinder comments as she walks over from the woods on the left of the temple, holding a bone spike from an Ursa over her shoulder.

"Impressive..." Angel grins "You guys are great fighters."

Suddenly Pyrrha comes running out of the woods, chased by the biggest Scorpion Angel has ever seen! A Deathstalker!

"Holy...crap..." She stares with wide eyes "That looks like it could kill you with one blow!"

Pyrrha jumps, and rolls as it tries to swipe her with its pincers.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune gapes, and Ruby smiles as she jumps out of the tree. Jaune reaches after her, "Ruby!"

Yang smiles, "Ruby!"

"Yang!" Ruby turns to her with a smile, and goes to hug her. Nora pops up between them shouting "Nora!" While scaring the crap out of them both.

Angel can't help but laugh, glad that she's okay. As for the giant scorpion...she panics a little, hoping that Pyrrha can at least outrun it.

"GANGWAY!"

The shout makes Pyrrha look back, and the Deathstalker knocks her with a pincer towards the rest of them. Smoke abruptly jumps on its head, and uses his ankles to add explosive blasts to his feet as he sprints for them.

Wait a minute... What could be so bad that he'd ignore a giant scorpion?

Suddenly a gigantic Centipede bursts from the forest, moving faster than any creature it's size should darting around the Deathstalker barely slows it down.

"Can we...go...now." Angel whimpers, anxious. Those things look tough! There's no way she wants to stick around here.

Cinder sighs, "Smoke you insufferable-" She cuts herself off as the Centipede whips it's head, bashing into Smoke, and sending him sprawling.

Blake stares, "Did they just run here with a Deathstalker, and a Nightcrawler on their tails?"

She stares with wide eyes, and then glares with Hellfire in her eyes "...BASTARD!" She charges the Centipede head on.

Cinder be careful!" Angel screams after her. Worrying, she uses her nunchucks like before, and fires shot after shot at the giant creature.

The shots hit the armor on its back and head. Cinder growls as the centipede bears down on her, and she grabs it by the pincers and it's Jaws. She twists viciously, making it cry out in pain, and writhe. It tries to wrench itself free of her, but her painful grip on its face roots its head in place.

Blake stares, "Is she seriously wrestling with a nightcrawler?"

Yang explodes, fire swirling around her, "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Angel stares at her "Woah...chill out girl.."

Cinder doesn't hear her. "YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME?! YOU WANNA-?!"

Suddenly there's a flash of light, and Cinder is sent flying, smoking as electricity crackles over her. Adam charges ahead, collecting her, and Smoke before dashing back.

Ruby taps Yang's shoulder, "Um... Yang, I think we have a bigger problem." She points up, and they see Weiss hanging on to the claw of a giant bird, a Killraven.

Weiss clings on for dear life, and looks around from where she's hanging "How could you leave me!" She complains.

"How the hell did she get up there?!" Angel frowns

"I said jump," Ruby says in response.

"So that's how she fell from the sky," Adam muses.

"She's going to fall," Blake says.

"She'll be fine," Ruby replies.

"She's falling," Ren monotones as Nora looks up with imaginary binoculars.

Jaune, finally freed from his upside-down position, spots Weiss falling, and jumps to catch her. "Just dropping in," he asks while trying to sound smooth. Then he looks down, "Oh God..."

They clutch each other as they fall, Jaune landing on his belly, and Weiss landing on top of him in a sideways sitting position.

Weiss just examines her nails, not the least bit concerned at all. "...My hero..." She dryly remarks, and Angel thinks she could at least be a bit more thankful.

"My back..." Jaune groans.

Smoke sits up, "My head..."

Yang throws her hands in the air, "Great, the gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it," Ruby says, and charges the Deathstalker with a battle cry.

"What is she doing?!" Angel exclaims "Is she trying to get herself killed, talk about reckless!"

"Ruby!" Yang reaches out, but too late. Ruby turns her weapon into scythe mode, and fires a blast behind her to send her flying for the Deathstalker. At the last second it knocks her away with the back of a pincer.

Ruby stumbles to her feet, "D-don't worry! Everything's totally fine!" She looks backwards to where the Deathstalker looms over her. She shoots it in the head, but the shot bounces off harmlessly, pissing it off more than anything.

She starts running back for the group, folding up her weapon. The Nightcrawler moves to cut her off, but suddenly Adam is in front of it, slashing at its face with blinding speed, affectively getting its attention as he lures it away from the girl.

Yang starts running for her sister, "Ruby!"

Ruby might not be strong enough to break that armor, but she's easily the fastest person in the clearing, even on foot. A shriek makes her look back, and she spots the Killraven in the sky. With a mighty flap of its wings it fires feathers at her like darts. Most surround her, but one nails her down by her cloak.

The Killraven keeps firing, making a line of feathers towards Yang who has to abruptly slide to avoid being skewered. "Ruby get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby tugs at her cloak, and a shadow looks over her. She looks up to see the Deathstalker, tail cocked back to strike with.

"Ruby!" Yang reaches for her sister through the feathers, but she's too far away for her to save her, even if she was in a full sprint.

A gust of wind suddenly blows past Ruby, and a strange crackling sound is heard. "You are so childish..." A voice comes, and as Ruby opens her eyes, Weiss removes her sword from the ground, having created what looks like a shield of ice. Just in time too...

Ruby glances at Weiss, and then at the massive yellow stinger halted just inches from her face. "...Weiss...?"

"And dimwitted. And hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting." Weiss looks down at her, not paying attention to the giant behind her "And I suppose I can be a bit...difficult...but if we're going to do this then we're gonna have to do it together."

Ruby feels a small smile creeping onto her face as she looks up at Weiss.

"So if you quit showing off, I'll be..." Weiss sighs, and rolls her eyes "Nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off," Ruby says sullenly. "I just want you know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss scoffs and walks away from her.

Ruby makes a praying motion with her hands, and whispers, "Normal knees..." She peaks around the glacier in front of her, and gasps, "Woah..." The Deathstalker is stuck firmly in place by its tail.

Yang runs up, and squeezes the breath out of Ruby with a hug for a second. "Oh I'm so happy you're okay!"

Jaune points upwards, "Um, guys? That thing is circling back!"

Smoke looks over to where Adam is nimbly dodging the Nightcrawler. "How are we supposed to handle these things?!"

Angel frowns...he has a very good point indeed. Just as she opens her mouth, Weiss steps forward and speaks "There's no sense in dilly-dallying. Look...our objective is right there." She points to the pieces in front of them

Ruby nods, "She's right, our mission is to get one of these, and return to the cliffs... There's no point fighting these things."

Jaune nods, "Run and live.. That's an idea I can get behind."

Ruby picks up a White Knight piece, Jaune picks up a White Rook, and Smoke picks up the last Black Knight piece. Cinder gets to her feet, forcing her body to move it looks like, as the glacier starts to crack.

"It's time we went..." Ren says, leaving no room for argument as he runs ahead with Nora in pursuit. Angel watches them go, and after glancing at the others, follows them.

Smoke shouts back, "Adam!"

"GO!" He leaps, running down the back of the Nightcrawler to keep it distracted.

Blake glances back at him with an odd expression, but runs after the others, Ruby in the lead. Angel wonders if he'll be okay, or if maybe she should stop and help him...or if that would just mean she gets in the way.

Cinder takes her arm, "We must go, once the mission is complete we will return for him."

"But what if he...doesn't make it..."

Cinder watches him, "He is a warrior Angel, and there is no greater honorable a death for a warrior than to die in battle. But he will not give up, so neither will we. He is thinking for this entire group, and so must we!"

"...Fine..." She sighs.

Cinder nods, and they start running again.


	4. Chapter 3

They dash through the forest as quickly as they can. Soon they come across what looks like ruins, and the Killraven flies overhead. They take cover out of its sight. It lets out a shrill cry as it searches for them.

Angel stays motionless, freezing completely in place. How the hell are they going to get through this...

"Well that's just perfect," Yang groans. Suddenly the Deathstalker bursts from the woods behind them.

Jaune shouts, "Oh man, RUN!"

As they start to run, Ren yells out "Nora, distract it!"

Not needing to be told twice, she expertly dodges the sharp feathers the creature launches at her and pulls our her weapon. Nora fires a few shots and one of them nails it in the squarely in the head, making her smirk. Suddenly, she turns around, only to be greeted by the deathstalker, poised to strike. Ren however, leaps over and deflects the blows with the blades on his weapon.

Nora watches, and Weiss grabs her, all of them taking off running yet again. They make it to the bridge, but Smoke looks to their left. "Look out!"

That accursed bird flies at them, and flies through the bridge. Cinder grabs Angel, and with Smoke they run across it's back towards a lower bridge.

"Oh shit," Smoke groans as the Nightcrawler appears at the edge of the ravine the ruins tower sits in, and crawls down the rock cliff towards them.

"Y'know I'm finding it very hard to remain positive right now." Angel sighs, aiming her weapon at the freakishly strong creature, and firing shot after shot, never one stopping. Her anger seems to be rising.

It winds itself around the bridge, weaving between the supports below with a hiss.

Up above Jaune sees Ren, Blake, and Pyrrha with the Deathstalker. It's not looking good for them. "We have to get over there," he says.

Nora watches as Ren charges at the Deathstalker, and points her weapon with a determined look "Let's do this..."

Jaune looks down, "yeah, but I um... I can't make that jump…"

Nora just giggles at him and knocks him back forcefully with her weapon. A crazed grin on her face, the grenade launcher turns into a war hammer. She suddenly races forward and with brute strength, smashes it into the ground, causing the bridge to collapse from underneath them. However, having calculated the momentum perfectly, Jaune is consequently sent flying into the air. Nora then steps onto the hammer part and fires a blast, causing them both to go shooting forwards. Ren backflips as Nora comes flying over him and brings her hammer straight down on the creature's head.

Now THAT...is SKILL...

Unfortunately that skill knocks Blake off of the bridge when Nora has to dodge backwards to avoid a pincer strike. Blake sees the carnage above her and fires her weapon into the bridge underneath Angel's company.

She swings upwards on the length of material on the handle of her weapon while narrowly avoiding getting eaten by the giant centipede, and lands on the head of the giant Raven. She tries shooting it, and slashing it as she runs down it's back. Then she lands on the tower above next to Yang. "It's tougher than it looks!"

"So is this one," Smoke yells as the centipede charges them from the side. He dodges sideways, and fires a kick at its side that bounces off.

"So what do we do then!?" Angel yells, looking at each creature. Those things are certainly tough, but she's confident that they all have the skills to beat it...at least, she really hopes so.

Cinder lifts a large chunk of rubble, and shoves it in the jaws of the Nightcrawler as it charges, "Well we obviously cannot breach the armor, so we need to find a place where it is not armored."

Smoke shouts, "No shit!? Why don't I just pull out my "how to kick monsters ass 101" and look it up?!"

Eyes wide, Angel fumbles for the book that she found, and flicks through the pages in a panic to find the Nightcrawler's profile. "Hang on a sec! There might be something in here!"

"... You mean you actually have one?!"

"Enough Smoke! We need to buy her some time!" They both charge the monster ask Angel read the entry...

_The Nightcrawler is one of the fastest, biggest, and most heavily armored of the Grimm creatures. The older ones, older being 50+ years, have the ability to produce electricity in their venomous pincers. Avoid at all costs, but if this is not a viable option then the less heavily armored parts of its body are prime targets. This includes the underbelly, and the joints in the armor where the membrane is shown. also the eyes are useful targets, and the only known kill spot is the brain._

Her eyes frantically scan the page until she yells "The brain! It says aim for parts without much armor, it's underbelly, joints in the armour and its eyes! Go for its eyes and blind it!"

Cinder nods, and rolls under it as it tries to bite her. She grabs one of its antennae, and Smoke leaps high over it, grabbing its other one. Suddenly two Ursa bone spikes shoot from the sky, and nail the antennae into place on the bridge. They look up in time to see Adam defending towards them, one more spike in his hand.

Smoke shouts, "Where were you, taking a nap?!"

Suddenly the tower behind them shatters as the Killraven flies right through it. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss are forced to use the falling rubble to ascend to more stable ground. Angel puts the book away, noting how useful it's been as of lately. She wouldn't mind borrowing it for a while longer. She glances behind her at the other girls. If that bird destroys any more of the bridge and it's towers soon there won't be anything else left to stand on...

Adam turns to her, "Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone seems fine, no-one is seriously hurt." She replies "Are you okay? You had me worried back there.."

He smirks, "Like I can't handle a giant bug."

Up above the Deathstalker yanks it's stinger out of the. Ridge that Jaune's group is on. He calls out, "We have to move!"

They charge the scorpion, and Phyra blocks one pincer with her shield. Jaune covers her back, the two of them exposing the head. Ren charges forward, firing a few rounds. He suddenly stops and leaps high into the air, grabbing the end of the tail, just close to the stinger, and firing again. Nora too fires a few blasts, however Ren is sent flying into a wall, and with a groan his body is smacked on the floor as he falls.

Jaune looks up, and notices the stinger hanging limply on the Deathstalker's tail. "Pyrrha!"

"Done!" In a move that would make Captain America proud she throws her shield, severing the stinger so it falls onto the hole in its armor on it ahead, sitting there firmly as Pyrrha catches her shield.

Jaune calls over his shoulder, "Nora nail it!"

"Heads up!" She yells and leaps into the air. She rests her grenade launcher on Pyrrha's shield before firing a blast which sends her flying into the air as she sits on the handle. Nora simply giggles and brings her weapon down full force on the head. She fires a second blast to propel her back to safety. Ren appears beside her and pants, promptly collapsing.

Up above Yang is using her wrist guns to fire at the Killraven, one shot catching it in the eye. It banks sharply, and flies at her with an open mouth. Yang jumps, and holds the beak open with one arm as she stands in it, using her free hand to shoot down its throat.

"I! Hope! You're! Hun-gry!" She punches a shot into the beast with each syllable, and then jumps to safety. The Killraven is so dazed from the barrage that t crashes right into a cliff. Yang lands in a kneeling position, and sees Blake standing on a pillar. Ruby stands on a shorter one between Blake's pillar, and another just like it. She smirks as she starts to see where this is going... She dashes for the empty pillar as Weiss speeds past her towards the monstrous bird.

Weiss leaps high into the air, sword at the ready. She twirls around and stabs her weapon into the ground, right next to the Killraven's tail, effectively freezing it into place. Smirking, she backflips away from the area, and Angel notes just how in sync they all seem to be. They're truly skilled...

Blake shoots her weapon to Yang who stabs it into the pillar, the length of material stretching between the two columns of stone now. Ruby fires her Crescent Rose into the ground, propelling her into the air, and onto the material. As gravity, and the force of her fall bring her back downwards their formation looks for all the world like a giant sling-shot.

Weiss holds up two fingers, pointing to where Ruby is positioned and creating some kind of holographic plate with what looks like a weird snowflake design. "Of course, YOU would come up with this idea..." She scoffs

Ruby either ignores, or doesn't pick up on the dog. She has eyes only for the monster, "Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmph! Can I..." She abruptly glares at Ruby "Of course I can!" Weiss readies her weapon and before anyone has time to blink, releases the pressure on the makeshift slingshot...causing Ruby to fly forwards.

Ruby blasts her gun a few times, hooking the scythe around the crow's neck, and slamming it into the cliffs. The force of this is enough to pull the crow put of the ice, and more of Weiss's white magic circles appear in a trail up the cliff.

With the crow choked for breath, Ruby runs up the trail, blasting her weapon for propulsion with a rising battle cry. When she reaches the top she fires her gun one last time, severing the head of the great fowl, and letting the corpse fall back down he cliff.

Adam aims his sheath at the Nightcrawler's head, and fires his sword at it. "Angel, blind it "

Nodding, she fires a shot at its eye...which abruptly misses "Oh shit..." She panics and tries again, but because she's shaking she just can't seem to get it dead on, which makes her panic even more.

The Nightcrawler tries to pull away as Adam's sword handle nails it between the eyes, and spins high in the air.

"Breathe," Adam says calmly. "It's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Easy for you to say!" She whines, taking aim yet again. Another shot lands just above the left eye, and she growls in frustration. "I can't! I'm not good enough, damn it!"

Adam takes a step back so he's behind her, and lays his arm across hers. "Use your arm like the barrel of a fun, and use you first two knuckles as Sights..." He positions the weapon in her grip so the firing end is lined up straight for the left eye. Her thumb knuckle, and index knuckle act like Aiming Sights on a gun.

"Okay..." She sighs, blushing a little at his close proximity, not quite used to it. After taking some time to concentrate, she fires a few times, and successfully hits the left eye. "Finally...I'm so stupid..." She mumbles.

"We'll work on target practice later," he says, taking out the other eye with a shot from his sheath. The monster shrieks in agony at both shots. High above it Cinder grabs Adam's sword, and comes down hard on the head, stabbing downwards. She manages to penetrate the armor, but it's not deep enough to get to the brain.

Adam kicks the Ursa bone he brought into the air, and Smoke grabs it. He fires himself really high up into the air, and kicks the spine at Cinder. She yanks out the sword, and flips backwards as the bone hits it in the crack.

Smoke rockets himself towards the bone, "You have something on your face... IT WAS PAIN!" He flips, kicking both legs Ito the bone, and firing through the creature's head.

It rears up so intent that it rips it's own antennae from the bones nailing it. Cinder jumps off, rolling to her feet near Angel as Smoke lands by Adam. The Nightcrawler writhes, and shrieks, and doesn't appear to be stopping anytime soon.

Smoke complains, "This thing just refuses to FUCKING DIE!"

Angel throws her nunchucks at the creature, and sighs as she thinks about her previous performance. If Adam is helping her with target practice she sure hopes he has a lot of patience...

Adam takes his sword from Cinder as Angel's nuchucks wrap around its pincer. "Reel it in Angel." Cinder hugs her around the waist to help hold her in place. Angel does as she's told, gritting her teeth. Her hand starts to shake with the force. Adam sheathes his sword as the monstrous head is brought towards them. At the last second he draws his sword halfway, just as the pincers close on it. Electricity crackles along his weapon furiously for a few seconds until a sudden discharge blasts the creature back. Angel's nunchucks clatter to her feet as red energy seems to swirl around Adam.

He chuckles to himself as flecks of red appear in his gold eyes, and he leaps. He comes down on the creature, performing a Flash Slash where he slashes so fast, and sheaths his sword they never even see it leave the scabbard. The Nightcrawler's shrieks are cut brutally short as it abruptly explodes into red leaves.

Adam lands in the flurry, and calmly walks back to his group as the leaves disperse around him.

"Holy crap..." Angel gapes at him "Remind me never to piss YOU off!"

Smoke raises a finger, "Question... Why the hell didn't you do that earlier?!"

"Because it wouldn't have worked earlier," he replies, looking up. His eyes meet with with Blake's, a sad memory coming back to them. She turns, following her team as they start their way up the cliffs.

Cinder nods, "Well... I do believe we have a ceremony to attend."

"What kind of ceremony? Where are we going now!"

Since she is wearing a mask, Cinder smiles with her eyes, "We have our entrance ceremony. We just passed initiation I believe… Assuming you both still have your chess pieces?"

Smoke, and Adam pulled their pieces out of their pockets.

"Why don't we need one each?" Angel questions. "What happens to those who do get them..."

"I don't know," Smoke replies. "I guess we'll find out in a bit though."

...

At the ceremony students are pulled up to the stage in teams of four. The headmaster seems to be grouping them by the chest piece they each collected.

He puts Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune in one team, making Jaune the leader of Team Juniper. He puts Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Ruby in another, making Ruby their leader of Team Ruby.

And finally he calls Angel, Smoke, Adam, and Cinder to the stage. "From this day forth you four will be known as Team Eden, lead by... Angelique Quillute," he says, using the false name on her transcript as the crowd cheers. He nods a congratulations to her as Smoke high-fives Cinder.

Angel's face falls. What...the...

"No..." She whimpers, walking over to him "That's the worst mistake you'll ever make. They'll die if I'm leader, I'm not doing it. I CAN'T do it! YOU'RE INSANE!"

He just downright ignores her as the assembly splits up.

"Oi...OI! Don't ignore me, goddamnit!" She pleads. "I...you've made a mistake, you must have read out the wrong name."

He stops, and turns to face her. "Angel... I've made more mistakes than every man, woman, and child on this earth combined... But I don't think this is one of them." He bends at the hip so he can look her in the eye, "But for the sake of argument, why SHOULDN'T you lead Team Eden?"

Angel stares at him with a sad expression "Because I can't even shoot a giant creature, let alone lead a team. Take a look at everyone else, they're confident, they'll leap into battle without hesitation. Me? I'm the complete opposite..."

He smiles, "Angel, being a leader isn't about fighting prowess, or something equally fantastic. Leadership is about having a team willing to follow you. Loyalty, trust, and courage Angel, these are the qualities of a good team." He looks behind her with a smile, "Now look at your team, do you see what I see?"

Smoke waves, and Cinder nods to her. Even Adam watches her expectantly, not minding her leadership role in the least.

Angel stares at them "I see leaders...I see every single attribute that I DON'T possess. Leaders are expected to be nigh on perfect. I can't fight, I can't even socialise without getting shy, and I can't LEAD. Look at him," She points to Adam "He's a perfect fighter! He should be leader. Didn't you see him in that fight?"

"I did," he replies. "But from what I see in all these people are fighters, not leaders. Fate has brought you four together, and out of that four you are best suited for the mantle."

Angel stares at him, and laughs "Good joke there! After years of being told I'm not good enough do you really think I'll believe that? I admit, it's exciting, but even I know I'm not capable..."

He straightens, "Well you are right about one thing, leaders are expected to be perfect. Here's a secret though... Not a single one is." He sips his mug as he walks off, "I wish you four the best of luck."

Smoke jogs over, and throws an arm over Angel's shoulder jokingly, "So what's next, Oh Fearless Leader?" Cinder gives him a kidney punch, and he lets go of Angel.

"Well that was helpful," She mumbles, and sighs heavily. "I don't know what's next. And I'm not fearless." Angel glares at him

"Good, you'd be an idiot if you were," Cinder replies.

Smoke rubs his gut, and then stretches. "Well... It's been a long day... Who's up for some shut-eye?"

Angel nods "Where are our sleeping quarters?"

Adam watches the other new students, " I think we just head to the forms, and find an empty room."

Cinder checks a schedule book, "We have classes starting tomorrow at nine..."

"So it's like school? How exciting." She groans, and follows the other students "Do you guys not feel...insulted?"

Adam looks confused, "How would we feel insulted?"

"Because you all know your skills far outmatch mine, yet I'm leader...it's bizarre. What if I do something wrong?"

"Then you learn from it," he says simply. "If anything you can consider our skills as a wide margin for error."

Smoke sighs, "Not the most sensitive way to put it, but he's right for the most part. We got your back, Girl!"

"I don't doubt that at all. Hey...back before all the fighting, that guy said the first person we made eye contact with was to be our partner, so why are we in a team of four?"

Cinder replies, "Well from our initial contact in the forest pairs were cemented. After that it was up to random chance who we were paired with in four person units. I think that was meant to teach us that we may not always know who our allies will be. This hunt against the Grimm Creatures feels very much like open war to me."

"Why are WE even involved in this...we don't belong here...do we?" Angel asks her, chewing on her lip, a nervous habit from way back. "Do...we?"

Cinder shrugs, "Regardless, we're here now, and until we find some way back to Möbius we might as well start settling a life for ourselves here."

"Okay..." She replies quietly

Adam looks at them, "Möbius?"

"The place where we come from," Angel smiles "Where we live. Where all our friends are."

Adam nods slowly, "I see..."

Smoke opens a door, "Yo! Empty room!"

Angel walks past him and into the room "...Are we expected to share this?"

Adam looks around, "Four beds, two bathrooms...I expect so."

"But...why? Don't girls usually sleep in one dorm and the boys in another? How are we supposed to get privacy..." She blushes, and looks around.

Smoke rubs his neck, "Well we've already seen the chest of everything here with a Y chromosome, and despite my best efforts I have seen Cinder topless..."

The Echidna Faunus is at the moment inspecting the bathroom doors on either end of the room. "At least there are locks on these doors."

"Oh..." Angel immediately heads for one of the bathrooms "Excuse me."

Once inside, she slams the door shut and locks it, sliding down and sitting on the floor in an awkward position with her back against the door. Her head thumps back, the sound echoing in the room. Angel looks up at the ceiling, wanting nothing more than to cry...to let her emotions out.

"You alright in there?" Smoke's voice carries through the door. "No worries about privacy, we're doing our best out here to set up a curtain."

"'kay..." She replies, cringing as her voice breaks. The fear she's feeling is almost overwhelming. There's sounds of rummaging outside the door as the others leave her be. She hears Adam say, "It was an interesting choice to make Angel leader of this team."

Cinder says, "Judging from the other team leaders I think I suspect his motive for doing so."

Angel frowns, and listens in. She braces herself for hurtful comments, or insults, at least from Adam. Cinder and Smoke, she figures, would be gentle. But he seems like the type to deliver the harsh truth and not give two shits about feelings.

It's not like this was her choice anyway...

Adam says nothing however, allowing Cinder to continue.

"Cardin, a clear bully is a leader. Socially awkward Ruby is a leader, and if Jaune is a warrior then I and a three-toed sloth," Cinder says. "Like Angel they all lack something that I believe the mantel of leadership will provide them with."

Smoke asks, "So what is it in Angel's case?"

"Confidence," Adam says. "She has a good heart, and she would not intentionally lead us astray. However experience is the best teacher of all."

"Agreed," Cinder replies. "And any leader is only as good as the team they have backing them up."

Smoke chuckles, "Well then it sounds like we're all taken care of here."

Footsteps approach the door, and there is a knock. "Angel," Adam says. "May I see your weapon? I would like to make some modifications, and I think they will make it easier to use."

Angel hesitates, before standing, and opening the door. She holds out the device Adam gave to her in her hand. "Here..." She whispers "It's yours anyway."

He shakes his head, but says nothing as he carries it to the other side of the white curtain. Cinder sits on one of two beds on their side of the room, untying her mask.

Angel sighs, before walking to the window and peering out. She glances at Cinder, and thinks about what they had said mere moments ago. "...Why am I not confident?"

Cinder lets her mask fall to the bed sheets, "You have never felt a pressing need to be until now."

"But it comes naturally to most people...why not me?"

Cinder takes off her hat, and sets it on a nightstand table. He brushes her dreadlocks behind pointed ears positioned on her head just like a human's, almost giving her a fairy-like appearance.

"That's where you're wrong Angel, confidence does not come naturally. Not to me, not to Smoke, to no one. It stems from having dealt with life, and survived. A good example is today we survived an attack from no less than three monsters never even dreamed of on Möbius."

"That's true..." Angel breathes a laugh "But I long for the day when I can be put into a situation like this and feel everything BUT fear. I want to...be someone that others look up to. That instead of teasing me for being less confident than they are they point and say 'That's her...that's the girl everyone aspires to be'...y'know?"

"Indeed? Like who?"

"I don't know..." She sighs again "Maybe I'm getting too far ahead of myself here. But it can't hurt to dream. What do you think the classes are like here?"

"Well they are going to be training us to fight monsters like the one we saw in the forest, so I would guess battle tactics, survival skills, and a few other things I may not be aware of yet. This world is so much different than Mobius."

"I know...it's scary, but at the same time it's really quite exciting!" Angel goes to sit on the other bed "Meeting new people, making new friends...a whole new place, and it's like having sleepovers every night!"

Cinder laughs with a smile. "Well... I suppose the only downside is the school uniforms... Skirts..."

"Ooh...skirts. Don't you like them?"

"I will admit they make leg movement easier," Cinder replies. "However I find them impractical for a fighter who wants to keep her modesty."

"You walk around topless for the world to see when you step out of the shower," Smoke says from the other side of the curtain.

Cinder turns to the white curtain, "Not for the world to see, and you learned long ago not to ogle me Smoke."

"...Very true..."

"...I am really glad that curtain is there..." Angel can't help but laugh "Why'd he do it when he knows you'd beat him to death?"

"Well he didn't at the time, it was roughly about the time we first met, and you know how he fancies himself a ladies man."

"Indeed...I'm thinking maybe he's going to get smacked around a fair few times here..."

Cinder smirks, "Doubt it, he spent three years dodging ME. He'll be fine."

"I'm right here," Smoke deadpans.

"We know." Angel laughs "Will we all be together for classes?"

"Probably," Adam replies. "I'll have your weapon ready by morning Angel."

"What are you doing to it?"

"Making it easier to shoot," he replies. "I figured something a little more standard was more your pace."

Cinder undresses, and slips under her blankets. "Sleep well Team Eden."

"Good night ladies," Smoke calls.

"Night..." Angel replies, and sits on her legs to give herself a little boost so she can peer out the window into the darkness, thinking about the days' events. She sings to herself in a whispered voice so as to not disturb the others, and her heart feels heavy with the burden of being dubbed "Team Leader".


	5. Chapter 4

Christian Wolf99, thanks so much for your positive reviews!

* * *

A bird chirps as it lands in the open windowsill, looks around, and then flies off at the first sign of movement in the room.

Angel lays still in the bed, having been awake for the past half an hour, staring at the wall. She snuggles into the pillow as a source of comfort, having been plagued with nightmares of the previous day most of the night.

She hopes the rest of the nights don't end up like that one.

Cinder rises, and stretches. Without opening her eyes she knows Angel is awake. "Are you planning on getting in the shower soon?"

"Yeah...go ahead and use it first. I'm just gonna lay here for a while..." She sighs, eyes half shut.

Cinder cracks one eye open, "Your voice sounds like you spent most if not all the night doing that."

"I did. And I'm sure my eyes probably say the same. Today is gonna be a long day..."

Cinder slides out of bed, and starts looking through a nearby closet for a towel, "Just classes Angel, one would expect after yesterday's fiasco in the forest that they will give us at least one day to take it slow. You can sleep through the classes, I'll take notes so you can catch up later."

"Then I'll be known as the team leader who slacks off. I don't think so! A cold shower should wake me up...when I can be bothered to stand." She mumbles into the pillow.

"Would it help if I dragged you to the shower?" Cinder smiles with good humor.

"...No...don't even think about it." Angel does her best to glare at Cinder, but it only really looks like she's half asleep anyway. "Or you better keep one eye open tonight if you do."

"Always do," Cinder replies, and gets Angel a plastic cup of cold water. "Here, drink this, it'll help."

Angel sits up and rubs her eyes, accepting the water. "Thank you..." She gulps it down "I'm gonna drag my ass to the shower while the guys are still sleeping. I'll be in and out so fast they won't even know." She crawls out of bed and rummages for towels.

Smoke says from the other side of the curtain, "We're already awake, and Angel you just wait until you see how Adam tricked out your 'Chucks!"

"On how...what?" She mumbles in reply, peeping her head around the curtain. Unbeknownst to her, the dark circles underneath her eyes make her look like she hasn't slept for a month, let alone just one night, and they seem to have lost their sparkle completely. "Adam chucked what?"

Smoke stands there shirtless, and gapes at her, his cat ears folded back. Pretty much anything that hoodie of his was covering is covered in scars.

"Jeez Angel, you look like shit!"

"HEY!" She glares at him, and slams open the bathroom door. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she screams, and comes back out with a look of horror. "I look like I've been beaten almost to death and have black eyes to show for it!"

Smoke nods, "Yeah... I don't suppose either of you wear makeup?"

"You know I don't," Cinder says, holding up a skirt gingerly with her fingers like it's something filth-some.

"Yet you manage to look like an avenging angel anyways," Smoke mutters.

Angel sighs, and pokes at her eyes "Maybe I should get used to seeing this."

"Only if you intend to continue fretting," Adam says, walking over with her nunchucks in hand. The bracer is gone, and from what she can tell it doesn't look any different.

"It's not my fault...the nightmares wouldn't stop!" She glares at him, and glances down at his hand "What have you even done with it?"

He frowns, and thumbs a switch on one of the handles. He gives it a twirl as the chain wraps around his index finger. He lets go of it, and as it twirls a condescend time it transforms into a pistol with one barrel stacked on another.

He turns it so the handle is facing her, offering it to her upside-down by the trigger guard. "What kind of nightmares?"

Angel hesitates for a moment, before gently taking it from him and inspecting it. "Ones of those creatures yesterday. Death. Blood." Then, she whispers "...You..."

Smoke laughs at that, "Had a nightmare about him? Can't say I'm surprised."

"I just hope it doesn't continue tonight..."

Adam nods, "So do I, we need our leader well rested, and alert." He sounds dead serious.

"Like I am right now!" She jokes "I'll be okay, it's not like anything major is gonna happen today. Just boring classes."

Adam nods, and picks up his sword. "How do you like the new modification on your weapon? I thought a simpler form would be more useful to you since you haven't had advanced training yet."

1"Yeah...it's great, thank you." She smiles gratefully, and yawns "If Cinder isn't done with the shower yet I'm gonna go back to bed."

Smoke pulls her ear gently, "No you don't, it's seven o'clock, and we have classes at nine."

"Exactly...an hour and a half to try and sleep and another half hour to shower!" She flops back down onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. Her body aches with not having a proper rest and her head throbs with a migraine, yet all she sees as she stares are the monsters from yesterday.

And Adam's sword cutting her straight in half before killing off the rest of the team as well.

Smoke puts on his hoodie, and Adam raises an eyebrow. "Smoke, we have uniforms, there is a dress code."

"If the teachers have a problem with it then they can suck my-"

"Don't be vulgar," Cinder says as she gets out of the shower with her towel draped over her shoulders.

"Shhhhh...some people are trying to sleep." Angel whines, an arm draped over her eyes. Cinder grabs the corner of the blanket, and pulls Angel off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing!" She glares "I don't do that to you!"

"Because you don't have to," Cinder replies, tossing her damp towel onto Angel's face. "Shower is open, I'll go look into breakfast after I get dressed."

Angel hums in reply, throwing the towel back at Cinder. She drags herself to the bathroom with her own towels in hand and all but slams the door.

Through the door she hears Smoke say, "Cinder, we all know you're a badass, but if you don't start treating people nicer then you'll lose what friends you DO have."

There's a minute of silence, and Cinder says, "Stop staring."

"I can't help it," Smoke replies. "With your face the schoolgirl outfit looks so hot-OH SHIT!"

Something breaks in the bedroom, and it sounds made of glass.

Angel blinks as she undresses, and can't help but laugh. After staring at herself in the mirror and noting how positively drained she looks, she steps into the shower and begins to sing at the top of her voice...and a little out of tune.

"OHMYGOD, MY EARS," Smoke wails, and then she hears him getting punched.

"You wouldn't know talent if it hit you in the face!" Angel yells through the door with a grin.

"I think she just did," Adam replies, sounding a little amused.

Smoke grumbles, "Oh very funny Samurai Jack..."

Angel giggles to herself before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. She sits on the edge of the bath and rests her arms on the edge of the sink. She props her head on her arms...and promptly falls asleep in the worst position possible.

A few minutes later Cinder knocks on the door, "Open Sesame Angel, I have coffee."

No sound comes from within the room, and Angel shifts a little to get comfy, despite having fallen asleep on the sink in nothing but a towel. Hey...at least she's finally getting sleep..

"Angel, I will break the door, you know I can, and you know I will."

"Mmmm..." Is all she replies with, her eyes closed and her breathing even.

"Adam, let me borrow your sword..."

The are slims through the locks, and Cinder see swings the door open, letting the smell of coffee fill the room as she sets a mug down by Angel. Angel jumps and her head shoots up to look at Cinder. Startled, she lets out a shriek as she falls backwards into the bath, which was luckily empty. Her head bangs against the wall as she lands in an awkward position. "Shit...that hurt..."

Cinder helps her up, and that's when Angel gets a good look at her.

Cinder now wears brown loafer shoes with black stockings, and a read plaid skirt. For a top she wears a formal black jacket with a red lady's tie. She does not look happy with the outfit though.

"Why the long face? It doesn't look bad at all, I promise! You look super pretty!"

"I look like I stepped out of a Catholic Boarding School," she replies. "The men have uniforms too, but Smoke refuses to wear his suit."

"Why? They look great! I want to wear mine!" She takes the mug, and gulps down the coffee.

Cinder scoffs, and walks out to the room, putting on her mask.

Adam calls, "Are you two decent over there?"

"No...wait for me!" Angel quickly grabs her uniform and dresses herself. Cinder puts on her hat, and glances at the clock, "Eight o'clock, now we have an hour to enjoy breakfast, and make it to class with plenty of time to spare."

"That could have been an hour to sleep..." Angel sighs and comes back out of the bathroom, finishing the coffee. "Wow...I like this..." She looks down at herself, admiring how well the uniform fits.

Smoke says, "Can we go now?"

"Fine," She rolls her eyes and steps out of the room "Where to?"

She spots Adam looking sharp in his suit, and carrying his sword as he glances at a watch. "I think the cafeteria is in the Southway, and we are currently in the West Wing."

Angel shrugs and walks down the corridor, not really knowing where she's going, but hoping for the best. She sings to herself as she walks, the coffee having woke her up a little.

They do manage to find the cafeteria, and Smoke can't help but eye a tunafish sandwich. Angel looks around, eyeing the students. Everyone is sitting with their group of friends, chatting like they've known each other for ages. Angel hopes her team will be like that too.

"So...where do we sit?"

Cinder spots an empty section of the table, "How about there?"

"Okay," Angel shrugs and takes a seat "This whole situation feels so...foreign. I've never done anything like this."

Smoke looks around, "My first time in a school..."

Cinder sits with her tray of eggs, sausage, and bacon as Adam opens his orange juice. Angel nibbles on a slice of toast, sitting with yet another cup of coffee. "So what class is first?"

Smoke checks a schedule, "...Grimm Studies."

"...What the hell is that..."

Smoke looks it up, "Basically studying monsters like the ones we saw yesterday. Think we'll get to dissect one?"

"Wow...really?" Angel grimaces at the thought, but her voice is laced with excitement "How fascinating..."

Adam looks around, "Strange... I don't see Team Ruby, or Juniper anywhere."

"...Why?"

Smoke shrugs, "Still in their rooms maybe?" He bites into his sandwich.

"Oh...okay." Angel nods, and finishes her breakfast. "So is this what we do every morning?"

Cinder sighed, "If you mean breaking the lock on the bathroom door then I sincerely hope not."

"Well that's only if I fall asleep in the bathroom. And THAT'S only if I don't get any sleep. Which is only if I have nightmares." Angel smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to."

"Adam didn't sleep either," Smoke says.

"You didn't?" Angel frowns at said person "Why?"

"I was modifying your weapon, it's not exactly a quick process."

"But...you didn't have to spend all night doing it! Sleep is important, the weapon can wait."

"I've been trained to be able to last an entire week on just two hours sleep," Adam replies, and sips his orange juice.

"Wow...that sounds like it was really tough at first. Maybe I could do with that." She laughs, grabbing another coffee.

"It was a training regimen called Hell Week" Adam says and shakes his head. He glasses at the clock, and says "We have about 30 minutes to find our classroom."

"Oh, hang on." Angel holds up her finger and gulps the rest of the coffee with a grimace "Okay."

Smoke takes their trays and dumps them of the un-edibles, then they look on a map for their class. Cinder points to a spot, "There it is. Just down the hall actually…"

"Okay...shall we head there now?"

"I find it is better to be early than late," she replies.

"But better late than never!"

"Not in this case," Smoke chuckles, and they start down the hall.

"Oh fine!" She sighs, and tiredly rubs her eyes.

* * *

The classroom isn't too bad, it's actually built like a college lecture hall. The teacher, a rather fat man with a bushy gray moustache and eyebrows, is busy putting up sketches of different Grimm Creatures. Most of them they saw yesterday. Angel shivers as the nightmares come flooding back as she stares at the pictures. "Why does this have to be the first class..."

Smoke looks at two diagrams they hadn't seen yesterday, one of a snake, and one of a boar. "Hey, at least these ones aren't about to jump at you."

"Better not. They look scary even as drawings!"

He pokes her side, "boo!"

Angel jumps and lets out a yelp, instinctively going to smack him. "Hey!"

He blocks her smack with a laugh, and hugs her with one arm. "Oh cheer up!"

"You try cheering up when the very creatures that prevented you from getting a decent nights' sleep are right there!" She glares

"They're just ugly-ass pictures, take a chill pill."

"I did, it's called coffee, and I'm still tired!"

"You're not chilling," Smoke deadpans.

Cinder gives them both a firm look, "Are you two going to act like children the whole class?"

"Yes." Angel replies, before going to take a seat. "Why?"

Cinder sighs, and pinches the bridge of her nose, "Maybe tea with caffeine would have been a better choice..."

"Too late for that now!" Angel giggles "Oh relax, it'll wear off soon and I'll probably fall asleep, then I won't bother you."

Abruptly one minute before the class bell rings teams Ruby, and Juniper fall through the door in an almighty pile-up.

"See, they just arrived, so that means I could have napped before class!" Angel whines, watching as they all take their seats together.

Cinder opens her book, "Nap during lunch."

"But lunch is for eating!" She whines.

"Then eat quickly, and then rest," Cinder replies.

Angel opens her mouth to reply, but a voice suddenly addresses the room . "Monsters. Demons. Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as 'Prey'."

"Class has started," Adam notes, and the class is dead silent as they watch the teacher.

"And you shall too upon graduating this prestigious academy." He begins to walk backwards and forward at the front of the class. "Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other 3 kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

Angel stares at him in horror. "Oh god..."

"And that's where we come in. Huntsmen. Huntresses..." He winks, as he continues to pace.

Yang chuckles awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the teacher as he continues.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what, you ask? Why, the very world!"

Angel thinks about what he just said...those who cannot protect themselves...she can't protect herself...which bracket is she? The protector or the one who needs protecting. She frowns, and rests her head on the table, bored, all the while, a random guy at the back stands and cheers, making the whole class look at him. He abruptly sits back down to let the professor continue.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me."

He trails off as he begins telling the tail. No-one in the entire class seems even remotely interested. Adam seems to just be studying the teacher like a predator might before pouncing. Smoke is writing something while Cinder watches the teacher passively.

One row below them Ruby is goofing off next to Weiss. Weiss glances at her, hearing scribbles of pencil on paper, but turns her attention back to the front.

"Despite smelling of cabbages, my grandfather was a wise man. Peter, he told me..."

Yes again, Weiss turns to Ruby, hearing her snickering.

Ruby holds up a picture who the rest of her team, and makes a brief childish noise. Yang and Blake laugh, cutting themselves off abruptly when the teacher clears his throat.

"In the end the beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity and I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high celebrated as a hero!" He takes a bow, obviously very proud of himself. "The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honourable."

Weiss, eyes fixed on Ruby, glares at the poor girl and grinds her teeth with utter frustration and anger. Ruby herself is unconcerned as she balances an apple on a book held up on the tip of a pencil that stands on her index finger.

"A true huntsman must be dependable...A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated and wise."

Weiss can feel her anger rise as Ruby continues to be immature. Why, out of every single person in this room, did she have to be paired with THIS immature little girl!

The immature girl in question is busy picking her nose after a quick two-second nap.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss throws her hand up, practically shaking with anger, without a second thought. "I DO!"

"Well then, let's find out...step forward, and face your opponent." He gestures to a large metal cage. Growling sounds emit from inside, and it shakes with the movement of a creature with glowing red eyes.

Angel stares in horror. "Surely...he's not going to release some kind of creature in here..."

Weiss stands, and glares at her.

Smoke whispers, "what I want to know is when the hell brought that in here without us noticing."

"Yeah...me too..." Angel nods.

Weiss prepares herself at the front of the class, her weapon drawn and pointed at the large metal cage. She's completely calm, even as the creature is restless inside.

Cinder looks over the charts in front of the class. "Judging from the size of the cage... I think it's the Gore Boar."

"Well...you'll find out in a minute..." Angel replies, staring at Weiss.

"Alright, let the match begin!" The professor swings an axe at the door, which falls to the ground. A loud roar comes from inside and a strange warthog-like creature comes racing out and towards Weiss, who simply strikes it with her sword and twirls to the side, the metal having collided with the tusks on its face.

"Called it," Cinder says. The boar seems so occupied with Weiss it ignores the rest of the class.

It growls at her at the teacher says "Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

Weiss merely glances at him before charging at the enemy before her, weapon poised to strike. Unfortunately, as the blade makes contact with the tusks on its face yet again, it gets stuck, and not matter how much she struggles to pull it free...she simply can't. Angel watches in horror as the weapon is tossed to the side and Weiss is knocked to the floor.

"Ohhh...now what will you do without a weapon?"

Cinder scoffs, and crosses her arms. "I could take that brute, and make a pork buffet for the room with my bare hands."

Smoke leans forward to look at her, "Is that a genuine offer?"

Weiss looks up just in time to see the beast mere inches away from her, and dives to the side just in time as it crashes into one of the desks with a whimper. She uses this opportunity to race for her sword. There's no way she's going to lose this...

Blake waves a little flag with a RWBY on it, "Fight well!"

"You can do it!" Yang pumps a fist in the air.

Ruby calls, "Weiss, go for the belly, there's no armor there!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" She yells angrily at Ruby.

Weiss looks up as a loud roar is heard to see the creature leap into the air and roll into a ball, zooming straight for her at considerable speed! Thinking quickly, she creates a forcefield of energy in front of her, which the boar collides with. Weiss then leaps into the air and lands on a circular aura of energy, dashing forward and slashing the stomach.

Cinder shakes her head, "Amateurish."

Smoke crosses his arms, "You really need to stop comparing others to yourself Cinder."

Weiss pants as the professor praises her "Bravo! It appears we are in the presence of a true huntress in training. I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to cover the assigned readings, and stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Angel gapes at Weiss. "That was amazing...I envy her skill."

Weiss glares at her, then at Ruby, before walking away without them.

"Still a total spoiled bitch though," Smoke notes, watching Ruby chase after Weiss.

Cinder checks her schedule, "It appears I have a free period before lunch, I might as well get some studying in."

"Okay..." Angel shrugs with a smile "And what do I need to do?"

Cinder nods for the door, "Class ended early. Why not follow them?" Cinder looks Angel in the eye, "You claim you don't know how to be a leader, yes? Well this is a school... Learn."

"It's the first day, I'm trying!" She whines, and slams her head down on to the table "It's hard."

"Of course it is," she replies as she packs her bag. "By the way, could you perhaps see if you could give me a few samples of that stuff that Weiss uses?"

"Oh, like she's bound to give me anything if I just ask! She glares for no apparent reason...why can't you do it?"

"Because if I do, and she insults me she will most likely end up dead."

"Well it's one less bitch in the world, but who says she won't end up dead if she pushes me too far?" Angel smirks at her "In fact I'll probably end up dead if I push HER too far..."

"Angel, you are far too smart to allow something like that. Now I need to get be on my way. Best of luck!"

Angel waves to her as she leaves, a smile making its way onto her face. "She thinks I'm...smart? Wow..."

Of the head up in the hall she sees Ruby talking to Weiss from around the corner. "You've done NOTHING to earn your position! Back in the forest you acted like a CHILD and you've only continued to do so!"

Angel stares at Weiss as she speaks to Ruby in such a manner that she starts to feel a little angry at the way Ruby is being treated. Nonetheless, she feels a little awkward just standing there.

Ruby looks forlorn as the Headmaster himself walks up behind her. "Well... That didn't sound like it went very well."

Ruby turns to him, "Is it true? Did you make a mistake?"

"That remains to be seen," he says with a fond smile.

Ruby blinks, "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's only been one day Ruby," he says, and nods to Angel while sipping his cup. "And as I've told her, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child in this world. However I wouldn't consider making either of you a team leader to be one of them."

He blocks her smack with a laugh, and hugs her with one arm. "Oh cheer up!"

"Even if we got the team killed?" Angel asks "Would you still not regret it?"

He leans down to their level, "Angel, you may not have faith in yourself, and for the moment that is fine. However if you don't have faith in your team..." He pauses to sip his mug.

"Of course I have faith in my team!" Her eyes go wide "That's utterly absurd, I know what they're capable of, I've seen it myself!"

"Then stop trying to bear the weight of the sky all on your own," Headmaster Ospin says. "A team supports their leader, and a leader provides guidance." He looks to Ruby, "And so so long as you put forth your best effort your team will do the same."

Ruby smiles at that, and nods.

"I saw what Weiss was saying to you," Angel says to Ruby, a frown on her face "And frankly I think she's a spoiled brat. Don't let her put you down.."

Ospin turns his back to them, "You've both been tasked with a daunting responsibility... I suggest you take some time to decide how to uphold it."

And with that he walks away. Ruby nods, and turns to Angel, "He's right... We can't think about us anymore. No matter what we, or Weiss says we're leaders now, and our teams need us at our very best."

"But my best isn't even close to the skill of everyone else. I just feel like...like a child, compared to the others." Angel replies

Ruby looks at her feet for a moment, "Well... Weiss says I act like a child, and Jaune doesn't have much skill. I guess this means we as leaders have to mature fast." Ruby takes Angel's hands, "So let's do it together! What are friends for, right?"

Angel grins "Right...I think Weiss is just jealous of you, why else would she be so bitchy towards you. Though I've been on the receiving end of her glares for some reason and I have to say I really hope it works out for you all. But maybe...maybe Jaune and I aren't so different. He lacks skill and so do I."

Ruby shrugs, "Well we all lack skill, that's why we're student still!"

"I guess...but you know I didn't even go to that place you have to go to before you come here...I have major catching up to do if I'm to ever be a good leader. I think you'll be good at it...you have skill!"

Ruby shrugs, "Then I'll tutor your so you'll be all like..." She starts doing martial arts poses, and ninja noises.

Angel can't help but laugh "Sounds like fun!"

Ruby smiles with a giggle. "Let's go find Jaune, while we're going to be putting out 150% for our teams we might want to include him."

"You're right...what about the other leader, that guy? Should he come too?"

"Cardin? You're kidding right?" She crosses her arms, "He's not a leader, just a bully with a bunch of goons."

"Yeah...I don't like him one bit. I think out of all of us he's the one who needs to improve the most. I'd hate to be on his team!"

Ruby nods, "Okay, let's go find Jaune before the next class starts."

"Right! Where will he be?" Angel smiles at her, a little happier that they've had this talk.

Ruby shrugs, and they take off to have a look around.

* * *

That evening after classes Angel finds Cinder sitting on her bed reading a book, and has a few bottles resting against her leg, each filled with a colorful powder.

"What are you doing?" She raises her eyebrow, standing next to her.

"I decided to study this Dust," she says, tapping the bottles. "Those Glyph Circles Weiss is so fond of using remind me an awful lot of what brought us to this world in the first place."

"Maybe that's what can send us back then? Dust...I dunno. I don't even know how we GOT here."

"It's a long shot, but worth looking into," Cinder replies. "As best I can tell what the people here call Aura I call Chi back on Möbius. This "Dust" enhances that power into elemental manifestations; Air, Water, Fire, Lightning, and so on. It's a tricky substance, apparently only higher-calibre Huntsmen can use it proficiently"

"Interesting...well good luck with that, because it sounds hard! But if anyone can pull it off it's you." Angel gives her a supportive smile "Where are the other two anyway?"

"Adam is in the shower, and Smoke left. He wants to try and establish informant contacts here, but you're not supposed to know about it," she replies, looking up from her book. "That way if something goes wrong you can't be held accountable for it. Knowing him though the only thing that could happen is him getting caught breaking curfew."

"I'm not supposed to know? But even if something goes wrong and I don't know about it won't I still have to take the rap for everything? A good team leader protects their team and defends them..right?" She grins

Cinder smiles, "Indeed, now all you have to do is decide whether or not you condone his mission. If we had even a fraction of his old Informant network here it could give us an edge eventually."

"What exactly...is his mission?"

"He's looking around Vale for local Informants, and asserting himself in their circles. Trust me, he's been doing that all his life, he'll be fine." She picks up a bottle of white powder, and sprinkles a little into her open palm.

"But what if he's not...what if he gets in too deep? And what's the point of doing this?"

"If my Dust studies don't work then he may catch wind of another way. And I think you forget how capable he really is."

"I know...sorry...I just worry. Especially seeing as we're in a strange place right now, I don't want him to get into trouble." She sighs, and leans against the wall "Why'd you tell me if I'm not supposed to know?"

"So that you could choose to ignore it if you wished, and go along with his plan. You're not big on subtlety are you?"

"Well...I trust him...if he wants to do it then fine. But if he gets in shit then I'll help, of course. I can't take a back seat if he's in trouble."

Cinder smiles, and then focuses on the Dust in her hand. The white powder glows, and sparkles before an icicle appears in Cinder's hand.

"Wow..." Angel stares, fascinated "How are you doing that?"

"Each type of Dust seems to be a representation for a different element. I simply channel my Chi through it. However there are variables to consider like how much Dust you use, and how much Chi you put behind a task."

"Cool...how do you know all this?"

Cinder holds up the book she was reading, "I found this in the library, also Weiss was 'kind' enough to give me a pamphlet her family gives to new Dust users. Despite the results, this takes such concentration I would not classify this skill as a superpower, or handicap."

"Then what would you class it as?" Angel raises her eyebrow.

"A new undertaking," she replies. "It has been some time since I was able to engross myself in a new art form."

"Ah...how are you finding it so far?"

"Gratifyingly difficult. When you have mastered almost every Martial Art you find complications are too easy to deal with. it's refreshing to have a real challenge every now, and then."

"Well don't push yourself TOO hard...isn't there a class or something that teaches this?

"Yes, and I think I may replace my free period with it. Or else I could observe Weiss fighting, and simply teach myself."

"Okay," She nods "I hope it goes well for you. Naturally I'd offer to help but I'm clueless so..."

"Just as clueless as I am," Cinder assures her, and sets the bottles on her nightstand. "I need to think of some kind of weapon that I can call on these in a quick situation..."

"Maybe...I really don't know. I'm sure there are a lot of things you could use to help you, just...watch out for Weiss' shitty attitude.".

"I like to think that her time here will help he improve as a person," Cinder replies.

"I sure as hell hope so, because if she gets on the bad side of any of you three I dread to think what would happen!" Angel grins, and winks.

Cinder laughs, and says, "I have no idea what you mean, I've been on my best behaviour since I've been here." She eyes the broken mirror on the wall, "...For the most part."

Suddenly the glass shattering from this morning makes a lot more sense.

Angel diverts her gaze to the mirror, and gasps "THAT'S 7 YEARS BAD LUCK! Couldn't you have just punched Smoke instead?" She grins, picturing the image.

"He's too fast, I have to resort to unorthodox methods to lay a finger on him anymore." Cinder smiles cheekily, "And I think Spike made mention once that I don't get bad luck because I scare it away, yes?"

Angel laughs "That's definitely a skill worthy of acknowledgement! So how was your uniform today? It wasn't that bad, was it? You seemed pretty okay with it, despite your reluctance this morning."

"Just because I don't agree with something doesn't mean I will fret like an insolent child," Cinder replies.

Angel sighs, but strangely, she can't help but be reminded of herself. She lets out a wide yawn and rubs her eyes for the umpteenth time that day "If I don't sleep tonight then tomorrow I'm going to be cranky as hell..."

Cinder raises an eyebrow, "Care to share my bed? Time with Spike may have just made you used to another warm body under the sheets."

"I didn't think you were one to share your personal space?"

"Only with my most trusted," Cinder replies, setting her study book on her nightstand.

"So you're confident I won't try and kill you in your sleep then?" She giggles

"Yes," she says with a roll of her eyes. "Now just get to sleep." She slips under the covers in her freshly unpacked nightgown.

Angel's face falls a little at her slightly harsh tone...maybe she's taking it the wrong way. She gives a half smile before disappearing into the bathroom to wash her face.


	6. Chapter 5

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Christian Ape99 -**Yes, I agree that flamers shouldn't be allowed to comment. After all, all it does is decreases the writers' confidence and such. There's no need for such pessimism. At least make it CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if bad things must be said haha. Thanks for your review, and your offer too :)

* * *

In the morning, all is quiet inside the dorm room. Having accepted her offer, Angel lies with Cinder in her bed, practically cuddling her, and mumbling incoherently.

Cinder slowly opens her eyes, and glances at the clock without moving. Almost seven in the morning again so she lightly shakes Angel's shoulder. "Angel... Time to wake up..."

"Nooo.." She mumbles, clutching Cinder's arm to her "I love you...you can't leave me...Weiss will kill you...and you still have to go on that date...with Smoke..."

Cinder tries not to laugh as she opens one of Angel's eyes with a thumb, and index finger. "Hello?"

"Don't touch me you perv..." She whines "You have a girlfriend! Cinder will kill you...and Adam will kill us all..."

Cinder snickers, and sits up, holding Angel up by the shoulders. "You are just silly now. Truly you were made for Spike."

Angel frowns, and slowly opens her eyes "...What ARE you talking about?"

"You were talking in your sleep. By the by, who was Smoke taking on a date?"

Angel looks as her as though she's grown a second head, eyes still half shut "..You...duh! You've been dating for a week now. And I'm helping you with your hair later." She settles back into the pillow "And don't forget protection..I know what happens on dates and you two are very hands-y..." Her eyes close, and she seems completely unaware what she's talking about, or even what's happening.

Cinder lets her drop to the bed, a little dumbfounded. Then she starts laughing.

"Shhhh..." Angel flaps her hand about "Smoke said you were loud but I didn't know you were THIS loud...jeez, maybe you two should get your own room and you can be as loud as you want."

Cinder decides it's time to wake the Princess so she gets a cold, wet washcloth from the bathroom before rubbing it on Angel's face.

"Mmm...cold..." She whines, weakly trying to push her away "Stop rubbing me like that, it's cold..." Ohh boy...she should really wake up now...

Cinder sighs, "I am trying to be nice Angel, now get up or I will wring this cloth of over your face."

Angel groans "That's mean...you're not mean...mostly." She sits up and throws her arms around Cinder, resting her head on her shoulder and closing her eyes. "I loooove you."

I love you too," Cinder says patiently as she pulls Angel out of bed, and puts her on her feet. "Like a mother would, and as a mother I am asking you to gain a grip on your senses."

"...You're not my mother...why do you love me like that?! What about sisters?" She whines, slouching as she stands "I'll tell Smoke and he'll...I dunno..."

Cinder presses the cloth to her forehead, and squeezes the water out of it.

"Hey..." She splutters, and pushes her away "That's wet, y'know!"

"That was the idea, I had to wake you up, and you had exhausted all the options I could think of that involve me being nice."

"But you still could have been nice!" She pouts, "Are you going to wake the others like this?! ...Actually...can I wake them?"

"I think they may already be awake..." Cinder looks around the curtain, and smiles, "I stand corrected."

"So does that mean I can wake them as cruelly as you woke me?" Angel gives her an innocent smile.

"Reap what you sew Angel," she warns, and heads for the ladies bathroom.

"...They won't kill me...will they?" She mumbles to herself. Peering round the curtain, she sees them both sleeping soundly. Grinning, she suddenly dives on top of Smoke, bouncing on the bed, then straddling his waist and poking him "Wake up, lazy ass!"

"SON OF A SEA BISCUIT!" Smoke wakes up with a bang, and pins Angel under him to the bed, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. On the other bed Adam calmly sits up, and covers his mouth as he yawns. smoke realizes what happened, and gets off Angel with a laugh. "Nice one Princess."

"Why thank you!" She giggles "I had figured out of the two of you you're the one less likely to kill me for such a stunt."

Smoke purrs, "But getting in bed with a man does have its consequences..."

Angel raises her eyebrows "And what consequences are they?"

He smirks, and pins her to the bed again, "Guess." Suddenly The handle of Adam's sword knocks him off her, and onto the floor.

Angel blushes "I can't believe you...one track mind or what!"

"Ow..."

"Yeah well that's what you get for being a perv!" Angel gives him a smug smirk and bounces up and down on his bed "But don't worry. Next time it's his turn."

"And I won't stop him form going for the goods," Smoke says as he stands, dusting himself off.

"He seems like more of a gentleman than you...I think I'm safe." She sticks her tongue out at him

He just gives her the finger as he puts on his hoodie.

Angel sighs "I don't understand why I even had that dream...Cinder would kill you if she dated you!"

"Me? Dating Cinder? Well that was your first clue that you were dreaming!"

"Well it was very realistic!"

"Obviously not," Smoke snorts a laugh.

"Well dreams are weird...Weiss was being a bitch as always and I remember telling someone I loved them but I don't know who it was."

"That was me," Cinder calls from the curtain.

"Ah..." She grins "I'm sorry! I love you!"

"That is sweet, however I do not approve of incest," she replies as she sweeps the curtain aside, already in her uniform.

"Incest?!" Her eyes go wide and she blushes "No...I'm not IN love with you!"

Cinder grins, "I know, I was merely joking."

"Oh..." Angel blinks, and wears a matching grin "So was I..I'm in love with you!"

Cinder rolls her eyes, "Nice try Angel, but you know it's impossible to lie to me."

"Impossible? We'll see..." Angel giggles, clearly a lot more well rested than the previous day. "Anything is possible..."

Adam checks the schedule, "...Interesting. We only have Homeroom today. Other than that it says there is a club fair."

"Oh? And what does this club fair entail?" Angel questions with a smile, peering over his shoulder.

He shows her a list of clubs, "Apparently they're mandatory."

"Mandatory?" She groans "There better be something fun there..."

Adam reads off, "Literature, swimming, combat, science, Dust forms, forgery-"

"Whoa, back up a sec!" Smoke turns, "Did you say... Swimming? As in babes in swimsuits?"

Cinder glances at him, and then says, "And Forgery?"

Adam reads the summary, "I think they mean as in a blacksmith's forge, basically they trade tips for building, and modifying weapons in that club."

Smoke shrugs, "I don't see why we would need that when we have you. Besides, we should be all good. I have anklets, Cinder has her fists, you have you sword, and Angel has her Gun-Chucks."

"What's the point in these? Why are they mandatory? How many do we choose?" Angel questions, her eyes scanning the paper in his hands "...I'm not sure i'm comfortable with the idea of being on my own...not yet..."

"Extra circular studies I guess," Cinder says.

"Oh..." Angel shrugs and grins "Maybe we'll make new friends!"

"Or enemies," Adam points out.

"Oh come on! Be optimistic!" She nudges him with her elbow "I'm sure there are a lot of nice people here!"

"Like Weiss, and Cardin?"

"Well...I'm sure they're nice deep down...m-maybe..."

Smoke sighs, and closes his eyes, "Well I'm checking out the swimming club. This cat suddenly loves the water!"

"No, you just love the idea that there might be girls there." Angel rolls her eyes with a sigh "But I won't save you when you get your ass kicked for being a perv." She shoots him a smirk and disappears to get dressed.

"First off Princess the only chick who COULD pound me is Cinder, and secondly I know how to treat a lady properly when I want real company. I just mess with you out of fun."

Gasping, she peers round the curtain with an angry look...but also, clad in only a bra and her skirt. "So you're saying I'm not REAL company, I'm not worth treating properly?!"

He looks her over, "Gorgeous body not withstanding, I just don't think of you THAT way. You're more like a sister to me is all."

"...Good...I always wanted an older brother!" She grins "And Cinder says she's like my mother. So you're all family..." Angel trails off as she catches a glimpse of her lack of clothing and disappears behind the curtain with a squeak and a blush.

Smoke laughs, "Well, now I can say it's nothing I haven't seen before!"

"You didn't see anything!" Angel shouts to him, quickly slipping on her top "..The bra was in the way...thank god for the curtain..."

Smoke shrugs, "Well I'm going fishing, later!"

Cinder rolls her eyes, "Best of luck, you'll need it."

"Hey! Babes dig battle scars!"

"...Do they?" Angel reappears wearing her full uniform "You better not go around being a perv, or so help me Cinder will smack you!"

"That goes without saying," Smoke replies. "And what are you, my mom?"

"No she's your team leader," Adam reminds him.

"Right... In that case, aye-aye ma'am!" Smoke snaps Angel a salute, and pulls down the lower half of his hood-mask to stick his tongue out at her.

"Hey!" She suddenly pins him against the wall, glaring "I will NOT tolerate such childish behaviour!" Moments later, she bursts out laughing, and hugs him "I can't be serious like that...I love you! Be careful out there."

"Sure thing Princess," he replies affectionately, and slips out of the room.

"Well...now what do WE do?"

Cinder eyes the list, "I am going to attend Dust Studies, with any luck we may find something useful there."

"Okay..." Angel nods, and takes a look at the list herself "And I'll...I'll...uhh...pass on these?"

"Mandatory," Adam reminds her. "Just go joint Smoke at the swim club so you can lounge by the pool or something."

"Are you insinuating I'm lazy?" She smirks

"I did nothing of the kind," he replies coolly. "But given that you have a stressful responsibility I would think you would want a time of relaxation available."

Cinder nods, "He has a point."

"I guess so..." Angel sighs "Okay. I guess I'll go find Smoke or something."

Adam blinks, "I hope they supply swimsuits, that's one thing I don't remember supplying you three with."

Cinder sighs, "At least back on Möbius we had more fur to cover our delicate areas."

Angel laughs "That's true...I'm sure Smoke have the time of his life if they didn't supply swimsuits for people. I kinda miss home though..."

Cinder picks up her bottles of Dust, "Rest assured I will do everything in my power to get us home. I will even humble myself before Weiss I I have to..."

"Do you think everyone misses us?"

Cinder nods, "Undoubtedly, even Shadow."

"Really? Even Shadow? What makes you think that..."

"Woman's intuition," Cinder says with a wink.

"Ah.." Angel giggles "Do you think they're looking for us? Have they noticed we're not home yet?"

"Yes, but we should concern ourselves with ourselves for now."

"Oh...okay." She turns to Adam with a small smile "So what have you chosen?"

"So far I haven't... I might look into the literacy club, Blake may be there."

"She said she didn't want to see you...if you keep stalking her it won't end well."

That brings Adam up short, "Stalking...?"

"Yeah...constantly finding an excuse to be around her when she doesn't want to be in your presence. Stalking." Angel smirks at him "What creeps and weirdo's do, generally to those whom they harbour some kind of affection for."

He looks Angel in the eye, "Well I won't deny that last part. She's like a little sister to me..."

"I see..." She nods in reply, and smiles "You don't strike me as the type to hold bonds between another like that. I'm pleasantly surprised."

He raises an eyebrow, "I may be a freedom fighter, but I do have a heart outside the battlefield. What do you take me for?"

"I...I didn't mean to..." She blushes, and tries to avoid eye contact "I-I'm sorry. That dream from before just...well...forgive me...s-sorry.."

He nods, and picks up his sword. He never goes anywhere without that thing. "Then I will see you tonight."

"Okay...be careful..." She replies quietly "You mess things up and things with Blake will be even worse."

"Acknowledged... I will see what is out there, and let the chips fall where they may." With that he walks out the door.

Cinder smiles at Angel as she puts on her mask, "Well done Angel."

"...For what?" She blinks

"You do realize you just saw that you have the loyalty of possibly our greatest fighter, yes?" For Cinder to admit that someone is better at fighting than her is rare at best.

"..I...what?" Angel frowns "Isn't he only "loyal" as you put it because he's on our team here?"

Cinder crosses her arms, "Why though? He said he came to make sure Blake was safe, bit he's seen her make it into her team. Why is he still here, still a part of this team?"

"Because he wants to watch out for her? Or maybe he likes it here, knowing she's nearby? What are you getting at..."

"I'm just saying I think it's worth looking into," she says as she puts on her hat. She looks out the window, and stops dead.

"What's worth looking into? What's wrong?" Angel frowns, and peers out the window

With a frustrated growl Cinder goes around to the girls side of the curtain. "Apparently uniforms are not required today, thank Chaos. And I simply think it's in our best interest to understand Adam's state of mind right now, given he is the only one in this world who knows of our situation."

"Understand his state of mind HOW? What's there to understand?"

"At the very least to know if he intends to leave. What do you think would happen to us if Adam suddenly dropped out of Beacon?"

"We'd...uhhh...I don't know. I think we'd manage just fine. We can all fight...somewhat in my case...so we can look out for each other." Angel replies with a smile

"I mean what if the Headmaster decides to look into it?"

"Well...we...lie? Make something up?"

Cinder steps into view, once again in he usual pants, and tiny top. "He does not strike me as the type to be easily deceived. I am surprised we haven't been detected yet, particularly Adam."

"Well...don't question it then! Just...be ready with a bunch of excuses!" Angel suggests with a laugh "Anyway, let's not worry about that now."

Cinder nods, "Well have fun at the pool. I'm off to find Weiss."

"I thought she didn't like Faunus?" Angel raises her eyebrow

"Do you know another proficient Dust user?"

"...No..." Angel sighs "Fine."

"Then wish me luck, and pray I find the patience not to put her in the infirmary," Cinder says, walking out the door.

"Oh god...don't leave me here alone..." Angel whimpers to herself, quickly dashing out of the door and off to find Smoke, not even bothering to change her clothes. She spots Smoke in the courtyard, looking at a Directory. Angel lets out a sigh of relief and heads over to him "Thank god you're here!"

"Thank who? Oh hey Angel! Any idea how to read a map?"

"...Kinda...why? Are you lost?"

"Never went to the pool before," he shrugs, looking over the directory again. "Geez this place is huge."

"I know...that's exactly why I don't wanna end up on my own here." She looks down at the map, before pushing him in the right direction "Come on."

"Alright..." He walks with her around many twists, and turns until they come to the largest pool either of them have ever seen.

"Woooow...this place has it all, huh..."

"Nothing less for the finest of this planet, eh?" Smoke grins, and looks around, "Now where can an honest cat buy a pair of swim trunks? I swear I'd never be caught dead in a speedo..."

"Awww shame...I was rather hoping you'd wear speedo's actually..." Angel grins at him

"Never," he says firmly, and eyes a changing room building. "Good a place to look as any I guess..."

"Better make sure that's the male's changing area before you walk straight in..." She warns.

He points at the signs indicating males, and females, and then walks into the men's section. Angel laughs to herself, before heading into the female's side.

"Wow Yang, did you get bigger?"

"RUBY WHERE ARE YOU TOUCHING?!"

Angel jumps at the noises, and blushes "Uhhh...guys?"

"Over here Angel!"

Angel heads over to where the voices are coming from "Are you guys...okay...?"

Ruby steps into view wearing a red one-piece while Yang wears a hello bikini with a top designed to look like it secures by tying together in the front.

"Oh...I don't suppose you know where I can get swimwear, do you? I wasn't...given any." Angel gives them a sheepish smile.

Yang jerks a thumb at a window, "You can look through the catalogue there, and have one tailor made. In the meantime you can borrow my old one, it looks about your size."

"Ah, thank you! I didn't realise how under-prepared I am...the only things I really brought with me were my weapon, my friends and the clothes I was wearing!" She giggles

Yang hugs her, "Aw! No worries, big sis Yang will take care of you!"

Ruby jumps in the air, "YAY! I have another sister!"

"I've always wanted a sister...now I have two!" Angel returns the hug, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Yang chuckles as she starts to tickle her mercilessly.

Angel screams, and tries to writhe out of her grip with a giggle. "What have I done to yooouuu to deserve this?" She whines, and tries to tickle her back

"For being so gosh-darn adorable!" Yang giggles, and let's her go. Then she goes to her bag, and pulls out a normal black one-piece suit, offering it to Angel.

"Thank you," Angel smiles and accepts it gratefully, quickly going to change into it "I really appreciate this. I'm glad you two are here so I'm not on my own."

"Oh I'm sure you would have made other friends," Yang assures her.

"Yeah," Ruby agrees. "Nice people, like, gravitate towards one another!"

Angel laughs, and walks back to them wearing the swimsuit "In that case, I hope trouble stays away."

Yang stares at Angel, and suddenly goes all gaga with hearts for eyes. Ruby takes Angel's hand, and starts pulling her out of the changing room, "Hurry, before she starts getting grabby!"

"Grabby? Huh?" Angel frowns, confused, but follows her nonetheless.

"Touchy-feely," Ruby explains. "As in "feel-you-up" touchy-feely."

"What! Why would she feel me up!" Her face goes red.

"Don't ask me to explain the mind of my dear sweet sister, I've been trying to figure it out for myself for a while now." Ruby sighs as they make it outside, "She won't do anything out here... I think."

Smoke steps out in swimming trunks, his visage scaring one girl so badly she falls into the pool.

Angel looks over at him with a concerned look. She hopes that no-one will make any comments...lest she get really angry...and overprotective..

Ruby blinks as he approaches, "Woah..."

Smoke smiles, "S'up Ruby?"

She gapes, "Smoke?!"

"In the fur," he replies, opening his arms. "How's about a hug?"

"Fur..." Angel laughs "You're not furry anymore, remember..."

Smoke turns, and waves his tail at her, "Oh really?"

Yang comes out, and gives Smoke a firm look, mistaking him for some guy trying to hit on her sisters. "Alright Wild Child, move along!"

"Hey, I'm no child!"

Yang recognizes his voice, and looks him over, "...Woah."

"That's what I said," Ruby says.

Smoke looks around, "I WAS kinda hoping to see Weiss. I can't get this image of her in a tight one-piece with frills around the hips out of my head.

Ruby gapes, "How did-?! DID YOU GO THROUGH HER BAGS?!"

"What? NO! Wait, she actually has one like that?"

Yang nods, "We saw her folding it up while we were unpacking."

Angel rolls her eyes with a sigh "You'll never change, Smoke."

Smoke shrugs, "Meh, call a spade a spade, I'm a savvy guy who likes the fine ladies." He winks at Yang who fights a small grin.

Ruby runs a finger over a scar on his chest, "How did you get all these? It looks like you don't have much skin LEFT!"

He puts his hands on his hips, "Enjoying yourself there?" Ruby jerks back her hand with a squeak as Smoke continues, "Basically a life of fights, sleeping on sharp unmentionables, and havering other sharp things swung/thrown/bashed-into-me by a certain Echidna... Speaking of the Fury, where is she?"

"Not here," Angel replies, crossing her arms "She's gone off to find more about Dust, assuming from Weiss."

"Dammit... Oh well, she'd probably try to pummel me for ogling her in a swimsuit anyways."

Ruby turns to Yang, "Which one is he talking about?"

"Not sure," Yang admits. "Probably both."

"Because he's a perv," Angel gives him a teasing smirk "Seriously Smoke, one of these days you're gonna be beaten to a pulp!"

"Hey if I'm going to get pounded by a girl then she'd better be hot. BOW-CHICKA-BOW-WOW!"

Yang bursts into laughter, and then covers her mouth with a blush. Ruby tilts her head, "What? I don't get it..."

"Neither do I, but I've learnt it's best not to ask..." Angel sighs "...ever..."

Yang rolls her eyes, "Oh the minds of the innocent..."

"Oh please...now, where do we go to chill out around here?"

Smoke gestures around them, "Are you kidding? It's a pool the size of a lake! Just pick a spot!"

Yang pulls a bottle of suntan lotion out of her bag by the changing room, "Hey Smoke, lend me a hand?"

"Sure," he replies as they walk off.

Ruby watches them leave, "...Are they...flirting?"

"Yeah...why don't YOU go flirt too?" Angel grins at her

"Ew! No thank you!" She shakes her head so fast it blurs, "I just came so I could get in some relaxing time, maybe a little extra nap time... And now I'm dizzy..."

Angel laughs at her, and steers her over to a couple of sun loungers "Me too. It was recommended for me to come to relieve myself of stress apparently. But we have no reason NOT to enjoy it, right? Chill out for a while...ogle hot guys...y'know." She winks, jokingly.

"Yeah..." Ruby lays on her back in a sun lounger, and folds her hands behind her head.

"So how are you finding it here so far?" Angel copies her, and looks around at the different people.

"Very nice. The Forest was the ultimate Hazing, but ever since it's been like any other school I've been to... Okay, not of the teachers ever let Grim Creatures loose in the classroom before, but the rest of it yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah...I like it here. People are so nice...most people anyway. I've hardly been here for long and it already feels like i've made friends for life . It's...not really something i'm used to."

Ruby smiles, "Yeah... Uh-oh..."

"What is it?' Angel frowns

Ruby sits up, looking around, "My Nora-Sense is tingling..."

"Your what...is what?" A grin slowly spreads over her face.

Ruby shields her eyes from the sun, spotting Nora, and Ren walking out of the hanging rooms.

Nora practically dances around Ren, chattering about something or other while he politely listens quietly. Dressed in a cute pale pink two piece, Nora points at various people around the pool, her talking never once stopping.

Angel stares at them "Boy...she can talk..."

Ruby smiles, "I guess everyone has their own way of interacting with the world."

"Yeah...I admire her self-confidence.." Angel smiles, and waves to her. Nora happily waves back and says something to Ren with a grin, who also gives them a small wave.

Ruby is suspiciously quiet now, and when Angel looks over she sees her asleep.

Angel smiles at the sight, and decides a nap wouldn't be so bad either. She lays herself down, and makes herself comfortable

Cinder follows her handheld map to a fairly large room. It's mostly empty save for a few random students practising with Dust. She observes them for a minute, noting the similarities in their techniques.

Then a bit of white catches her eye, and she turns to see Weiss Shnee across the room on her own. Compared to these other Dust users she still seems the most skilled. So she takes a breath before walking towards the heiress.

Weiss looks up, and frowns "What do you want?"

Cinder nods to her. "I do not believe we were able to formally meet in the forest. I am Cinder Waverider."

"And I don't care. I don't associate with your kind." Weiss abruptly replies, her tone bitter with not even a hint of kindness. Is she this way with everyone...

Cinder gives her a look as sharp as flint, "Weiss, I am a firm believer in giving slight where it is received, so why don't we both agree to be CIVIL..." She punches a wall, making cracks all up its surface. "Before this gets out of hand," she finishes.

Weiss doesn't even bat an eye "Are you threatening me?"

"No, I am warning you," Cinder replies without missing a beat. "You saw what I can do in that forest, and you are not Nightcrawler. So if we can agree to be as civil as possible then no one ends up in the infirmary."

"Don't you dare speak to me in such a way. You have no right to do that, don't you know who I am!"

"I have seen enough girls in strife to recognize one," Cinder says, her tone softening the slightest bit.

"Are you patronising me? I suggest you leave me alone...as I said before, I don't associate with people like you. Faunus...disgust me."

Cinder tilts her head, analysing Weiss. "Because they slighted you... But not directly I would think, someone from a family as powerful as yours would make sure to keep their heiress safe."

"My family..." She gives a bitter laugh "You don't know anything about my family...or about me. Now if you don't leave me alone then you'll regret it."

"On the contrary, I believe I will regret it even more if I do nothing."

Cinder crosses her arms, "Where I'm from I have seen pain unlike anything you could imagine. I was a Martial Arts instructor, and the girls who came to my dojo had each their own painful histories. Lilith was the daughter of a Mafia boss who was executed, and then she was exiled by his underlings. The twins Kala, and Grace fled from an abusive father. Hell, my youngest student Lucy was going to be pushed into prostitution by her parents for drug money if my warriors, and I hadn't stepped in."

She sighs as she catches herself rambling, "Weiss, my point is that I understand pain, and I understand resentment even more... I have a hatred of my own that to this day I cannot rid myself of."

Weiss simply stays silent, listening. "Pain...then perhaps you and I are similar, but mark my words, I do NOT want anything to do with you. You Faunus are all the same...there's a reason why I hate them, and anyone who associates with them. So why don't you leave me alone and go bug someone else, because I don't care what you have to say."

"Notice how I mentioned I only teach girls? There is a reason for that." Cinder sits on a bench, and folds her hands in her lap. "When I was a... Child I lost my parents in a car wreck, and I was brought up by my Grandsire in his dojo. He taught me all I know, the Martial Arts, literature, honor... He was everything to me. He wanted me to inherit the dojo, but I felt I wasn't ready."

Cinder looks up at Weiss, "And so I left, to prove to myself that I was worthy. I fought many foes, made a few allies, and when I came home... There was no home to return to."

"So? We've all had to endure some form of pain. What's your point?"

Cinder closes her eyes, "My point is that I learned that your home, and your family... You choose them. You have a fresh start here Weiss, away from your past strifes. The minute your bags were packed, Beacon became your home, and your teammates are your family. Whatever the Faunus did to you, I had nothing to do with."

"Maybe not, but you're still one of them. And if I've learnt anything over the years, it's that Faunus are never to be trusted." She sheaths her weapon, and glares at Cinder "Did you simply come here to tell me such rubbish?"

"No, as incredulous as it may sound I came to ask for your help."

Weiss stares at her, and then laughs "Me? Help a Faunus? Never. You're wasting your time, you pathetic creature. You don't belong here. You never did. And you never will."

The next thing Weiss knows Cinder has a fist full of her hair, and has her pressed to a wall, her eyes burning with anger.

"Pathetic...?"

"Get. Your hands. Off me." Weiss seethes, giving a glare of pure hatred "You've proven my point. You're all barbaric. Disgusting...why they let Faunus here is beyond me."

"Wrong bitch, not all Faunus are just like me. I am in echidna, a proud of race that ruled a planet for over 1000 years! How dare you belittle me like you own the world you stuck up little cunt!" She seethes right back at her, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't break your neck now…"

"Because my family owns the largest Dust company you'll ever hear of..plus I'm pretty sure they don't tolerate murder here. Your friends wont think very highly of you either." Weiss replies, getting aggravated "But who cares. You're. All. Scum." She grabs the handle of her weapon and draws it with lightning speed, despite the awkward position she's in.

It strikes Cinder In the gut… But makes no damage. The echidna glares at her as she rams a fist into white is got, "I have mastered every martial arts, even Chi Kung, the art that allows one to have total mastery of his or her body. I can make my muscles as hard as steel!"

She grabs the sword by the blade, and takes it from Weiss as she throws her across the room.

"You're doing nothing to convince me I should help you. You should take your friends and leave," Weiss regains her composure and collects her weapon "Because you WILL pay for this. All of you. Your faunus friends...teammates...the one who dares lead you."

Cinder takes the blade in one hand, and cleanly snaps it with a jerk of her wrist. "You can come at me all you like, with whatever petty threats your father can bring. I've murdered thousands in a single night, and I will do so again if he chooses to send an army after me."

She stabs the broken blade into the ground between Weiss's feet with a toss. "But if you threaten my teammates, I will kill you slowly. Whatever trials you have faced you has not seen Hell... And I will gladly give you a peek."

With that Cinder turns to leave the room, "I was a fool to think you cared about anyone but yourself."

"Faunus scum...you disgust me with your pathetic threats." Weiss sneers at her "And mark my words you'll pay for breaking that!"

Cinder turns, holding up a bottle of red Dust. She pops the cork, and slings it in Weiss's direction while channelling her Chi.

* * *

Ruby jumps upright as a an explosion from the campus rocks the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Adrenaline pumping, Angel suddenly bolts up, having been woken from her sleep "The hell?! Are we under attack?!"

"Who would attack Beacon?"

"Scary creatures? I dunno!"

Smoke looks over from where he, Yang, Nora, and Ren are engaged in a game of Chicken in the pool. He spots smoke rising from the main building, and then calls to Angel, "How much you wanna bet Cinder was involved with that?"

Angel sighs "I'll bet she was alright...what's she playing at!"

Yang tilts her head, "Any idea where she was headed?"

"To see Weiss..."

Everyone is still, and then suddenly Yang, and Smoke are scrambling to get out of the pool.

"...What's wrong?" Angel frowns, walking over to them "Why the rush?"

"Cinder goes to find Weiss, and suddenly there's a small earthquake of an explosion..." Smoke waits for the penny to drop.

"Oh...shit..." Angel's eyes go wide "Where are they?"

Smoke blurs of of sight as soon as his feet hit solid ground. Ruby gapes, "Whoa he's fast!"

"Tell me about it...I'll catch up with you later!" Angel gives her a quick hug before dashing off herself.

She sees Cinder headed for the dorms, you can almost feel the anger radiating off of her. Smoke is watching from safe distance.

"Cinder! Hey! Wait up!" Angel jogs in front of her, and places her hands on her shoulders "What's the matter?"

Cinder stops, eyes closed, "You were right Angel, going to her was a mistake."

"Cinder, I'm always right!" She jokes, but the grin on her face falls as she takes in her facial expression "What happened?"

"Weiss is to all intents, and purposes a raciest... I let her first insult slide in the name of civility, but..." She crosses her arms, "She called me pathetic... it took all I had NOT to kill her."

"Why'd she say that?"

"I would rather not go into details," Cinder replies. "It will only infuriate me again."

"Okay...I'm sorry...but what did you do to her? Because that was a pretty loud noise, Cinder..."

"Broke her sword, and unleashed a bottle of Fire Dust at her."

"You WHAT!? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!"

"She's fine," Cinder says testily. "She used what was left of her sword to make a Glyph Circle to protect herself."

"I did..."

Speak of the devil...

Weiss stands with her hands on her hips, looking pretty pissed off. "You just proved to me that all Faunus are a waste of LIFE." She huffs, and walks past, knocking into them both deliberately as she passes. "And you." She turns a cool gaze on Angel "You're the leader, right? Interesting...you certainly don't look like one. But then again, you aren't anything special if you're one of them."

She abruptly walks off and into her room, slamming the door shut.

Cinder cross her arms, "Ignore her Angel, like I said she's racist. And from observing her I figured out how she uses those circles, they're like a lens to focus her power in. With some practice I'll have them mastered, and then we can go home to Mobius."

"Okay..." She nods, and wraps her arms around Cinder, though for the comfort of which one of them she isn't sure "But I like it here. Everyone apart from Weiss and that other guy is really nice. And for the first time in ages I feel...important. Like the headmaster can actually see skills in me that I can't see myself..."

Cinder looks down, "...Then we could stay. If we can find a means of free travel between our worlds then it won't be an issue."

"Well...let's just see what happens. I mean, we don't technically belong here..."

Cinder nods, "Nonetheless I will continue my training. How was Swim Club? I note you are still in your swimsuit."

"Oh..." Angel looks down at herself with a sheepish smile "Yeah...it was good. I napped! That's kind of it...and this is Yang's actually."

Cinder smiles, "It's not a bad fit actually... I might consider transferring to Swim Club."

"Yeah, you should!" Angel grins "It'll get you away from Weiss and it's chance for you to relax too!"

"Yes... I think I will go do that presently," she says as she heads into their room, and starts fishing through a suitcase. Adam had supplied them with luggage before boarding the airship. Angel must have been asleep then though.

"Where'd you get that and where's mine?" She raises an eyebrow, and bounces up and down on the bed "I don't remember ever bringing luggage with us..."

"You were out of it while the rest of us put our bags together," Cinder replies. "Luckily I packed a suitcase for you with all the necessities. It's in the closet."

"Thank you!" She goes to the closet and retrieves a packed suitcase, plopping it onto the bed "What do we do now then?"

"Now... I'm not sure. We still have a good long day ahead of us to relax."

"So shall we go have some fun at the pool?"

"We shall," Cinder replies, tripping down, and getting into a black bikini decorated with red Chinese dragon designs.

"Woooow...at this rate I'll be beating guys off you with a stick!" Angel giggles.

"Now, I will," she replies with a smile, taking off her mask, and hat.

"I don't doubt that at all, now come on!" Taking her hand, Angel drags her back to the pool with a bright smile. They make it to the pool in time to see Yang, and Blake carrying Weiss over their shoulders towards the pool. Somehow they got her in her bathing suit, and are getting ready to toss her into the pool while Smoke records with a video camera.

"Put me DOWN!" She shrieks, "This isn't how mature people act, we don't have time to be goofing off like this, we should be TRAINING!"

Yang chuckles, "Heave..."

"Ho!" Blake finishes the chant as they toss Weiss into the pool.

Weiss yells out, and makes a splash as she lands in the water. Moments later, she surfaces with a glare "Glad you're finding this amusing..."

Angel stares, and lets out a laugh "That was great!"

"Banzai!" Ruby cannonballs near Weiss, throwing up a huge splash.

"BANZAI!" Yang, and Blake jump in too.

Weiss growls at being splashed "THIS ISN'T WHAT WE SHOULD BE DOING!"

"You kidding, BOTH of you need to cool off," Smoke says, abruptly pushing Cinder into the pool with a kick in the rump. He records her going under, and then shuts off the video camera. He hands it to Angel, "She's gonna kill me, but so long as this tape survives it's worth it."

"Wha..don't give this to me!" Angel shrieks, holding it back out to him "I DON'T WANT TO BE MAIMED BY HER!"

"You won't be, she likes you to MUUUUCH-!"

Cinder promptly pops out of the water, and drags Smoke in by the tail.

Angel laughs, a large grin on her face as she records Smoke's mishap as well "Wow...this little thing comes in pretty handy, huh!"

"That's cheating," Smoke complains. "My tail is longer than yours-boobs..." He stares at Cinder's chest, and she shoves his head under the water as he flails.

"Keep going...this is perfect!" She continues to film them with a grin "I'm thinking blackmail..."

Cinder smiles as she pulls him out of the water, "Now..."

Smoke groans, "You look great, but I am not sexually attracted..."

"Good," she says, letting him go. "Come on in Angel, the water is quite nice actually."

"But what do I do with this?" She holds up the camera with a raised eyebrow

"Just put it in my bag," Yang calls.

"Okay," She shrugs, and goes to put it in the bag, afterwards running back to the pool and diving in with a laugh.

Ruby shields herself as Angel lands next to her, and then starts splashing her back.

"HEY!" She giggles, and splashes yet again, completely ignoring Weiss' angry glare. Blake smiles, and floats in the water. Yang pokes Weiss in the side under the water.

Weiss slaps her hand away "Stop that! What are you, a child!"

"No, I'm a girl having a good time in a pool," Yang corrects. "You should try it."

"Hmph, no thank you! I have BETTER things to be doing. I didn't get as skilled as I am now from behaving like this! And I am certainly NOT going to be here while THEY are!" She points at Cinder and the others, before making her way to climb out of the pool. "Good for nothing little brats..."

Ruby smirks, and calls, "Oh NOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAA! WEISS WANTS TO PLAY WITH YOU!"

"SHE DOES?!" Nora pops out of seemingly nowhere, a large grin on her face.

"Oh...no..." Weiss chews on her lip, annoyed "RUBY, YOU DOLT! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT!"

"OH COME ON WEISS!" Nora giggles, "WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN TOGETHER!"

"NO. Leave me alone...I'm going to train..."

Ruby appears next to Weiss, and blows a whistle, "Nope! As team leader, I declare no training for Team Ruby today!"

"What..." She seethes, glaring "WHY you were EVER made team leader is beyond me! All you want to do is behave like a child, Ruby, and it's annoying. If you're going to drag a team back, don't let it be the one I'M part of."

"...She's just trying to get you to have fun. Maybe relaxing a little would be nice for you?" Angel suggests with a polite smile, but recoils at the glare she receives

"Shut up. Who asked you, freak! Keep your nose out of business that doesn't concern yours. Oh wait, I forgot that Faunus don't exactly possess manners, now do they!"

Behind Weiss Blake narrows her eyes at the heiress with some heat in her gaze.

Smoke smirks, "I guess Professor Port was right, you're skill IS only matched by your poor attitude. Didn't he tell you to try to be a better person?"

Weiss freezes, and slowly turns to him "What are you, a stalker? Ruby, why you associate with these people, I don't know, but don't come crying to me when they hurt you. Any of you."

Standing at the edge of the pool, she ignores Nora's chattering to her and gives one last glare "I'm going to go eat. The rest of you join me when you stop being stupid."

Smoke shrugs, "What's the matter, did I strike a nerve?"

"Shut it, Faunus." She snaps, before walking off.

Angel blinks, and turns to Cinder "I see WHY you acted the way you did."

Yang sighs, "Well she certainly didn't have a problem with you all when she was fighting with you in the Forest."

"Because she knew that she had no choice but to co-operate.." Ren suggests, sitting at the side of the pool, "Ignore her. She might come round eventually."

"Why does she keep making such hurtful comments?" Angel frowns, staring at the direction the heiress went in.

"The White Fang," Blake explains, sitting on the edge of the pool in her black version of Weiss's one-piece. "The Shnee family uses Faunus labor so the White Fang hits their shipments a lot, and attacks their board members as well. No doubt Weiss's father grew to hate the Faunus for just that reason, a hate that rubbed off on her."

"That's awful!" Angel gasps "So she harbours such strong hatred just because her father does..."

Smoke shrugs, "Makes sense really, often times kids will try to act like their parents just to please them. In other words no matter how bad Weiss gets, her father is probably WAY worse."

"Glad I don't have to run into him then..." Angel mumbles. Ruby looks in the direction Weiss left in, and sighs.

"What's the matter?" Angel asks her "Don't worry about Weiss...in fact how you're putting up with her this much I don't know)

Ruby puts her arm on the side of the pool, and rests her chin on them. "Weiss was so nice to me yesterday though, last night when she came back to the dorm room."

Smoke smirks, "Maybe she's just on her period."

"Why don't you ask her and find out, Smoke." Angel smirks at him, almost daring him to.

"Aye-aye!" Smoke snaps a salute, and hops out of the pool to chase after Weiss.

* * *

Smoke catches up to Weiss in front of the dorms, "Hey Miss Priss! Two seconds!"

Weiss simply ignores him, in no mood to talk to anyone...especially a Faunus.

Smoke spots a rock on the ground, about the size of an acorn. He picks it up, and tosses it in the air a few times. Then he drops it, and with a swift kick he bounces it off the back of her head.

Weiss growls "What. Do you want."

"Did you enjoy that?" He walks around to stand in front of her, gesturing at the scars on his body, "You wanna know how I got these? I was jumped by a bunch of humans as a kid just because I was born with pointy ears, and a tail. You might not use knives, broken bottles, or baseball bats, but you're really no different from them."

"And why should I care?"

"Because you don't want to," Smoke replies. "When you, and me were still little children the White Fang was just a group of idealists who tried to make a different with boycotts, and picket signs. When they got violent it's because people like you didn't give them a choice."

"People like me..." she scoffs "If you came here to give me a lecture, kindly piss off."

"Just admit you're a racist, and I'll walk away."

"I'm not admitting anything to you of all people. Why the hell should I!"

He gives her half a smirk, and crosses his arms. His tail swishes playfully, and he taps his foot patiently. All in all he is trying to make himself and infuriating person to read so she will just say it.

"Just get lost." Weiss growls, sick of everyone bothering her "I don't wish to speak to you. Ever."

His ear flicks, and he sighs, "Whatever you say, let me know when you get off your period though." As he walks around her he whips her butt with his tail, and speeds off so fast you can't see him.

Weiss shrieks "How dare that little..."

She storms off, angrier than ever. She's almost to the door when someone behind her clears their throat loudly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?!" She screams, whirling around with a deathly glare

Glynda Goodwitch raises an eyebrow, her tablet in one hand, and riding crop in the other.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm not in the mood."

"I would like for you to come with me," the Headmaster's assistant replies, leaning in. "If it's not too much trouble." The look in her eye, and her tone of voice suggest that Weiss doesn't really have a choice.

"Fine..." She sighs.

Glynda lets Weiss change into her normal clothes, and then takes her to the Headmaster's office where Ospin, and Cinder are already waiting. Cinder is in her normal outfit with black weight bands around her wrists, and ankles.

Ospin smiles, "Miss Shnee, glad you join us."

Weiss glares at Cinder "What is IT doing here?"

Cinder glares back, "IT is deciding on the easiest way to make you die in agony."

Ospin raises a hand, "Now now, haven't we had enough of that for one day? Weiss please have a seat."

Weiss seats herself on a chair, exactly how a lady would. "Why am I here with IT?"

Ospin folds his hands on the table, "According to my sources you two ladies had a disagreement earlier today that resulted in a good deal of damage to school property."

Cinder nods, "I am still somewhat new to using Dust, that was my doing."

"Thank you for your honesty," Ospin says with a nod. "And witnesses claim it was do to a Bout you two had shortly after Weiss made several derogatory statements towards you?"

Cinder nods.

"Derogatory?" Weiss scoffs "Oh please...what's the point in this? I should be training."

Ospin smiles kindly, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience Miss Schnee, and I apologize in advance for further inconveniencing you by giving you both one month's detention."

"WHAT!" Weiss stands, hands on her hips."If you're so sorry about it then why do it in the first place! You can't give ME of all people detention! I'm the heiress to the largest dust company ever!"

"No," he replies simply. "You are a student here, and as such you must follow the rules. Rule number one: what I say goes. And seeing how you were the first to express lethal intent you will share the punishment."

He stands, picking up his cane, and mug, "Now if you both will kindly follow me..."

Weiss growls, and glares at Cinder with such hatred "This is entirely your fault. Everything is caused by you faunus...you disgust me..."

Cinder eyes her calmly, "If I recollect, I was the only one who wanted to be civil during the whole ordeal so to put a point on it, you're wrong."

Ospin hands Cinder a leather backpack, "Here, we wouldn't want you both to fall behind on your homework while you're away. See you in one month when we send someone to find you."

Cinder blinks as Ms. Goodwitch open a pair of massive windows. "Away? Find us? Begging you pardon, but could you clarify?"

Suddenly a platform under Cinder, and Weiss launches them out the window at high speeds.

Weiss lets out a yelp, not expecting this at all. However, she lands calmly, and expertly. "Just what is going on."


	7. Chapter 6

HTKWolfe777 and I would like to thank all who have read, reviewed, followed and favourited this fic!

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Christian Ape99 - **My honest answer...uhh...yeah, I guess I do. I mean, there's no need to make rude comments about someone's character, right? Authors need to support one another. Negativity only decreases confidence...thank you for reviewing :)

* * *

Cinder, and Weiss soar through the air like a pair of red, and white missiles. They soar over the forest, over the red woods, and fall straight for a huge hole in the ground. In the bottom is trees, and a lake that steadily get larger as they fall.

Weiss' eyes widen as she braces herself for impact. She never gets detention...ever...

And worse...she's stuck here with a faunus...

She feels something wrap around her, and then feels a few hard thuds. The next thing she knows she's rolling on the ground.

"Ouch!" She cries out, throwing her arms up to protect herself "Stupid Ospin..."

Cinder lets Weiss go as she rolls to her feet, looking around. "Are you one of those people who are incapable of accepting blame?"

"Are YOU one of those people who don't know when to keep their mouth shut and leave me alone? Look what you've done...you stupid child."

"Pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard it," Cinder replies. "I'm not going to bother arguing with you, that's what got us into this mess to begin with. Right now our first priority is survival, and since I can't keep looking over my shoulder expecting a stab in the back from you I suppose we're stuck with one another for the month."

"Correction," Weiss curtly replies, sauntering away with one hand on her hip "You're stuck on your own. I'll make it by myself."

"He only gave us the one bag," Cinder reminds her, opening the backpack. "...No water, or food, just research material for our homework." She puts it on, and starts walking, "Go ahead, and try to go on your own. When you die you will be known as Weiss Schnee, failure of Beacon, and the Schnee family."

"Shut up!" She snarls at Cinder "I wont die. You're a fool if you think me to be so easily defeatable."

"I spent years living by my wits. When you decide you're over your ego I'll be by the lake." She keeps walking, leaving Weiss with nothing but her broken sword.

"Hmph! Stupid girl..."

Cinder says nothing as she hops into the trees, and starts jumping.

All around Weiss the forest looks more foreboding now that she's alone.

"Maybe...this once..." She sighs heavily, and goes to find Cinder

She finds her digging a pit in the sandy shore of the lake, dead wood beside her. She doesn't look up, or say anything, simply setting up shelter as best she can.

"Oi..."

Cinder nods, and then looks around. She eyes some nearby grape vines, "I can use that to make baskets for foraging. Think you can build a rain shelter for us?"

"...Out of what?" She sighs

"Wood, branches, leaves, and the like," Cinder replies as she starts pulling down vines, and gathering sticks.

"Whatever..." Weiss scowls, but does as asked anyway, collecting various materials

Cinder eyes the lake, "There are no rivers flowing in here, and yet the water is clean, fresh. Must be an opening to an underwater cave network. I think it's safe to drink, but we should boil some just to be safe."

Weiss only makes a noise of acknowledgement as she builds the shelter, big enough for the both of them. She isn't at all happy she's working with...her...

Cinder opens the bag, and pauses. She pulls out a piece of paper. "...Weiss, there's a note from Ospin in here."

"Saying...?"

"He says that if we can return to Beacon before the month is up our punishment is over. Also if we get the homework done in advance then we won't have to do it once the professors hand it out."

"Then we should get started right now." Weiss says, rolling her eyes and finishing the shelter.

"Agreed, but stay on your toes. I'm not liking how he implies that it may be beyond our skill range." Cinder stands, and rubs the weights on her wrist, "Just out of curiosity, how do you form your Glyph Circles?"

"With skill." She replies with a smirk

Cinder blinks, and decides to accept the remark as humor for the time being. She stands, hefting the bag onto her back. "Will it be difficult with your sword in that shape?"

"Duh. What are you, stupid? You're the one who broke it, so YOU'RE the one who'll fix it." Weiss shoves her broken sword at Cinder

Cinder nods, "Well without a forge I can't... if I knew how to make a Glyph Circle with Fire Dust that would be a different story though. To be honest the whole reason I came to you that day was to ask you to tutor me in Dust since you're obviously an expert."

"You want me...to tutor you...a faunus...in the ways of dust..." Weiss stares incredulously "You're even more of a dolt than Ruby if you think I'm going to accept that. What are you, brain-dead?"

"Do you want your sword fixed, or not? It would take me days to build a forge, IF the materials I need are to be found in this place."

"Well you better start looking."

Cinder sighs, and tosses Weiss the handle, keeping the blade, "There, you made your circles with that once, you can do it again. I'll handle anything up close."

"Whatever...I just cant wait to be rid of you and out this place."

"At last, we agree," Cinder replies as they head back through the woods.

"...You're not from here are you?" Weiss frowns suspiciously.

"No," Cinder says, deciding to be honest. "In truth I'm not even a Faunus. Hell, I'm not even from this planet." She looks over her shoulder at Weiss, "Where I'm from is called Mobius. There I would be about four feet tall..." She sighs, and reaches in a pocket, "Here, a picture of me with those who live in my Dojo."

"How did you get here?" Weiss glances at the picture

"We're not entirely sure," Cinder admits. "But we fell from something that looks a lot like a Dust Circle. That's why I want to study it, to get Smoke, Angel, and I home."

"I see...are they your family?"

"Yes. We may not be blood, but we are a family."

Weiss rolls her eyes "I see. How lovely. How do you know each other then?"

"It's a very long story I do not trust you to care enough to listen to," Cinder replies as they make it to the edge of the forest, a huge rock wall stretching upwards.

Cinder frowns behind her mask, "Wait... do you feel that?"

"Feel what? Annoyance at you? Oh yeah..definitely."

Cinder jerks her head to the right, and shouts, "LOOK OUT!" She jumps backwards as something white hits the ground she was just at.

From high above in the shadows a massive spider moves into view, chitterling, and hissing at them. It's at least the size of the Killraven they saw in the forest during the orientation.

Weiss stares at the creature "This is a new one..."

It leaps from the cliff, aiming for her. Suddenly something grabs Weiss, and her world blurs. The next thing she knows Cinder is setting her down on a branch.

"It's too big to follow us in towards the forest, we should retreat."

"Are you serious?!" Weiss gives her a disbelieving look, before glancing at the creature.

"As serious as that thing wants to kill us. A warrior knows when a battle is too big to take on. We know what we face, now let's make a tactical withdraw to plan."

"Fine..." She sighs, and runs the opposite way, not bothering to check if Cinder is following. Cinder brings up the rear as they make it back to the campsite. Weiss doesn't even look behind her. A part of her is infuriated that Ospin would dare to do such a thing...and the other part of her is curious about Cinder and the others...

Weiss decides to keep an eye on them all...after all, faunus can't be trusted.

Cinder sighs, and pulls a weight out of her wristband. It's a vial of Dust. "Fine, if you won't teach me then I'll teach myself."

She heads for the shore, and takes a deep breath.

"Do that, and you'll probably blow yourself to pieces..." Weiss mutters to herself, yet makes no move to stop her.

Cinder closes her eyes, "I read the basics. What you call Aura on my planet is called Chi. I can control the flow of my Chi, I just need to master that one skill..."

"Whatever. Your problem, not mine. If you're that skilled you won't need my help, will you, Faunus."

"I told you already, I'm NOT a Faunus! I am a Mobian Echidna of the Sea Clan, Cinder Waverider!" She sighs, "It is rumored that masters of Chi can cast it from their bodies in the form of illusions, maybe the circles work in the same fashion?"

She pops open the vial of blue Dust, taking a stance.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to find out." Weiss coolly replies

Cinder takes a calming breath, "Control of Chi lies in control of emotions. Now extend that control beyond yourself..."

She holds out a hand with the dust, and concentrates. The vial lights up, and the air shimmers, but that's it.

Weiss smirks "Woooow...you really DO suck at this, don't you."

"It was my first ever attempt," Cinder says, refusing to let her emotions get out of check.

"So you're obviously not a natural then."

"No, where I'm from the only kind of dust we see is the kind you brush off antiques," Cinder replies, corking the bottle. "I'll try again later, for now we need to gather food. After all... we have a LONG month ahead of us."

"That we do. And I'll be surprised if I haven't destroyed you by the end of it." Weiss brushes her long ponytail over her shoulder and walks off.

Cinder sighs as she puts the vial in her wristband again, and then continues on making a basket. Weiss stares at her from afar, a scowl on her face. Curse that ospin for doing this! It wasn't even her fault!

Cinder takes off her backpack, and looks through it. "...Why you sly devil, Ospin." Judging from the research material in the bag, their homework is on wilderness survival.

"What are you muttering about?" Weiss raises an eyebrow at her

"Let's just say I think we had better get an A+ for our homework when we get back," Cinder calls as she pulls out a book on plant life.

"And if we don't?"

"Then I will be angry," Cinder replies as she starts to read.

"You seem like you're always angry! Seriously...you're violent too, you attacked me when I never even made a MOVE on you! I feel sorry for your teammates."

"THEY know which of my buttons not to push," Cinder replies. "On Mobius we Echidnas are bred on the concept of war, it's our life. We also tend to be the physically strongest wherever we go outside out tribes. Smoke is a cat, and Angel was a Hedgehog in case you were wondering."

So that explains the tail...and the weird hair...are you as violent on Mobius? Is that Smoke as stupid and childish? Is Angel as pathetic and weak?" Weiss sneers at her, her mood not exactly improved.

"Yes I am quite violent when provoked, no matter which form I'm in. Yes Smoke is always cocky, he's so smug I suspect he's related to the Cheshire Cat. As for Angel she just needs confidence, that's why Ospin made her leader of Team Eden."

"Then Team Eden is destined to fall." Weiss replies, deadly serious "A leader needs to be everything she's NOT. An incompetent fool cannot ever hope to lead a team. And if you value her so much as a friend...you'll be brutally honest with her."

"Ospin is using a sort of reverse therapy, forcing her into a situation where she'll need to obtain that part of herself to succeed. He did the same with Ruby, forcing her to learn maturity so your team can succeed." Cinder turns a page, "Honestly either of us would be bad choices for a team leader. You're too arrogant, and me... last time I led a team it didn't end well."

"Obviously! I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't murder them all, you psychopath!"

"Smoke was on that team," Cinder says, looking up. "And the last member... If I had murdered him it would have been a mercy compared to the killer he became."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Smoke found him when I was thirteen, brought him to our Dive... that's what we would call a place we were living in. We were living on the streets then, living by hustling street fights." Cinder turns her attention back to the book, "I was against him staying, but they talked me into it. Smoke gave him the nickname Spike because he wore metal spikes on his gloves... I guess you could say I adopted him at that point. I've noticed that I tend to have a maternal streak with people younger than me."

"I see. So you take in little psychopaths and raise them to be adult psychopaths? Huh...cute family you have." Weiss gives her a fake smile

"He wasn't crazy then," Cinder says. "Naïve, and innocent yes... and not even out of third grade so I guess a bit stupid. But he grew on me... one day he even saved my life."

"So you're obviously not as big a fighter as you talk then. Having to get a mere inexperienced CHILD to save you. It's a wonder you're not dead."

"Again, I was thirteen," Cinder reminds her. "I wasn't skilled enough to take on five opponents at once. Now I could take over fifty, but that's beside the point."

Cinder memorizes the picture of an edible mushroom, and continues, "They were going to rape me, and he, little seven year old Spike, stabbed their leader in the heart with his sword."

"He did, did he? He killed without mercy? Are you all like this?" Weiss' eyes grow cold.

"...It broke him Weiss, and to this day that moment is a day of shame in my life." She sighs, "There are Mobians who are good though. The famous Sonic the Hedgehog is a world-foreknown hero who keeps the planet safe from Dr. Eggman. He has his friends, his enemies, his own family... just like any society. Only on Mobius our Humans have learned to peacefully exist with us Mobians. Yes there are the occasional racists, but on a whole we are a united society."

"I see...that sounds like an incredibly naive world you live in. And your so-called leader is proof of that."

Weiss leans against a tree, but keeps an eye out for anything that might attack. "Why hasn't she died yet...she cannot fight, she cannot defend, she cannot put herself forward very well. Can she do ANYTHING right? Can any of you do anything right..."

"She has loyal friends to back her up," Cinder replies. "And what about you? I've seen thousands of fighters, and among their skill I would put you a bit below average."

"BELOW AVERAGE?!" Weiss looks positively furious "I've killed countless creatures of Grimm, I come from a highly trained, upper class family that provide only the best of the best training and education. I'm an expert in Dust and know my weapon like the back of my hand. DO. NOT. EVER. Say that again. You don't know me, psycho, so don't pretend you do. I'll admit you had it rough in the past, but if you think I'm going to pity you then you are sadly mistaken. Because you're not worth it, and frankly, you don't even deserve to be in my presence!"

Your arrogance is so sickly I want to vomit," Cinder says, snapping her book shut. "Your privilege is what makes you weak, your skills handed to you on a silver platter. I gained mine through hellish training where I was never allowed to rest or I would be killed. You can claim all the skills you like, but you are no warrior Weiss Schnee, just a selfish little girl so wrapped in her own world you can't see past your own nose at reality."

"What on earth makes you even THINK you can speak to ME IN SUCH A WAY!" Weiss screams at her "You're not doing yourself any favours speaking to me like this. My father was right...every single Faunus out there will pay for what they've done...they'll pay dearly. You're all the same...and it disgusts me that I have to be in the very presence of one. Perhaps a nice chat with Ospin will get you kicked out of here."

"Oh yes, the little rich girl who never had to strive in the wild to survive blundering on about other worlds," Cinder says sarcastically. "I'm sure your testimony will be VERY convincing, given all the heat stroke, and starvation you'll probably endure out here. I'm not stupid, child, I only told you because no one would believe it if you told them given our situation."

"Wanna bet?" Weiss raises her eyebrow "Don't think you know what I'm capable of...just because you supposedly killed all those people and you hang out with disgusting criminals doesn't mean I fear you, Cinder."

"I don't want you to," she says sincerely. "I've had enough of that for one lifetime. I'm not a Faunus, and if you don't like me then I won't lose any sleep over that... however I will not tolerate disrespect from anyone, something my friends know quite well."

"You want respect, you have to earn it. So far all you've done is break my weapon and assault me."

Cinder blinks, and then chuckles. She puts a hand to her forehead, "Yes... I suppose so. I even told Angel I would humble myself to learn Dust, and here I go letting my pride land us in this mess."

"Exactly. It's your fault..."

"Partially," Cinder replies. "I will own my part, even if you won't own yours." She eyes Weiss's weapon, "Hold on..." She hops off the rock she had been sitting on, and as soon as her feet touch the ground she vanishes, kicking up a could of sand.

Weiss frowns, her eyes scanning the area "What the..."

A minute passes, and then Cinder reappears, skidding to a stop on the shore, "Well... sadly the minerals I need to build a forge are not here. Could you maintain a Fire Glyph without your sword?"

"Why?"

"So I can repair it," Cinder replies. "I'm strong enough to press the metal without needing a hammer, I just need heat, lots of it."

Weiss sighs, before pointing the handle of her sword. Luckily it seems to be perfectly intact...and she feels momentary relief when glowing orange glyph is created. At least it's not all broken..

Cinder holds the blade, and takes the handle from Weiss, handing her a vial of her own Fire Dust. Cinder stands to the side of the circle, and her hands smoke as she presses the metal together in the circle. The metal glows, and her hands blister, but she makes no move to stop.

Weiss simply raises an eyebrow, a little curious. Oh well...at least her weapon will be getting fixed. That's all that matters.

After a minute cinder pulls the blade from the circle, almost all of it glowing orange, and then she presses the metal into the proper shape with her smoking fingers. once it's straight she takes it to the lake, and dips it in the water, kicking up smoke.

She holds it up for inspection, and then twirls it expertly, obviously well skilled in that particular sword. She then nods, and then holds it by the blade as she offers it carefully to Weiss. "Not the prettiest fix, but it's not going to break on you in battle any easier now."

"I assume it'll break the next time you have a hissy fit?" Weiss scoffs, snatching her weapon back and sheathing it.

"No, I would like to think we have an understanding now." She looks over her hands, and then sighs. She starts looking around for anything she can use as bandages.

"An understanding...oh please...naive..." She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes

"Simply put we understand it is unwise to aggravate each other."

"Whatever..."

Cinder knows that's as close to an agreement she's going to get so she lets it drop. "Dammit, I can't fight with my hands like this. Not for long anyways. Weiss, in this book here is there anything about herbal remedies for burns? I can't turn the pages right now."

"Dunk your hands in cold water." She supplies, unhelpfully, with a smirk.

Cinder nods, and dips her hands in the lake. there is actually a hissing sound, and a little steam, yet her expression doesn't change. She's used to pain... TOO used to it.

"See...any idiot knows that."

"Thank you," Cinder says, and sighs. "Now in maybe a week or two my hands will be ready for combat. against that spider I'm sure I'll need to be at my best."

"Yes indeed...and you expect us to stay here a week?"

"I'm open to suggestions. Judging from our walk I'd say this forest is five miles in radius. A spider that size could make it from one side to the other on the walls in under a minute."

Weiss sighs heavily "Why are we in this mess...I can't believe it."

"Because we are two prideful women that butted heads," Cinder says with a chuckle. "No worries though Weiss, I never leave a teammate behind, and until we get to Beacon that's what we are."

"Team...mate..." She tests out the word with a frown "Even though I'm apparently racist?"

"Without a doubt," Cinder replies. "And as easy as it might be to leave you to your own devices... I don't think I could. I have people I care about, and if they knew I left anyone to a cruel fate offered out here I don't think I could live with myself."

"What if they DID know?"

"Some might expect it of me, others might be horrified," Cinder replies. "Given the group I'm with now, Smoke wouldn't approve, but wouldn't fuss too much. And Angel WOULD be appalled with me."

"Why?"

"You call her Naïve, I call her innocent. She still cares for life," Cinder stands, flexing her hands. "I wish I had a some damp... cloth..." Tenderly she takes off her mask, and dips it in the lake before wrapping her hands in it.

"The innocent won't survive here long, Cinder. Unless you wish to watch her die then you would do well to make her leave."

Weiss watches her carefully, a little bored.

"Or make her stronger," Cinder replies.

"Or break her completely...it could work both ways...would you like to watch her break?"

"...No, but I've trained some of the best warriors on Möbius, even six year old Lucy I would put on your level. And I'm not saying you're that bad, she's just that good is what I meant."

"Better have been..." Weiss smirks "Or your hands won't be the only thing that are burnt."

Cinder looks at her with a smirk of her own. "Lucy is a practitioner of Ninjitsu, the way of the Ninja. She has a hand with a throwing star or knife that rivals my own, plus she's a speed type hedgehog. The adults are known to being able to reach near supersonic speeds, and she's about at that level now."

"I see...that's nice." She replies, "So you're training children to kill now?"

"No, I take the girls off the streets, and teach them to take control of their own lives," Cinder replies with a shake of her head. "Lucy only knows one lethal technique, and I have it trained into her psyche that it's a forbidden technique, only to be used with my prior permission. I thought that was better than allowing some rapscalian be able to kidnap her when she was without her weapons. Still I trained her to run first rather than fight, something she is very adept at."

"How many people have you trained?"

"Let's see... Lilith, Grace, Kala, Lucy, Diana, Mary, Clare, Helen, Sarah..."

"Okay okay, I get the picture!" She rolls her eyes "Lots."

Cinder nods, "Each of them are learning a martial art, and/or weapon. Since I am proficient in almost every one known to civilization I teach them."

"Ah..is that what you do for a living?"

"There's no money involved if that is what you mean, but yes this is how we survive."

"I see...I will admit that is slightly impressive." Weiss nods at her "But this does not change my opinions."

Cinder smiles, "And they are my family too, though they call me-"

"SIFU!"

Cinder whips her head around in time to be tackled by a little purple blur.

Weiss is suddenly on guard, sword pointed at whatever the hell had knocked Cinder to the ground "What is that?"

"That... Was Lucy," Cinder says, bewildered as she looks at the tiny girl lying on her chest. Her hair is a lavender color styled with feminine spikes, and pointed ears sit on top of her head. She wears sneakers, jeans, and a purple hoodie. The short spike of a tail I the seat of her pants wags, and she purrs as she cuddles Cinder.

"Sifu Cinder! I founds you!"

Cinder blinks, "But... How?!"

"We useded the fat man's machine!"

Cinder furrows her eyebrows, "We... Who?"

"Where did you come from?" Weiss demands, weapon still drawn "And who else is here!"

"ME!" A teenage boy with ash gray hair swings upside-down from a branch beside Weiss, his legs hooked on the branch. He wears a normal t shirt, black jeans, and he wears black gloves with metal spikes on the knuckles. He has unruly hair, and the same pointed ears stick out of his head.

"And you are?"

He offers a hand, "Spike, nice to meet you Snowflake!"

Weiss stares at his hand, then glances at the ears atop his head "Shame I can't say the same...and don't ever call me that, Faunus."

"Uh, the name is Spike, not that hard to remember."

Cinder stands, "No, that is what they call people here with animal features, a Faunus."

Spike tries out the word, "Fawn-us, as in they fawn over us? Hot damn! I wish we were really there with you guys!"

"What are you talking about? What's going on!" Weiss demands, patience wearing thin.

"Tails, the local egghead, found a way to project holograms into other dimensions," Spike explains. "Eggman has been trying to expand into alternate universes for a while now so Tails thought this would be a good way to scout, and figure out where exactly our friends were."

Cinder looks at Lucy, "But holograms are intangible."

Spike tilts his head, "They're allergic to tangerines?"

"You're all as pathetic as each other..." Weiss mutters to herself.

"I'm right here," Spike mutters. "Anywho, I know holograms usually can't touch stuff but Tails made some reference bending light, and forecefields... I dunno. At any rate we can't stay here long, not enough power available in the machine."

Lucy looks up at Cinder, "You're coming home soon... Right?"

Cinder stares, and then nods with determination, "Of course child."

Lucy gasps when she sees Cinder's injured hands, "You gots the the boo-boos! Lemme kiss 'em to make 'em better!" She takes Cinder by the wrists, and kisses her hands.

"Oh jeez..." Weiss rolls her eyes "We don't have time for this foolishness."

Cinder's eye harden, "No... We don't, and we're going back to Beacon TONIGHT."

"Yes...we are. You're right about that," Weiss smirks

Cinder looks to Spike, "Tell everyone to hurry."

"Can do," he replies, and then both the holograms fade out." Cinder glances at the backpack Ospin gave them, but then leaves it behind as shse starts through the woods.

"Where are you going?" Weiss questions her

"I have a bug to squash," she replies.

"Unless the bus squashes you first."

"Please, the monsters we face on Möbius make this thing look like a tame pet. It's this damn body that was holding me back. My old one was more durable, and healed a hell of a lot faster."

"Well that's not my problem." Weiss sighs "Who were those people back there?"

"...I should have expected you wouldn't listen to a word I said," Cinder sighs.

"What is THAT supposed to mean!" Weiss gasps

"The little girl was Lucy from my Dojo, and the nimrod in the tree was Spike, that kid I told you saved my life," Cinder replies. "That should have been obvious."

Weiss scoffs "Oh who cares what it should have been. Why didn't you just go with them or whatever!"

"I CAN'T," Cinder says with a razor edge in her voice. "Those were holograms, three dimensional pictures. They were never really here to begin with!"

"Then how did they GET here?" Weiss gives her a blank look

"They didn't, the kid Tails they mentioned is an eleven year old two tailed row with an IQ of 300. He must have found some way to send their likeness here as sentinels, scouts," Cinder explains.

"Hm..." Weiss nods, thinking it over "Well with any luck you'll be gone. Soon. Very soon."

"Agreed, in truth I long for my husband."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Weiss stares at her incredulously "You're married...already!? Who the HELL can stand to be married to YOU! I feel sorry for the guy."

Cinder looks over her shoulder, "Despite my appearance I am thirty-seven, Weiss. And my husband Knuckles is the most revered of my kind, the Guardian."

She slows, looking at her feet, "I had long harbored a hatred of men for the longest time until I met him... He is a good man. Quick-tempered, but honorable."

Despite what Cinder has just revealed...only one part of it actually sank in "YOU'RE THIRTY SEVEN?!" Weiss gapes "YOU...YOU...YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"You're right in more ways than one with that simple statement…"

"Of course I'm right...I'm always right."

"... Why not help us so you can help yourself a little? You want us gone, we want to leave, so if you teach me to use Dust then chances are you'll never see any of us ever again."

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd be disowned by my family if I were to teach a Faunus. It's bad enough I'm here with you now, but teaching you about Dust...after everything your kind has done...I don't think so. Father would never ever approve." Weiss glares at her.

"Correction, after what the White Fang has done. We had our own private disagreement, but in station comparison we are more or less the same."

"Do not compare me to you.." She seethes, "We are nothing alike. Now shut up."

"To my kind my husband has more authority than kings, so what does that make me?" Cinder sighs, "No one will have to know you taught me Dust. It will be our secret."

"Well...when you put it like that, of course I will! You should have said in the first place, I'll be glad to teach you...NOT! I already said no. Do you people not understand that word?"

"Then what ARE you going to do? As I see it in our situation I am the one holding the best cards at this table."

"And why do you think THAT?" Weiss growls

"You know NOTHING of wilderness survival, and you sure as hell aren't getting past that spider without my help."

"What makes you think I need your help! You obviously don't know my skills do you!" Weiss huffs, crossing her arms stubbornly. Deep down, she knows it would be beneficial for them to work together..but her ego won't admit that...

"I am fully prepared to make my loved ones wait," Cinder replies. "After all, right now we are in MY comfort zone."

She turns to head back to the lake, "Feel free to try on your own, I won't stop you. I am fully capable of handling myself until the month passes. And after you've died of starvation, exposure, dehydration, poisoning from something here you tried to eat, or that spider I can simply say you were to stubborn to accept the help of a Faunus. Who could contradict me?"

Weiss thinks for a moment...either way, she loses. If she accepts help from a Faunus her father will be beyond angry...yet if she gets killed her father would be even angrier.

"Whose to say I won't make it?" Weiss sneers at Cinder "Who are you to underestimate me."

"You've seen very well who I am," Cinder replies. "Meanwhile all I've seen from you thus far is a girl one step away from being a lost cause."

"Tch...you obviously don't know what I'm capable of. I will join with you to get out of here, as our skills will be no match for the creatures of Grimm. However, this stays between us...or I will promptly end you in the slowest way possible."

Cinder nods, and extends a hand, "I promise this stays between us, as does anything that occurs between here, and Beacon."

Weiss gives Cinder's hand a dirty look, and simply continues to walk "Good."

Cinder balls the hand into a fist, and let's it drop. "For the record, Instil cannot stand you."

"Good...I wouldn't have it any other way. Now you know how I feel for you and your fellow Faunus degenerates!"

"For the love of Chaos, and blast damn time, I AM NOT A FAUNUS!"

"Yes you are...you have animal characteristics. It also seems as though you're pretty stupid."

"I am not an animal," Cinder says testily. "Now can we please focus on a battle strategy?"

"Yes, Faunus, you are right for once." Weiss smirks, enjoying trying to piss her off. Suddenly Weiss fills a cold chill over her spine that raises hair on her neck, as if the most viscous predator in the world is staring at her from some place unseen... And it's hungry.

She instinctively places a hand on her weapon, ready to draw it at any moment. "Hey...Faunus...do you feel that?"

Cinder walks by her, a smug smile on her face, "No..." she takes the lead the feeling subsides.

"Hm..." Weiss keeps her guard up, just in case "Then your senses must not be in tune properly."

Cinder actually laughs, and looks over her shoulder at Weiss. Abruptly the feeling returns, but even more forceful.

"You seriously can't feel that...and why are you looking at me like that?" Weiss narrows her eyes

Cinder smirks, "It's a Chi technique, I used it to scare away the weaker opponents." She looks away, and the feeling vanishes. "Everyone, even humans, have primal instincts from a time before civilization. I learned to tap into mine, and to influence the instincts of others with my Chi, what you would call Aura."

"I see...and why were you doing it just now?" She raises an eyebrow

"Just trying to pursuance you not to goad me... We're getting close."

"I cannot wait to be rid of you..." Weiss mumbles and walks off ahead.

Cinder eyes the cliffs, "Try to reach out with your Aura. Monsters don't have it so if you can sense the absence of it..."

Weiss abruptly stops and puts her hands on her hips "Are you telling me what to do? Who dies and put YOU in charge, Faunus?!"

Cinder kicks Weiss hard enough to send her flying, and where she was standing a blob of webbing hits the ground. Also Cinder might have enjoyed that a bit more than need be...

Weiss glares hard at Cinder and stands up, dusting herself off "You'll pay for that...later."

"Later," Cinder agrees as the Spider crawls out into sight. Cinder grabs a nearby tree the size of a streetlight, and ignores the pain in her hands as she rips it from the ground, throwing it like a spear at the monster.

"Yup...just like you Faunus...destroy everything, including the environment." Weiss sighs as watches, drawing her weapon.

"Shut up Weiss," Cinder growls, charging the monster as it bats the tree aside with a leg. It jumps off he cliff at them, and Cinder rolls out of the way as it hits the ground.

Weiss rolls her eyes and leaps into the air, creating a glyph with her weapon that propels her straight for the huge creature. She slashes at it a few times before creating yet another glyph and repeating the move, hoping that speed is perhaps its weakness. It raises a leg, smacking her away, and it turns, jaws wide.

Cinder suddenly blurs into visibility, punching it hard enough across the face to make it stumble. Weiss picks herself up off the floor, annoyed. She collects her weapon and uses a glyph to make her charge forward with great speed, aiming her sword at one of the legs. After all, if it can't move...how will it attack. Her sword slices into it, but only slices about halfway through. It Shrieks in pain as it shakes her off, favoring its lame leg. Cinder eyes it, and then grabs it, holding it in place as her fists bleed.

Weiss quickly gets her bearings and strikes it yet again, her weapon hitting the exact same place as it did before. The leg comes off, and it cries out again.

"I can still do THIS." Cinder growls as she pulls out a vial of Red Dust. Popping the cork she flings it into the spider's face, and channels her Chi.

KABOOM!

Weiss shields herself on instinct as she leaps backwards away from the explosion. What the hell was she playing at...if she isn't careful she could kill them both! Dust isn't something to be messed around with, Weiss thinks.

When the smoke clears. That spider is well cooked, and unmoving as it starts to slowly dissolve into black dust.

Cinder is standing shakily as she looks at the vial in her hand. Weiss can't help but notice that her hands are even more damaged now, she swears she can see one of the bones in Cinder's knuckles.

"What the hell...have you done..." Weiss narrows her eyes "You do realise how RECKLESS THAT WAS DON'T YOU!?"

"...It's so obvious..." Cinder smirks as she holds up the vial, "This snowflake emblem... It's the same one you use in your Glyphs."

"Your point being..."

"The circles are an extension of yourself, just like any weapon. I should've realized that sooner."

"See...you're an idiot." Weiss smirks "Now, can we please just get out of here before you actually succeed in killing us..."

Cinder nods, "Just out of curiosity… Was that how you figured it out too?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, we should gather provisions, and then get our bearings so we can get back to Beacon Academy."

"Can't we just get provisions on the way so we can be done with this. And each other."

"... Point taken, let's be off."

"Thought so." Weiss gives her a smug smirk before making her way through the thick forest. "I'm always right, after all."

"Of course, like how you were right about how you didn't need me. If I had a play I could've cut off each of that thing's legs with one-stroke peace."

"Whatever, I don't care." Weiss shrugs "Just never speak to me again after we're out of here."

"I doubt I will have a reason to after this is over." She starts looking around the forests, and talking to herself. "We may want to take at least some provisions, we don't know if there are any from here to Beacon Academy. And the headmaster would not of sent is here if there were not food."

"Well go look then, if you're that bothered!" She snaps "I don't care."

"Let's see… Treebark is edible, as are some mushrooms, and wild berries… Weiss, why don't you see about getting us some water?"

"Fine...where's a river round here..." She sighs, and walks through a clearing in the trees.

"You're kidding right? We were camped out next to a lake!"

"I know that, you dolt!"

Weiss ignores the slight burning in her cheeks upon having forgotten...she was so obsessed with getting out of here...

Nonetheless, she heads there, head still held high.

Off to the side she can hear... Talking. Frowning, she automatically places a hand on her weapon, ready to draw it at a moments notice as she walks towards the sound. At a small clearing off to her right she peeks around a tree, and sees five members of the White Fang. She knows it's them from the white armor, and the insignia on each chest plate.

And walking into The clearing… is Adam.

Weiss scowls...what the hell are they doing here...She stays hidden behind the tree "I'm sure he's part of that other team..."

One of he White Fang goes for a gun when he spots Adam, abut another stops him, tapping his own helmet. The man who had gone for a gun nods, noticing Adam's cat ears.

Another of them walks up to Adam, and says something Weiss can't quite make out. Adam jams the handle of his sword into the man's gut, and pulls the trigger on his sheath. The man is blasted backwards as Adam races forward, grabbing his sword, and putting the blade over his shoulder as he fires four more shots, each taking out one of the White Fang members' weapons.

Eyes wide, Weiss decides not to intervene, and races straight back to Cinder. "Hey, Faunus! Your teammate is here...killing people!"

Cinder whips around, "What?!" She closes her eyes , "... I feel six auras, one of them I know… Adam?"

"Yup...I knew you were all heartless, but now I've seen it all." Weiss sneers at her, "You creatures don't value life at all. It sickens me."

"The fact that I can sense their auras at all means that they are very much alive Weiss, and my name is not Faunus, my name is Cinder." She starts to run in the direction she senses the fight in.

"Who cares!" Weiss follows her, hand still on her weapon.

When they get there they find the members all over the ground, armor broken, weapons destroyed. Some of them groaning pain, but all of them live. One of them sits up holding his head, and lets out a loud groan.

Cinder walks up to him, "what happened here?"

"It was insane. This Faunus with red hair, cat ears, and a sword that he definitely knew how to use. He just walked in, and mopped the floors all of us like it was nothing. Then he pinned me down, and told me that if we did not stop hitting Schnee shipments that next time he would start leaving bodies."

"He said...what?" Weiss gives the guy a confused look "Why'd he tell you that? Faunus have been doing that since before I could remember...why would you stop at HIS command."

He looks up at her, and snows his eyes. "Wait a minute… You're the girl, Weiss Schnee! Oh if I bring you-"

Cinder knocks him out with a punch between the eyes before he can say anything more. "Now I believe would be a good time to leave provisions behind, and get going."

"Cinder, what the HELL is going on here?" Weiss glares at her "Why is your teammate here and threatening these idiots?"

"I am not sure," she admits honestly. "And I cannot sense his aura any longer. Either he is adept at hiding it, or he is long gone by now." She looks down at her hand, "We had better get back to Beacon so you can ask him yourself, and so I can get patched up before my hands become infected. As Smoke would say, an amputation would royally suck."

"It would. Just as being stuck with YOU royally sucks as well." Weiss simply dashes off, not waiting for Cinder to catch up. This stupid detention is the last thing on her mind right now.

...

Ospin nods as they enter the academy gates, "Welcome back, how was your trip?"

"A complete and total disaster. Working with HER was the worst thing ever."

"Working with you isn't exactly a holiday," Cinder retorts.

Ospin smiles, "And the moral of this story is that as Huntresses you may often have to work with people you don't particularly like." He steps aside to allow them back in, "I'm sure your teams are eager to see you."

"Who the hell would be eager to see her." Weiss snaps, and walks away, thankful she doesn't have to spend a moment more in Cinder's presence. Cinder nods respectfully to Ospin as she takes her own course into the academy.

Up ahead Weiss spots Adam walking into the school gardens. "OI! YOU!" She stalks up to him angrily "What was that stunt you just pulled in the forest!"

He looks over his shoulder, "Excuse me?"

"I saw you back there with those guys, you apparently told them to stop hitting my father's companies' shipments. And I want to know why...FAUNUS!"

He stares at her... And then turns, starting to walk off.

"Don't you DARE walk off!" Weiss growls and appears in front of him "Answer me. Now."

"… My kind are not your enemy, just the White Fang. Because of those radicals everyone that has a tail, or pointy ears you think is evil. I'm just doing my part to help my race."

"And how exactly does that help?"

"Because the White Fang wasn't always about armed robbery, they used to be peaceful. If I can force them to going back to the way they were then maybe people will stop seeing the Faunus as evil."

"Maybe?" Weiss gives a bitter laugh "Don't count on it, animal boy. I have no reason to LIKE Faunus. If I had my way...you'd all be obliterated from this world. I'm sure that would make father very happy."

"And if he's happy you're happy? Whoever said he was right in the first place? The White Fang isn't attacking at random you know."

"I know that anything to do with the White Fang is the enemy. And that Faunus are the cause of all problems. I've been raised to hate you, and I will." Weiss glares at him, having already been in a bad mood.

"But hear me when I say...that I will never...ever...believe a word that comes out of a Faunus' mouth. You're all liars...pathetic." She brushes past him, her ponytail swinging along as she walks.

She's had enough of today...


	8. Chapter 7

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Werewolf99 - **Weiss is being so mean because...uh...well in all honesty this was back when I only knew the basics of her personality, and thus she may be a little...feisty haha xD She softens up as we progress though, and I've come to really like writing her character.

* * *

Smoke shakes his head, "I'm just saying Angel, the rumors I've heard about detentions here are brutal."

"Rumours..." She stares at him, wide eyed "What rumours?"

"Hellish stuff that I'm pretty sure would give Shadow nightmares," Smoke replies.

"Oh gosh...that sounds scary..."

"Yeah..." Smoke honestly sounds worried for her, and looks outside towards the setting sun. Then the doorknob clicks, and Cinder walks through, her hands severely bandaged.

Cinder!" Angel races towards her, and embraces her tightly "We were so worried! What happened?!" She frets, gently taking a hold of her hands.

Cinder smiles, "Well it was supposed to last a month, but if I let that happen then you would have had to sleep in Smoke's bed to keep the nightmares away. Naturally I couldn't let that happen, what kind of mother would I be?"

Angel giggles "Well thank you! Though I think I'd rather sleep on the floor than risk sleeping with him." She jokes.

"I'm not THAT bad," he grumbles.

Cinder holds up her hands, "I will need help taking notes in class though, Ms. Goodwitch advised me to move my hands as little as possible if I could help it."

"Of course!" Angel nods "I'll write everything out for you, no worries! I'm just happy you're safe. I started to worry when Smoke was explaining...

"So what exactly happened to you anyways?"

"Weiss, and I were launched into a giant pit in a far off forest that was guarded by a giant spider."

Smoke strokes his chin, "Sounds kinda like what happened to us in Sparta, only replace the spider with a few angry armadillos..."

Cinder nods, "Indeed, but I did learn something valuable out there."

"Oh? What's that?"

Cinder raises a hand, and a vial of Dust in her wristband glows. Moments later a white Gliff Circle with the insignia of a Lotus Flower inside it appears in her palm.

"Woooow..." Angel stares in awe. "You learnt that?"

Cinder nods, "At least now in battle I won't have to touch anything, which is good since my hands may need a few weeks to heal. And there's more I learned too."

"What else?!"

"I learned that our friends back home are indeed searching for us. Tails learned he could send holograms into other dimensions, and so I received a chance visit from Spike, and Lucy."

"What did they say?"

"Just what I told you," Cinder replies. "And this last bit you may find interesting. While we were out Weiss witnessed Adam attacking members of the White Fang."

"He...what?" She gasps "Why?"

Smoke frowns, "I thought he was a member."

Cinder sighs, "Well I cannot preach what I don't know. All we do know is that he threatened to start killing them if they didn't stop attacking Dust shipments from the Schnee family. Weiss went to grill him for answers."

"Ohhh jeez...which one is dead? Because that doesn't sound good." Angel facepalms with a sigh.

"Neither," Cinder replies. "I was watching their auras. They both downright hate one another, but other than that there was no violence."

"Surprising...so where are they both?"

"I don't know yet," she turns, and goes to sit on her bed.

"Okay...well when Adam gets back tell him I want a word." She disappears into the bathroom with a sigh.

Smoke calls, "He's back!"

Angel comes back out and glances at him "You...me...let's take a walk." She nods to the door and waits outside.

Adam follows her, "What is it?"

"I have questions..." She states simply, and gestures for him to walk with her "What happened with Weiss? Why am I hearing you attacked someone?"

Adam narrows his eyes, "… I have attacked the members of the White Fang to make a point. I had gone is the forest to meet a contact of mine, and he informed me that the White Fang was working with humans. So I sent them my resignation. As for Weiss I fed her some bullshit story."

"What bullshit story?'

"I told her that I demanded they stop hitting her family's shipments out of the goodness of my heart."

"And she believed you? Wow...she's even more naive than me!"

"She doesn't, because she doesn't believe Faunus have any good in their hearts. Still, she has no reason to suspect I used to be a part of the white thing. And I intend to make sure no one knows… Ever."

"Why?"

"...Because they might begin a search for OTHER ex-White Fang in this school."

"I see..." She nods, and sighs heavily.

"...I think I'm starting to see why she left, Angel. The White Fang is corrupt, and need to be stopped. I plan to do what I can to make that happen... As a Hunter."

"So...you're saying you...want to stay?" She raises an eyebrow in surprise.

Adam nods, and gives half a smirk, "Don't look so shocked, I'm not a bad guy."

"I-I know..." She blushes "I didn't mean it like that! But that answers my other questions I guess. Cinder pointed out that although you found Blake and knew she was safe...you were still here. It made me wonder."

"I wanted to make sure she stayed safe, and I still do," Adam replies. "In truth... She was my reason for joining the White Fang. I wanted to make a difference in this world, make it a place where a Faunus can walk down the street without fear. When we turned to aggressive methods I went with it... It just felt right to be fighting back after everything my kind has been put through."

Upon hearing his words, Angel is stunned to silence. Maybe...the fear she felt before wasn't needed after all. He doesn't actually seem that bad. "I-I'm sorry...for everything you've been through."

Adam closes his eyes, "Don't be, it wasn't you that did it... It was humans. I still hate them, but I can't earn peace for my race by attacking them. I realize that now."

"That's good." Angel smiles "I'm really glad."

Adam nods, and halfway turns away from her, "Let's go back inside."

Neither of them noticed the yellow eyes, and keen ears listening in on their conversation. Nor did they even suspect they had been overheard as their eavesdropper slips away into the shadows.

Five minutes later that same eavesdropper walks into her dorm room. To quite a sight.

"Weiss, will you just hold still?! You just spent HOURS in the forest, what if you have leeches, or ticks?!" Yang fusses over the platinum blond heiress as Ruby holds her in place on the bed with a bear hug. Blake can't help bit smile as she closes the door behind her.

"Get off me." Weiss seethes through gritted teeth "How dare you think I have bugs anywhere on me!"

Yang considers this, "Yeah, maybe you're so spoiled they just died as soon as they bit you."

Blake rolls her eyes as she lies on her bed, and picks up a book.

"Oh shut up, Yang! You're all so childish! I've been stuck with a FAUNUS for hours, this isn't what I need right now!"

Yang, and Ruby group hug her, and Yang croons, "Aw lighten up Weiss, we're friends, messing with each other is our right!"

"Careful, she might bite," Blake says without looking up from her book.

"Oh please," Weiss rolls her eyes "When you're done being childish I would like to shower."

"I can wash your back," Ruby offers with a smile as they let her go.

"That...very...nice...of you to offer, but no. I think I'm quite capable of washing myself, Ruby." She sighs, before collecting a couple of towels and a spare change of clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

What a day today has been.

Yang watches her go, "You know... It may just be my imagination, but she might actually be trying to be nice to you Ruby."

Ruby smiles, "Yeah... I guess she is."

Blake glances at the closed door, musing for a moment how any of her teammates may react if they saw her without her little black bow...

Weiss stares at herself in the mirror and wonders what her father would think of her if he could see her now. She wonders what life would be like if she weren't raised to hate the White Fang and the Faunus.

Trying desperately to hold in her emotions, a lone tear slips down her face as she climbs into the shower.

Outside in the bedroom the others are preparing for their evening. Yang is in an orange tank top with matching pyjama pants while Ruby dresses in a black version of the same outfit, only with white pants decorated with little pink hearts. Black is in her own little black nightgown, and makes sure her bow is firmly in place before getting under her blanket.

Weiss steps out of the shower, convincing herself the water on her face is that from the shower...not tears from her eyes.

"I. Will not. Cry." She chants, and thinks of how ashamed her father would be if he could see her now. Not one to show weakness, she dries and dresses herself and steps out of the bathroom perfectly fine.

At least, she appears perfectly fine to the others.

Ruby is studying in her precariously hung top bunk while Blake reads in her lower one. Yang is nowhere to be seen. Weiss walks over to her bed "Where's Yang?"

"She's off getting snacks for the party," Ruby replies as she peeks over the edge of her bed at Weiss. "Hail the conquering Heroine!"

"Hail," Blake says half-heartedly as she raises a fist, eyes intent on her book.

Weiss rolls her eyes "What are you talking about, dolt?"

"Your Welcome Home party," Ruby replies with a pout which is undeniably cute in her upside down position. "We were worried about you..."

Weiss blinks, not expecting that at all. "You...were worried about me?"

Ruby nods, "Yeah, of course!" Ruby slides off her bed so she can stand, "Weiss, I know we never got along perfectly, and probably never will. But you're still my friend, remember that okay?"

Blake looks at them out of the corner of her eye in interest. Weiss nods, but doesn't say a further word. There's no point in arguing...they have to get along for the sake of the team and any future missions.

Yang walks in with a covered platter, "Hell-oooooo! I got stuff for all the girls in tonight! For Ruby, my darling little sis, I found some Milky Way bars!"

"Yang I love you for life," Ruby drones as she takes the chocolate up to her bed.

Yang hands a thermos to Weiss, "I found some tea in the kitchen, the real expensive stuff I think. You like Earl Gray right?"

"Yes...thanks, Yang." Weiss actually smiles and accepts the drink from Yang, pouring herself some and taking a sip.

Yang turns to Blake, "All that was left down there were some... Tuna... Sandwiches..."

Yang is staring at her mysteriously blank platter, and then looks up at Blake who looks back at her innocently with a tuna sandwich in her hand that has a bite out of it. Yang snickers, and then laughs as she sets the platter on a nearby nightstand.

Weiss sits on her bed, sipping the tea carefully. "What did everyone get up to today?"

Ruby props her head up on her hands while lying on her belly, "Yang has a boyfriend!"

"No... Not yet," Yang laughs as she gets in the bunk over Blake, held apart by a stack of books on each bedpost. "But he's not so bad, you know, for an obnoxious playboy."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven," Blake says as she sweeps crumbs into her hand, and deposits them in a nearby trashcan.

"And who is this guy?" Weiss asks, eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on her face.

"That Smoke guy from Team Eden, he can be a real gentleman when he wants to be."

Blake looks up in surprise, "Really?"

Ruby sighs, "And while I don't have anything against the Faunus, my dear sister, I just want to say it's a bad idea. There are a ton of people who are gonna give you grief if you go down that road."

Yang shrugs, "They can say whatever they want, I don't care. I can handle myself."

"You...and...a Faunus?" Weiss sighs heavily, something she's been doing a lot today, she notes. "Whatever...your life."

Blake smiles, "I think it's a good sign. Why would Ospin let Faunus in this school unless he wanted them to get along?"

"I don't really care as long as they stay outta my way." The stubborn heiress shrugs and finishes her tea.

The others leave it at that. Ruby smiles, "So what were you up to Blake?"

Blake smiles, "Well... As it turns out I have some old friends in this school after all."

The next morning Smoke brushes the curtain aside, and starts playing Jubilee on a bugle in the girl's half of the room.

Angel groans, and snuggles into Cinder, having shared her bed yet again. "Go awaaaaay...I still haven't finished hearing Jaune's love confession yet...you were saying, Jaune...Pyrrha is..." She mumbles to herself, a frown on her face.

Adam blasts the bugle with his sheath, and gets up. Cinder sighs as she walks to the bathroom, dragging Angel into the shower with her.

"Nooooo what are you doing?! Guys, help me! Who knows what she's going to do to poor innocent me in here! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! SAVE ME!" She whines over-dramatically, clinging to Cinder. "SAVE MY INNOCENCE!"

"Angel, given the state of my hands I need your assistance," Cinder monotones. "I am not supposed to get them wet."

"HOW DO I KNOW THAT'S YOUR PLAN! HOW DO I KNOW YOU'RE NOT COAXING ME IN HERE TO TAKE ADVANTAGE!"

Cinder just stares at her...

"SEE! EVEN NOW YOU'RE GIVING ME THAT LUSTFUL GAZE, YOU...YOU..." Angel suddenly goes quiet and pouts "Fine...I'll help you. Because I'm so NICE like that!"

"Are you certain you are awake enough?" She raises an eyebrow.

"WEEEEELLL..." She grins, sleepily "I was just observing Jaune's love confession, right after Yang went totally crazy, which was just before I saw Adam in this club dressed in very little and looking totally hot!"

The grin suddenly drops as she stares at Cinder "Shit...I just said that out loud..." Abruptly, she shoves Cinder into the bathroom with wide eyes. "Mornings don't agree with me..."

I noticed," she says with a chuckle. "It feels like raising Spike all over again actually."

"Really? What WAS raising him like?"

"Many a morning like this, only I never asked him to bathe me."

"Well that would be kinda awkward if you did.." Angel grins.

"Can we please just get this out of the way?"

"Fine fine, sorry...which is going to be easier then, shower, or bath? And you owe me for this!" Angel jokes with a wink.

"I know I will."

"I'm joking, Cinder." She laughs, and starts the water running "I know you'd do the same for me."

Cinder starts shrugging out of her nightgown as best she can without her hands.

"Wait...does this mean I have to feed you too? As well as bathe you, write for you, and everything else?" Angel laughs, helping her undress.

"No, I will be fine with food if I stick to some protein shakes."

"Okay," Angel shrugs, and helps her into the water "So what's on the agenda today? Class, or those clubs?"

"Classes today," Cinder replies, having memorized their schedule for the week.

"I see..." She nods, and gently pours water over Cinder's hair, wetting it thoroughly "Remember the other day when you said now that Adam knows Blake is fine he has no reason to stick around? I asked him about it."

"Interesting. And may I inquire what you learned?"

"He wants to become a Hunter..." She whispers in reply, glancing at the door "What we talked about...it made me realise that maybe he's not the bad guy I thought he was."

Cinder shakes with quiet laughter in reply.

"What's so funny!" Angel smiles, and splashes her gently as she lathers shampoo in her hair "HUH!"

"Just that after having met punk-rock Spike, AND the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog I would think you would have learned by now not to judge a book by its cover."

"W-well..." Angel blushes "I can't help it...the moment I stop being so weary of people something will happen, I know it! Shadow and Spike, yeah, I see your point...but after a lifetime of living in fear of strangers can you blame me..."

"No I don't suppose you can. Still, given how Adam only seems to care for Faunus, and in this world we might as well be Faunus, I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Good." She pauses in her speech, rinsing out the shampoo gently "I feel foolish when I worry. Especially when it's just because of how he can act...and look. But you know what kind of life I had with Nathan, I'll grow out of it eventually. Probably. Maybe."

"Definitely," Cinder counters, looking over her shoulder at Angel.

Angel smiles at her "Thank you...thank you for believing in me when no-one else did." She threads her fingers through Cinder's hair "Thank you for rescuing me before it was too late."

Cinder closes her eyes with a purr, "You're welcome... I could get used to this..."

"Well don't bother! I'm not bathing you when you can do it yourself at least, what am I, your mother?" Angel jokes with a laugh.

Cinder chuckles as she lets her arms hang over the edge of the tub.

"So...what are you going to give me in return?"

"This is certainly a favor I wouldn't mind returning in kind someday," Cinder replies, her voice sounding so relaxed you would think she were at a spa.

Angel laughs "I was joking! Honestly, I really don't mind. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you and I'm certainly not leaving you to the mercy of GUYS!" After combing her hair through, she lathers body wash onto a sponge and gently washes the rest of her "I hope your hands heal fast though...may I take a look at them afterwards, just in case?"

"Oh, did you start looking into medicine after all?" Cinder raises her arms so Angel can get her sides. "So far as I can tell Dust is a weapon, but it can't heal."

"That's okay, it's useful for other things I'm sure. Medicine and Healing is something I'm interested in learning but I'm nowhere near a qualified doctor. But honestly...I like the thought of being team medic." She grins, and gently cleans under her arms and around her torso "Though the pressure would be equal to that of Team Leader."

"Typically speaking the Medic, and the Leader are people a team should aim to protect," Cinder points out. "It makes sense that they would be the same person."

"But I thought a Leader needs to protect their team?"

Cinder closes her eyes as she stands in the shin-deep water, "Speaking from experience, the best a leader can do to protect her team is make sure they can protect themselves. You can't be at all of our backs on the battlefield, but I think you know we can handle ourselves."

"Oh, I know! But YOU also know that I'd take a bullet for any of you." She smiles "And although I can't fight very good that won't stop me from at least TRYING to protect you. As a friend and leader."

Cinder smiles, "We know Angel, we know. Now can you soap down the rest of me, and rinse me please?"

"Oh...of course." Angel nods, and lathers what body parts she hasn't in silence. She thinks back on her life before she met Cinder and the others and can't help but briefly wonder if she'd still be alive if she hadn't have met them. Her thoughts drift to a certain someone...

"Hey, Cinder...do you think if I learn enough here...I can put these skills to use in killing...well...you know who."

Her face is deadly serious...but her eyes seem terrified.

"Angel, in a world where you are being trained to fight what consists of Werewolves, mutant bears, and all manner of giant monsters I am sure HE will be small potatoes by comparison. In fact by the time we return home you will see just how beneath you he is."

"Really..." She breathes, rinsing the rest of Cinder's body with the warm water "That's wonderful."

Cinder wags her tail, flinging some water on Angel with a chuckle.

"HEY! Be careful, else I might not agree to do this for you anymore!" She warns jokingly "Now, hands please!"

Cinder steps out of the tub, and gives Angel her hands. Angel gently unwraps the bandages, making sure not to put too much pressure on the wounds "How do they feel?"

"They ache, but I can promise I have been through worse."

Once the bandages are free Angel can see the extent of the damages, only having scabbed over since the previous night. Angel observes her hands with a frown "They look to be healing great so far...any pain at all?"

"A dull ache, and they sting like a hornet's nest when I try to move them," Cinder admits. "The air is cool in here though, blessed he the soul of the person who invented the Air Conditioner."

Angel laughs "Well your tissue seems to be healing quite nicely, your dressings should be changed every couple of hours and you should refrain from using them at all. You should also try and keep them cool too, that should ease the ache a little. If you HAVE to use them be VERY gentle otherwise you could disrupt the healing."

"Yes mommy," Cinder quips with a smile. Then she closes her eyes with a laugh, "I remember when you were scared to be near me."

"You do?" She smiles "Why'd you remember that?"

"First impressions," Cinder replies. "I look back, remembering the timid little thing my son brought to my home on his arm, and now here she is before me helping mend my favorite weapons." She twitches her fingers slightly.

"Well...I admit you scared the shit out of me at first, but that's because I knew what you were capable of. Now I know you won't hurt me without good reason why should I be afraid of you?"

Cinder smiles, and hugs her gently, "Thank you Angel..."

"You're welcome...you're all clean now! And if you find me some more bandages I'll re-wrap your hands...don't want to risk infection to any open wounds. Oh, and expect them to weep a little too. It won't be pretty but that substance is vital to the healing process as it helps to..." She suddenly stops, and blushes "I'm rambling...sorry..."

"No, it's fine," Cinder replies, nudging open a cupboard under the bathroom sink where a first aid kit waits. "And Angel, no matter what anyone says, or what you think, I'm grateful to have met you."

"...Why?"

Cinder smiles as she sits on the lid of the toilet, and puts her hands on the counter top. "I used to think that fear, and respect were the same thing. After meeting you learning the difference was one of many revelations for me."

"How do you mean? What do I have to do with it?" She raises an eyebrow as she retrieves a roll on bandage and cuts off a piece, gently taking hold of one of Cinder's hands and winding it round.

"You feared me like I was a Fury of Hell when we met," Cinder explains. "And now you don't, I can feel you respect me though. You, and Spike both changed me."

She watches Angel wrap her hand, "...I miss Knuckles..."

"I know...I miss Knuckles too." Angel laughs "And everyone."

Cinder closes her eyes, "And my warriors... They look up to me as a Matriarch, but when I see little Lucy with her arms stretched up for me to carry her..." A tear slips from Cinder's eye.

"Hey now! What is it you keep telling Spike? To stop feeling sorry for himself!" Angel hugs her tightly "And if he can't you cant either...and now I feel incredibly mean."

Cinder chuckles, "I only tell him that when there is someone's life in danger... I just keep seeing it my head Angel, I'm sure Knuckles could raise Lucy as his daughter. I suppose I've adopted her just as much as I have Spike, considering we brought her to the dojo when she was four."

Angel moves on to the other hand and sighs "Cinder...I don't know what's going to happen...but your warriors will be fine. As will Lucy. And Spike. And everyone else."

Cinder smiles, "I know, I made sure of it... And I put them each through their own personal Hell to do it too..."

"Well there you go! Though I think that was more to try and convince myself actually." She giggles sheepishly "Your hands are done."

Cinder smiles, "Teaching Lucy was an interesting experience, and more or less the reason she's such a little pick-pocket."

"You raised her to steal?!"

"I raised her to be quick," Cinder replies. "She will pick your pocket if you're in the room with her for more than a minute, but only to prove she can. I taught her my firm belief that thieves are lower than beggars."

Cinder pauses helplessly at the door.

"I see..." Angel smirks and opens the door for her "God I feel like your slave!" She laughs.

Cinder rolls her eyes, "I'm not adverse to pain Angel, my hands would never have gotten so bad if I was. I just want to avoid permanent damage while lives aren't in jeopardy."

She steps into the bedroom, and uses her thumbs to slip into her underpants, "And I said it was interesting how Lucy learned that skill. She was caught stealing food from our kitchen one day, just a snack mind you, but on the street every morsel makes a difference. So I gave he a challenge as punishment. Every one of my warriors were tasked with carrying a bell in their pockets. She had to retrieve one, and bring it to me if she wanted a meal. Naturally my warriors were tasked with stopping her if she was detected."

"Wow...sounds kinda tough if you ask me..."

"It was, but that was he point," Cinder replies as she manages her skirt as best she can. "It was a punishment after all. But after a while she started getting GOOD at it. She could steal the wedding ring off a queen if she wanted. She's naturally almost as fast as I am so I got the idea to train her in the at on Ninjitsu, and she took to it like a fish to water." Cinder smiles in pride as she starts to wrestle with her shirt.

"I see..." Angel moves to help her "Interesting."

Cinder doesn't stop her, "Kunai, Shuriken, Ninjato, and Chain-sickle are all weapons I am currently training her in. She loves playing with the first two, and keeps a constant stock of them in her quills."

"Sounds like a dangerous little girl!" Angel gapes "Remind me never to cross her."

Cinder laughs, "Angel she has a softer temperament than YOU! I swear she is dangerous to go after, but is a danger to no one else."

"Good!"

Cinder smiles, and then jerks. "...By Tikal the Light!" She runs to the window, ignoring the state of her hands as she throws the windows open.

Out over the forest there's a purple Glyph circle, one no one would notice unless they were looking for it. "What?" Angel frowns "Be careful with your hands! What the hell is that?!"

Cinder stares at it hangs there for a moment, and then winks out of sight.

"Speak of the devil... Angel, I will be at class in a little while," Cinder says as she hurries to button her shirt, planting one foot on the window edge.

"Hey! As Team medic and leader I order you to be careful Miss!" Angel grins.

Cinder nods, "Alright... And watch your pockets." She leaps out of the their story window, and then starts sprinting for the forest.

"Okay..." Angel shrugs and gets changed into her uniform. "Guys...you ready?" She peaks around the curtain with a smile. They're already gone, she should have known that from the way Smoke hadn't been a wise-ass in the last fifteen minutes.

"Oh thanks for waiting!" She grumbles, and dashes out of the room to look for them.

They're in the hall, Smoke in the middle of telling Adam a story.

"I'm talkin' chaos and pandemonium havin' an orgy with disarray and turmoil while entropy's the fucking gimp who's holdin' the camera." He laughs, "the cops were tripping over themselves so bad you would have thought there was an oil spill in the middle of the road!"

Adam chuckles, and then spots Angel. "Good morning."

"Uhhhh...morning..." She blinks "...What are you talking about here...or do I not want to know.

Smoke laughs, "When I was a kid, WAY before I met Cinder, I was with a crew of smugglers. We set off some dynamite in a SWAT van during a riot just so we could steal all the gear of of the other one."

"I see...sounds reckless!" She grins "What if you'd have gotten killed!"

"Almost did, rubber bullet barely missed my left eye, and I got a tiny bit a shrapnel across the neck," Smoke replies. "But we ate like the Burger King for a few days so it was worth it."

"Seriously..." Angel shakes her head disapprovingly "You...idiot!"

"Hey, don't judge," he says suddenly serious. "You've never been starving for for you life nothing but your wits, and skills to back you up."

"No," She glares "But I have been beaten and left to die numerous times, more than enough to want to cherish every single life there is in the world! And I'll be damned if I let you do something reckless like that!"

"Princess, it was a lifetime ago!" He throws his his hands in the air, "Chaos! You're not even on the same planet! Now is the time to look back on times like that riot, and have a good laugh!"

Adam looks around, "Where is Cinder?"

"Ran off somewhere...she'll be back soon."

Adam nods, and looks at a watch, "We have Civics in a half hour, we should get moving. The classroom is quite a walk."

"...Kay..." Angel sighs, And begins to walk in a random direction.

Adam, and Smoke walk in front of her, and suddenly Angel feels something messing with her ears. Angel gasps, and jumps "What the hell!"

Her friends turn, and Smoke blinks, "What is it?"

"I just felt something..." She frowns, and touches her ears

Adam looks around, "I don't see anything, and we are safe in the school."

"O-okay..." She replies, unsure. "Maybe I was imagining it."

Smoke reaches into a pocket, and blinks. He looks down, "The hell? I was her I put the gum in that pocket..." He starts patting down his pants.

"You getting forgetful in your old age?" Angel laughs.

"I'm only a few years older than you," he replies. "About four or five years... I know I had it on me, I put it in my pocket not two minutes ago..."

"...Did you now..." Angel narrows her eyes, thinking back to the conversation about Lucy with Cinder mere moments ago.

Adam looks up abruptly, "What...?"

Smoke looks up to to see the little ninja in Angel's mind hanging from a chandelier, just as she had in the forest. She waves to them, a pack of gum held in the waving hand with a thumb.

"What are you doing here?" Angel questions.

"Imma here tah bust you out," she proclaims with a giggle, and drops expertly to her feet, offering Smoke his gum back.

"...What? What do you mean? Have you found Cinder?"

"Sifu is here?!" She looks around excitedly, "Where?!"

"In the forest...what the hell is going on?" Angel sighs.

"Tails fixeded the machine that sent ya here! He neededed to make sure it workeded so I made sure! Tee-hee!"

"You mean..." Angel stares at her with wide eyes "We...we can go back?"

"Uh... I dunno..."

"But you just said Tails fixed the machine!"

"Yeah... I don't think he knows how to make it go backwards though," she admits as she folds her ears back.

"Backwards?" Angel frowns, and kneels down to her level "What do you mean?"

"I don't think he knows how tah bring you back yet..."

Smoke puts his gum away while he chews on a piece, "So he sent you through anyways?"

She shakes her head, "I wasn't supposed to... Am I in trouble?"

Angel sighs "No...but you shouldn't be here! That was incredibly risky what you did..."

"LUCY!"

Lucy jumps at the sound of Cinder's voice, and gasps as she blurs over to hug her around the waist, tail wagging.

Angel stands back up with a raised eyebrow "Where did you go off to?"

Cinder carefully rubs Lucy's head, "I sensed the Glyph that brought her here, and recognized her Chi immediately. I was trying to get to her before she got hurt, but..."

Lucy nuzzles her hip, "I missed you Sifu..."

"She already got here before you...Cinder, what are we going to do? She's a child!"

Cinder frowns, "I don't know..."

Lucy looks up, "No worries Sifu Cinder, Imma Ninja, remembers? Nobody can find me if I don't wanna be found!"

Angel sighs "She better be right, because we can't risk her being found."

Adam notes Cinder's hands, "...We could pass her off as a younger sister sent to assist with you injuries, could we not? Faunus look all the same to humans."

"...If you think that'll work..."

Cinder smirks, "Well she can't take notes for me, but the rest is well in hand Angel."

"Very well. Does she have any medical knowledge or do I have to do that too?"

"No, she's only six," Cinder reminds her.

Smoke laughs, "A six year old who can pick my pocket, color me impressed!"

Cinder looks at Lucy who stares at her shoes. "...I gave it back..."

"I know she's only six, but she's obviously got exceptional skills." Angel grins "Nonetheless, you're responsible for her, Cinder."

"THAT is something no one needs to tell me-AH!"

She flinches as Lucy tries to take her hand. The little girl quickly steps back, "Sorry... I forgot about your boo-boos..."

Angel shakes her head with a smirk "This should be...eventful..."

Yang waves to Smoke as they make their way across the courtyard, Lucy carrying Cinder's schoolbag.

Angel glances at Lucy "Hey...did anyone else come here...the way you did?"

Lucy looks thoughtful, "... Some peoples made a grab for me, but I don't knows if nobody else came through."

"People? What kind of people?" Angel presses, feeling a little panicky.

"Sonic was there, he almost gotted me... So was Knuckles, and Shadow."

Angel lets out a breath, and looks to the others with a grin "I think this is the one place I might actually be SAFE from him!" She giggles, "Wow...it feels...weird..."

Ruby runs over with her group, and hugs Angel, "Hey there BFF!"

Lucy waves at Weiss, "Hi Mean Lady!"

Weiss pays the little girl no attention, simply waits for Ruby to finish so they can go.

"Hi!" Angel squeals, and returns the hug "Are you okay?"

Ruby nods, and notices Lucy, "Aw, who's the cutie?"

"Lucy!" Lucy holds her arms up to Ruby who picks her up.

Blake smirks, "Does Nora have a little sister we don't know about?"

"WHAT?!" Nora suddenly appears out of nowhere "I HAVE A LITTLE SISTER?! I ALWAYS WANTED A SISTER!" She squeals.

Smoke jumps, his tail fluffing out like a racoon's, "The hell did you come from?!"

"Pretty," Lucy giggles as she turns Weiss's sword over in her hands.

"Don't touch that!" Weiss snaps, abruptly snatching it back "It's not to be toyed with by children. It's a weapon...NOT a doll."

Angel rolls her eyes "Well you don't have to be so harsh with her...she's a child. YOU were a child once."

Weiss scoffs, and sheaths her weapon "I know, dolt."

"Wanna see a trick?" Lucy pulls a ninja star from her hair, and throws it. It boomerangs around the group twice before it catches on Weiss's sword by the ring in the star's centre, spinning as it slides down the blade like a horseshoe. Yang, Ruby, and Blake all clap in applause.

Angel grins "Did Cinder teach you that?"

Weiss simply rolls her eyes and folds her arms after tossing the shuriken to the floor. "If that damages my weapon..." She mumbles to herself

Cinder smirks, "YOU have been practicing." She does her best to hold Lucy without using her hands as they continue walking.

Yang smirks, "So who is she?"

Cinder glances at Weiss before answering, "My daughter."

Weiss blinks, having not expected that at all "...Why is she here of all places? Don't you know they don't allow KIDS here."

"I need someone to help me while my hands heal," Cinder replies. "So last night I called home for a helper. All of you have your own studies to take care of."

Yang tilts her head, "A mama huh? How old are you anyways? You don't look a day over twenty."

"37," Cinder replies. Yang, Ruby, and Blake fall over anime-style.

"Is that why you have the mask? To hide your hideous wrinkled appearance?" Weiss smirks "Your child will be squished here...this is no place for a child."

"Lucy, if you please."

Lucy nods, reaching around to take the mask off of Cinder's angelic face.

"So your looks are still there..surprising. Then why do you wear it?"

"As a child a boy claimed to have thrown a match in my favor on account of 'being charmed by a pretty face,'" she replies in disgust.

"Then she broked him," Lucy finishes with a smile.

"I see...how boring." Weiss flips her hair "Now are we going to class or what. I'm not going to be late on account of HER."

Ruby clears her throat, and taps Nora on the shoulder as she points to where Cardin is harassing Jaune.

Nora narrows her eyes, and storms over "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY TEAM LEADER!"

Cardin turns with a smirk, "What Are YOU gonna do about it?" He reaches behind his back, and frowns. He feels over, "Where's my...?"

Lucy giggles as she holds a mace. "Naughty boys don't get any toys," she sings.

"That's right, little girly!" Nora giggles "Naughty boys also get THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS SMACKED OUTTA THEM!"

She whips out Magnhild with an insane grin.

Ruby winces, "This is gonna get ugly..."

Just as Nora is about to swing her weapon, Angel darts between them both "Now, guys...there's no need for such violence..."

Nora just blinks at her, weapon raised in mid air frozen. Jaune raises a hand, "It's cool Angel, I got this. After all if this guy doesn't put me down then Nora has free reign."

Smoke smirks, "Oh yeah, he's a leader too, I forgot."

"..Then why were you letting him bully you like that..kick his ass! He sure as hell DESERVES it!" Angel glares at the other guy, "Jackass."

Cardin smirks, "Yeah Johnny boy, kick my ass if you're man enough, or are you gonna hide behind a bunch of SKIRTS?"

Cinder goes deathly still. Smoke notices, and starts to edge away from her slowly.

"Skirts?" Angel blinks at him, and cracks up laughing.

"I'll show you fucking SKIRTS!"

With a cry, she brings her fist back and smashes it straight into the right side of his jaw, relishing in the crunch she hears afterwards.

Nora stares and lowers her weapon "That was unexpected...YEAH! YOU GET 'IM!"

"Yeah, before someone else does," Smoke says, eyes on Cinder. Yang looks innocently sweet, a sure sign that if she gets near him she's going to kill this sexist pig.

Cardin drops Jaune as he stumbles a step, rubbing his jaw. "Hey, congrats, I actually felt that..." He puts up his fists, "You wanna go right now then let's do it."

"With pleasure..." Angel grins, aiming a kick at his knees. "I need to let off steam anyway...and you're the perfect person to help."

He turns, lifting he let she targeted before leaning in to deliver a punch of his own.

Suddenly a purple Glyph appears between them, and turns to see Goodwitch standing there with her riding crop pointed in their direction. She pushes he glasses higher on her nose, and says, "Fights are not allowed between classes. If you want a formal duel then please submit it in writing to the Headmaster when you have the time."

"But...but he was bullying Jaune! That's not fair!" Angel frowns "He started this whole mess, now let ME finish it NOW!"

She eyes them, and then sighs. "Very well, then I will fill out tardy slips for all of you to excuse yourselves with."

Cardin smirks, "Alright, no gimme back my mace."

"Oh, so you think I'm such a challenge that you'll need a WEAPON?" Angel giggles "Wow...ain't that a confidence booster, guys!"

"YOU'RE armed," he says, nodding to the gun strapped to her leg.

"But I don't need it," She shrugs, and unwinds the strap, making it clatter to the floor "Usually I would, but you're...a SPECIAL circumstance. Besides, it's been a while since I've had a good fist fight, unless you feel the need to hide behind your weapon against a GIRL."

In answer he takes a cheap shot, upper-cutting her in the gut while she's distracted with her gun, and then pushing her to the ground.

"Shit..." She gasps out, struggling for breath due to the shock. "Look at you...needing to cheat..." Angel gets to her feet, rubbing the spot where he hit "Ow..."

Sighing, she rolls her shoulders, before charging into him and knocking him to the floor, giving a swift kick to his ribs before holding him down and punching his face yet again.

He grips her wrists, and rolls them, pinning her to the ground, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that there are no rules in a fight? How can I cheat if there are no rules you DIRTY FAUNUS?!" He rears back a fist, and cracks her across the face so hard that she can feel a tooth bouncing around in her mouth.

Stunned, her vision blurs to the point where she almost blacks out, but instead forces herself to stay awake.

"You're full of shit, Cardin..." She whimpers with a glare "You're no better than trash."

Angel abruptly headbutts him, crying out at the searing pain in her own skull. Cardin chuckles, "Filthy bitch, why they let animals into a school like this I get now. Because Hunters KILL animals!" He starts to choke her.

Eyes wide, she does her best to gasp for air as her legs kick out wildly. Her hands claw at his in a desperate attempt to pry them off. Spots dancing across her vision, Angel reaches out for her weapon with one hand "You...bastard..." She smashes the gun repeatedly into his head, hoping he'll let go.

He grunts with each bash, but doesn't seem ready to let her go. Suddenly there are a pair of Kunai, ninja ring daggers, in his hands. He cries out as he all but springs off on her as he pulls the weapons out of his flesh.

Gasping, Angel rolls onto her side and desperately coughs for air. Her lungs burn with each breath and her face and knuckles throb painfully.

He just...tried to kill her...

Weakly, she gets to her knees, and then her feet. Her vision sways as she does her best to glare at him, panting "Gotta try harder than that..."

Goodwitch starts passing out slips, "penalty to Cardin for misconduct, and to Angel for outside interference. Now to class, ALL of you."

"What?!" Angel yells, and breaks out into a coughing fit, falling to her knees. Maybe she took this too far... "He was...going...to KILL me!"

"In a hand to hand match there is a greater margin for injury," Goodwitch replies. "Also I was monitoring your auras on this. Neither of them slipped into the red for even an instant so the match is a draw." She taps her tablet, and continues, "Now to class, anyone who has any FURTHER arguments receives detention."

Angel pants, and glares up at Cardin "You'll...get what's coming to you...I swear...next time...won't be...a draw!"

"Bet on it," he growls back at her before storming off.

Adam puts Angel's hand on his shoulder so she can steady herself. "The things I do...for people..." She groans, leaning on him gratefully "If he's broke my tooth...I'll break his whole...damn set of teeth!"

Adam opens her mouth by holding her chin. He spots the tooth she lost hanging on by a thread. "Hold still..." He uses one finger so set the tooth upright in its socket, and then lets her go. "Bite down, keep your jaw compressed for a few minutes. Good thing you didn't try to spit it out."

Angel does as he says, biting down with a grimace. After a couple of seconds, her eyes screw shut tightly and she lets out a pained noise.

"Not quite that hard, just enough to hold it in place."

Angel releases some of the pressure, but the grimace is still there. Everything hurts...her jaw, her ribs, her neck...but better her than Jaune, she figures.

Jaune looks like his ego is wounded, "I didn't want you to step in guys. Nora is one story, she's on my team, but this..." He sighs, "But... Thank you Angel."

"Hm..." She smiles at him "You're welcome. I'd rather it be...me than you any day. I'm sorry...but I couldn't...just stand there..." Angel gingerly rubs her jaw, wincing a little "I'm used to it anyway."

Blake crosses her arms, "Why am I not surprised. For those unaware, we just saw racism at its finest."

"Well that guy is... certainly something else...but I don't mean as a victim of racism, Blake." Angel replies, solemnly.

Smoke shakes his head, and glances at Weiss. "Well some people are only two steps from being just like him, he just doesn't care what others think."

Weiss notices the glance and looks at Smoke with a steely glare "We should get to class now."

Angel promptly lets out a groan "I'm expected to go to class...when I feel h-half dead!"

"That just means you're still half alive," Jaune jokes, patting her back.

"True..." She smiles "I dread to think how scary I'll look later on...when I have disgusting bruises all over my face and neck. Bastard...will get what's coming...when he least expects it."

Smoke tickles her side, "Little sis getting bloodthirsty?!"

Angel jumps, and giggles as she tries to push him away, but jerking her neck too quickly makes her cringe in pain "OUCH! Be careful!"

"YOU be careful," he retorts as he puts her over his shoulder with a laugh.

Cinder frowns, "Smoke, for the love of Chaos, she's in a skirt. Put her down."

Angel promptly blushes, and uses both her hand to keep the back of her skirt down...but that also means she can't hit him... "Smoke! What are you playing at! You'd really haul your injured "sister" over your shoulder like a damn sack of potatoes?!" She thrashes around, kicking her legs "Seriously...if I get more bruises then you'll regret it!"

"The way you're moving those legs I'M the one who's gonna end up with the bruises!"

"Well whose fault is THAT! Put me down, Smoke, or so help me I'll...I'll..." She struggles for words, looking to the others for help. Yang takes pity on her, lifting her off of Smoke, and setting her on her feet.

"Thank you! At least SOMEONE understands!" Angel smirks "Now can someone help me get some ice for my face because I can't feel anything but pain on the left and it's kinda worrying..."

Cinder raises a palm, and a light blue Glyph appears in her hand. A minute later a good sized chunk of ice collects.

"...Really, Cinder...really?" Angel gapes "Wow! You've been practicing!"

"Please take it before it begins to melt."

Angel laughs, and takes the chunk in her hand, already feeling it's a little slippery, signalling it's starting to melt. She gently holds it to her face and winces "Thank you..."

"You're welcome," Cinder replies. Lucy takes a plastic sandwich bag out of her pocket, and holds it out to Angel.

"For da ice!"

"Oh...thank you!" She takes the bag and places the ice inside, wiping her cheek and holding the bag in place "With luck I won't wake up with a swollen jaw...Cardin's lucky it's not broken..."

Ruby tilts her head, "I think you're more lucky than he is..."

"...What makes you say that?" Angel blinks.

"You're hurt more than he is."

"…I know...I can feel it." She sighs, but grins "But like I said before, I'm used to it...years of having temper taken out on you does have its bad side but it makes you used to the pain!"

Angel suddenly frowns "...We should go...to class...right now!"

Smoke grabs her arm, and blurs out of sight with her. Cinder lets Lucy hop on her back before bolting after them, Adam bringing up the rear.

"Well...that was quick..." Angel blinks "What's this class?"

After a class in Civics they all head out for their respective classes. Smoke Lucy is going to have to take notes for Cinder in this next class because Angel doesn't have Dust Studies. Won't that be an adventure?


	9. Chapter 8

Next, Angel has Combat Practice, and Adam helps guide her there.

"Is this really a good idea..." She questions "Combat...in this state?"

Adam raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I've just been in a fight...yet I'm expected to fight again? Don't I get time to heal?" She pouts

"It's just sparring," he replies. "I'll have the instructor pair you with me, okay?"

"Uh...okay...why?"

"So you don't end up getting paired with someone who will actually kill you on 'accident'."

"Oh...thank you..." She shudders "I appreciate that...but won't the teacher step in if it looks out of hand?"

"Did Goodwitch?" Adam walks off towards one of the changing rooms.

"Well I..." Angel sighs to herself and she too goes to change.

Once in their normal clothes again Adam briefly exchanges words with the instructor who nods.

Adam makes his way to a sparring mat, gesturing for Angel to join him.

She goes over to him with a smile "So he's okay with it?"

Adam nods while putting a hand on his sword, "Today I figure we'll do something easy. I'm going to start teaching you to block bullets."

"Right!" She nods.

He draws his sword, and points his sheath off to the side, "A short fact of life, almost nothing is faster than bullets. So when you can't be faster you anticipate. With practice you can know where a bullet is going to fly by the angle of the gun barrel. We could practice with paintballs if you're up to it, or I could demonstrate while you shoot at me."

Shrugging, she pulls out her gun and shoots at him with a grin, putting him on the spot

Faster than she can blink his sword is up, and the bullet deflects off of it.

"Holy crap...is there anything you CANT do?!"

"I can't fly, and I can't raise the dead."

"That's surprising." Angel laughs "Okay tough guy..." She smirks, and shoots rapidly at him, trying to aim for different parts of his body.

With efficient movements he blocks with his sword on some, and his sheath on others.

"Impressive..." Angel stops the gunfire and lowers her weapon "And thank goodness you pulled that off because if I'd have shot you I'd never have forgiven myself." She giggles.

He smirks, "I'm part cat, not horse. A limp doesn't mean I have to be put down."

"I know but...knowing I shot one of my friends and hurt them wouldn't exactly make me feel good! What if it had been a fatal wound!"

"You were aiming for my arms, legs, and feet... Not exactly fatal."

"What if I'd have missed..." She raises an eyebrow "But of course, you can do everything but fly and raise the dead...so that means you can teach poorly-skilled me to be as awesome as you!"

He chuckles, "Well how often have you handled a gun?"

"Rarely...if ever..."

"I would never have guessed," Adam says as he sheathes his weapon.

"Okay okay, Mr Sarcastic! Why'd you ask then?"

"That wasn't me being sarcastic Angel, that was a genuine compliment."

Angel blinks, completely surprised "...Really? But...why?"

"Well for one thing on the bullets you fired would have missed if I hadn't blocked them."

"Hm...I guess so." She grins happily "I work better when I'm not pressured...it's then when I struggle the most. Panicking is my enemy and I'm powerless to stop it."

He chuckles, "I disagree, you handled yourself pretty well against the Nightcrawler."

"...Thank you..." A smile slowly spreads over her face "That means a lot...I wish I could have faith in my own skill."

"With experience it will come," Adam assures her. "Now would you like to continue this, or switch to some melee training?"

"Hmmm...You can choose! What do you feel like teaching me in?"

"You seem to be fine in ranged combat for the time being," he says, gripping the handle of his sword while the other grips the sheath.

"Okay...so...what do we do now?" She eyes his weapon cautiously.

"The typical Nunchuck is a disarming defensive weapon," Adam says. "However your Gun-Chucks are capable of shooting in both their forms, making it offensive as well."

"Right..." She nods in understanding, and examines the gun in her hand. Despite the slight fear of weapons which she isn't used to, she feels pretty...relaxed with this gun.

"So the way I see it you have a few different fighting styles available with that weapon. Have you noticed Ruby prefers to use her weapon as a scythe?"

"No..." She blinks "But I know she uses it often in that form."

Adam nods, "More often than as a sniper rifle. One of the styles that your weapon provides is the main use in its gun form while using the nunchuck form to grapple-hook."

"So I can shoot and use them as nunchucks at the same time, for that extra kick?"

"That's one option. Let's say you were going to swing them at someone's head, you could fire a blast to give the blow more power."

"Hmmm..." She shifts her weapon into the form of the nunchucks and twirls them around experimentally, before lashing out at Adam, and pulling the trigger to fire as well, testing out what he just said.

The end about to hit him fires as he ducks backwards. Had he not he would have either been shot, or broke his nose. As it is he just lands on his bottom.

Angel bursts out into a fit of laughter "That was great, I'm sure they'll definitely come in handy once Cardin wants his ass kicked properly."

"Yeah..." Adam gets to his feet, "I'm sure it will."

"Sorry...I...are you okay?"

"Yes," he smiles. "I suppose I hadn't expected you to grasp the concept so quickly."

"Me neither...but that's a good thing...means I'm comfortable with you." She smiles, and twirls the weapon in her hands. "At first when Cinder tried to teach me stuff I couldn't seem to do it very well, but after time when I got used to her and we got closer it became easier because I trusted her not to hurt me."

"So you stopped having nightmares about me then?"

"Y-yeah..." She blushes, embarrassed "I'm sorry...but knowing that you're not as mean as I thought you were has helped with that...I know I judged you based on your appearance, and I'm sorry. It was unfair of me, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

He chuckles, "Cinder will be saddened to lose her bedfellow..."

"Oh, I never said I was moving from her bed!" Angel laughs "I like having someone to cuddle; it makes me feel less lonely to know that someone is there if I need them."

"Ah." He nods as he spins his scabbard. "Feel up for some sparring?"

Angel laughs "Adam you'll beat me within minutes; I'm hardly a challenge. But I guess I could try…"

"Tell you what, why don't I just defend?"

"Where's the fun in that," Angel smirks

"You not getting hurt," he replies smoothly.

Angel shrugs "I'm already hurt, what's a couple more bruises gonna do."

Adam shrugs, "If you insist..." He thumbs his are out of its sheath by an inch.

"I do..." Angel nods, but a part of her is wondering if she'll regret it. Quick as lightening, she aims the gun at his head and internally cringes as she pulls the trigger. She has faith he'll evade or block it, because if he doesn't...she isn't going to be the one to clean his blood from the floor.

He ducks under the shot, and dashes forward. He slams the handle of his sword into the bottom handle of her gun, and pulls his sheath's trigger. His sword flies out of the sheath with a bang, sending both their weapons skyward as he presses the open end of his sheath over her heart.

"Woooow...you're pretty fast..." She breaths, a grin on her face, and winds her leg around his, sweeping it out from under him so she can push the sheath away from her.

He does a one-handed cartwheel to stay on his feet, and with his back to her he rams the bottom of his sheath into her gut.

"Bang, you're dead," he says.

"Seriously?!" She pouts "Oh come on!"

He stands straight, and snatches his sword out of the air just before it stabs into the ground. "It's just experience, after years of fighting you just get a knack for it."

Angel sighs "I wonder if I'll ever be that good...how foolish of me to think this would last more than five minutes."

Adam sheaths his sword as he catches her gun, and hands it back to her. "They say when you hold a katana properly then your little finger is the strongest in your grip, thought I find this applies to any weapon."

Angel blinks at him "Really? How so?"

He puts the bottom of his sword to the handle of her gun, "Here, now hold on to it like I said."

He pulls the trigger, and this time only his sword goes up into the air. Her arm is sent pointed upwards, but she keeps the gun in her grip this time. Adam reaches out, and catches her by the arm before she can fall over. "See? With the right stance that wouldn't even have fazed you."

"I see...wow! That was amazing." She grins "I'll hand it to you, you're certainly very skilled."

He smirks, "I'll make a badass out of you yet, Angel."

"I don't doubt that at all." She laughs "Thank you."

He demonstrates a good stance by bending his knees with his feet a shoulder with apart. "Your move."

"Okay..." Angel switches to her nunchucks and charges him, with the intent on pushing him over and testing out how good his stance really is.

His stance proves mobile as well as stable because he easily sidesteps her, and pokes her in the side with the handle of his sword. "Watch you flanks at all times, that's what Aura is for."

"You just spoke another language to me...what was that?"

"Aura is our life force; it flows through us, an all living creatures."

"I see...go on."

Adam walks in a circle around her, "The Creatures we fight are of Grimm, the Anti-Life so to speak, so they don't have aura. When we utilize it we can become aware of the world around us. Have you felt like you were being watched?"

"Yeah," She nods "Back in the forest."

"That's Aura," Adam says, and holds up his sword. "We use it all the time, all our weapons are conduits for Aura. They are Darkness, and we are the Light."

"I see...that sounds pretty useful then"

Adam nods, "Some people can even use it for protection, look." He point across the room to where Nora is shooting her grenade launcher at Ren, and he's holding the explosions at bay with his bare hands.

"Wow!" Angel gapes at them, completely amazed "Can I do that?"

"Once you learn to use your Aura," Adam replies, touching two fingers to her forehead, and closing his eyes.

Angel frowns "Uhhh...what are you doing?'

His body starts to glow red slightly.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue, and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance, and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee..."

Angel feels a warmth in her body, and the ache in her neck vanishes as her own body glows white.

"What have you done? You're freaking me out..." She whispers.

He closes his eyes, a little out of breath, "It's okay... I just helped nudge your Aura awake." He smiles, and draws his sword, showing her the reflection on her neck in the red metal. Her bruises are gone.

Angel gently touches her neck...it's like she was never even in the fight to begin with "...Thank you..."

He nods, "Now..." He sheathes his sword, and takes his stance again.

"Now...?" She frowns.

"Let's try again," He explains.

"Okay..." For some reason she seems a little hesitant, but nonetheless charges at him with a fist raised.

He ducks low, and somehow she can feel him going for a back-knuckle strike to her stomach a second before he does. Eyes wide, she quickly brings her other hand to intercept the blow "What the hell was that!"

She catches his fist, and then she can feel him turning, aiming an elbow for the back of her head. She ducks down to avoid the hit, confused, yet amazed at how she can feel it. Giggling, she attempts to knee his stomach

He catches it in his palm, and jumps back. He has a smug smile on his face, "Nice..."

"Wow...I did that?!" She giggles happily "That was unlike anything I've ever experienced!"

"That was Aura," he says. "Wanna go again? Ready or not..." He runs, and jumps, his feet going for her face.

Letting out a startled scream she ducks under his feet, using her hands to push his back and push him over the top of her. She spins round and aims a roundhouse kick. Her kick catches him in the side, and he skids a few feet. "Good!" he aims his sword at her, and she can feel it flying for her neck just before he pulls the trigger.

"Shit..." She mumbles, slightly panicking as she clumsily moves out of the way...tripping over her own feet and onto the floor with a startled shriek.

He pauses, halfway into pulling the trigger, and walks over to help her up. "Still an amateur, just not a sloppy one. Remember to keep your stance stable, that way on the battlefield you'll do it without thinking about it."

"Okay..." She groans "Thanks."

He pats her shoulder, "You're learning fast though."

"Really?" She smiles, pleased "That's because I have an awesome teacher!" She winks and giggles with a blush "I'm grateful."

"Alright then, since the score is tied up how about round three?" He takes a few steps back, and takes his stance.

"Sure!" She takes her gun and starts to fire rapidly at him, all the while stalking closer

Adam runs into the shots, deflecting them before sliding low on his knees, spinning as he goes for her knees with his sheath.

Angel quickly jumps to avoid it, tucking her legs up high as she does, and flinging one out to kick his face. However, this also means she falls flat on her back with a grimace.

She feels the cold edge of Adam's sword at her neck... the unsharpened side. He rubs the side of his face, "Well... I think you've got the hang of it."

"Thanks!" She giggles "Sorry about your face...I hope it didn't hurt."

"I've had worse." He gets them both to their feet, and then gets some water.

Angel gulps the water down gratefully, completely exhausted "That was great," She pants with a grin, wiping her mouth "We should do it more often!"

"Alright then," Adam says. Behind him in the doorway she spots Cinder who nods before walking past with Lucy. A glance at the clock shows that it's almost time to head to lunch.

"Shall we go now?" Angel smiles at him and gestures to the door with a nod of her head

Adam nods, and they leave. Blake walks by as they step out the door, and she glances at Adam with a smile. Angel raises an eyebrow at the gesture, but decides to keep quiet, despite her bubbling curiosity. Adam blinks, equally confused. He shares a look with Angel before they head for the Cafeteria.

Spotting Cinder sat at a table, she races over with a grin, looking like a child who has just been given a whole lot of sweets "Cinder! Cinder! Guess WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" Lucy bounces excitedly in Cinder's lap.

Cinder blinks at Angel, "You... feel different somehow..."

"What?" Angel blinks "But you're not even touching me."

"Your Chi," Cinder replies. "It feels..." She smiles, "Active, you've started learning Chi techniques?"

"...No..." She replies, not understanding "Adam poked my forehead and now I have a...a...thing."

Smoke props his head on a hand, "Aura? Same thing Princess, just called Chi back on Mobius. Tomato, To-mah-to."

"Oh." She blinks "Whatever it is, I apparently have one now. So now I can beat Cardin's ass...after I humiliate him of course..."

Cinder taps her chin, "And so quickly too... I admit I'm envious, this world is full of possibilities."

Smoke nods, "I think I like it here, might stick around."

"Me too!" Angel grins. Adam smiles as teams Ruby, and Juniper sit with them. Nora was telling them about a reoccurring dream she's been having.

As usual, Ren listens patiently, having gotten used to her ramblings a long time ago

"So that's when I punched him, and sent him flying through the wall. That's what happens if you mess with MY team! I swear, I dream it so often...it must be a sign we're all meant to be together!" Nora squeals happily "I love that dream."

Yang snickers, "I love that part about Blake, and Weiss making out."

"You do?!" Nora grins "Me too...I can see it so vividly that it might have been REAL!"

Blake is pointedly ignoring that bit as she reads a book.

"Y'know it wouldn't surprise me if in the next dream that they were taking it further!"

"Quiet!" Weiss snaps, slapping her hand on the table "That's a stupid dream...it will NEVER happen. Ever.'

"Methinks she doth protest too much," Smoke quips.

"Stop being so childish!" Weiss glares "What did I do to get stuck with all of YOU!"

Nora simply blinks, not the least bit phased by her aggressiveness

Lucy crawls into Weiss's lap, "Big sis!"

"I'm not your sister, little girl." Weiss stubbornly comments, and abruptly picks her up and stands her on the floor "Leave me alone."

Lucy pouts, and climbs stubbornly back into her lap, clinging to her, "Pweeeeeeze?"

"No. You shouldn't even be here!"

"MM!" She just cuddles deeper into her.

Smoke is recording this whole thing with a video camera. "If only I knew how to scrapbook..."

"You." Weiss glares at him "Put that down...or so help me I'll cut off your hands."

"Don't threaten my teammate like that!" Angel is quick to defend him.

"Or else what? You'll pulverise me like you did Cardin? Oh please...you're not good enough to even BE here. Worthless FAUNUS!"

"You sound much like him," Cinder notes. "Perhaps you should court the brute."

"Ha...as if I would even consider it! He's beneath me."

"What, like everyone else is? Stuck up cow..." Angel seethes, fed up with her attitude

Weiss slowly turns to look at her "...It's a shame Cardin didn't finish you off."

Adam smiles smugly, "Cardin won't be so lucky next time."

Smoke pulls down his hood long enough to bite into some sushi, "I put in a request to start my own Fight Club on the grounds. You know, like a Nightclub, not an academic one."

"Oh really?" Angel questions "How come?"

"Because he underestimates you, and you've already drastically improved," Adam replies.

"...really?" Angel blinks at him, completely surprised "I don't feel like I have. It feels nice being told that..."

Smoke raises a finger as he swallows, "I'm thinking Cage Matches at my club, you'll get to show off there."

"But...I...I-I don't want to show off." She frets "I have nothing TO show off!"

"You got that right..." Weiss mumbles, taking a sip of water, bored.

Angel sighs heavily.

"Wrong," Adam says. "You just haven't had the chance to use your skills much lately."

"What skill?" Weiss questions, acting like it's an innocent question. Angel tries not to let her biting words get to her...but to no avail.

"Well why not see for yourself? No glyphs, just an honest duel?"

"As if a Faunus would ever fight HONEST."

Angel abruptly stands and bangs a fist on the table, glaring at Weiss opposite her "I am so sick and tired of your attitude! You think you're so much better than everyone else and it SICKENS me!"

"No," Weiss scoffs; rolling her eyes "Not everyone. Just Faunus."

Adam stands, "Weiss Schnee, I formally challenge you to a duel." He smirks as Goodwitch shows up with the form for him to fill out.

"Why?" She frowns "I couldn't care less about fighting you right now."

Goodwitch simply says, "Winning a duel earns an automatic 50% GPA increase."

"I see." Weiss raises an eyebrow "Well...if you're so insistent to lose then whatever. Not my problem."

Angel looks to Adam "Why do you want to fight her?"

"For the pleasure of taking her down a notch," he replies as he signs a form, and then Goodwitch hands Weiss the clipboard.

Weiss takes it from her and signs, handing it back and smirking at Angel "Let us show you how SKILLED people fight."

Eye twitching, Angel grits her teeth as she suddenly moves without thinking...grabbing the glass of water and abruptly tipping it straight over Weiss' head "How's THAT for skill, Miss Know-it-all."

The Heiress blinks slowly, face twisted into a scowl as the water drips down her face and she stands, looming over the other girl threateningly.

Smoke is still recording, "Oh awesome, white wet top!"

Weiss grabs the glass and promptly throws it at Smoke's head, before turning back round and slapping Angel so hard her head snaps to the side.

"...Don't ever mess with an Heiress..."

Stunned, Angel blinks and slowly turns her head back, cheek stinging. "An Heiress should ACT like one. Not like a BITCH!"

"Oh please..." Weiss folds her arms and covers her top half, remembering what Smoke said "Don't act like you're better than me. Don't even TRY. Because you know what? Out of everyone here...you rank bottom. If it wasn't for Goodwitch stepping in you'd be dead by Cardin's hand...as your pathetic team watches."

Angel cringes, and remembers Nathan saying similar words...each one stabbing at her like a knife.

"You're nowhere near as good as me..." A familiar voice echoes in her head "If it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now...and if you don't do as I say, you know I'm going to kill you in the end..."

"NO!" She yells, shaking her head to snap out of the flashback and, having no control of her thoughts, backs away from Weiss with a look of fear "I hate you! I hate you...please stop..." She starts to sob, but is it really Weiss she's seeing there...

Goodwitch taps Weiss on the shoulder, "if you will kindly follow me..." Adam trails behind her.

Smoke sets the offending glass down on the table. "...Suddenly I don't like her much anymore."

Weiss glances back at them all with a blank expression, before facing forwards and holding her head high.

"Why anyone likes her is beyond me..." Angel says as she tries to compose herself. "I don't know who's worse, her or Cardin!"

Ruby looks sad as she, Blake, and Yang move to go watch. Smoke stands, "I'll see you guys in the parking lot. We gotta support our teammate in this."

Angel glances at Cinder "Sh-should we go..."

"Well seeing how he just challenged her to defend your honor... I think so."

"What...MY honour? Why? I thought he did it to take her ego down a notch."

"That's another way of looking at it," Cinder says as Lucy carries the rest of their lunches through the door.

...

Out in the courtyard Adam is dressed in his combat attire, but still doesn't wear his mask. Angel watches as Weiss stares at him with a cool gaze.

"...I feel anxious about this..." Angel frowns "I don't like it one bit."

Smoke leans on a wall, "She hates Faunus, and he hates Humans... where's a Booking station to fix around here?"

Adam grips his sheath, "I am so sick of your sour attitude, looking down your nose at the world like you're actually something special."

"I AM something special; an Heiress to be precise, whereas your entire TEAM is full of Faunus...you shouldn't be here and you shouldn't be trusted." Weiss glares at him, already in a bad mood.

"You think all the Faunus are the same? The only thing we have in common is we have to put up with humans like you. You take your daddy issues out on the Faunus because you're too much of a coward to take on the White Fang."

"I am not a coward, how dare you even SAY THAT! I'm smart enough to know that I still have training to do before I even consider taking on the White Fang with my father. All I've ever known is war and fighting between my father and you faunus...and if he says you should be taken down...then who am I to go against that!"

"Bring it if you can," he growls, taking his stance, and gripping his sword.

Weiss sighs "You Faunus always think you're better...IT'S PATHETIC!"

She draws her weapon faster than one can blink and propels towards him with incredible speed.

Adam pulls the trigger on his sword, aiming for her forehead as he charges her low to the ground.

Weiss creates a glyph to protect from the bullet fired and slashes her weapon at Adam, not necessarily caring if he can't even dodge it.

His sword bounces off the glyph, spinning high into the air. He blocks the attack with his sheath, and palm-strikes her in the gut with his Aura, sending her flying. Then he calmly nabs his sword from the air.

Weiss stands herself up, her face passive as though she hadn't even been struck. She leaps into the air, creating a glyph which she uses to propel her downwards at an angle towards Adam, weapon pointed directly at him. Suddenly he's not even there, moving blindingly fast as he kicks her in the back. Ignoring the slight jab of pain, she twirls around and slashes at his head, eyes cold and full of hatred.

He blocks with his blade, and whirls, bashing her across the face hard enough to send her sprawling. She tumbles to the ground, her weapon clattering next to her. "You think you're so great, YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE REST OF THEM!"

Weiss, feeling her anger rise, picks herself and her weapon off the floor and creates a glyph behind her and another to the right, in between the distance that she and Adam stand. She launches herself off the one behind and over to the one on the right. As soon as she touches it, she shoots forward at lightning speed, sword pointed right at Adam's neck. Approaching from the side, if Adam doesn't move or block...he's as good as dead.

Adam steps back, and jams the handle of his sword into her gut. "Reap what you sew, HEIRESS," he growls as he pulls the trigger on his sheath. The sword itself if forcefully ejected from the sheath, sending Weiss skyward with the wind knocked out of her.

Gasping for breath, Weiss uses her quick thinking to create another glyph behind her, which again, she uses to shoot her downwards.

However, instead of aiming straight for Adam, which she makes it LOOK like she's doing, she lands directly behind him.

And promptly grabs his arm to throw him to the floor as she twirls around, the point of her weapon at his neck.

"Hmph," he scoffs, and fires his sheath, sending her sword high in the air. Then he drives a knee into her crotch.

Smoke folds his ears back, "Precious jewels or no, that's gotta hurt..."

Eyes suddenly wide, Weiss doubles over, gritting her teeth. "What a pathetic move..." She bites out, and with a cry of pain, she raises her leg and stamps on his chest, the heels on her boots proving to be a weapon of their own.

He rolls out from under the blow, getting to his feet.

"Penalty to Adam for misconduct," Goodwitch says, making a note in her clipboard.

Adam looks up, and sees her sword coming back down. He aims, and fires a bullet that hits it in the Dust chamber with an explosion.

Weiss shrieks "YOU BROKE MY WEAPON, YOU JACKASS!"

Her anger considerably higher, she growls and races at him with a fist raised "DUST IS EXPENSIVE!"

He sheaths his sword, and tosses it to Cinder as he grabs her fist, bashing her in the nose with his forehead. Gasping in pain, she ignore the dribble of blood as she aims a kick for his stomach "I can't wait to see you defeated."

He hardens his muscles so he can barely feel the blows. "You're a Pathetic... little... girl." He kicks her away in the stomach, "And why exactly do you wear a SKIRT into battle?"

"It's a COMBAT SKIRT, you DOLT!" She yells at him, frustrated, and goes to ram her fist into his face. And hopefully, she thinks, it'll give him a nice set of black eyes.

He just steps to the side, and trips her. "Stupid girl... You're outclassed, and in this position because of your motor-mouth. Admit defeat, and I won't put you in the infirmary."

Weiss uses the momentum of the fall to simply roll to her feet, crouched down "Defeat? Oh please...I'm not like your leader, y'know." She smirks, before twirling and sweeping his feet out from underneath him.

He does a one-handed backflip, and grabs the front of her shirt. "Wanna know something you little whore? Wanna know how I know you could never stand up to the White Fang?"

"Enlighten me, Faunus..."

He leans in, and whispers in her ear, "I didn't just support them... I used to be ONE of them."

And with that he knocks her out with a punch to the forehead. Goodwitch rolls her eyes, "Winner: Adam."

Angel stares, mouth agape, as she watches Weiss fall to the floor, a thin trail of blood on her forehead "That looked...brutal..."

Smoke lowers his video camera, "I wanna say she had that coming..."

"She did...I kinda wish I was the one to put her down actually." Angel smirks, and glances at the camera.

He holds it up, "Get you a copy?"

"Sure." She laughs

He nods, "Perfect blackmail right here too!"

"I'd be careful if I were you, Smoke." Angel gives him a warning look "You know what she's capable of..."

"Yeah, she's capable of getting her ass kicked!" He pockets the camera.

"I guess so." She frowns, and stares at Weiss' unmoving body. Deep down...she hopes she'll be okay.

Cinder hands Adam his sword back, "Sounded like she had a hard head."

"Like we didn't know that already," Adam replies.

"Are you okay?" Angel asks him, glancing from Weiss to him with a frown

"Fine," he says.

"Of course...compared to Weiss...you really kicked her ass, huh...I'm jealous!" Angel grins

He smirks, "Well I promise if you train hard, and drink your milk you too can have great skills."

Smoke laughs while Cinder watches the rest of Team Ruby gather up Weiss.

"Maybe...someday..." She sighs.

Adam heads back for their next classes.

...

"You are just a mess," Ruby fusses over Weiss that night as she dabs her face with a cottonball. Weiss has a gauze taped over her nose to hold it in place while the break heals.

Blake glances over, she knows Adam well enough to know he was REALLY holding back.

"Stop fussing at me, Ruby!" Weiss slaps her hands away "I'm fine." She swears...that guy...will pay for humiliating her like this.

Yang lies on her bunk, "It's like my dad always said: You can be as angry as you want, but it's how you express it that can backfire on you."

Weiss doesn't even reply...she's too busy thinking up ways to completely destroy Adam. She gently pushes Ruby away and lies back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Revenge will be sweet, she figures.

Ruby makes a scared face, "Weiss, your expression is gonna give me nightmares..."

"Then stop looking at it, dolt! Go to bed Ruby...thanks for taking care of me."

She smiles, "You're welcome. I can't tell you the number of times Yang broke MY nose as kids!"

Yang blanches, "Ruby, I said it was an accident!"

Blake looks back at her book, "Well honestly Weiss you had it coming... just a bit..."

"Whose side are YOU on!" She angrily glares at Blake "What kind of teammate are you!"

"Yours," Blake says sitting up straighter. "And I'm telling you this so it won't happen again. Your family owns a Dust company, not this school. You can't act however you want, and not expect repercussions!"

"She's got a point," Yang says.

Ruby climbs onto her bunk, "Come on guys, I know Weiss has been trying, really she has... right Weiss?"

"Trying...of course! I try every day to train and better my skills so I don't disappoint my father, and those worthless Faunus just get in the way of everything!"

Ruby flops on her bed, "Not what I meant..."

Yang rolls on her back, "Hey Weiss, have you ever noticed that every time you in particular tick someone off that someone else gets hurt?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss frowns.

"Try being NICE to everyone," Yang replies. "We do it all the time!"

"I can't be nice to EVERYONE! Not everyone deserves it!"

"Well, aside from today with Adam, when has a Faunus done anything to you? DIRECTLY," she emphasizes when Weiss opens her mouth.

"Directly..." She repeats "Directly they've continuously made their attacks on the dust shipments of the Schnee company. That's direct enough, Yang!"

Blake frowns as she lies on her pillow, "Your fault for giving into the corruption..."

"How is it MY fault!" Weiss screeches at her angrily. It seems her patience has been tested beyond its limits today. "My father raised me; I had no say in the matter. Therefore I had no choice in seeing him so angry all the time, how do you think I felt during my childhood!"

Frowning, she climbs under the blankets. That was far more than she wanted to say...

"What about the Faunus, huh?" Blake turns to her angrily, "No one we know started this cycle of hatred, but it's gone through the generations in a meaningless spiral. If no one even TRIES to break it, where does that leave us?"

Yang looks down at her, "Wow Blake, that was deep."

"What do you expect?" Ruby covers up, "She reads."

Weiss doesn't even reply, instead stares at the wall with a scowl on her face and her back to the others

"...Just go to sleep..." She eventually comments.

The others look among each other, and then Ruby nods. Blake clicks off the lamp as they turn in for the night.


	10. Chapter 9

The next morning Ruby is snoring like her usual self, and Blake is the first to wake. She sits up, and rubs the sleep from her eyes as she heads to the bathroom.

Making sure the door is locked she looks in the mirror, and pulls off her bow. She stares forlornly at the black cat ears erupting from her otherwise human head. She likes her ears, she always has... She wishes she didn't have to hide them.

She takes a quick shower, and afterwards she ties her bow back into place. She thinks to how Weiss thinks of the Faunus, and she hates how people with her opinions make her feel like it was a crime she was ever born.

She steps out of the bathroom in her school outfit, and blinks. With a smile she decides this one time she'll act like a certain OTHER cat she knows. She gets a camera, and takes a picture of Weiss's bunk.

...unfortunately she had forgotten to turn the flash off...

Startled, Weiss' eyes snap open and she glares at Blake "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Blake blushes, "Uh..."

A tiny arm draped over Weiss's neck tightens a bit as Lucy snuggles into her, muttering incoherently. Blake blushes deeper with a smile, and snaps another picture, making sure to click off the flash this time.

"Blake, put down the camera or so help me..." Weiss threatens, and abruptly lifts the arm from around her neck, "How the hell did she get here?"

Blake what's the camera down, "well if she can steal a mace like she did from Cardin, then I don't think sneaking into a bed is that much of a stretch…"

"Just wait while I see Cinder..." She growls "Oi, kid! Get up!"

Lucy blinks her eyes open, and looks up at Weiss with a gasp. "Big Sister!" She hugs Weiss around the neck, and kisses her cheek. On reflex Blake snatches up the camera, and takes a picture.

"Get away from me!" Weiss stubbornly pushes her away "This isnt a place for a mere child, go home!"

"But Weiss we have a test in the morning," Ruby mumbles in her sleep from the bunk above.

Lucy stretches languidly, and curls up against Weiss in the bed without a care in the world. "I wont tell you again...GET OFF!"

She just starts purring, and wagging her tail. "You sound like Lilith, only you don't curse at me as much... I love you Big Sister..."

"I'm not your sister, you little runt!" Weiss sighs "You're a handful, now get off and leave me alone."

Yang sits up, "What's all the ruckus about?"

Weiss turns her glare to Yang "Get this child off me now!"

Yang looks over, "Oh, okay." She slides off the bed, "C'mon sweetheart, let's get you a nice shower."

Lucy perks up, "Shower?! Like a real shower?! You're not just gonna dump water on me with a bucket?"

Yang smiles warmly, "Nope, a real shower with a sprayer, a tub, and everything!"

"Yay!" She hops into Yang's arms, and waves to Weiss, "Talk to you later big sis!" Yang giggles as she carries the Faunus child into the bathroom.

Blake is poking the snoozing Ruby in the cheek. Then she spots a whistle on the nightstand, and with a smirk she hands it to Weiss. "A little payback?"

"Payback for what?" Weiss raises her eyebrow "I should get payback on YOU for what you just did!"

Blake rolls her eyes, "Relax, all the pictures were just of her. Your face is out of them. And remember the morning we built the bunk beds...?" She dangles the whistle in front of Weiss.

Weiss stares at the whistle before taking it with a smirk "Thanks Blake...you're a genius..."

Blake smirks, and takes a few steps back, putting her hands over he ribbon. Weiss creeps over to Ruby's bunk quietly, smirk still present. She leans close to her before bringing the whistle to her lips and blowing hard.

PHWEEEEEEET!

"WAAAH!" Ruby bucks, her blindfold still over her eyes as she topples out of her bunk. She lands with a thud, "Owie..."

Blake smirks as she takes her hands away from her ribbon.

"Goood morning Ruby..." Weiss grins.

"Ugh... Good morning Weiss..." She takes off her blindfold, and sits up while rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Have a nice sleep?" Her grin turns into a smirk.

"I was..."

"Good...good...just like I was that time." Weiss raises her eyebrow and drops the whistle on Ruby.

Yang comes out in her school uniform, and holding Lucy while nuzzling her quills. "Aw, she's so soft and fuzzy!"

"She shouldnt be here Yang!" Weiss snaps at her "This is no place for a child."

"Imma ninja," Lucy says with an adorable pout while crossing her arms.

"You're still a CHILD. I'll go talk with Ospin later, you shouldn't be here and it's not safe!"

Lucy starts to tear up, "But what about my mommy? She has boo-boos..."

Yang gives Weiss puppy eyes as she hugs Lucy a little tighter, "Yeah Weiss, what about mommy's boo-boos?"

The camera almost materializes is Blake's hand as she snaps a picture of Yang with Lucy, "So cute..."

"Who cares, she can take care of herself, she has a team too!" Weiss rolls her eyes

Yang shakes her head, rubbing cheeks with Lucy, "Nope! She's all her lonesome."

Ruby brushes herself off as she stands, "Jeez Weiss, what do you have against kids?"

"Nothing. I just don't agree that this place is where a child should be, Ruby! It's dangerous."

"...she has a point," Ruby says.

"EXACTLY! Thank you, Ruby!" Weiss huffs "Yang...she needs to go and you know it."

Yang sighs, "But she's adorable..."

Lucy glances between them, "But... I can fight..."

"Maybe so, little girl, but not as good as any of us and CERTAINLY not good enough to fight creatures of Grimm." Weiss' tone is firm "Tough luck sweetie..."

Lucy sniffles, and jumps out of Yang's arms. Ruby reaches for her, "Aw-" Before she can say anything Lucy pulls a small white ball from her hair, and throws it on the ground. In a flash of smoke she's gone.

"Well...that's one problem solved!" Weiss smiles "Now, let's get going guys."

Blake clears her throat, "Weiss... You just ticked off a little girl with ninja training... Aren't you worried about a tantrum?"

"Why should I be?" Weiss scoffs "Her skills are nothing compared to mine."

Ruby sighs, "You're not really going to report her to Ospin are you?"

Weiss gives Ruby a disbelieving look "Of course I am, you dolt! It's the right thing to do, for EVERYONE'S safety."

Yang looks out the window as Ruby heads into the shower. "Wuh-oh..."

"What's the matter?" Weiss questions.

"Well... I think Blake was right about that tantrum." Yang points to where Lucy is running back for the woods.

"Foolish girl...I'm going to go tell Ospin right now!" Weiss storms out of the room.

"In your night dress?" Blake suppresses a smile.

Moment later a blushing Weiss storms back inside and grabs her clothes "...No..." Her friends have the good graces not to laugh as they get ready for school. Yang puts on her wrist blasters, and Blake gets her sword just in case.

Later Weiss finds Ospin with Goodwitch walking the halls, watching a tablet.

"Professors...may I speak with you regarding a matter of great importance?" Weiss confidently addresses them as she approaches.

Ospin glances at her, "Ah Ms Schnee! What can I do for you?"

"Are you aware there is a mere child on these premises?"

"Yes, and we have prefects already on it," Ospin says as he shows her the tablet. Lucy is hiding in a tree hole, and blurs out of sight moments before someone checks there.

Ospin smiles, "She's proving impressively elusive however. When we found her she was crying about her big sister."

"Big sister?" Weiss frowns. Goodwitch rewinds some footage, and turns the tablet towards Weiss.

Lucy is sitting on a branch huddled in on herself, crying with her ears folded back. "I'll show big sister... I'm not a kid... Imma ninja..." She wipes her eyes, and Goodwitch pauses the footage.

"Can you shed any light on this?" She raises an eyebrow.

Weiss lets out a groan "This morning I found her asleep next to me, and then she proceeded to say that I was her sister..."

Ospin raises his eyebrows, "Ah... So now it appears you are in a unique position to bring a young girl back from a forest teeming with monsters. If you would be so kind as to help us I'll excuse you from all assignments today. We all know you would have aced them all anyways."

"Of course I would have! But that selfish girl is nothing but trouble..."

"I can't deal with her if I can't get my hands on her," Ospin replies. "I'm just as worried for her well being as you are, but every minute she is in that forest her chances of coming out dwindle. If you went looking for her then she may reveal herself, and you could convince her to return."

Weiss stares at him for a moment with a blank look "Fine..."

She turns round and races off to the forest. For a while she finds nothing. Oh what was that brat's name again... Lucy? With each passing moment, Weiss feels herself grow more and more frustrated. "LUCY! Where the hell are you, stupid girl!"

"...Big sister?" Lucy pokes her head out from around a tree.

Weiss snaps her head towards the voice "There you are! What are you doing?!"

Lucy shrinks back behind the tree a bit, and sniffles. "I just... I wanted to show you I can do this... I like it here... I wanna stay close to Sifu, Big Sister, and all my new friends..."

"Lucy..."Weiss sighs "You don't belong here. It isn't safe for you...I'm only saying this because I don't want you to get hurt."

Lucy steps out from around the tree, and slowly walks up to her. "That's why Sifu Cinder taught me to be a ninja... So I don't get hurt. I can hide, and I can run if I can't fight..."

"But the creatures that lurk here are extremely strong and even more dangerous...now come on. Let me take you back.." Weiss holds her hand out.

Lucy blinks, and holds up her arms like she wants a hug. "Are they gonna make me leave?"

"I don't know," Weiss replies and gently picks her up "Perhaps so..."

Lucy hugs her around the neck. "I love you Big Sister."

"Yeah yeah...that's...nice...but you don't even know me."

Suddenly Weiss hears A growling behind them, and turns to see an Ursa barrelling for them. It runs into her head first, sending her sprawling in one direction, and Lucy flying into the bushes.

Weiss quickly picks herself up "Lucy...are you okay!" She yells, eyes locked on the creature "NOW do you understand why I said this place is dangerous!"

The monstrous bear turns its eyes on Weiss, and charges at her again. It is only then that Weiss remembers that her weapon is still in shambles after her scuffle with Adam yesterday.

"Curse that damn Faunus!" She mumbles and jumps out of the way "Lucy! Get out of here!" She races for a tree and climbs up it "Hey, stupid creature, over here!" She attempts to distract is so Lucy can get away safely

It charges, and leaps. Suddenly a white pellet hits it in the eye, and it howls in pain as white dust covers half its face. It crashes to the ground, rolling onto its side as Lucy glowers at it.

"Stay away from my big sister!" Miraculously she produces a Chain Sickle from up her sleeve, and whirls it. In a toss that would have made Blake proud, she hooks it onto the back of the Ursa's ankle, and gives it a good tug, slicing it.

Weiss watches, quite surprised "Lucy! Be careful!

The brute gets to its feet, and charges her. Lucy pulls another smoke pellet from her hair, and throws it down just before it reaches her. When the smoke clears the Ursa has her hoodie in it's claws, but she is nowhere to be seen. The monster stares at the piece of clothing, and then looks around stupidly for her with this one good eye.

"Lucy!" Weiss cries out in a panic "Oh jeez...where are you now?!"

Then she spots the young girl standing on a high branch on the Bear's blindside. Under that hoodie she had been wearing a long sleeve black shirt, and a green vest covered with pockets. On her back is some sorts of blade consisting of four rings that appear to interlock, and the blades themselves which are about as big as her back. She draws Eight ninja stars, And throws them by crossing her arms over her chest been flinging them out.

The air between the stars glints, and Weiss can spot thread thin wires connecting them, the wires wrap around the Ursa, and then wrapped around trees before burying themselves in the wood. The Ursa is held in place, but judging from the way it is straining against its bonds it will not hold for long.

"Lucy...I..." She gapes, and jumps down from her perch on the tree

"Look out big sister!"

Lucy takes the blade off her back, and it Falls into a huge Shuriken that looks like some kind of windmill, or pinwheel. It spins rapidly in her hand as she holds it by the centre ring, and then she throws it off to the side. As the monster begins to break its bonds she pulls a small lead ball out of a pocket, and strikes a thumb against it, lighting a fuse. The huge blade then slices the monster across its back, making it howl in pain as Lucy throws the small grenade at the base of a nearby tree.

BOOM!

The Ursa turns just in time to see the treetop all on top of it. It grunts, and squirms, but in the end the tree has it depends. Beaten, but very much alive. Lucy hops down, and retrieves her hoodie. She pads at the call marks in it, and then shrugs as she pulls her Giants blade outs of a tree. After folding it up, and putting it on her back she slips her hoodie back on, and takes a hold of the him of Weiss is combat skirt.

"Big sister, I think I broke it." She points at the Ursa.

"Good.."Weiss smirks "Now let:s get back before we have another to deal with."

Lucy hold her hands up, and bounces on her toes. "Big sister is so awesome, she could've taken that mean bear with her hands tied behind your back!"

"Damn right, kiddo!" Weiss smirks "I can do anything."

Lucy hops into her arms, and hugs her around the neck with a purr. "I love my awesome big sister..."

Weiss blinks...no-one has ever said that to her before... "Uhhh...thank you..." She lamely replies.

When Weiss walks out of the forest with Lucy, Ospin is there with a long case under his arm.

"Well done, the both of you," he says as Lucy nuzzles Weiss's cheek.

"Did you really expect anything less from me, Ospin?" Weiss raises her eyebrow "Now send her home. If she gets hurt it's her own fault."

Ospin smiles, "I would Weiss, and I agree with you whole-heartedly. However after a brief investigation we've discovered that her only family attends Beacon. She has no home for me to send her to."

He holds up a tablet, replaying their fight with the Ursa. "And I think she has the potential to be a good Huntress... Don't you?"

"But...BUT SHE'S JUST A CHILD! That thing could have eaten her alive! And there's NO way I'm being responsible for that!"

"No, you're not," Ospin confirms. "In fact, you're going to be commended for your actions today."

He opens the case he's holding, and inside is Weiss's sword, good as new... Better in fact.

"I...what..." Weiss stares at the weapon and gently runs her fingers along it "Did you do this?"

He nods with a smile, "I too am a hunter, I know how to forge weapons Weiss. And I am taking complete responsibility for Miss Lucy WaveRider here."

Weiss looks at the little girl in her arms. Truth be told, she always wanted a little sister...or a sibling of any kind to ease the loneliness when her father wasn't there for her...which was pretty much all the time.

"No...it's okay...she thinks of me as her older sister, after all..."

Deep down, Weiss curses herself for being so soft. Ospin nods with a smile.

"Thank you for rebuilding my weapon...I'll enjoy beating that Faunus with it.."

Lucy leans over to hug Ospin, "Thank you Granpa!"

Ospin blinks, and then covers his mouth as he laughs. "Ah... The innocence of youth!"

Deep inside her, Weiss feels a little jealous...from as far back as she can remember, she never had a proper childhood...there was no-one to play games with her, no-one to hug her when she was down. While her father was off raging war against the Faunus she was the one who had to comfort herself...

...She had to grow up far quicker than anyone else..

And now she has a six year old Faunus "sister" clinging to her like Weiss is the most important thing in the world.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you..." Weiss whispers "But you have to understand that this place isn't safe for you."

"It's ok, I can just break more monsters! I'll start with the ones under the beds..."

Weiss sighs and shakes her head with pity "You're still just a child..."

She looks at Ospin with a small smile "Thank you...again. May I be excused?"

He nods, and steps aside.

Weiss walks past him with a frown on her face and Lucy still in her arms. She never thought that she'd be doing this...ever...

"Big sister?"

"What?" Weiss glances at her and continues to walk towards the dorm. What the hell is she getting herself into?!

"Can I take a nap? I'm tired..." She yawns, and snuggles into her.

"Fine. You can have my bed." Weiss opens the door to her teams' room and gently places Lucy on the bed. "I'll be back to check on you soon. Do not move from this room." Given that she's already passed out that doesn't look like a problem. Rolling her eyes, Weiss pulls the covers over her before stalking back out of the room quietly.

Today is going to be a long day, she figures.

He sings, "Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from these things I see. I can hide it from the world, why won't you let me hide from me?" With a nod he jots something down on his paper.

"What are you doing up there?" Weiss demands, hands on her hips

Smoke looks down, "Oh, just the person I wanted to see." The lack of sarcasm takes her back a step as he drops nimbly to the floor. "Well for the Nightclub I'm having built I was gonna write some music. Right now I'm inspired by your teammates so I figured I'd write you each a song. Yours is an orchestra piece I call 'Mirror Mirror.' What do you think?" He hands her the paper, a sheet of hand-drawn sheet music.

Weiss stares down at the paper with a frown, lips whispering the words to herself. After a few moments silence, she shoves the paper to his chest forcefully "Not bad I guess."

"Easy," he says, smoothing the paper out. "My problem is finding someone to vocalate... Hey, could you...?"

"Could I what?" She raises her eyebrows, but then scowls at him "No. I don't have time for things like that! Don't you know I have a company to take over once my father decides the time is right!"

"Never hurt to earn some credibility," he says with crosses arms. "Or contacts. I've only been here a short while, but my information network is spreading like a wildfire."

He leans against a wall, "You sing this one time at my club once it's built, and then you can use my connections to root out White Fang for your pops."

Weiss gasps "How dare you use that against me! What would your team think of this!"

"They expect it, back home I was the best Informant to be found." He pulls down his hood so she can see his smile, "And I'm not using anything against you. I'm just saying what I want, and what I'm willing to give for it. It's called a trade, Weiss."

She eyes him for a few seconds suspiciously, before walking off "I'll think about it..."

"Alright," he calls. "It should be finished in a few days!"

May 19"Whatever..." Is all she replies before disappearing around a corner.

...One Week Later...

Lucy is on Ruby's bunk, happily shining quietly to herself in Chinese as the others get ready for the day.

"Nyan nyan, nyan nyan, ni hao nyan..."

"Lucy...what the hell are you singing?" Weiss rolls her eyes

"I call it the Chinese Kitty Nyan Song," she giggles. She holds up a sword that greatly resembles a Katana, but is much straighter. It's a Ninjaken, and it's about her size. "In China kitties don't say 'meow' they say 'nyan!' Cool huh?"

"Indeed..." Weiss eyes the sword "Put that down before you hurt yourself!"

She's certainly acting like an older sister...

"Okay!" She puts in its sheath, and then hops to the floor as she hang the sword on Weiss's bedpost. "Are we going to the party tonight Big Sister?"

The club had finally been finished. It had taken a few extra days, and after that Smoke had to take Ospin on a tour to assure him that the expenses of the club were coming out of Smoke's pockets. Also since almost no one in the school was actually of drinking age there would be no alcohol. Plenty of juice, and dancing though.

"No...I don't have time for parties!" Weiss sighs, being her usual no-fun self. "If you want to go ask someone else to take you."

"Aw, but we all wanted to hear Big Sister sing," Yang teases from across the room.

Weiss grits her teeth "No, Yang. Stop being immature."

Lucy hugs Weiss around the leg, "Maybe another time?" She looks up at her with wide eyes.

"Maybe. But I'm not promising and you shouldn't hold your breath." Weiss pries the younger girl off and picks her up "I can't believe I'm even doing this...with a child..." She mumbles to herself. Out of all the things she knew she was going to have to do here at the academy.

This was NOT one of them.

"Okay," Lucy says sweetly, and closes her eyes with a smile. She's certainly mature for a six year old, at the very least she's not annoying.

Blake walks over, and offers Lucy a box of Pocky, "Here, I saw these in outlet last trip into Vale on Saturday, and I thought you might like them. They're basically cookie sticks covered in chocolate."

Lucy accepts one, and chews the end of it. Then she purrs, "Yummy! Thank you Auntie Blake!"

Weiss rolls her eyes. Auntie Blake? This girl is getting in in too deep..

"She shouldn't even be here.." Weiss mumbles.

Suddenly Lucy is out of Weiss's arms, and dashing around the room like a small whirlwind. Abruptly all the girls are holding their schoolbags, and Ruby clicks a stopwatch. "Two seconds, new record Lucy."

Lucy smiles as she nibbles a Pocky stick, and picks out a book from Blake's bookshelf. "Have a nice day at school Big Sister!"

"Whatever." The Heiress clutches her bag and storm out of the room, not even bothering to check who's following.

Yang rolls her eyes, "Just goes to show that there's Chilly, there's Bitter Freezing, there's Sub-Zero, and then there's Weiss-Cold."

Ruby trots up next to Weiss, "Well I think you make a great big sister Weiss."

"I don't care, Ruby, I'm not here to BE a big sister, I'm here to become a Huntress!" She exclaims, but Yang's words run through her head again, and she mumbles out a "But thank you..." Afterwards.

Ruby smiles, "You're welcome. I'll let Smoke know you're not coming tonight, he'll be using my number instead." Ruby looks forward, "Please don't be upset, it's just you work so hard... You deserve to relax every now and then."

"If I wish to proceed my father as owner of our company then I don't have time to relax, Ruby!"

But deep down...she really really wants to...

"And besides, SOMEONE has to work hard seeing as the "team leader" is so juvenile!"

"There is such a thing as overworking Weiss," Ruby mutters. "I can't believe you plan to run a company THAT large while fighting the creatures of Grimm..."

"It's what I must do, Ruby. I don't expect any of you to understand what is expected of an Heiress...the burden is great, but so are the rewards."

Ruby smiles, "Well, so long as you remember who your friends are."

"Friends?" Weiss raises her eyebrows "Teammates, Ruby...not friends."

Ruby shrugs, "No one ever said you can't be both. Look at Jaune's team, they're all friends. So are Angel's, heck, even Cardin's little band of goons are friends."

"They're friends because they're BULLIES, Angel's team are Faunus so they have no choice and Jaune is about as skilled as a newborn baby, so his team have to look out for him all the time." Weiss rolls her eyes

May 19"And look at us," Yang says. "A pair of misfit sisters, a holier-than-thou Heiress, and a studious goth who puts up with it all."

Blake raises an eyebrow at that last bit, but only glances up from her book to make sure she doesn't run into anything.

"Well it's not like I CHOSE to be put with you, but it's better than being with any of the other teams..."

Blake says, "Yet you never stop complaining."

"Oh quiet you!" Weiss huffs "Wouldn't YOU rather be on this team than the others? You gotta admit that the leaders are pathetic...Ruby is clearly the better one, even IF she still sucks at it."

Ruby puts her hands on her hips, "Oh come one Weiss, we've only been a team for a few weeks now. The whole reason we're in school is because all of us are still learning."

"Very well put," Blake notes offhandedly as he goes back to scanning the pages in her book.

"That is true, but Pyrrha clearly makes the better leader for Juniper. As does Adam for Eden, and frankly none of Cardin's team are fit to be leaders, let alone at this school!"

Someone's on her high horse today...

Blake looks up as she considers this, "Well I can see how you would think that. Adam, and Pyrrha are very skilled fighters, and very intelligent. But then where on their teams would that leave Jaune, and Angel?"

Weiss considers this "They'd be the ones who attempt to fight but just get in the way, who are only good for moral support, if that. They'd be the ones left behind while the rest of us succeed in becoming Hunters and Huntresses, Blake. There's no room for people like them..."

"Except in a position to grow," Blake counters in her low, quiet voice. "They don't know how to fight that well, but if all they know is how to lead... Well, sounds like a good idea to me."

Ruby turns, walking backwards with a frown, "Hey, I can fight!"

Blake smirks, "But you suck at following directions. If someone else on this team had been leader then you probably would have jeopardized the team on a mission."

They stop dead hearing this from Blake who puts a mark in her book, and puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Still Ruby, I think you make a good leader. Out in the forest you kept a clear head when we needed it, and while the rest of us were stumped you came up with the plan to get that Killraven."

Weiss sighs "I agree with Blake...for once. Out of all the leaders you're the best by far, you have skill, while they have nothing."

Ruby smiles, and looks around. "Thanks guys... But honestly, if I didn't have you guys supporting me I'd be just another kid in this school. I guess that's what all the leaders here need to have. The support of their teammates." She looks at Weiss, "Their friends."

"Oh please," She scoffs "They only support them because they HAVE to. They don't have a choice, and I'm willing to bet all of them are concerned about putting their welfare in the hands of such inexperienced idiots! Frankly, I don't have a death wish, if I were to be on another team I'd die within the month!"

Yang starts marching Weiss down the hall, "Yeah yeah, let's get to class. You know I'm really looking forward to tonight."

Ruby smirks, "Why? So you can destroy ANOTHER club?"

"Hey, that greasy old pervert was asking for it!"

"Stop pushing me, Yang, I can walk by myself!" Weiss complains "You're just as childish as your sister!"


	11. Chapter 10

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**werewolf99 - **By "somebody" do you mean Weiss? ;D haha!

Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favourited etc. :)

* * *

That night at sunset Team Eden is headed for the newly built building on the other side of the Beacon Campus. It looks like a modest square building about eight stories tall, teeming with windows. On the front is a huge neon sign reading "The Wild Side."

Smoke nods proudly to himself, and turns to Angel as flocks of curious students start making their way for the door. "So what do ya think?"

"I...I can't believe you actually did it!" She grins "It looks amazing, Smoke!"

Smoke nods, "I even got team Juniper to part-time for some pocket cash. Nora makes one hell of a bouncer, and Ren is a savvy bartender."

Cinder frowns, "I thought there was no alcoholic beverages."

"There isn't, but he can make some mean tea, juice, and serve it with style. Pyrrha seems to like being a serving girl, and I'm pretty sure no one else will mind either..." He wags his eyebrows.

"SMOKE!" Angel slaps his arm "Don't be a perv!"

Smoke rubs his arm, "That's like asking me not to be a cat, not gonna happen. Oh, and Jaune is a waiter. All he does is take the orders, and Pyrrha serves them."

Adam nods, "Makes sense, not much he can break that way."

"Hey, accidents happen!"

"So now they're less likely to," Adam says as he starts for he club."

Smoke calls, "Be sure to turn in your weapon at the door! Nora will store it safely for you."

"Why do we have to give up our weapons?" Angel frowns.

"If a fight breaks out in my club I'd rather it be fists-only."

"You're not as dumb as you look Smoke..." Angel smirks.

"...So I'm stupid-looking?" He crosses his arms, "And here I was going to let you have free drinks..."

"Nooooo!" She whines, and throws her arms around him in a hug as she pouts "I take it back! You're the smartest, hottest, sexiest guy I know!"

She grins in her mind, trying to boost his ego so he'll say yes...with luck.

"Flattery will get you nowhere... Aw, who am I kidding?" He laughs as he hugs her back, "Now come on, tonight is a night for fun!"

"Does that mean free drinks, or do I have to use my womanly charm to persuade you?" She grins

"Drinks are on me little sis, 'sides..." He leans in, and whispers, "I know better than to get in on the chemistry you already got going on."

They make it to the door, and Smoke passes his anklets to Nora. "Hey Valkyrie, break any legs tonight?"

"Nope!" She giggles, taking his weapons "But I got my eye on a few punks who think they:re tough! Not as tough as ME though!"

"Atta girl," he says while ruffling her hair. "Stay one your toes though, this is our opening night after all."

Aye sir!" Nora grins and snaps a salute and takes the weapons from the rest of them "Have fun!"

Smoke chuckles as they step into the club. Music bumps over the speakers as lights of carrying colors play over the room. The club looks mostly like one big room with stairs going up to the walkways on the different levels. Most of the wall to their right is a bar where they see Ren making drinks. Most of the floor is a dance floor, and a stage is opposite to the main entrance. On the left is a DJ station, empty at the moment.

Smoke turns to the group with a flourish, "Ladies, and gent, come take a walk on the Wild Side!" He winks with a laugh.

Angel can't help but laugh "Would be better with alcohol..."

"Hey, it's built on a school, cut me some slack." He shrugs, and after taking down his hood he heads for the DJ station.

Cinder looks around, "Simple, yet... Comforting. Definitely Smoke's style."

"Yeah...this place certainly looks amazing! Full of people too!" Angel grins "Maybe I'll set you up with a date!"

Cinder scoffs, and flexes her hands. They don't hurt her as much now so she doesn't have to rely on others as much anymore. "At any rate I find myself thirsty."

"But..what about a date!"

"Not interested," Cinder replies as she heads for the bar.

"But...fine!" Angel sighs and follows her.

Ren greets them with a smile "Ladies..."

Cinder smiles, "Hello Ren, what's special tonight?"

"We decided to go with a cocktail seeing as it's the opening night! Pina colada, ladies?" He smiles.

Cinder frowns, "I thought that was alcoholic..."

"Usually yes, but of course you can use replacements! It's all about that coconut flavour...Smoke specifically instructed not to use alcohol."

"Well he's boring! But give us one of those!" Angel grins.

Cinder smiles, "Yes please."

Ren begins pouring a variety of fruit juices and liquids into a cocktail shaker "So...what do you ladies have in mind to do while you're here?"

"Get Cinder a date!" Angel grins brightly.

"Angel, I'm married remember?"

"But at least have some fun! Come on...guys will drool over you!"

Ren pours the mix into two tall glasses and sets a straw in both "Enjoy the fruitiness!"

Cinder nods a thanks to Ren. "Forgive me Angel, but I cannot forgive myself of frivolous behavior any more than I could of Knuckles."

"Then he has himself a great woman! Now if this were alcohol I'd be out there finding myself a cute guy to occupy me!" She grins and takes a sip of the drink "Wow...this is sweet..."

"What about that aforementioned chemistry?" Cinder sips her drink, and nods with a smile. "I'm sure Adam is willing."

"Pfttt, oh please! Adam has better people to hang around with, and that chemistry is simply the bond of 'teammates'." Angel sighs.

"Is it...?" She looks sideways at Angel with a smirk.

" Yeeessss!" Angel blushes "You know he would never look twice at a girl like me!"

Cinder turns to her, "Oh yeah? Turn around."

"Why..." Angel gives her a suspicious look before slowly turning her body around to look behind her. She sees Adam leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. He's looking in her direction with his typical blank look, and abruptly looks away when he knows he's been spotted.

Angel promptly blushes and turns back around "...That proves n-nothing..." She takes another drink from her glass. "He was probably just checking out the area."

Cinder smiles smugly, "Sure..."

"OR he could have been dazzled by your beauty and just couldn't stop staring..." Angel winks at her.

"No, I know when I'm being watched." She leans in, "Why not go fine out if you can't take my word for it?"

"Find out what?"

"Simply go ask him if he was watching you."

"Fine..I'll go prove you wrong!" Angel smirks and saunters across the dance floor over to him. Adam doesn't even notice her until she's almost right next to him.

"Hey!" Angel waves, trying to get his attention

"Hello..."

"Why are you on your own?"

"...I didn't want to intrude on anyone else having a good time."

"Well you wouldn't be! Can I ask you...something...?"

"Yes."

Angel starts to blush "Were you...w-watching...watching m-us?" She cringes internally "Us...watching us...yeah..."

"...Yes."

She smiles brightly "Okay...cool! Cinder was just asking is all..."

Well...it's not far from the truth..

"So why?"

"...Would you be willing to accept that I have my reasons?"

"Hmmm..." She taps her chin in thought and smirks teasingly "That depends on what those reasons are as to whether I'm willing to accept you have them."

He stares blankly at her.

"Oh fine! Be so secretive!" She sticks her tongue out at him "But what if I demanded you told me because I'm team leader?'

"Then I would say that I was watching you in case our Team Leader became in jeopardy, and that any more personal reasons are none of your concern."

Angel raises her eyebrow "Okay okay...none of my business, I get it." She smiles.

"... ARE you having fun?"

"Well...kinda I guess." She shrugs "It's still early yet, it might get better as it goes. Are YOU having fun Mr Grumpy? Lighten up!" Angel pokes his chest playfully with a grin in an attempt to cheer him up.

He catches her hand on reflex, and then lets her go. "This isn't really my scene."

"It never used to be mine either but you learn to have fun here! Why did you come then?"

"To protect you."

"I-what?" She blinks, not expecting that answer at all "...Why? No-one here will be drunk. And Cinder and Smoke are here. As are Ruby and some of the others..."

"There are humans as well as Faunus here."

"Well I blend into the crowd so I don't get noticed!" Angel grins up at him "Don't worry, I'm sure Cinder and Smoke will be okay with babysitting me..."

"Smoke has the club to look after, and given the state of Cinder's hands I would not put all my faith in her at the moment."

"Well what about Ruby? And Nora, she's a bouncer, remember? If you don't want to be here no-one will force you to..."

"I will stay."

"Okay," Angel shrugs and smiles brightly "Then are you going to try and have some fun? Maybe dance, have a drink or two, go make some friends, all that kinda stuff?"

He thinks, and then nods, following her back to the bar. Angel skips back to Cinder with a wide smirk "He said he was watching US...you were wrong!"

Ren walks over "Drink?" He smiles at Adam.

Adam nods, "Apple Cider?"

Cinder shrugs, "I never claimed to be perfect, any who strive for it, and actually think it is attainable is a fool."

Ren gets to obtaining his drink, pouring it into a glass and sitting it in front of the other male

"Well Weiss is a fool then!" Angel cheerfully exclaims and continues to sip her drink.

Cinder sighs, "In that respect I may agree, she simply needs time to realize the truth that perfection is un-knowable."

Angel shrugs "Well...if she wants to be that way that's her problem. WE, like the rest of everyone here, are here to have FUN! As is Adam, no matter WHAT he says..."

He frowns, "I said I would stay, I never said I wouldn't try to have fun."

Angel blinks "Well whatever you said, you're having fun whether you like it or not! Maybe it'll help you to relax, you look pretty tense and...weary..."

Adam looks over his shoulder where the humans, and Faunus are on the dance floor, though they aren't mixed crowds.

Angel follows his gaze "See...they're being nice and sharing the dance floor! You don't have anything to worry about!"

"You see peace, I see a grenade with a pulled ring. It's only a matter of time before something happens."

Cinder nods, "But then Nora will step in, that's her job."

"Exactly! So lighten up already! Smoke won't be too happy if you're not having fun in HIS club..."

Adam smiles, "And how DOES one have fun in a scene like this?"

"Uhhh...you dance, you drink, you socialise, you sing along...whatever you want!"

"Whatever I want..." He looks up thoughtfully, and turns around on his stool to see Blake walking in with Yang, and Ruby. At the entrance Nora is holding open a sack as Lucy repeatedly pulls ninja weapons out of her hair.

Nora looks positively amazed as she watches "Woah, kid...you sure do have lots of weapons..."

"I know, they weigh me down when I try to run," she says as she finally pulls out the last of her Shuriken, and dumps her Chain Sickle in the bag. Several people step back when she pulls her larger shruriken out of he back of her hoodie.

"I'll bet they do..." Nora giggles and takes away the bag for safe keeping. Lucy hops into Ruby's arms, and then climbs onto her shoulders to ride.

Angel watches them from a distance as she sips her drink "Why is she with them and not you, Cinder? Why is she even HERE?"

"Why not? There's no alcohol here, and it IS a party," Cinder points out.

"I guess...but...it's full of...older people..."

"She can handle herself," Cinder says, watching Ruby wave her arms like a humming bird as Lucy pulls Ruby's cheeks.

"Okay...if you say so. You raised her after all." Angel finishes the last of her drink and before Ren can even open his mouth to ask her if she wants another, she says "REN! That was great! May I please have a second..."

Ren just chuckles and gets to work.

Jaune walks up, "Hey Ren, if you're not too busy we need three Strawberry Sunrises at table eight."

"On it..." He nods, before setting Angel's drink in front of her with a smile, and grabbing fresh ingredients for the other drinks.

Angel meanwhile, happily sips her beverage. "So guys...what shall we do now?"

Jaune looks over, "Oh hey guys!"

"JAUNE! HI!" Angel goes to hug him "You haven't had more trouble with Cardin have you? I've been looking for an excuse to pummel that guy!"

"Like they're in short supply," he says with a roll of his eyes. "But I've been okay. This job is actually kind of fun!"

"Good, I'm glad! You're doing a fabulous job by the looks of things..."

"Jaune..." Ren sets the glasses on the counter as ordered.

"Behind you," Pyrrha says as she comes around. She's dressed in her normal Huntress outfit, and picks up the platter.

"Wow..." Angel blinks "You guys got it all covered, huh..."

Jaune laughs once as he watches Pyrrha carry off the tray, "Yeah... Smoke said it would be an exercise in teamwork, working like a unit, and so on. So we all said 'go for it!' Pretty neat huh?" He looks himself over, showing off his tuxedo, way more classy than his school tux.

"Definitely!" She grins, and laughs "You look HOT! Some girl is definitely sure to notice you in that!"

He chuckles, and closes his eyes while holding his chin between his index finger and thumb. "You think so?"

"Ohhhh yeah! I'd definitely date you!" She winks teasingly "Go out there and mingle and I guarantee you'll have a girl on your arm by the end of the night!"

With a glint in his eye Jaune turns on his heel, striding confidently out to the tables. Cinder rolls her eyes at Angel, "You do him no favors..."

"What?" Angel slurps her drink innocently "I only upped his self-confidence!"

"That hardly makes him Tom Cougar," Cinder says with a sigh.

"I know that! But I'm only helping him out a little...giving him enough confidence for the both of us to go pick up girls...guys...whatever, you get the point!"

Adam winces as a girl slaps Jaune, "Yes... I can see that..."

"Uhhh...well that girl is clearly blind! There are many more in here..."

"Then maybe he should start collecting handprints," Adam reasons.

"That's mean, Adam! He simply needs to find a girl who isn't a bitch is all..."

Adam smirks, "I think he already has, and she likes him just the way he is." He glances over at Pyrrha.

"Awwww..." Angel glances between them with a grin "That's adorable!"

Smoke walks up to the side of the bar, "Hey Ren, I got a house recipe for a Rootbeer Float for you. How's the club for the rest of you so far?"

"It's great!" Angel exclaims "You did a brilliant job with it, Smoke!"

Cinder nods, "I simply wish there were others from home to share it with."

"Careful what you wish for... You mean Knuckles don't you?" Smoke tilts his head, and Cinder nods hers.

"Awwww...cheer up! You have Smoke and I! Granted none of us are married but hey, it's better than being alone."

Smoke shrugs, "And hey, if Lucy can make it here then I bet Shadow would have to wrestle Knuckles to keep him from coming... Heh, now THERE'S a sight!"

"See! It'll be okay, Cinder." Angel moves to hug her. Cinder leans into the embrace, and purrs. Angel hugs her tighter, not sure if it's for her own comfort or for Cinder's. "I miss everyone...I'm starting to feel homesick..."

Smoke rolls his eyes, "For crying out loud you two, IT'S A PARTY!"

"Oh HUSH!" Angel sticks her tongue out at him "But he's right...we should be having fun!"

Smoke nods, "Yeah come on Cinder! Live a little!"

"In fact, let us go dance! Maybe that'll cheer everyone up..." She glances from Adam to Cinder, both of which don't seem to be smiling.

Adam glances at the dance floor, "...I'm not sure how."

"No-one is at first. Dancing is just moving your body to the beat of the music!" She smiles "It's easy when you get the hang of it, I promise!"

Adam sighs through his nose, and finishes his drink, "Come show me then."

"R-Really...but...you don't HAVE to...I know dancing doesn't necessarily seem like your kinda thing..."

Smoke snaps his fingers, "I got just the thing!" He leaps with a flip back into the DJ station, and starts looking through his CDs.

Adam smirks, "Not much of a dancer yourself Angel?"

"Well...I don't do it often...but you don't even seem the type to want to dance..." She grins at him "But I mean, if it gets you to loosen up then who the hell cares, right."

He stands, and gestures for the dance floor as the music fades. "Let's go then." Angel blinks, completely surprised. She'd never expect HIM of all people to dance...ever...

Nonetheless, she follows him obediently. As they take the dance floor Smoke starts playing "Make a Move" by Icon For Hire.

Adam chuckles, "Well here's hoping we don't make fools of ourselves."

Angel laughs "And we won't...just go with it..copy what everyone else does!"

Adam studies the others with a thoughtful look.

She can't help but smirk as she spots Adam looking clueless... "Don't think. Just feel." She starts to move her body to the beat "Listen to the beat of the song. Move your body along with it..."

Adam nods to the beat... And then he abruptly spins on his heels, turning it into a sideways flip as he extends a hand to Angel. Giggling, she hesitantly reaches out with her own hand, and puts it in his "See...you're getting the hang of it already!"

"So I am," he notes as he pulls her hand, and curls her in on herself before uncurling her back out away from him.

Angel feels a tap on her shoulder, and Blake asks, "May I cut in?"

"Blake, hi!" Angel gives her a half smile "Uh...s-sure...of course." Nodding, she takes her hand back "I guess I'll see you later then."

Angel walks away from them, with a strange feeling deep down. Jealousy maybe? She isn't really sure...

A glance back at the two of them shows them moving gracefully on the dance floor almost like they rehearsed it. When Blake does a shoulder roll over Adam Angel starts to suspect they are implementing their fighting styles into their dance.

"Wow..." She mumbles to herself "Wish I could do that."

After the song is over Blake smiles up at Adam, and after a quick hug she walks back to her friends.

After watching them interact, Angel faces away from them and leans against the bar. She wonders what they've been through and how they met with a sigh.

Adam walks back to the bar, "That was actually enjoyable. And it seems Blake is willing to talk to me again."

"That's great! I'm glad..."

He nods as he prefers another cider, "She was always a good friend to me... Ever since that "peace" rally."

"What are you talking about?" Angel frowns as Ren gets to work with serving his drink promptly.

"We were a pair of kids back then," Adam says. "I was in a shop watching the other Faunus with their signage. I saw Blake, and I was surprised to see a girl my age out trying to make a difference."

"I see...so you've known each other years then huh?"

He nods, "Yeah."

Cinder raises an eyebrow, "Did anything romantic ever...?"

Adam barks a laugh, "Me? With Blake? No, not in a million years. She's my closest friend, almost a sister. Dating her would just be... Awkward, like if Angel started dating Smoke."

"Ew..." Angel shudders "Not my type of guy."

"Exactly," Adam says with a nod, and tips Ren for the drink as Smoke starts to play "I Like to Move It."

"Well now you can say you've learnt to dance!" Angel grins "Maybe you'll frequent this place..."

"If for the excellent drinks at least," Adam agrees.

"I know...Ren makes quite the bartender! Well I'm glad you're having fun anyways."

Smoke lowers the volume on the music, and picks up a microphone, "Alright folks, now for tonight's main event! If I were you I would now leave the dance floor."

"What? Why?" Angel frowns "What's going on?"

The lights dim except for a single spotlight on the stage where Ruby Rose stands, waving at the crowd.

Angel blinks "What...what's she doing there?"

A catwalk rises from the dance floor, and a mic rises from the end. Ruby walks to it, and clears her throat as Smoke starts a track that sounds pretty soft.

"She's going to sing?!" Angel gapes "Wow...never expected THAT!"

A few drumbeats, and Ruby closes her eyes...

"Red like Roses fills my dreams and takes me to the place you rest.

White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal test.

Black the beast descends from shadows,

Yellow beauty burns... gold."

Suddenly cage walls seal off the dance floor from the rest of the club, and the Catwalk slams downwards as the mic sinks into the ground. Ruby looks around in confusion as eight different holes in the ground open, and Beowolves crawl into sight, snarling.

Smoke let's out a sharp whistle, and Ruby's Crescent Rose is thrown into the ring as the music starts to pick up.

"What is Smoke playing at..."

Ruby takes the hint, and nabs her weapon out of the air, whirling as she uses it's gun mode to blast the head off a wolf.

As the other wolves charge her Angel become abruptly aware that Ospin, and Goodwitch are standing to her right. She frowns at them and whispers to herself "Is this what they organised..."

Ospin doesn't take his eyes off the fight, "Don't mind me, I'm just here for the coffee."

Ruby transforms her weapon into a scythe, and whirls it over her head before stabbing a wolf in the face. Then she pulls the trigger, sending herself flying backwards while decapitating another beast. More wolves crawl out from the holes in the floor.

Angel seems a little worried "Well I hope you're also here to help her if need be..."

Ospin smiles, "After seeing what she can do you're worked over a few Beowolves?"

"I cant help but worry!" She reasons, grimacing as Ruby deals several more blows "She could be in danger.."

Ruby whirls her scythe around herself turning several Beowolves into mincemeat. One tries to jump her from above but she shoots it, jamming her scythe into the ground as she spins on it, slamming her feet into the face of another wolf.

"YES!" Angel fist pumps "GET EM RUBY!"

From behind the bar Ren is speechless. For such a small girl she has talent. Ruby yanks her weapon free, slicing a wolf in half symmetrically. Then she resorts to shots to take them down from long range. By some freak coincidence she runs out of bullets as the music slows to a stop. The holes in the floor each let out one more wolf, now having dozens of wolves in the cage, before sealing shut. Ruby loads a new clip of ammo into her weapon, and charges as the music reaches a sudden rapid tempo.

Even Cinder is speechless as wolf parts, and empty bullet casings go flying in the resulting massacre. "Now that..." Angel gapes "Is skill. Do you think she could teach me that..."

As the music comes to an end Ruby strikes a pose, bullet casings raining to the floor which goes red underneath her... Kind of eerie actually.

Smoke hits a button that puts away the cage as Jaune, and Pyrrha star sweeping up the mess. Smoke calls, "I hope you enjoyed your time on the Wild Side folks, but since it's school tomorrow we're closing up soon. Give a big hand to the leader of Team Ruby!"

Ren wastes no time in applauding Ruby, and Angel is far too in-awe to eve move. Ruby blushes, and brushes a lock of hair out of her face as she folds Crescent Rose onto the back of her hip. Angel runs over to her "Where did you learn that?"

"Years of practice at Signal," Ruby replies.

Smoke walks over, and hands Ruby a CD case, "Here's the action of tonight, show it to Weiss so she knows what she's missing. Now fighting for her though unless she wants it. You number just doesn't have a lot of lyrics."

"Wait...what's all this about Weiss?"

Smoke crosses his arms, "Oh just trying to talk her into performing tomorrow night. It's a beautiful piece I wrote, I just need her to help make it perfect."

"Well good luck with that!" Angel scoffs.

"Oh Angel, Ye of little faith. You should know by now I can be very persuasive."

"...You're not planning on seducing her are you?!"

He shudders, "I'll be the first to say Weiss needs to get laid, but not by me."

"Then who by?"

"I'll dunno, anyone! Hell, let Ruby do it, but not me."

Ruby does a spit-take with some apple juice, and coughs.

"What?!" Angel exclaims "You're not putting Ruby through that! Come on, Smoke, I knew you were a perv but this..." She smirks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, most the romance fanfiction of RWBY pairs them together, and the rest pairs Blake with Yang."

"Really?" Angel blinks "Never would have guessed THAT!"

Smoke pats Ruby's back as she wipes her mouth. Ruby shakes her head furiously, "No! She'd kill me so even THINKING about it!"

"She has a point...oh well, I'm sure she'll get a relationship of her own once she stops being so stuck up." Angel shrugs.

"Or she'll find some sap willing to put up with it," Smoke shrugs.

"Poor guy...Anyway! What else can we do here!" Angel grins "I haven't finishes having fun yet!"

"We're closing up in fifteen minutes," Smoke says while looking around. "Maybe once we get some money coming in I can see about getting a dancing game or something."

"Sounds great! Though where you got the money to build this in the first place I have no idea!"

May 20"What, you think being an Informant means giving free information? I got a few guys down in Vale working in my network, people pay them to sell information, and as their head honcho I get a fifty percent cut of all purchases."

"I see...not bad!" Angel grins "Sounds risky though."

"Of course it is, why do you think I'm the best at it?"

Cinder stands with a slight yawn. "Well let us return to our rooms, shall we?"

* * *

Lucy slips into the bedroom, looking for Weiss. Weiss sits on her bed, checking over her homework thoroughly "Perfect..." she mumbles.

Lucy walks up all polite, "Good evening Big Sister."

"What do you want?"

Lucy climbs up in her bed, and hands her a disk, "We recorded tonight so you wouldn't miss it. Ruby was awesome, lookie!"

"Maybe later," Weiss puts the disc next to her the bed, uninterested "I have work to do."

Lucy makes a sad face, "Pretty please?"

"If you'll leave me alone afterwards then go ahead and put it in." Weiss rolls her eyes.

"Mm!" Lucy hugs her around the middle.

Scoffing, Weiss simply pats her back awkwardly "Hurry up and play this thing then, I have homework!" Lucy let's her to, and rolls off the bed to her feet. She then stares at the TV player. "...Big sister, how does this work?"

"Jeez..." Weiss gets up and takes the disk from her "Press this button here, insert the disk, press it again and it'll play..."

"...Which button is Play?"

Weiss is about to hear her upset when she remembers what Cinder told her about this girl. For the last two years of her life, probably the only two she can remember, Lucy has been living in a crumbling hotel with violent animals. She's probably never even seen a cartoon in her life.

Sighing heavily, she sits on the floor and lifts Lucy onto her lap, cuddling her close "This one here..." She points to a button on the remote and holds it out for Lucy to press. Lucy pushes it, and jumps in surprise when he video set comes to life.

"Did you go to the party then?"

Lucy nods, staring at the TV like she's afraid it's going to jump at her. "Ren had yummy grape juice... It was clear, and had bubbles that tickled my mouth."

"You shouldn't be drinking fizzy drinks...they're full of sugar!"

"Okay," she says, relaxing a little bit. On the screen Ruby is taking the stage. "It was in a pretty class bottle though with a cork and everything. Big sister likes fancy stuff, and I wanna be like Big Sister."

"Then you have to be perfect, Lucy..." Weiss replies as she watches Ruby in action. Yes, definitely better than the other leaders, she figures.

"But there's no such thing as perfect," Lucy says, looking up at her. "If there was nobody would be sad no more."

"I'm not sad am I?"

Lucy nods, "Uh-huh, if you weren't you'd be smiling all the time."

"I don't need to smile all the time, Lucy. Just because I don't smile doesn't mean I'm not happy. I was happy before you came in but I wasn't smiling."

Lucy nods, "Okay!" She leans into Weiss with a purr as the door opens, and the rest of her teammates walk in. Blake takes one look, and whips out her camera, promptly snatched away by Yang. Blake shrugs as Ruby pointedly looks away from Weiss, and hops onto her bunk, closing the makeshift curtain she made out of a bed sheet.

"I'm not stupid y'know..." Weiss calls out to the others "Put the camera down."

"I already did," Blake replies.

Yang scratches her head, "What's gotten into you Ruby?"

"Nothing," she squeaks.

"She's being a dolt...as usual." Weiss rolls her eyes

"Are you supposed to help Big Sis now?"

Blake frowns, "Help how?"

Ruby throws open her curtain, "Lucy NO!"

Lucy looks up at Weiss, "Smoke said Ruby was supposed to help you lay down. Are you sleepy Big Sis?" On her bunk Ruby sags in relief.

Weiss blinks "Not really...what are you talking about?"

Lucy taps her chin, "Smoke said something about you need to get laid down..."

Ruby leaps to shut Lucy up, but Yang stops her, wanting to hear the rest.

Lucy continues, "He said Ruby could be the one to do it because he wouldn't."

You could hear the penny dropping... She looks up at Weiss innocently, "Do you need me to tuck you in Big Sister?"

Weiss stares at Lucy, eye twitching "No...Lucy..." She grinds her teeth "No...I don't..."

In a flash she flings the door open so hard it slams into the wall and she storms down the corridor screaming "FAUNUS! GET YOUR PATHETIC BUTT OUT HERE NOW!" As she pounds hard with her fist on Team Eden's dorm room door.

"To which of us are you referring?" Smoke sounds cocky as usual.

"YOU!" She snarls and pulls him close by his shirt collar "You imbecile! Have you no respect for me?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!"

Smoke looks confused, and then his eyes widen, "Chaos above, you're a virgin aren't you?"

Weiss' cheeks promptly colour red "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY INNOCENCE! DON'T SPEAK AS IF YOU KNOW ME!"

"Yup, you're a virgin," he says smugly. "You know if you yelled a lot less you'd be cute."

"SHUT UP, FAUNUS! I DON'T LIVE TO PLEASE YOU! AND QUIT THINKING YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO DISCUSS MY INTIMATE LIFE LIKE THAT! WHERE'S YOUR LEADER? WHY ISN'T SHE DOING SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?!"

"Oh she just learned that a disrespectful perv is who I am at heart, and learned to live with it," he replies as he takes her hands off him. "But..." He purrs as his tail swishes playfully.

"But what!" Weiss glares.

"Well... May have changed mind." He steps forward, and with her back to a wall he brushes the back of his fingers over her cheek suggestively. "After all, who am I to turn down a girl in need of a good time."

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!" Weiss shrieks. It almost looks like she's about to faint "HOW DARE YOU HARASS AN HEIRESS LIKE THIS! I WILL BREAK EVERY DAMN BONE IN YOUR PATHETIC FAUNUS BODY!"

"So long as I can still use the one bone that matters," he purrs louder, his face getting dangerously close.

"OHHH YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I'LL BE SURE TO INFORM YOUR LEADER AND OSPIN OF THIS...THIS...SEXUAL HARASSMENT! YOU PEVERT!"

Weiss' face is so red it's surprising she hasn't fainted even yet. She uses both hands to forcefully push him away.

And once he's back a good distance he whips a digital camera out of his pocket, and snaps a picture.

"You never looked better Weiss," he laughs, pretending that he hadn't almost kissed her. "This will make a great cover picture for my online story."

Seething with anger, Weiss glares "You'll pay for this...mark my words, FAUNUS...you'll pay...NOW GIVE ME THAT CAMERA BEFORE I PUT YOU IN A COMA!"

He stuffs in a pocket, "Nope!" Then he leaps well out of her reach, "But I'll tell you what, I've been thinking about our deal, and I think you might need a sweetener. Preform one time, and not only will I help you track the White Fang, I'll even quit harassing you!"

"YES! DEAL! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE AND STAY OUT OF IT!" Weiss heads back into her room and slams the door shut. It's only at that moment that she realises what the hell she's just done.

She just made a deal with a faunus...

Lucy looks up from Weiss's bed, and holds up something, "I got your camera back!" She puts a finger to her lips, "Shhhh..."

Weiss grins "Lucy, you little angel!" She picks up the younger girl and spins her around, then rests her on her hip "Thank you."

But that doesn't change the fact what she just did..

Lucy whispers in her ear, "And wait for it..."

"AAAHHHH!"

Blake jumps, banging her head on the bunk above her as Yang, and Ruby fall out of their beds. Blake runs her head, "What was-?!"

"CINDER WHY DID YOU PUT ITCHING POWDER IN MY BED SHEETS?!"

Lucy tries, and fails to look innocent as she twiddles her thumbs.

"You little sneak!" Weiss grins "I guess you're useful after all."

Lucy beams up at her, and then holds up a victory sign with her fingers, "Yay! I made big sis smile!"

"Yeah...that you did..." Weiss sighs and puts Lucy back on the floor "Go to bed now. I'm sure it's past your bedtime."

"Past ALL our bed times," Yang corrects as she climbs back into her bunk.

Lucy looks up at Weiss, "May I please sleep with you tonight?"

Weiss hesitates before nodding "Fine..."

Lucy smiles, and crawls under the blanket beside Weiss. "Good night..."

"Night..." Weiss settles into her bed. She wonders what her father would think if he could see her now. He would definitely not approve of her being with a faunus like this...

He'd probably disown her, and that thought alone makes Weiss frown deeply


	12. Chapter 11

Smoke looks absolutely miserable the next morning.

"What's the matter with you?" Angel questions him as she plops down next to him on his bed

"Well someone put itching powder my bedsheets, so I had to sleep on the floor, and shower until my skin was rubbed raw, and by the time that was over I only had one hour's sleep..."

Angel tries to stifle a giggle "I see. Why didn't you say something, you could have taken my bed instead."

"...Good point, why didn't I?" Smoke rubs his temples, "I need sleep, I'm supposed to be on the piano for Weiss's piece tonight."

"Then use my bed!" She offers with a smile, but is a little taken aback that Weiss actually accepted. "I'll take the floor, it's the least I can do."

"Aren't you still cuddling with Cinder at night?"

"Well..." She rubs her arm sheepishly "Since the nightmares stopped I figured I was being silly...plus I appreciate that Cinder needs her space too"

Smoke lays his head on the table, and closes his eyes. Jaune joins them, rubbing his eye. "Man... The club is hard work! Smoke are there days when it's not open?"

"Sunday nights," he replies.

"He's not working you too hard is he?" Angel questions.

Jaune shakes his head, "Nah I just write down the orders, and help clean up after closing time."

"Okay." She shrugs "Do you all have a job there? Why don't I? Am I not good enough to be on your staff, Smoke?" She replies, joking.

"Zzzzzzzzz..."

"Smoke?" Angel blinks and sighs "Oh dear...wake up!"

Smoke wakes up with a snort, "Huh, what?!"

"I said that Yang just came over and asked if you wanted to share the shower with her, but you were asleep, so she left..." Angel grins teasingly.

"Oh? That all? Okay..."

As he goes back to sleep Jaune whispers, "Maybe we should just leave him be."

Angel blinks "I thought for sure that'd give him energy...you're right Jaune, let's just leave him there. I'm not strong enough to haul his ass back to bed anyway."

Jaune nods, and checks their schedule. "Class is in fifteen minutes. Think we should let him sleep, or should I buy him coffee?" Jaune looks across the cafeteria to the coffee machine.

"Let him sleep...coffee will only give him so much energy before he crashes and burns." Angel replies, reaching over to gently feel his forehead "He's not too warm...though he'll probably wake up with muscle ache...and back ache...and neck ache..."

Jaune nods, and finishes his breakfast. Afterwards, he stands, "Well, see you in Professor Port's classroom."

Angel groans "He's booooooring! And who the hell brings wild animals into the classroom anyway!

Jaune raises an eyebrow, "I wouldn't call that boring, more like insane."

"Oh yeah, THAT part was insane! We could have been killed! Surely that goes against the health and safety rules here...maybe I ought to have a word with Goodwitch about that." Angel taps her chin in thought. "Anyway, how was it last night? Did you manage to get your sexy self a date, Jaune?" She grins with a wink

He sighs, "Sadly no, though I might have a tattoo of a hand on my cheek now." He rubs his cheek at the memory.

"Awww...well don't worry! Keep trying! Don't be disheartened...in fact next time I go to the club I might be inclined to give you a hand.."

Jaune blinks, "What, YOU'D date me?"

Angel chuckles "Yes, I'd date you. You're a very sweet guy. But I meant I'd help you to find a date...show you off a little, y'know?" She winks "And have fun at the same time!"

Jaune lets out a relieved breath, "Oh phew, I was worried there for a second. Not that I have any preference, but if a Human tries to date a Faunus it's like putting a target on their backs." His eyes widen when he realizes he might have, and probably did, just insult her. "N-n-not that that I don't think you're cute," he amends quickly. "Because you are! I... I just... I can't even handle Cardin, let alone an angry mob, Y'know?"

"Okay, one, I forgive you for inadvertently insulting me." She smirks at him "Two, thank you for thinking I'm cute. And three...Cardin will get what's coming to him, don't worry. As will anyone else who tries to hurt you." Angel gives him a gentle smile "I know we're not on the same team...but I can't sit back and watch someone get hurt."

Jaune smiles, "Well... At least I know I have friends here."

"Jaune what is wrong with you?" Smoke mutters in his sleep, "Bust a move on Pyrrha already, even a blind dude can see she digs you..."

Jaune blushes, and glances at Angel, "Does he normally talk in his sleep?"

"I'm only half-asleep," Smoke replies. "Too loud in here to pass out..."

"Smoke...go to sleep." Angel says "I'll take notes for you if you want, just get some sleep or you'll pay for it later..."

"Aye...aye...captain...zzzzzzzz..."

Jaune coughs into a fist, "Well, on that note, uh..." He back up, and turns away to leave.

Angel sighs "He reminds me of myself..."

"You were like Vomit Boy?" Yang sits across from her, poking Smoke in the cheek with the handle of her spoon.

"Well...personality wise, anyway. Socially awkward, shy, no confidence, lack of skill etc etc. The list goes on, but he's one of the kindest people I've ever met."

Yang nods, "Think Smoke will be okay tonight?"

"Yeah," Angel replies and smirks "I told him he can use my bed if he still can't sleep in his."

Yang rolls her eyes, "Because Cinder put itching powder in his bed sheets,"

Angel laughs at the memory of him waking up this morning "I feel sorry for him though...I know what it's like to get no sleep."

"Aw..." Yang hugs him around the neck, "Poor kitty..." She blinks when she hears him purring deeply.

"Yes indeed..." Angel smirks at them "Why don't you hug him a little tighter, he might like that."

"I bet he would," Yang smirks, hugging Smoke's head into her well-endowed bosom. "Weiss told us all about how he was messing with her last night. He may be a pervert, but so far the closest thing to a man without a sex drive I've ever seen is Ren."

"Really?" She laughs "Why?"

"Well he's got Nora around him almost 24/7, most guys I can think of would have taken advantage of that kind of situation."

"Well maybe he isn't sexually attracted to her?"

"My point," Yang nods, looking down as Smoke hugs her around his middle. She tilts her head while stroking his.

"...Hey Angel, could you tell Port that we weren't feeling very well today?"

"...Why...?"

"Well HE needs sleep," Yang says with a wink. "And who am I to pass up a chance to skip class?"

Angel smirks "And why should I cover for you?"

"Because I'll make it up to you someday," Yang replies, pulling Smoke to his feet. "C'mon tough guy..."

"Someday huh..." Angel rolls her eyes "Fine...if you really want to take advantage of him this bad..." She smirks

"Oh please, I may be a party girl, but I'm not THAT forward," Yang says with an eye roll of her own. Smoke comes around just enough to walk out of the room with her.

Blake smirks as she stands next to Weiss in the lunch line. "Wow, you really did a number on him."

"Of course." Weiss replies "What do you expect, he's a jackass."

Lucy giggles, "You cursed!" She looks at the orange in her hands a moment, and then uses a Kunai knife from her hair to cut it open.

Blake shakes her head, "Weiss, you are going to ruin that child, I swear."

"So? Her fault for sticking to me like glue..."

Blake smiles with a shrug, "I'm looking forward to your performance tonight Weiss. Have you practiced any?"

Weiss scoffs "I'm only doing this because it benefits me...and no, i don't need to practice..."

"Do you even know the lyrics? I took a look at the sheet music, and it has a lot more than four lines in lyrics." Blake raises an eyebrow as she puts a blueberry muffin on her tray.

"Oh please, Blake. Who do you take me for?!"

"Wait, let me guess, the oh-so-highest heiress has a photographic memory?" She looks at Weiss blankly.

"Yes, actually!" Weiss huffs...well...she's not lying one hundred percent...

Lucy stretches up on her toes for an oatmeal raisin cookie, and whines a bit when she can't reach it. Then she yelps as Cardin deliberately steps on her foot, taking the cookie. He looks down on her with disgust, "Watch where you're going Faunus."

"Oh please, Cardin...you're pathetic. Can you not see she's just a child?" Weiss glares at him

"Better to put 'em down now before they learn how to bite," he retorts, and walks off.

Lucy stands there in shock for a minute, her injured foot raised off the ground slightly. Then tears well in her eyes as she starts to cry.

Weiss clenches her jaw and promptly picks Lucy up and sits her on her hip, storming off after Cardin "Oi! Get back here, scumbag!"

Cardin turns, a bite taken out of his cookie as his team joins him. "Wut?"

"You owe her an apology..."

He chokes a bit on his cookie, and then laughs. "What?! Don't tell me the great Weiss Schnee is defending a Faunus! A stupid pesky brat like her shouldn't even be IN this school."

"I know, and she's going back tomorrow. But a child is still a child...apologise. Now."

Cardin cracks a fist, "Make me."

"Lucy?" Weiss raises her eyebrow at her "You wanna have some fun with him?"

"...Meanie," she says, tears streaming down her eyes.

Blake puts away her cell phone with a smirk, and a minute later Yang walks back in. "Hey guys, what's all the ruckus?"

Cardin scoffs, "Now it's the blond bimbo. Look, you animal lovers can just shove it up your- OOPE!" He doubles over as Yang grabs him by the balls, transforming her bracelets into her Wrist guns...

* * *

Later that night Lucy is still walking with a slight limp, after all when a 200 pound jerk stomps the foot of a six year old with an armored boot that will happen. Still she puts on a brave face as she holds Weiss's hand on the way to the club.

Smoke joins her on the way to the club, "Heard what happened to Cardin, they say he's going to be in the infirmary for a week or two." His usual cocky tone is toned down a bit as he laces his fingers behind his head.

"Good. And with any luck I'll make it a whole month if he crosses me again..."

Smoke smiles, "Nice." he glances over to where a few guys from Vale are moving in orchestra instruments through the back. "Hey Nora, why not give them a hand with the Grand Piano, but try not to let it tap anything on the way in okay?"

"Right!" Nora gives him a salute and races off to help with the giant instrument.

"So...what exactly can you tell me about the white fang?" Weiss demands, crossing her arms

"I have my sources, confidential until they want to meet you," Smoke replies. "However I can say that they have intimate knowledge of the White Fang locations, and have their own agenda for them." Smoke checks his watch, "I'm meeting with them after your performance..."

"Before. Or else I don't perform." Weiss demands " I don't trust you..."

"Really? Weiss, I never break my word. Notice how I haven't harassed you this whole time, or taken the very tempting picture of you holding hands with Lucy?" He looks at her flatly, "I pride myself on honesty Weiss, take a leap of faith here. I swear I won't let you down if you don't let me down."

"Are you deaf?" she frowns "No. I don't. Trust you. At all. All you faunus are the same."

Lucy looks up at her, and blinks. "...But..."

"How's that foot taste?" Smoke gives her a flat stare.

"Look...no info, no performance!"

"Alright, FINE!" he throws his hands in the air, "I can't tell you who my contacts are, or what they're planning because the second part I don't know. BUT I can say that they will be in the club tonight, and if you put your mind to it you can figure out who they are. Is that good enough, or did I just waste a few thousand Lien on all this music stuff?"

Weiss thinks it over "...If your people dont turn up I'll chop you into pieces so small that they'll be dust particles!"

"No worries there," Smoke assures her. "They're already inside. Oh, and be sure to give Nora your sword before you go in."

"Fat chance of that happening, Faunus."

Smoke scratches his chin, "Well it's a house rule, even I don't wear weapons into the club... Fine, I'll let it pass just this once. Still, draw that thing on anyone, I will boot you out, show or no show, and the deal is off."

"Tell everyone not to cross me then."

Smoke rubs his temples, "Maybe I should talk to Ospin about rethinking the age limit on drinking..." He heads for the club.

Lucy holds Weiss's hand a little tighter, looking down. Weiss glances down at her "What's wrong?"

May 21"...Big Sister, do you love me?"

"Do I...what?" Weiss frowns in reply "Why'd you ask that?"

"You... you hate Faunus...and I'm... I..." She sniffles, and lets go of Weiss's hand as she covers her eyes to weep.

"You're not like the rest..." Weiss crouches in front of her "You're still only a child. Still, if my father finds out I'd be disowned. So you need to go back home..."

Lucy looks up at her with tear-filled eyes, and then sits with her legs hugged to her chest. Her tiny body wracks with sobs as she presses her forehead to her knees.

"Why are you crying? Don't you want to go home?"

"Can't... And..." She looks up, "Even if I could, I don't wanna!"

"Why?"

"I love you Big sister, and I don't wanna leave you all alone again... Sifu Cinder said I would leave he dojo eventually, and when I did I'd know where I belonged in the world... And it's with you!"

"But...why are you...why do you feel that way about me?"

Lucy wipes her eyes, and stands, hugging Weiss around the neck. "My heart says so."

Weiss struggles to make sense of it all...why...why is this little girl so attracted to her like this...

Wordlessly, Weiss stands back up with Lucy in her arms and cuddles her close, sitting her on one of her arms as she cradles the back of her head with the other. "Let's go..." Lucy nods, and rides in her arms to the door. This time she just drops her Chain Sickle, Ninjato, and special blade in the sack before shaking the rest out of her hair.

Weiss smirks "And you don't weigh a ton with all that stuff you're carrying, believe it or not."

"Yuh-huh, big sister just strong," Lucy replies as they walk in.

Blake spots them from the bar with Adam at her side, and waves them over. Weiss walks over to them, pointedly ignoring Adam. "Blake...mind taking care of her while I'm busy?"

Blake nods, and holds up a bottle of White Sparkling Grape Juice, "I got her favorite, this should keep her busy."

"Yay!" Lucy hops onto a stool, spinning on it as Blake pours some into a wineglass for her.

"Right. Where are the others?"

Adam sets down his cider, "Smoke is waiting for you backstage."

Weiss gives him a blank stare "Who said I was talking to you, Faunus. I wasn't meaning Smoke, I couldn't care less what he's doing as long as I get what I need."

Adam raises an eyebrow, and Lucy slows in her spinning as she looks up at Weiss.

"What's the matter Lucy?"

She looks sad, "How come you don't like Faunus?"

Blake puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder, "She just doesn't like the mean ones, like the White Fang."

Lucy blinks, "Who?"

"Never mind." Weiss sighs " you're too young to understand..."

Blake deadpans, "She's old enough to know how to use weapons with our level of skill, I think she's old enough to understand why most the world hates her."

Lucy looks up sharply, "Wh-wha-what?!"

"No, Blake. She isn't." Weiss narrows her eyes "She's not emotionally mature enough."

Blake props her head on her hand, "Your call I suppose."

"Hmph. Now why are you here with this Faunus? Why aren't you with Ruby and Yang?"

Blake blinks, "Adam is an old friend Weiss, and the sisters are cutting a rug."

"Why are you friends with HIM!" She shrieks "There are better people to hang out with!"

"We met as kids," Blake says with a shrug.

"Like I say...better people to hang out with." Weiss glares at Adam "Watch your back, Faunus...I have a weapon, whereas you do not."

Adam raises an eyebrow, and Blake glances back at him. "Weiss, he's proven to me many times I can trust him to watch my back, and I have his. Please, we are all just here for the party, so please try to enjoy it."

"Don't tell me what to do, Blake...and YOU...Adam...go back to the rest of your stupid team where you belong...and leave my teammate alone."

"He's fine where he is," Blake says with a little heat in her voice, and her eyes.

"What, do you speak for him now? Is he your pet Faunus?"

"Is Lucy yours?" Blake crosses her arms.

"I never WANTED her to tag along..."

Blake closes her eyes, and turns away. "I don't want to fight with you Weiss. I won't tell you how to live your life if you just return the favor."

Weiss smirks "If only I was leader of this team..."

She turns her back on them and walks away

Adam looks to Blake who shakes her head with a sigh.

* * *

Smoke looks up from tuning the piano, "Almost showtime, better go get changed..."

"Into what?" Weiss raises her eyebrows "Just let me go sing so I can get this over and done with!"

"Weiss, this performance reflects on your reputation just as much as it does mine," he says, gesturing to his clothes. "You really wanna be seen singing while the guy on he piano is dressed like this?" He shrugs, and walks off.

"I don't care what you look like!" Weiss snaps, frustrated. "I just want this to be over already!"

Pyrrha picks up a violin, "Cheer up Weiss, it's not as if he's asking you to do something unseemly."

"Hmph...I have better things to do than SING though...if I weren't getting something out of this I wouldn't be doing it."

Pyrrha shoulders the violin, tuning it as she draws the bow across it. She smiles, "It's not so bad actually. A lot of people don't appreciate the gratification of honest work. That's why I'm the serving girl here, though Smoke has been talking about hiring some outside help."

"Outside help?"

"Yes, he says he knows a pair of girls with experience working in a club. He hopes after the rest of Team Ruby have done their performances that the Wild Side's popularity with go through the roof, so he's bringing them in tomorrow night to help take the workload off a little."

"I see..." Weiss nods "Frankly I just want to get this over and done with so I don't ever have to come here again. I have homework to do."

Pyrrha walks over, and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Think of this as an extra-curricular activity. Plus if Smoke can find the time to run this club, and keep good grades then you can afford to take some time for yourself."

"No, Pyrrha, I can't! I must work tirelessly to ensure my father thinks I'm ready to take over our company. Do you have any idea how hard it is to try and impress him? No, you don't. He accepts nothing less than perfect..."

Pyrrha looks to the side for a minute, and says, "Well, it's not my place to tell you how to live, but as a friend I'm just concerned about you overworking yourself."

Weiss waves a hand "Don't be. I'm used to it."

Pyrrha hands a Cello to Ren as he walks by, "Weiss, you're a fine young lady, and if I ever get the chance to see your father I will tell him he should be proud to have you as you are." She smiles as she hands Nora a harp, "After all, I come from privilege too Weiss, and frankly I seem to be the happier of the two of us."

"But you don't understand the pressure my father puts on me..." Weiss sighs "I'm an only child, the only heiress to the Schnee Dust company...while he was busy with the White Fang and the Faunus he stopped being a father...I have no choice but to do as he wishes."

Pyrrha cups Weiss's cheek in her hand, and looks kindly into her eyes, "Perhaps, and perhaps not. For now though it matters very little. We have a commitment to uphold." She lets her hand fall as she takes her spot on the dark stage.

Smoke walks out in a white tuxedo... with coattails! He nods to Weiss, "Ready?"

As the others take their positions a spotlight hits the stage, a microphone stand rising from the stage floor as the musicians make a ring around it. Weiss seems to freeze as she stares at the microphone. She slowly walks towards it, eyes wide. 'Remember, Weiss.' She thinks to herself 'You're doing this to get information for father...and make him proud...'

Cinder helps wheel a drum set out too, and the other members of team Ruby take the stage in the background, giving her supporting gestures.

The crowd quiets as they wait for the performance to begin. Smoke looks up at Weiss, asking with his eyes if she is ready. Weiss gives him a glare, promising him pain if he goes back on his word. Other than the glare, she makes no other gesture as she rests one hand on the microphone

Smoke closes his eyes, and starts playing softly. Jaune hurries on-stage, and sits behind the drums.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss folds her hands in front of her as the intro plays, closing her eyes as she concentrates. If all else fails tonight, at least she has her weapon to kick Smoke's ass!

"Mirror... Tell me something

Tell me who's the loneliest of all..."

On a screen behind her footage comes to life of her sparring a giant suit of armor as the music begins to pick up. Also the ground begins to rise under her until she's on a pedestal with the musicians on a lower level surrounding her. As Pyrrha starts to play the violin the lower level slowly rotates around her so every musician has their time to be seen by the audience.

Weiss hears the sounds of the footage, and her mind is plagued with flashbacks as she continues to sing.

Not only that...but the lyrics...

They almost make her want to cry. It's like...they were written...about her

"Mirror, tell me something

Tell me who's the loneliest of all."

At the DJ station she seems Adam flip a switch, playing a pre-recorded bit on non-orchestra techno to spice it up, but it's not enough to be overly noticeable. Smoke gives him a nod as the music picks up a hair more.

"Mirror, what's inside me?

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?"

The music changes to just Smoke, and Jaune playing. It's obvious that Jaune has spent a lot of time practicing, and by some stroke of luck he hasn't missed a beat. Smoke sways with his playing, lost in the music. On the screen behind her Weiss is doing well against her foe... until it manoeuvres her into being momentarily airborne with its broadsword, landing a punch that sends her sprawling as the music draws quiet...

Weiss visibly winces at that part. She remembers what happened during that fight...she knows what she hides because of it...

Oh why did she even agree to this...

Focus Weiss, remember Father.

She vocalizes in high notes as Smoke picks the tempo back up on the piano. below she spots Yang, Ruby, and Blake moving in the dark to three microphones set apart among the stage. As the other musicians start to join in her teammates are revealed by circles of light that fade on underneath them; red for Ruby, yellow for Yang, and a purplish blacklight under Blake.

A twinkling sound ads to the music as tiny gliff circles twinkle in, and out of sight in the air all over the stage like stars. off to the side Cinder nods with a smile as she has her hands raised. With one more vocal in very high notes from Weiss, her teammates join in the song like a choir.

"Mirror mirror what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!

I can keep it from the world why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror... tell me something...

Who's the loneliest of all...?"

As their light start to fade out Weiss finishes the song with Smoke once again on solo.

"I'm the loneliest... of... all..."

As the song ends, and the lights fade back on the crowd breaks into thunderous applause, and she can pick out bits of what's being shouted at her.

"WHOO!

"YEAH SCHNEE!"

"YOU ROCK GIRL!"

To Weiss' horror, she feels tears prick the corner of her eyes and after giving a small, petite curtsy, she abruptly rushes off stage, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Weiss Schnee ladies, and gentlemen," Smoke says through a microphone, and then heads backstage.

He claps his hands, "Brava Weiss! Best show I ever put together thanks to you. If you weren't liable to knee me in the balls I'd hug you!"

"Whatever," Weiss finishes wiping her eyes as her voice breaks "Now, your end of the deal..."

Smoke nods, "I always keep my word Weiss."

A door opens, and Adam steps in.

"Oh great," She rolls her eyes "What do YOU want?"

Smoke puts a hand on Adam's shoulder. "He's my source on the White Fang."

Adam reaches into an inside pocket, and tosses something to Weiss. It's a mask, only enough to cover the eyes with vertical slits to see by, but she recognizes the markings. White Fang, and what's more the mask is riddled with cracks like it was crushed.

Weiss grits her teeth "How can I trust him after what he's done!" She grips the mask in her hands, and throws it back at him "A crushed mask means nothing, Faunus!"

"I told you at the end of our duel," Adam says. "I was once a member of the White Fang, one of their elite Strikers." He crushes the mask under his shoe.

"Then tell me everything you know. My father will decide whether or not to trust it."

Adam crosses his arms, "No... I have other plans. You want to impress your father, and I want the White Fang destroyed. Imagine how proud your father would be if you wiped them out..."

"I am one girl, Faunus." She glares "I'm smart enough to know I cannot take on such an organisation by myself. My father will be notified immediately."

"Please, I didn't mean just you, or even just the two of us... Smoke, could you bring the others?"

Smoke nods, and leaves the room.

"Others?" Weiss puts a hand on her weapon, just in case "What others?"

Smoke returns, bringing the members of teams Ruby, and Juniper into the room.

Adam nods, "Thanks for hearing me out all of you."

Yang shrugs, "No big whoop, what's this all about?"

Weiss seems to relax upon seeing her team enter. She glances at each of them before glaring at Adam "What's going on, Faunus? You're testing my patience."

Adam stands straight, "There's something you all need to know..." He glances at Blake, "...I was White Fang once."

The room goes quiet, and Blake gawks. She can't believe he openly admitted to terrorism like that. Adam gives them all a minute to let that sink in, and then he continues, "They were once peaceful, but then they lost faith. They started using violence. At first I agreed with fighting back, but..." He turns his attention to Angel, "But not anymore... now I want them destroyed. if the world can see that they do not represent all Faunus then maybe my kind has a chance. And for that, I need your help. The help, and support of teams Ruby, Juniper, and Eden."

"YEAH!" Nora chirps, fist pumping "LET'S BREAK SOME LEGS!"

Weiss stares in complete shock. Ohhh, if her father knew about this...he'd disown her for sure. She'd be going against EVERYTHING he believed in...working with Faunus...he'd FLIP!

"Why..." She demands "Why don't you agree with fighting now! You can't just change your ideals like that, it's too suspicious!"

"I lost something very important to me because of the corrupted ideals of the White Fang," Adam replies, looking to Blake. "And now I know how to really help my kind."

Smoke tosses Adam his sword who draws it, and stabs it into the floor, putting his hand on top of it. "I am declaring war on the White Fang as of tonight, and any who want to help are free to join me. Refuse, and you will not be pursued. I only ask what occurs in this room tonight be between us."

No movement... and then Blake steps forward, putting her hand on his. Smoke steps forward, and puts his on hers, followed by Cinder.

Nora too puts her hand on theirs, and almost immediately after Ren does too. If Nora's in this then so is he.

Despite the five whole minutes it takes Weiss to function, she puts her hand on too "...Fine...I can't believe I'm agreeing to this..."

And that just leaves Angel...staring in complete silence.

Ruby puts her hand in too along with Yang, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

Adam looks to Angel... Is that hope in his eyes?

She gazes at him with a mixture of emotions and glances at everyone's hands in the middle. "...I daren't..." She softly admits.

Everyone is quiet, and then Adam nods. "I understand Angel. I won't force you to risk your life for my fight."

"No...I want to help you...I like having purpose...but what if...what if I CAN'T? What if I can't do anything, or I hurt someone, or...anything!" She frets "I'm not even in the same league as any of you!"

"No, but you're close," Cinder says.

"Never know if you don't try," Smoke adds.

"This isn't some game," Pyrrha says. "This is war. Some of us will get hurt, maybe even die, whether or not you join us won't change that. But we are prepared to take that risk."

"Death.." Angel gasps, looking at the redhead with wide eyes "I can't stand and watch anyone DIE! I...I want to think about it..."

Yang says, "I just can't get this morning out of my head, how people like Cardin can kick little Lucy around just because she has ears, and a tail."

Ruby nods, "If we can at least set things in motion to stop it then that's good enough for me."

Smoke grins, "Kicking some ass along the way is just a sweetener."

"Oh mark my words, Cardins' ass will be kicked!" Weiss seethes, "And kicked HARD!"

In a corner of the room Lucy snickers as she plays with Angel's nunchucks, "Big sister cursed again!"

Weiss rolls her eyes "Yet another reason why you shouldn't be here..." She mumbles to herself, while Angel watches her play, a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

The worst that could happen is she dies...

No, the worst that could happen is she's the cause of someone's death...

Lucy raises a fist in child determination, "I'm going to fight too, I want to protect big sister from the bad people!"

"Lucy...you're still very young though." Angel replies to her, a little crestfallen that a mere child has more confidence in this than she has. "Fighting isn't a game.."

"I know," Lucy says, and runs over to the group. Being too small to put her hand on top she has to settle for holding Weiss's wrist. "I'm gonna help keep Big Sis alive, that not a game!"

Cinder chuckles, "And so the legacy of the ninja continues. In the old days they would serve nobility as spies, assassins, and bodyguards."

Lucy cheers, "Yay!"

Weiss smiles at Lucy "Aren't you brave!"

"Mm-Hm!" She nods her head twice.

Adam sheaths his sword as the others take their hands away, "If you change your mind Angel, you're welcome to."

"I...I want to, I really do! I'm just..." She sighs heavily and glances at all the others in the room "May I talk with you later instead..."

Adam nods, and Pyrrha says, "A unit this large WILL need a leader."

Jaune raises his hands in surrender, "Don't look at me!"

Ruby mimics him, "Yeah, me neither. I'm good at thinking stuff up on the battlefield, but strategy as a whole…"

Adam frowns, "I know I got the ball rolling here, but I was never a great leader."

"Woah there! This was YOUR idea, Faunus! YOU do it!" Weiss frowns at him.

"Knowing that my limits, and knowing that-?"

Pyrrha cuts him off, "Well there doesn't have to be just one. This group is made of three teams, and this cause is too large for just one person to shoulder. I sujesr three leaders working as a sort of counsel."

Adam nods, "Very well... So who should be on this counsel?"

"I vote for Pyrrha," Jaune says. "She's the most level-headed of this group."

"Well...you have a point..." Weiss nods

"Pyrrha should totally do it! Her skills are simply awesome!" Nora squeals, linking arms with said girl "So that's one of them..."

Blake says, "I think Weiss should be another, her knowledge of Schnee shipments will be vital in counter strikes on the White Fang."

"I second the motion," Yang says while punching the air over her head.

"And I third it," Ruby exclaims.

"I fourth, fifth, and sixth it," Lucy giggles while hugging Weiss around the hip.

Weiss sighs "Fine..."

Cinder says, "Following that same logic I nominate Adam as the final leader."

Adam nods, "That's only fair."

Ruby rubs her hands, "So... What's our name? I mean, we gotta have a cool name for when words gets out that someone is trashing the White Fang."

"Ruby, you dolt! Who cares about a NAME! Let's just do this already!"

Yang scratches her head, "No, she's right. No offence to any Faunus here, but if you guys just go around fighting on dock yards, and trains people will think we're just more White Fang."

Blake crosses her arm, "Well... We are what the White Fang isn't. We're incorruptible... Their opposite."

Pyrrha rubs her chin, "The Black Fang then?"

"Simple, yet meaningful and effective." Ren smirks, the first time he's spoken during the group meeting "I like it..."

Nora cheers "Yaaay! We have a badass name for a badass group with badass members! When are we gonna get to break legs?"

Adam takes a map out of his jacket, and Lucy helps him pin it to the wall. "The White Fang has three warehouses under their control here in Vale. Weiss, when is the next shipment of Dust to Vale?"

"They're usually every week, but I think Father alternates the schedule since the Faunus keep attacking and may predict the arrival of shipments..."

"If you can get a definite date then we will know when to be there," Pyrrha says.

Jaune whispers to Ruby, "I wonder if we get costumes?"

"That would be so awesome," she squeals quietly.

Adam turns, "You two cut that out, this isn't a game."

Smoke shrugs, "But they got a point. From what I hear the White range wear masks, and uniforms to hide the identities of its members."

Cinder looks at Weiss, "Though in your case I don't think that will be an issue. In fact, if we circulate rumors that you are the sole leader of the Black Fang then it may even help us."

"How exactly?" Weiss raises an eyebrow.

"Well for one your father may take it as you taking the protection of your company into your own hands so that may get us some financial backing. Also if the White Fang could have gotten to you they would have by now, so the fear of assassination attempts are moot."

Lucy raises her fist, "Plus you got me! Nobody will think little me is a threat!"

Weiss laughs "That's true...you'll be an asset, I'm sure." She gently pats the top of Lucy's head Lucy purrs, her tail wagging.

Smoke nods, "Alright, after our début I'll have my guys spread the news like wildfire. Every hobo under every rock will know about the Black Fang."

Ruby pulls out a drawing pad, "And I'll start working on the costumes!"

"Ruby..." Weiss deadpans "Really..."

Ruby blinks, "What? You're one story, but if the rest of us get caught imagine what Ospin will do!"

Cinder crosses her arms, "He's not stupid, and he will figure it out eventually. This way at least we can at least avoid his involvement. Knowing him he could feign ignorance that a sect of his students are working as vigilantes."

Pyrrha adjusts the bracer on her arm, "But honestly I think he would approve. In fact one could see him taking pride in students that want to make a difference like us."

"Who cares," Weiss scoffs "It's none of his business. It's no-one business but ours." She glances at Angel with a frown "And if you decide not to get involved then it's none of your business either."

"Don't be snarky," Smoke says.

Blake glances at the clock, "We should head back to school. We can use the club as a base, and meet up again tomorrow night after my number with Adam."

Smoke snaps his fingers, "That reminds me! Weiss, where does your company dump robots after they've been scrapped?"

"Why do you want to know that?" She frowns.

"So I can put a few back together to get scrapped again tomorrow night. Plus it might be nice to have a few drones to back us up in a real counter strike."

"Well if they can't be fixed at the factory they're just dumped at the nearest scrapyard...no-one really cares where they go if they're not useful."

"I'll get my guys on it," Smoke says with a nod.

Adam takes the map down, "Let's get some rest, we have a long road ahead of us..."


	13. Chapter 12

Blake is sitting at her usual breakfast spot in the cafeteria, reading a sheet of lyrics that Smoke gave her last night.

Weiss wanders over to her and peers over her shoulder "So he asked you too..."

"Of course, I mentioned it last night. Then tomorrow Smoke is doing a number with Yang."

"What is he giving you in return?"

"Nothing really," Blake replies. "It just looks like fun so when he asked I agreed. Apparently we are doing a re-enactment of the White Fang attacking one of your Dust shipments."

"I see..." Weiss frowns "Not really what I'd expect in a show..."

"Well he said one White Fang awareness gig would draw attention away from us as the Black Fang. Adam's not too thrilled with it, considering we have to play a pair of White Fang Strikers."

"Hmph...Well I'm not too thrilled with it EITHER! This is going to look bad on the Schnee company! Where's that stupid Faunus..." She growls, looking round the cafeteria

"Who are you talking about now?"

"SMOKE! WHO ELSE!"

"Only every Faunus in the room..."

Weiss rolls her eyes "Whatever!" Examining the room, she spots him sat at a table in the corner, along with the rest of that stupid team... "OI!" She storms over, hands on her hips.

Smoke looks up, and raises his hands, "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Oh CLEARLY! WHY IS BLAKE'S PERFORMANCE ABOUT ATTACKING SCHNEE SHIPMENTS?!"

"...Okay that I suppose I did do." He stands to face her, "Have you even read the song? It's practically a promotion for the White Fang! After tonight who will think of looking for the Black Fang at the Wild Side?"

"You better be right or so help me I will castrate you..." Weiss threatens.

"Hey I told you yesterday that some old Schnee robots were gonna get scrapped, what'd you think I was gonna have them do, the Can-Can?"

"You're impossible! You...you...UGH!"

2Lucy looks up, "Does big sister have to get laid down for a nap again?"

Smoke snickers, "She said it, not me!"

Weiss grits her teeth "You should know better than to say such things in front of a child!"

"Hello?" He puts his hands on his hips, "I knew what that meant when I was younger than HER."

Lucy looks around, "Where's Angel, and Adam?"

Cinder replies, "They went to have a private word."

Weiss scoffs "About what? Is he kicking her off the team? Does he finally realise how much of an idiot she is..."

"She wanted a private word last night, however that never happened."

"Oh really...and why is that?"

"Private was the key word in that sentence Weiss."

...

Adam walks with Angel to their room, "Something on your mind?"

"Quite a lot of things on my mind..." She sighs "It's giving me a headache."

"What did you want to say last night?" He crosses his arms, "you obviously couldn't say anything from the others."

"I just didn't want them to think me...pathetic..."

"Angel we all know that you're the least experienced in combat, but no one thinks that you're pathetic. Weiss only says it to make herself feel better."

"Well it just makes me feel worse!" Angel huffs, and rubs a hand over her face "I know I shouldn't let it get to me, but I can't seem to help it!"

Adam takes her chin in his fingers, and looks her in the eye. "Angel, would I have asked you to join if I thought even for a moment you couldn't handle it? The White Fang are just grunts, extremists that things like the Nightcrawler eat for snacks."

"And how do I know you didn't ask out of pity, or because you didn't want me to feel left out?" She gives a half smile, despite the pale redness on her cheeks "I'd rather you come out and say if you did rather than give me false hope that I could join you."

He frowns, "Angel, I would never do that. If I did then it would most likely get you killed. I truly believe you have what it takes to face the battles ahead."

"Well that's one of us." She jokes "I want to help you. Believe me, I really do. It's the least I could do for what you've done for me...and for Cinder and Smoke too. But I'm...I'm scared..."

She cringes as she admits it, feeling utterly childish and stupid.

"Good, then you're not stupid," he says softly. "Courage means facing fear head on. Angel I too am afraid, I'm afraid of seeing those who swore to help me die, I'm afraid of failing, and I'm even afraid of dying myself. But I know why I'm doing this, and nothing is going to stop me."

"That is admirable." Angel smiles at him "Being team leader is one thing, I'm getting accustomed to it, taking care of everyone's injuries is something I volunteered to do because I enjoy it, but war...when you said that...I panicked. I'm STILL panicking! I'm not exactly battle-hardened, Adam, and you know that! I can barely scrape through with leading..."

"I know," Adam says. "And I understand. I also understand that I can't force you into this. If you are to be involved with any chance of survival then you have to make that choice yourself."

"I already did!" She grins "I left the life I had because I knew I didn't have that chance of survival if I stayed much longer. Though that battle was FAR from won, it was the hardest thing I ever did...so why can't I do this measly thing..."

"Measly? Angel our personal demons are always hard to face, but don't take open war lightly... Ever."

"I know that! But strangely enough I'm not afraid of dying...well...I am...but what scares me the most is that I'll watch all of you die, or even be the cause of it!" Tears start to prick the corners of her eyes as she stares at him, slightly trembling

Adam smirks, and puts a steadying hand on her shoulder. "Then we are of the same mind. Now all you need to do is look... And leap."

He leans in close, and says in a low voice, "But only if you really want to."

And with that he walks away.

Angel frowns. What does he mean by that... "Maybe I should...what do I have to lose..."

That night Adam is walking into the Wild Side by pure coincidence with Weiss. He pauses to watch Lucy teaching Nora the "Ni Hao Nyan" song/dance. Nora copies perfectly, a wide grin on her face the entire time. Glancing up, she waves at Adam "Come join us! It's much easier than it looks!"

"Sorry, but I need to meet with Smoke," Adam replies, walking in with his sword.

Nora shrugs and continues to dance with Lucy "Wow...I'm really getting the hang of this!"

Lucy giggles, "Maybe we can dance later, but I'm kinda thirsty." She hugs Nora around the hips, and skips after Weiss.

Nora shrugs, and goes back to stand in the doorway. Weiss sits at the bar with a drink in hand, thinking about last evenings events.

Lucy sits on the stool beside her, "You sang real pretty last night Big Sister!"

"Thank you..." Weiss smiles "That was a one time thing though, so don't expect it to happen again."

Lucy gives her eyes so adorable it should be a crime, "Pwease...?"

"No...at least not on stage anyway." Weiss winks at her "It'll be our little secret.." Lucy gives a giggle so high pitched it sounds like a squeak, and purrs as she eyes her favorite fancy carbonated grape juice.

"S'up Weiss?" Yang sits next to her.

"Everything, Yang. I'm trying to figure out some excuses to tell my father if he finds out I'm working with Faunus..."

"Tell him the truth," she says with a shrug. "That you teamed up with Faunus to fight fire with fire. He can't argue with results, right?"

"No...but he will punish me for doing this. If it's so bad he might even refuse to hand the company to me...I cant risk it."

Yang puts an arm over her shoulders, "Chill out, you're stressing too much. Everyone doesn't want to see your dad mad so we'll go along with whatever we need to tell him." Yang shrugs, "I mean the Black Fang isn't just Faunus after all."

"I dunno," Smoke laughs as he joins them. "Sometimes I wonder if you're part lion Yang."

Weiss raises an eyebrow "And why is that?"

"Well for one that flowing mane of hers," Smoke says while shooting a wink at Yang.

"Oh please," Weiss rolls her eyes "If you two want to flirt then go somewhere else..."

Smoke shrugs, and walks off. Yang turns her Attention back to Weiss,"My point is, we have your back."

"Good..I would hope so!"

Yang pokes her cheek, "Do you have to be snooty?"

"I am not snooty!" Weiss slaps her hand away "I just have standards!"

Yang leans on the bar, putting a hand on her hip while smiling, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm far too superior to hang around with Faunus..yet look what I'm doing!"

Yang opens her mouth, and then sighs as she closes here eyes with a shake of her head. "You're hopeless."

Weiss gasps "I AM NOT HOPELESS! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Oh really?" Yang props her chin on a hand, "Then when are you going to learn to quit bad mouthing the Faunus when you've got Lucy, huh?"

"Lucy is a child...I shouldn't even be associating with her, but I'm not so heartless as to cast away a CHILD, Yang!"

Yang snickers, "Alright, you win, you're not completely hopeless."

"I KNOW, Yang! YOU'RE just being an idiot!"

"Careful what you say," Yang chastises, and looks to Ren. "Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas."

Ren nods, and for the umpteenth time that night he grabs a cocktail shaker and pours in the ingredients. "How are you girls enjoying the night?"

Lucy holds up a thumb, and Yang nods, "It's good so far. Did Smoke ever hire that extra help for you guys?"

"Not yet..." Ren shakes his head and pours the fruity mixture into a glass, sitting a decorative umbrella on the top. "There you go.."

"Thanks," she says, taking it, and slipping a Lien card to him as a tip.

"Thank you." He raises his eyebrow as he accepts the tip gratefully "Are you interested in helping here or something?"

Yang shrugs, and nods her head towards Nora, "Her job looks like fun."

Ren smirks "She does have a lot of fun threatening people..."

Yang watches her, and then does a spit-take into her glass when she sees two girls walk in. They're twins, obviously, and Yang knows them. One is Melanie, and she wears a white, ridiculously frilly combat skirt. She wears knee-high boots with blades on the backs of her stiletto heels. The other is Milsha, who wears a red dress. One her wrists she wears these fuzzy bands with three collapsible three-foot blades each.

Weiss gives Yang a disgusted look "How very feminine, Yang..."

"What are THEY doing here?!" She gawks at the twins as they walk over to Smoke.

"And who are THEY?"

"A pair of girls who worked at a certain creep's club," Yang groans. "Fantastic..."

"So I assume they're not your friends then..."

"Well I destroyed that club so... Yeah," Yang mumbles.

Weiss laughs "You really need to keep your anger under better control..."

"He ripped out my hair," Yang shouts in her defence.

"So? It's only hair..." Though deep down Weiss knows she'd have reacted the same way as Yang...

Yang gapes at her, and then crosses herself, "Please rid this poor wretch beside me of all foul demons..."

Weiss frowns at her "Stop being melodramatic!"

Lucy giggles, "Silly Auntie Yang!"

"Yeah...Silly auntie Yang..." Weiss' frown turns into a smirk

Yang looks around Weiss to Lucy, and crosses her eyes while sticking out her tongue. Lucy laughs so hard she falls off her stool.

"Immature..." Weiss mumbles, rolling her eyes "Now I know why YOU weren't picked as leader..."

Yang rolls her eyes, "Like I wanted to lead anyways. And back off Weiss, I'm just playing with my niece."

"Whatever...I'm past caring right now!"

Yang glances at Ren, "I guess some people don't wanna be cheered up, huh Ren?"

Ren opens his mouth to answer, but Weiss sends him a glare "Don't even answer that..." She growls.

Lucy hops up, rubbing her bottom, "Owie..."

Weiss sighs "Are you okay?"

"Yup!"

Yang looks over her shoulder, "I wonder when Blake's number is?"

"I don't know...why don't you go ask her..."

"Hey you," a female voice says in tone one might expect of the stereotypical actress/popular-girl.

Yang sighs, and spins on her stool to face Melanie, and Milsha. The twins have their arms crossed as they stare her down. Weiss narrows her eyes at the two, sensing an attitude...

She won't hesitate to step in on Yang's behalf if necessary.

Yang smiles friendly, "Round two? I can promise it won't end any differently."

Melanie rolls her eyes, "_What-ever..._"

Milsha shrugs, "Junior was a loser anyways. Just... If you're gonna pick a fight in here, like, take it outside, okay?"

Yang tilts her head, "Uh... Okay..."

"Is that so people can't see you when you're humiliated by my teammate here?" Weiss smiles innocently.

"Pfft! Please!" Melanie looks down on Weiss. "we just don't want to lose a job again if she destroys this club too."

"Wait...lose a job? You have a job here!?"

"Yeah," Milsha says. "Smoke heard about us, and hired us on. He needed more severs."

"Good luck then, Yang..." Weiss glances at said girl "Looks like you'll be seeing them more often."

Yang chuckles, "They know better than to try anything. Even without my weapons I'm a world-class Kickboxer."

"But do you really want to be starting a fight here?"

"Nope," Yang replies, making a popping noise on the P. "But that's all up to these two."

Melanie flicks her hair over her shoulder, and follows Milsha as they get to work.

"Well if they rub me the wrong way I won't hesitate to beat the crap outta them..."

Lucy blows a raspberry in their direction.

"And I'm sure you'll have fun in that too!" Weiss smirks at Lucy's actions. Lucy smiles up at her as Smoke picks up his microphone.

"Welcome to the Wild Side folks, and tonight we have a special treat! Two of your peers have agreed to participate in a White Fang re-enactment. All props used are courtesy of Weiss Schnee."

The name is barely out of his mouth when the crowd cheers in memory of last night.

Weiss cringes at the mention of the White Fang. She doesn't know whether to be outraged Smoke has done this or pleased that everyone is cheering for her...maybe both...

Either way, she just hopes tonight goes okay. Smoke continues, "So once again I have to ask everyone to clear the dance floor!"

Ruby runs over to join Weiss, and Yang, "Oh I'm so excited!"

"Of course you are, you get excited at everything!"

"That's not a bad thing," Ruby replies as she sits next to Weiss, putting Lucy in her lap.

"Does she have any self control at all?" Weiss raises her eyebrow sceptically.

Ruby blinks, "Who?"

"You, idiot! I was talking about you!"

Ruby pouts, and hugs Lucy, "I do so have self control..."

Weiss gives her a blank look "Oh please...you act on impulse and without thinking."

"So do you..."

"No, I don't. I carefully analyse the situation BEFORE making a move. Another reason why I should have been team leader."

"Well you are a leader now," Ruby says. "And you don't exactly think before you talk."

"Why do you care?"

"Pot calling the kettle white," Yang smirks.

Weiss rolls her eyes "You're both as immature as each other..."

Smoke takes up an electronic musical keyboard as Blake walks out onto the dance floor. They can see she's wearing a headset with a mic beside her mouth.

" I still can't believe she agreed to do this!" Weiss glares at her "It's going to look bad on my company.."

Blake closes her eyes As Smoke starts playing, and all the lights fade except for a single spotlight on Blake. She starts so vocalize quietly as memories come back to her about that day...

Weiss stares with a neutral expression. She's anticipating Blake's performance, but at the same time she's tempted to go rip out the microphone plug and cancel the show...

Another spotlight comes on overhead where Adam is standing with a foot on the railing on the tops floor, looking down at Blake. Weiss can't help but glare at him, remembering the fight that they had. She wonders if this alliance will bring fights and arguments or peace. Smoke flicks a switch on his keyboard, and some deep techno music starts. Adam leaps off the railing, and drops the eight stories beside Blake, hand on his sword. The dance floor glows slightly red under them as Weiss spots the tell-tale lights of Schnee security drones coming to life all over the club.

"I can't believe this..." She mumbles "Why'd he even agree to participate anyway.."

"Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way," he says into his headset.

Eight robots charge onto the dance floor, and make a ring with martial arts stances. Blake eyes them, and says, "Don't be so dramatic."

Weiss sighs heavily and rolls her eyes, "Oh please..." She plays with a strand of her hair as she watches.

A robot transforms his arms into guns, and aims for them, "Intruder, identify yourself."

Arm takes his hand off his sword, and pulls the trigger. The sword flies handle-first into the robot's face, and Adam dashes forward, nabbing his sword from the air. In less than a second he cuts off the robot's head, blasts it off with his sheath, and slices it from shoulder to hip while sheathing his sword. He pauses for effect before fully sheathing it, and then closes the blade just as the robot breaks apart.

Weiss raises her eyebrow "Perhaps I underestimated his skill..."

Behind Blake four robots transform their hands into swords before two charge her. Blake looks out of the corner of her eye, and moves so fast she leaves an after-image of herself as she slices both robots in two across the chest.

More robots swarm the dance floor as the two go back to back. Okay the stage Smoke, and Pyrrha pick up microphones to take up the song.

"All those robots...wasted..." Weiss sighs "Dad wouldn't be pleased..."

"They were scrap anyways," Yang shrugs. "He put them together from junkyard parts, remember?"

"Yeah but my father could have found a proper USE for them."

"Just say that this is a test to see if Smoke can really get them fixed up for you," Ruby says, waving for her to be quiet as the song starts.

Smoke: "Born with! No life! Into subjugation!

"Treated! Like a! Worthless animal!"

Adam slashes a robot, and blasts another as Blake starts killing them two at a time.

Pyrrha: "Stripped of! All rights! Just a lesser being!

Crushed by! Cruel! Ruthless human rule!"

Blake backflips under Adam's leg as he roundhouse-kicks a robot, and she cuts the knees out from under a robot before cutting it in half up the middle.

Both:"When it started!"

Pyrrha: "All we really wanted was to live our lives!"

Both: "Now in Darkness!"

Pyrrha: "Taking anything we want and we will rise..."

Both: "We'll rise...!"

Weiss can't deny that she's impressed with the singing, as well as how well it matches the actual show. Her eyes follow the ovements of Adam amd Blake and it's clearly obvious they know each other well.

Both: "from shadows we will descend upon the world, take back what you stolen!

From shadows we'll reclaim our destiny, set our future free!

And we'll rise… And we'll rise!"

Blake uses her sheath to knock a robot in the air as Adam kicks it with both feet. From above more robots drop to the dance floor.

If they weren't Faunus, Weiss is sure her father would approve of their skills, maybe even hire them as guards when transporting shipments. She has to admit they work well both together and individually.

Weiss has to correct herself on that thought. Only one of them is Faunus, Blake is just acting the part for the sake of the show.

Smoke: "Above the Darkness and the Shame!

Above the Torture and the Pain!

Above the Ridicule and Hate!

Above the binding of our fate!"

The last few humanoid robots are quickly dealt with. Blake transforms her sword into its pistol form, and whips it around with the length of ribbon she wears on her arm, using shots from the gun to propel it at big speed around her. Adam moves deftly through her attacks, weaving out of the way so he can pick of stragglers.

As the song enters an instrumental both of the Warriors in training look up. They jumped backwards as a final massive robot hits the dance floor. It walks on four legs, stands at least three times higher than any of them, and has four guns. Two of which are positioned like arms while the other two rest on its shoulders.

Weiss smirks at the scene. That robot was certainly the best of the collection, she herself had witness the demonstration of its performance and with this thing guarding shipments, no Faunus would ever succeed in their attack.

Or so she thought...

Her father would definitely be angry to know this thing had been beaten.

Smoke: "Call us! liars! Degenerates and killers!

Psychos! Heartless! Insane criminals!"

Pyrrha: "stupid! Mutts and! Nothing but pure evil!

Primal! Bloodshed! Is all that's left to do!"

Blake, and Adam charge the machine, Adam goes for the face with a frenzy of swipes, and Blake whips her weapon around like a grappling hook, stabbing it into its back so she can catapult herself airborne.

Weiss thinks it safe to admit she perhaps underestimated both of their abilities. They're certainly very skilled...maybe it'll come in handy with upcoming battles with the White Fang.

But on the other hand, she wonders deep down if Adam is to be trusted at all.

Both: "we're misguided?

Treated like criminals and we should hide!

Born indicted!

Tired of being pushed around and we will fly!

We'll fly... We'll fly!"

Adam is not backwards onto the stage as Blake whirls down on the machine, lasting constantly as she rolls in the air to bring her weapon onto it multiple times. It doesn't seem to be having much effect though as the machine returns fire, and she is forced to dodge wildly. On stage Adam is getting back to his feet, anglers at the machine as she stands with his feet apart, and hand on his weapon. Angel remembers this stance, right before he killed the Nightcrawler.

She smirks in recognition, knowing that with that move he'll easily destroy the robot. "That's a finishing move, y'know. He'll wipe out that thing in one blow..." She says to Weiss as she walks past, and takes a seat next to Ruby.

Weiss pointedly ignores her, eyes transfixed on the scene.

Both: "from shadows we'll descend upon the world...

Blake lands on the stage as the robot turns to face them. It's upper body morphs into one giant cannon, and Glyph circles twinkle around the business end.

Both: "from shadows we'll reclaim our destiny…"

The robot fires one massive blast of energy concentrated at Adam. Adam draws his sword halfway, absorbing the blast into his sword. The moment the blast ends Adam sheaths his blade, his whole body, particularly the red markings on his clothes, glows with a red or as the robot throws itself at him in an attempt to crush them underneath. Adam chuckles, and slashes.

As with the monster in the forest Adams blade move so fast no one sees it may even move from its sheath. The robot is sent flying backwards towards the crowd, dissolving into red leaves before it hits them. Many people Jump back in fright, but then clap as the music enters a slow conclusion.

Weiss herself slowly starts to applaud them. She has to admit that that wasn't what she was expecting at all...

Blake, and Adam take a bow... Something in Blake's posture seems to concern Her friends, and they watch her follow Adam to a back room.

Weiss looks at Ruby with a frown "What was that?"

Ruby frowns, "I don't know..." She stands with Yang, and move to follow her.

Weiss finishes her drink and she too follows, a little concerned. The door is open a crack, and when they peek in they see Blake crying into Adam's chest. He has his eyes closed too as he gently has his arms around her shoulders. His expression is one of regret, and anger.

Blake sniffles, "That... Was terrible..."

Adam nods, "I know... Having seen this side of the fight with the White Fang I can see clearly why you left."

She steps back wiping her eyes with her palms, "The White Fang was supposed to be hope, our voice Adam. Even when I was a kid raising signs, and dodging rocks I was never ashamed of what I am... But ever since the new order of the White Fang took over..."

Adam puts a hand on her shoulder, "And we'll bring them down Blake. We will crush them under our heel, and make a world where you won't have to hide with that ribbon anymore."

Blake fingers her little black bow. "...I'm scared Adam. They're my friends, my first real friends in a long time. I never told them I'm Faunus, or an ex member of he White Fang... And I'm scared what will happen if they ever find out. Weiss might get me expelled, and hate me for life. She might even go to her father, and have him put a bounty on my head. How can I help others as a wanted criminal?!"

Adam shakes his head, "I don't think she would go that far, she didn't for me."

Blake crosses her arms, and turns towards a mirror, "I hate having to hide it from them. They're my friends... I should be able to share everything with them..." She shakes her head with closed eyes, "But as far as Weiss is concerned all Faunus are like the White Fang. She would never look at me the same way again, and the abuse..."

Blake shudders, and looks at her bow in the mirror. Then something in the background catches her eye. In the crack I the door is a sliver of Red, white, and yellow. She tenses, eyes wide, and mouth open in pure horror.

Weiss stares at her with a blank expression, like she's been doing her whole life to hide her emotions. She never thought that Blake...

"You...you're...Faunus...and...White Fang..." Weiss whispers to herself, before turning on her heel and storming off, hair whipping behind her. She needs to get away from this...

Blake starts to panic, looking around wildly. She spots a window, and uses her pistol as a grappling hook to vault through it.

She is not in her bed the next morning...


	14. Chapter 13

Ruby eyes the empty bunk in the room as she slides out of her own.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Weiss questions as she walks back from the bathroom "Oh..." Is all she says she she notices

Ruby sighs as she sits on Weiss's bed. Lucy gets behind her, armed with a hairbrush. Ruby shakes her head, "I just wish she would have told us..."

"Yeah well...we know now..." Weiss sighs.

Yang comes out dressed in her normal clothes, looking aggregated. "Well the only reason she isn't here is because she's afraid of Weiss. You two do what you want, I'm gonna go look for her."

"Afraid of me?! What's that supposed to mean Yang!"

"You heard her," Yang turns. "Ruby, and I couldn't care about shacking up with a Faunus. You on the other hand bad-mouth them every chance you get! How was she supposed to know how you would react?" Yang crosses her arms, "And since you left in a huff she probably thinks you hate her, which is why she's not back yet."

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that!" Weiss yells at her. "Nothing gives you the right, do what you like with her, I don't care!"

Ruby sighs as Lucy brushes her hair, "I... Agree with Yang. But it's not just you Weiss. It's jerks like Cardin too that make her feel like she has to hide."

Lucy hops off he bed, "Can I do your hair next Big Sister?"

"Fine..."She huffs "But don't go acting like this is MY fault!"

Ruby dashes into the bathroom, and comes out in her combat skirt outfit. "If we find her we'll let you know." She waves as the sisters leave the room.

Lucy runs the brush through Weiss's hair. "Will Auntie Blake be okay?"

"I don't know..." Weiss mumbles as she closes her eyes "Maybe."

5Lucy smiles, "She should be fine, she's not like other Faunus, like me!" She hugs Weiss from behind, "After all she's big sister's friend!"

"Is she..." She mumbles yet again.

"Mm-Hm!" Lucy picks up the tiny crown that goes around Weiss's ponytail, and finishes her hair.

"Thank you..."

Lucy hops to the floor, "Are you gonna go help look for auntie Blake? I heard Auntie Yang say she was scared..."

"Scared?" Weiss scoffs "Of what!"

"People like meanie Cardin," Lucy grumbles. "Stupid bullies with their heavy feet, their rocks, and sticks, and other ouchie stuff..."

"Wait...rocks and sticks?" Weiss frowns.

Lucy nods, "Meanie jerks all over school, and town throw stuff at me because they're jealous of my ears." She twitches them to emphasize he point. "They were doing that to a bunch of Faunus."

"I see..." Weiss averts her gaze downwards, but then suddenly looks Lucy in the eyes angrily "If anyone does anything like that again, you tell me IMMEDIATELY."

"But you were in class," Lucy says. "I was out in town trying to find you a present! Your birthday is next week, right?"

May 25"Wha...how do you know that?"

"I saw it in your day planner," she says pulling out a tiny notebook.

"And where did you get that?"

"You forgot it one day, and I got curious," Lucy says.

"You're a nosy little miss aren't you!" Weiss smirks and starts to tickle her.

"EEP! UNCLE!" She starts to squirm as she laughs.

"I'm serious though," Weiss halts her actions "If anyone hurts you you come find me."

Lucy nods, "Kay!"

"Good girl." Weiss hugs her tightly.

Lucy purrs, and hugs her back. "Imma go help Aunties Ruby, and Yang find Auntie Blake, mean peoples might be after her already cuz she got cute kitty ears!"

"No...it's too dangerous for you out there..."

Lucy looks up as she puts up her hood, "But they need me..."

Weiss sighs, she isn't sure whether to go help or not "No...stay here. I'll...go..."

"Are you sure big sister…?"

No... "Yes." She sighs heavily "Go find one of the other teams and stick to them like glue, got it?"

"Okay! Imma go play with Nora!"

"Okay." Weiss nods and races out of the room to town.

Why is she getting involved in the first place..

Up ahead she spots Ruby, and Yang headed for the school gates.

"Hey, wait up!" She calls to them "I'm coming too."

Yang looks back with a smile, and they wait for her to catch up. "That's the spirit Weiss, never leave a teammate behind!"

Weiss rolls her eyes "Just come on already! If I didn't go you guys would bitch at me later."

Ruby wags a finger as they walk, "Now now, a proper lady shouldn't curse."

Yang smirks, "Yeah Weiss, what the Hell?"

"Oh please, I'll curse if I damn well please!" She smirks "Does it bother you, little girls?"

Yang shakes her head, "Nope, just giving you a hard time."

"Thank you, Yang. How kind." Weiss deadpans "Remind me to return the favour!"

"Oh but you do, every day," Yang says, bumping Weiss with her hip.

"No I don't!"

"Do too," Yang says.

"I do not!" Weiss gasps "Prove it!"

"Better, I have a list," Yang crosses her arms, and Ruby turns to face them.

"Come on guys, this isn't helping us find Blake."

"Yeah, Yang, this isn't helping us!" Weiss smirks at her

Yang rolls her eyes, and then had her motorcycle. "Get on you two, come on!"

"Uhhh...how can THREE of us fit on that, Yang?"

Yang presses a button, and a side car unfolds on the side of it. "Ruby get on the back behind me, Weiss get in the sidecar."

"Alright, Miss Bossy!" Weiss rolls her eyes and climbs into the car. "Where are we going?"

"Vale," Yang was the engine, and the three of them speed towards the city.

...

On a rooftop in Vail Blake sits sadly with her weapon sitting in her lap as her legs dangle off the edge of of a roof. Is it really going to be one tragedy after another, all because of what she keeps hidden with the little ribbon on top of her head?

"Hey, YOU!" An orange-haired girl yells up to her from below "What are you doing up there!"

Blake looks down at her, and blinks. After a minute she calls down, "I'm just thinking…"

"About what?" The girl yells back, hands cupped around her mouth.

Blake blinks again, what reason does she have two trusts this girl? She looks human enough, would she really understand?

"Hellloooooo! I'm talking to yooooooou! Can you hear me? Are you okay up there? Do you want company? Are you going to come down soon?"

Blake sighs, I like that Beacon Academy is really now… I just will see what she can move onto. She jumps down to the street, landing nimbly.

"Well hi there! I'm Penny!" Said girl waves at her with a grin "Who are you?"

"Blake," Blake says as she puts her weapon on her back.

"Nice to meet you! So what are ya thinking so loud about?"

Blake sighs, and crosses her arms over her chest as she looked to the side. "I kept a secret from my friends… Something that I probably could have told… Most of them. But now the cat's out of the bag, and I can't go back."

Penny giggles "Cats outta the bag...nice pun there!" She points to the bow on Blake's head "But don't worry...if they're truly your friends they'll understand and will most likely be looking for you."

Blake looks startled, "You know what I am?"

"Yes, silly! Why are you so surprised?"

"And…You don't hate me for it…?"

Penny actually looks hurt "No...why would I! It would be mean of me to hate someone before I actually knew them...I love making new friends!"

Blake gives a small smile, "I wish I knew more people like you… I wish I had a friend like you actually."

"Well we can be friends!" Penny giggles with a huge grin, obviously happy "I'd love to be friends! Oh please let us be friends!"

Blake nods, and uncrossed her arms. "Sure, why not?"

"YAY!" She cheers "So, tell me, what's happened?"

Blake sighs, "well… It's a long story…"

Blake takes Penny up to a rooftop café as she explains her history to the stranger-turned-friend.

"Wow...so that's what happened huh..." Penny looks sad as she listens carefully "I'm sorry. Weiss sounds mean..."

Blake nods, "that's the general opinion of her, but I don't think she's a bad person. She's just been through a lot because a lot of people make bad choices."

"That's true!" Penny nods in agreement "Did you make bad choices being friends with her?"

Blake looks into her coffee, "I honestly don't know. She hates the Faunus so if she knew who I was right off the bat I probably never would have gotten to know her."

"And do you like her now you DO know her?"

Blake mulls that over. "...Even after all this, yes I do. She irritates me at times with how often she vocalizes her distrust of the Faunus, but... She's my friend, and even if she doesn't want to be mine I can't think of her any other way."

"Awww! That's cute!" Penny squeals "You're really nice. I'm glad to have a friend like YOU!"

Blake smiles, "Likewise, especially considering I'll never see the rest of mine again." She sets her cup down, "Ospin will probably enrol Lucy into their team to replace me, and then they'll go on to be Huntresses... Meanwhile I spend my life as a fugitive."

"Blake, don't talk like that! If they were true friends they'd come looking for you and I don't doubt for one second that they aren't!"

Blake shakes her head, "it doesn't matter if they do Penny, one of the reasons I was worried about them finding out is because I know how Weiss feels about the Faunus. She'll never trust me again, and that will compromise the team."

"Maybe you should talk to her about it?" Penny suggests with a kind smile "Can't afford to put the teamwork at risk over something like this now can you!"

Blake considers this, "Well… I suppose it couldn't hurt to try. At least then I'll know for fact where I stand. Thanks Penny."

"You're welcome! I'm glad to be of help, friend! And if she starts acting mean...then you don't need anyone like that! You have me after all!"

Blake nods, and pulls a card out of her jacket. She slides it across the table to Penny, "This here is the business card for a club on campus. If they decide they still want me around you can find me there."

"Thank you!" Penny grins and takes the card "This is the kindest thing anyone's ever done for me...and of course they'll still want you around!"

"I really hope you're right Penny… I really do." Blake puts her sword on her back, and after she gets Penny a brief hug she jumps across rooftops heading back from Beacon Academy. Penny waves to her, even though she's gone, with a huge smile on her face. Today is the best day ever, she figures.

And she'll definitely stay in contact with her new friend.

* * *

Yang comes to a sudden screeching halt as a shadow passes over them, heading in the direction from whence they came. Weiss frowns "What was..that..."

Ruby stares, "...Blake?"

"Hurry up, Yang, follow her!"

Yang spins her bike around, and Blake drops onto the street, blinking at them and surprise. "What you doing here?"

"Looking for you..." Weiss climbs out of the car with a neutral expression "Where are you going?"

Blake keeps her expression neutral as well as she starts walking towards them. "I was coming to see you Weiss, trying to see if you could stand being on the same team as me any more."

Weiss raises her eyebrow "What do you mean by that?"

"You never try to pretend you really cared about the Faunus, and now you know that there's been a criminal one hiding in plain sight on your own team… I just want to know that I am no longer affiliated with the White Fang… And I would like to come back if you can trust me."

Weiss stares at her for a moment, and in a gesture that is completely out of character, she steps forward...

...and gently wraps her arms around Blake in a hug.

"I'm starting to get sick of pleasing my father...all my efforts go unrecognised anyway...what he doesn't know won't hurt him. And don't you dare bring this up again."

Blake blinks, and then closes her eyes as she hugs the Heiress back. "Don't worry Weiss, I'm suppressing this as we speak…"

"Good...you idiot..." Weiss smirks, and hugs her a little tighter. The feeling going through her seems relatively new...but it's not as if she doesn't like it...quite the opposite in fact. She just hopes her father would never find out.

"Don't worry us like that. Ever. Got it?"

Blake nods, and for the first time in a long time... She begins to purr.

* * *

Yang is ecstatic at the Wild Side that night, punching the air as she is on her headset backstage. Weiss rolls her eyes, having kept her company for the past hour or so "Seriously...why are you so excited?"

"Are you kidding? I've been looking forward to this for days! You, Blake, and Ruby have all of your turns, now it's mine!"

"Yeah well...you better go out there and blow them all away." Weiss smirks. "I'd expect nothing less of a member of Team Ruby..and...one of my...friends."

Yeah and claims out of her ear with all little finger. "I beg you pardon? I do believe Hell just froze over!"

Ruby elbows her sister, "come on, leave her be. I don't want the team almost breaking up again."

"Yeah, Yang. Stop being melodramatic!"

Blake smiles, "that's my line."

Weiss smirks at her "Well I beat you to it!"

Blake rolls her eyes.

Smoke pokes his head in, "Any ladies in here indecent? No? Damn…"

Weiss glares at him "Get lost, you perv! What do you want?"

"Almost showtime, and Blake there's someone here to see you…"

"Really?" Weiss raises an eyebrow "Whom?"

Blake rolls her eyes, "Does she have orange hair?"

Smoke nods, and steps aside. Penny come skipping into the room with a grin, and she throws her arms around Blake "Hiya! I thought I'd come see you! I miss you!"

Blake hugs her back, "Hey Penny, these are my friends that I told you about. Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome!" Penny giggles and lets her go, taking a look at each of Blake's friends. "Which one of you is Weiss? You don't sound like a very nice person..."

Weiss gasps and glares at Blake "What have you been saying about me!"

"That you were a touch self-centred, and you like to yell a lot…"

"I do not yell!" Weiss shouts at her in anger, but then blinks "Not all the time...and how dare you say I'm self-centred! I'm not...not all the time...how could you say such things behind my back!"

Blake give her a one armed hug, quotes I'm sorry Weiss, forgiveness?"

"Why should I! But...fine!" She huffs, and returns the hug "What else have you been saying about me!"

Blake smiles, "I didn't just tell her about you, I was talking about everyone..."

Blake frowns, and reaches up... Her ribbon is missing!

"Who turned out the lights?" Lucy stumbles around with the ribbon tied around her eyes like a blindfold. Blake moves to take it back, but Yang captures her in one arm, pinning Blake's to her sides.

"Aw da widdle kitty ears," Yang croons as she plays with them with one finger.

Blake squirms, "Stop it! Let me go!"

"But I don't wanna," Yang sasses, and tugs one gently.

Blake folds her ears forward on her head as she narrows her eyes with a blush, "Don't make me hurt you Yang..."

Weiss rolls her eyes "Guys...now isn't the time to be fighting. Save it for AFTER the show." She gently unties the ribbon from around Lucy's eyes and scoops her up into her arms, offering the ribbon to Blake.

Blake takes it, and stomps Yang's foot to make her let her go.

Smoke claps as Blake reties her bow, "Excellent! Ready to blow the folks away Yang?"

"You know it," she says while cracking her knuckles.

Ruby is looking over the lyrics, and then deadpans at Smoke, "You wrote this just because you bunk Yang is hot, didn't you?"

"Absolutely," Smoke says with pride.

"You're a perv." Weiss blatantly says, cuddling Lucy close. Penny steps up to her curiously

"Ooh, who's this? She has cute ears like Blake! Hi sweetie!"

"Lucy!" Lucy raises her arms high with a giggle, "Auntie Blake is a kitty, and Imma hedgehog!"

"Oh you're so cute!" Penny squeals "Why are you hear at the academy? You're still just a child. Wait...Auntie Blake? Your parent is Blake's sibling?"

Lucy shakes her head, "Nuh-uh, but I love her like my Auntie!"

"So who ARE your parents? Are they teachers here? Is that why YOU'RE here?"

Lucy smile starts to fade, "… My parents were bad people, so I don't live with them no more…"

"Oh...I see...well..." Penny struggles for words "I'm sorry to hear that."

Lucy clings to Weiss, "But now I have big sister so everything is okay!"

Weiss smiles and cuddles her close "Yes, of course."

Penny looks positively confused "Wait...so...you adopted her?"

"No, dolt! I...I don't even know how she got attached to me..."

Smoke whispers in Penny's ear, "Lucy is only six, she's going to have a very naïve view of the world. Just go with it."

"Ohhhhh. So what are you, her father figure?" Penny gives him a clueless smile.

"Nope, I'm just the pervert everybody puts up with because they got no choice."

Weiss sighs "Well you're most certainly a pervert...in fact give me one reason why I shouldn't smack you so hard your head will fall off!"

"Because my head won't come off the matter how hard you hit me?"

Weiss glares at him "Care to test that? I have my ways of doing things..."

Blake smiles, "Save the fighting until after the show you two."

"What do you say, Lucy? Do you want a go at him too?" Weiss questions her with a smirk.

"Nuh-uh, I likes Smoke!"

"Good girl," Smoke says, tossing Lucy a butterscotch candy from his pocket.

"So you're bribing her?!" Weiss puts Lucy down and crosses her arms "Well thank you for sticking by me, little sister..." She pouts.

Lucy whimpers, and holds the candy up for her to have.

Smoke puts his hands on his hips, "You really expect a kid to resist the allure of sugar?"

"Why would you GIVE a child sugar, it's bad for the teeth!"

Lucy whines adorably, and folds her ears down.

Weiss sighs and glares at Smoke "Now look what you've done..."

Smoke puts his hands on his chest, "Me?! I wasn't the one that told her she couldn't have candy."

Lucy offers the butterscotch sweet to Weiss, "Big Sister, you can has it if you wants..."

Weiss sighs heavily "No...it's okay..."

"You sure...?"

Weiss smiles "Yeah...I'm sure..."

Lucy eyes the candy doubtfully, confused if it's okay to eat it.

"Just eat it...it's okay honey..."

Lucy hops up into Weiss's lap with a purr, already sucking on the candy. Smoke pulls another from his pocket, "Want one Ice Queen?"

"Ice queen?" Weiss repeats and raises her eyebrow.

"Face it, you can be pretty cold."

"I am not! How dare you say that!"

Smoke checks the clock, "yeah yeah, sure. Show starts in five minutes."

"Whatever..." Weiss cuddles Lucy close as Penny jumps up and down with excitement "Can I stay? Can I?!'

Smoke nods, "Sure, just stay next to Blake."

"No problem!" Penny intertwines her hand with Blake's and swings them "I wont leave her side, right BFF?!" She grins at Blake

Blake closes her eyes with a patient sigh, "Sure, at least for the show."

"Yaaaaay! Now we can spend more time with each other!"

Blake pats her shoulder, "all things in moderation, too much of a good thing is bad thing after all."

"Oh come on Blake! You can never have too much of a good thing!"

"Believe me, yes you can," Blake replies as she heads for he main room of the club.

"Really? But...how?" Penny follows her with a grin.

"Eating a favorite snack constantly seems good, but eventually it will leave your stomach aching. Rereading your favorite book too often will make you lose interest in it... You see where I'm going with this?"

"Weeeeelll kinda...but you can never see a friend TOO often!" Penny grins happily.

Blake smiles, "If only that we're true. Even the best of friends spend time apart, all the better to enjoy the time they DO share together."

"But...then wont you miss each other?" Penny pouts, and crosses her arms.

"Yes, but that's the point Penny," Blake smiles fondly, and takes her hands. "We're friends, not lovers, so we don't have to spend south time together. If we miss one another then that proves we still want to be friends."

"Ohhhh I see!" Penny giggles "Then I'll miss you the second we part!"

Blake chuckles as she sits at the bar. "But Yang is going to sing soon, so are you sticking around for that?"

"I wouldnt miss it for the world!" She grins. Blake smiles as she orders a tea with milk in it.

Ren gets to making her drink "So who's this, Blake?"

"Penny, a new friend of mine I met while out in Vale yesterday."

"Nice to meet you!" Penny waves.

Ren smiles t her as he serves Blake her drink "And you. Do you come to the academy too?"

"Oh no, But Blake and I are best friends now!"

Blake nods, "She helped me out of a rough spot."

"Really?" Ren raises an eyebrow "What happened?"

"I'll explain at the meeting later," Blake replies, turning on her stool as the lights start to dim.

Penny copies her actions with wide eyes "Oooooh..."

There's a sudden flashing of spotlights on stage with each strum of a bass guitar. The silhouette of Yang is shown on stage, and she smiles at the crowd as she strides with confidence down a catwalk.

"Come at me, and you'll see

I'm more than meets the eye!

You think that, you'll break me?

You're gonna find in time that standing too close to a flame that's burning!

Hotter than the sun in the middle of July!

Sending out your army but you still can't win!

Listen up you silly boy cuz I'm gonna tell you why..."

Yang winks as she crosses her arms over her chest. As she throws her fists towards the floor sparks, and flame explode from the edges of the catwalk in a quick burst.

"I BURN!

Can't hold me now, got nothing that can stop me! (I BURN!)

Swing all you want, like a fever I'll break you down!"

The song enters an instrumental in which Yang transforms her gauntlets, and by punching the air in front if her she cocks one like a shotgun.

Penny cheers for Yang with a huge grin "She's amazing!"

Blake quips, "She certainly has flare."

"She has everything!"

"Wouldn't go that far..." Blake raises an eyebrow.

Yang pouches a round into the air, and it explodes in a shower of sparks.

"Reign supreme? In your dreams!

You'll never make me bow!

Kick my ass? I'm world-class!

And Super Saiyan now! (Author's note: yes that is the actual lyric...-.-)

You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish

Watch the little hearts as they scrape you off the floor!

Brining out your rockets Well shoot 'em up baby

High as you can go but I'm the one who's gonna soar..."

Yang slams her fists together, and yellow Aura rises from her hair like fire.

"I BURN!

Can't hold me now, got nothing that can stop me! (I BURN!)

Like a fever I'll break you down!"

Penny starts to sing along as she gets into the song "So how long have you known her for?" She asks Blake after a moment.

"Since the beginning of the school year..." She trails off as she spots the twins in Smoke's employ sneaking up behind Yang, weapons drawn as Yang uses two fingers to the audience.

"It doesn't have to be this way

Let's kiss and make up then you'll learn

You can fight your life away

I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn!"

Yang looks over her shoulder abruptly, and flips out onto the dance floor as the twins strike. Smoke snatches up a microphone as the three break into a fight, and then he starts to rap.

"Hotter than the sun, feel my fire!

Pyromaniac my desire!

Thought that you could see the truth

Till I just burned down the booth!

Human Torch can't fuck with me!

Johnny Blaze, suspect B!

Strike 'em quick, lightning fast!

Melt them bitches down to ash!

Gasoline! Kerosene!

Strike a match ignite the scene!

Shit will never be the same!

Feel the fury of my flame!

Beg for mercy it won't help!

Embrace the ending you were dealt!

Guess you fucks will never learn, now sit back and watch me burn!"

Penny gapes at Smoke from the audience "Did he just...cuss?!"

"Several times," Blake confirms.

On the dance floor Yang does a crock screw flip to avoid both twins' attacks, and then lands in a crouch. Melanie goes for a roundhouse on her face, but Yang deflects it before slamming a shot into her gut.

Milsha starts to slash at Yang with her claws, but Yang uppercuts her blades, making her chest wide open as Yang slams a shot into her opening. Milsha is sent skidding across the floor as Yang cracks her neck.

Penny grimaces at the scene "Ouuuuch...remind me never to get on the bad side of HER!"

Blake winces, "No problem. One student got REALLY on her bad side by picking on Lucy. He's supposed to be getting out of the infirmary sometime three weeks from now."

"THREE WEEKS?! WHAT'D SHE DO TO HIM?!"

"Let's say the Super Saiyan reference wasn't too far from the mark in her case..."

Yang punches both fists at the ground, sending herself back onto the stage. Once there she balls her fists, and her Aura grows like a bonfire around her. Then with a sudden flash it gets white-hot.

"I BURN!

Can't hold me now, got nothing that can stop me! (I BURN!)

Swing all you want, like a fever I'll take you down! (I BURN!)

Can't hold me now, got nothing that can stop me! (I BURN!)

Like a fever I'll break you down!"

Yang's red eyes flow back into their normal purple hue as her aura simmers down, and then fades. The crowd erupts into cheers, and applause.

"Woooooo! YOU GO YANG!" Penny screams "She is AMAZING!"

Yang blow two-handed kisses to the crowds, milking her fifteen minutes of fame for all it's worth.

"She has talent!" Penny claps wildly "Does she perform here often?"

"Actually this is her first time," Blake replies. "Ruby, Weiss, and I have already had our turns on the stage. Smoke recorded them all though so just ask him for a copy before you leave."

"Really? Great!"

"Not really..."Weiss rolls her eyes as she approaches them, Lucy in her arms

Smoke pops up from behind the bar, and hands Penny a CD. "I were the songs, but I gotta say Weiss is what made "Mirror Mirror" such a hit! I bet even after tonight it'll be the most viewed video on the internet!"

Weiss raises an eyebrow "What do you expect? I'm perfect at everything..."

"Except anger management," he replies. "You really don't take criticism well."

"Because I'm perfect so there's nothing TO criticise." She glares.

"Weiss if I had a Lien for every time you said 'how dare you' I could keep this club alive without having to even open it for business."

Weiss growls at him "Shut up..."

"Hey I promised to stop harassing you, never said anything about speaking out as a friend."

"Whatever...I wont hesitate to hit you y'know!"

"Like you could catch me, that time in the hallway was because I let you."

"Don't be such a smart ass, faunus!"

"But I am a Smartass Faunus," he replies, ducking out of sight behind the bar.

"And your smartass mouth will get you killed!" Weiss growls.

Lucy looks over the bar, "He can't hear you big sister, him gone."

"Good!"

Penny tilts her head to the side curiously before whispering to Blake, none too quietly "Why is she so moody?"

Blake whispers back, "Smoke has an affinity for getting on her nerves, but she can be like this at any time really."

"Why? Is she hormonal?"

Weiss' eye twitches "I can hear you...idiot..."

"Maybe," Blake replies. "But I think it's more along the lines of her upbringing. She doesn't have much experience dealing with people like Smoke."

"Who would have thought the clouds had lace?" Smoke lies on his back behind Weiss, looking right up her skirt.

Weiss shrieks, roughly handing Lucy to Blake as she raises her heel and aims to bring it down directly on his face

It connects... With the sound of splintering wood?

It's just a wooden dummy made to look like Smoke.

"What the..." Weiss blinks "What the hell..."

Lucy says in a serious voice, "Ninja technique, art of substitution! Smoke taught me that one."

"Did he now...where is he? I'll crush him!"

"You just did," Blake snickers.

"What is so funny?" Weiss snaps at her "That PERV!"

Cinder walks over, crushing the neck of the dummy under her heel. "It's almost time for the meeting."

Blake turns to Penny, "Well have fun, I gotta go."

"Where are you going? Can I come too?"

"Maybe another time Penny," Blake says soothingly. "But this is a private meeting. I'll talk to the others about letting you join though, okay? So stay in the club. Just... Don't eavesdrop, okay?"

"Why? What's it about? Is it important? Is it dangerous?"

"It's private," Blake repeats. "And a lot of people will be upset if you just come in without being invited."

"Oh...okay." Penny shrugs "See you later then?"

"Hopefully in just a few minutes," Blake replies, and hugs her. She feels bad about leaving her out, Penny seems like the kind of girl who would advocate for the Black Fang. Blake is definitely going to put in a good word during the meeting.

The orange-haired girl doesn't necessarily seem too bothered about being left out. Instead, she orders another drink as she waves to Weiss, who follows Blake.

Maybe this is a great opportunity for her to make more friends!

Blake says to Weiss as they walk, "She knew about... ME without me even telling her, and she didn't even bat an eye to accept me. We need people like her."

"Blake, she's annoying! Even more so than RUBY! We DON'T need her."

"But she's loyal," Blake argues as they make it into the meeting room. "Weiss if anything she can leads public announcements or something, encouraging the public to back us up."

"What is she, your new best friend?" Weiss rolls her eyes "You've barely known each other long yet you want to bring her into our business?!"

"I admit I haven't seen her fight Weiss, for all I know she could be a pacifist..." Blake facepalms, "But we did appoint you one of our leaders... Let me have some time, once we get the Black Fang in motion then I can see just how open she would be to it. Then we make a decision. Fair enough?"

Weiss hesitates for a moment before sighing "Fine..."

Pyrrha walks in, "Fine what?"

"Nothing," Weiss shakes her head "It was nothing too important...for now."

Blake nods, and crosses her arms. Within minutes everyone except Angel is assembled. Adam notices this, and feels a bit disheartened.

"So...why are we here?" Weiss raises her eyebrow, playing with a strand of her hair.

Adam turns to her, "Have you gotten a specific date for shipments in Vale?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I have." She smirks, pleased "The next-"

"WAIT!"

Weiss blinks, mouth open to talk as Angel suddenly bursts into the room, panting a little. "I...I want to...I want to help!" She grins up at Adam "You were right...I changed my mind."

Adam smiles, and hugs her as Ruby quickly closes the door. "I knew you would come around Angel. Sorry Weiss, please continue."

"Before I was so RUDELY interrupted," Weiss glares at the new addition to the group, who simply frowns in return. "The next shipment will be the day after tomorrow, after that it'll be next week. So we have tomorrow to figure out a plan and get prepared, luckily. If not...then we'll have to wait a whole week which will waste time, undoubtedly."

Pyrrha nods, "Thank you Weiss. Adam, any input?"

He nods, "In a populated area like Vale the White Fang will strike at night preferably. There are less people around then to get in the way. Not that they wouldn't mind killing a few humans, but in crucial Dust snatches it's considered a waste of time."

Blake raises her hands, "I have a proposal..."

"That being?" Weiss raises her eyebrow.

"No killing," Blake says. "An iron-clad rule for us of the Black Fang. If we become killers the. We will be no different than the White Fang."

Ruby nods, "Right, these aren't Creatures of Grimm we're fighting, these are living people."

Upon hearing this, Angel visibly relaxes with a relieved sigh. Weiss thinks it over for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"But we can still break legs, right?" Nora questions with an innocent expression.

"Oh absolutely," Smoke says while cracking his knuckles. "That can heal, sometimes, and it definitely takes them out of a fight."

"ALL RIGHT!" She giggles in reply. "Anyone who crosses me, or messes with any of you for that matter, will have ME to face!"

Jaune nods, "Glad we got that settled, I was kinda worried about it... So how do we stop them from taking he shipments?"

Pyrrha crosses her arms, "They might still attack in daylight so we will need to have people watching the docks."

Lucy's hand goes up, "Ninja Lucy is unseen!"

Weiss crosses her arms "Ninja Lucy is also still a little girl...you need to be careful. I don't feel comfortable having you in the front lines!"

Smoke taps his chin, "Milsha, and Melanie. I-"

"Am not bringing them into this," Yang says firmly.

Smoke sighs, "I can send them to the docks during the daylight hours. I can pay them a bonus for reporting suspicious activity to me on their cell phones. Nothing too weird about me doing that, I'm an Informant after all."

"If it keeps Lucy from danger then whatever!" Weiss snaps at him.

Smoke stares flatly at her, "Are you going to yell at me every time I open my mouth?"

"I'll yell at you whenever I damn well please!"

Pyrrha steps in, "Please, we haven't even had our first mission, and you two are fighting?"

Smoke deadpans, "Pyrrha we were like this before you even came up with the name of this Motley Crew."

Blake rubs her chin, "The twins could be unreliable, after all they do have their history. I could ask Penny to do it."

Adam frowns, "Who?"

"Blake's new best friend." Weiss rolls her eyes.

Blake nods, "I think she's loyal enough that if we told her about this group she would help. Still Weiss, and I agree we need more time to get to know her. We could just have her watch the docks for us, and give her our contact numbers."

"Free surveillance," Smoke nods. "Best idea I've heard this meeting."

"Will you be okay with talking to her then?" Weiss questions Blake.

"I have been so far," Blake replies. "And the funny thing about her is she knew I was Faunus just by looking at me, even when I had my ribbon on. Her she accepted me automatically, and she had no idea why she should hate me for it."

Cinder nods slowly, "A severely sheltered girl then, she has no idea of how he real world works... Poor dear."

Elsewhere, Penny sneezes at the others continue to talk.

Weiss scoffs "Then if she's so sheltered she'll be as useful as little miss useLESS over there." She nods her head at Angel "We don't need anyone who doesn't even know what a Faunus IS."

"No Weiss, she knew what a Faunus is, she just didn't know to hate them," Blake corrects. "We could use people like her helping us out like I said earlier, to sway the public in our favor."

Adam strokes his chin, "I hadn't thought of that. With public support the Black Fang could become a force to be reckoned with."

"And if she doesn't agree to help?"

Pyrrha gestures to Lucy, "Then we use the twins as Plan B, and Lucy as Plan C. That should cover us for staying alerted during the day."

"Okay then, sorted!" Weiss shrugs. "So in the meantime, the rest of us need to prepare?"

Adam pulls out a map of the docks, and Ruby helps Jaune set up a table for it. Yang picks up Lucy so she can see.

Adam turns to Weiss, "Judging from this can you tell how exactly the Dust will be arranged? From there Blake, and I could figure out their strategies for stealing it."

Weiss runs her fingers gently over the map "Elaborate..."

Adam nods, and pulls a cigarette lighter from his pocket, setting it on the map. "Let us say that's a container of Dust. From how it's positioned in front of that warehouse the White Fang would put sentries on the roof while having a dozen or so men bellow with the container."

Weiss thinks for a moment "I don't know much considering my father thinks I'm not yet...able...to understand all this, so he doesn't tell me all too much. I think for every dust container there are about eight ordered to stand guard. Like you say, there are people on the roof for a view of the entire area and no-one with the exception of my father is to enter that area after the dust is prepared to be shipped. My father has eyes everywhere so he knows everything that goes on, expect people to be everywhere, either hidden or otherwise. And this information must NEVER leave this room...or my father will have my head. And I will come back to haunt each and every one of you after my death." She threatens with narrow eyes.

Cinder nods, "I propose small, elite strike teams. In my experience strength is not always in numbers."

Pyrrha nods, "I like it, that means that even with our few numbers we can spread out over greater distances."

"Sounds fine to me." Weiss nods.

Cinder clears her throat, "Also if we are to be renowned then we will need a symbol to rally behind… I have one I would like to suggest."

She takes a folded piece of paper out of her pocket, and unfolds it before putting it on the table. Weiss immediately recognizes her family symbol, but it has been altered. The snowflake has a hole in the dead centre of it, and is encased by a ring. From the bottom of it are what look like three hanging feathers.

"I am not sure about the culture here, but back home we call this charm a Dreamcatcher. It is said that's the web inside the ring would trap nightmares for the sun to burn away in the next morning, and that good dreams would know how to find a hole in the centre. I think this symbolizes our cause to a good extent."

"Oooooh..." Nora stares at the image with a smile "It's pretty! I like it! Let's keep it!"

Weiss simply rolls her eyes "Whatever...the image isn't what I'm concerned about at the moment."

Pyrrha smiles, "Ironic Weiss, considering that "image" is what brought us to this cause in the first place."

"Yeah well, as long as we get results I couldn't care less about what "image" Cinder has drawn."

Cinder passes it to Ruby, "On hat note, who will be the first strike team?"

"Good question...which team feels the most ready for it?" Weiss raises her eyebrow

Smoke raises his hand, "I nominate... Our leaders!"

"The leaders...what?"

Pyrrha blinks, "You mean Weiss, Adam, and myself?"

Smoke nods, "it'll really show we mean business if our top dogs step into the battlefield on our first Counterstrike."

"But shouldn't we keep some things secret? If they know who the leaders are they'll know who to target!"

"That's why I made costumes!" Ruby holds up he sketchbook. Smoke nabs it, and flips through the pages, stopping on one.

"Huh... Not bad!"

Weiss rolls her eyes "I can't believe I'm going along with this..."

"Actually yours isn't too shabby Weiss," he says showing her he book. It's basically Weiss's normal outfit, but in black. Also the drawing wears a helmet with a visor that covers the upper half of the face. The visor is shaped so it gives one the visage of a predatory bird. It's a good likeness too.

Ruby examines Cinder's symbol, "If I work hard I should be able to get outfits ready for you three in time..."

Weiss nods "I have to say I'm impressed. Have you started them yet?"

Ruby nods, "Yeah I just need to put this symbol on the back of the coat. I thought Adam would just like the mask, we all wear one like it."

Pyrrha looks over Weiss's shoulder, "May I see mine?"

"In that case, do you think you can finish them tomorrow as part of the preparations so the four of us are ready to use them the day after, when the shipment is due?"

Smoke blinks, "Four?"

Weiss smirks, and glances at Angel "You need field experience, no? If you intend to be helpful then you cannot get left behind...because we can't afford to watch your back twenty-four-seven."

Angel simply frowns "But...you don't even like me...and I...I don't see how I would be of help doing...that with you."

Adam nods in agreement, "it's not her skills I need honing, it's confidence. Blake made a good point about our publicity, maybe Angel could work with that for now. Then when she is more sure of herself she can join the fray."

"Whatever," Weiss shrugs, and her gaze turns into a warning glare "But you better not drag us down or hold us back...lost cause..." She brushes her hair over her shoulder before leaving them.

Angel blinks, and frowns "...Ouch, Weiss...that...hurt..."

"Weiss-cold," Yang whispers to Ruby who busts up into giggles.

Angel merely glances at them before sighing to herself and staring at the floor "Please don't make me regret this..."

Adam puts a hand on her shoulder, "Once you feel you're ready for the battlefield come join us. I only said what I did so you would not feel forced into combat."

"No, instead I feel peer-pressured by WEISS! Either I keep up or I get left behind according to her, it's not MY fault I'm not as good as any of you!" She snaps, thoroughly frustrated "It's not MY fault I don't have the confidence, nor is it my fault why I can't...ugh!"

Adam puts a hand over head, and touches her forehead to his chest. "Relax Angel, we're all going through a learning curve here."

"Even Weiss?" She mumbles, sighing deeply with a pale blush "She seems to think she's perfect. Maybe I should aim to be more like her, maybe that way I'll screw up less."

"Don't bother, one Weiss on this team is more than enough," Adam says as he rubs her back. "And she is defying what she believes her father would want, that's new to her."

"So maybe when she gets used to it she'll quit being a bitch? But I hate the fact that I feel like I have to prove something to her just to get her to stop pressuring me...it doesn't help me at all!" She closes her eyes, enjoying his embrace, and trying to push back Weiss' voice from her mind.

"Do what I do, just filter out the unimportant things."

"And how do I do that? With Weiss constantly nagging and my own mind starting to agree with her, HOW do I..."

"Like everything it comes with practice," Adam says as he leads her out into the main club again. "Try while giving your all."

"How very helpful..." She sighs "Well...even if I can't fight I can do...other things?"

Adam nods, "You're very good at getting others to trust you."

"I am?" She blinks "What do you mean?"

"When we first met I was ready to kill you if you moved wrong," he replies, and glances at her, and then looks away. "Now the thought of you being injured, or killed vexes me to no end... My point is that people find you easily trust-able. You would have little to no trouble rallying others to aid us."

It might just be the lights in the club, but is there a tint of red to his cheeks?

A gentle smile slowly makes its way onto her face "Kinda ironic seeing as it takes me a while to trust people..but thank you. And thank you for not killing me...as I feared you would. Seriously. You have quite the fearsome look!"

He smiles with a chuckle, "I try."

"Can I ask you something? I mean...I know how defensive you get sometimes and I don't blame you...but curiosity gets the better of me most of the time."

"...Sure, what's on your mind?"

"You said that when we first met you would have killed me if I did anything wrong, yet now you said the thought of me killed or injured vexes you...why? You still don't really know me all too well...I don't understand."

Adam stops, looking down in thought. "...I'm not entirely sure Angel. All I do know is that I care for you."

"Well I would hope so!" She giggles "We're teammates after all, and Blake is a mutual friend. Actually I'm kind glad we're on the same team because I'd probably still be afraid of you if we weren't..."

Adam nods, and checks the time. He sees Ruby running into the club, and she's carrying what looks like a mail package. She spots him, and runs over to hand it to him.

"Don't open it here," she whispers, and runs off to go play with Lucy.

Angel raises her eyebrows "Don't open it here? That sounds...ominous..."

Adam gives it a shake, "I know what it is. C'mon, let's head back for our room."

Blake looks around, and spots Penny. She smiles as she walks over. "Blaaaake!" Penny greets her with a grin, pulling her into a hug "I'm so glad you're back!"

Blake hugs her back, "Glad to see you again... Hey, wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure thing! I'm happy to do whatever my best friend wants!"

Blake leads her outside, "I'm sorry you couldn't come to the meeting... But I've got the others thinking about letting you join."

"All right!" Penny cheers with a grin "What am I joining?"

Blake smiles, "Well we're a team that wants to set the world right for the Faunus, take away the human's reasons to hate them. Right now the only obstacle in our way is the White Fang, heard of them?"

"White fang...yeah...they're a...sports team?" Penny frowns as she guesses. "I've heard of the name."

Blake shakes her head, "No Penny, the White Fang are extremists, terrorists, and murderers. They used to be peaceful, but now..." Blake shakes her head with closed eyes, and a sigh. "My point is that my friends, the Black Fang, need your help to bring down the White Fang. It's nothing dangerous, I promise."

"My help?" Penny smiles at her "Anything for my best friend!"

Blake uses her finger to draw a White Fang emblem in the dirt. "I need you to watch the shipyards for me. The White Fang is Faunus Only so pay close attention to any in the area. If you see this symbol then contact us as soon as you can."

Blake takes a piece of paper out of her pocket, and writes down all their contact numbers. The. On the back she draws another White Fang emblem so Penny can be sure to remember it. "Can you do that please?"

"Watch the shipyard for this symbol? Easy!" Penny grins and takes the paper "You can count on me!"

Blake hugs her, "Thank you. And you remember that symbols Weiss wears on her back?"

"Weiss? The mean girl? Yeah, why?"

"Well the White Fang will be going after crates marked with that symbol," Blake explains. "That emblem I drew for you will help, but if you see any Faunus going after those crates then please contact us."

"Nooooo problem! Do you want me to stop them if they do?"

"No!" Blake puts her hands on Penny's shoulders, "No, no Penny. Just keep an eye on them, tell us if you see them. Do you have a cell phone?"

"Yup! But why don't you want me to stop them?" She questions "Am I supposed to let them...do whatever?"

"No Penny, I just don't want to see you get hurt," Blake explains. "The White Fang are dangerous, and you should never take them lightly."

"Oh...okay then...but I'm tougher than I look!"

Blake smiles fondly, "I'm sure you are Penny, but I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because I asked you to do something. You're not even a member of the Black Fang yet…"

"Well make me a member!" Penny smiles at her "Do i have to undergo some kind of initiation test?"

"Uh... I guess you could say this is like one," Blake says hesitantly. "But the Black Fang is a secret Penny, and I'm not a leader in it. I can't just say you're a member, the others have to trust you too."

"Oh, no problem! I'll do my best, you can count on me!" Penny salutes her with a giggle

Blake smiles, "Thank you Penny, and remember you can't tell anyone. Out the Black Fang."

"I wont, I swear it on our friendship!"

Blake nods with a smile, "Good luck Penny."

"Thanks, Blake. But really...I'm sure it won't be too difficult."

"I hope you're right Penny... I hope you're right."


	15. Chapter 14

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

**werewolf99 - **Weiss is always a jerk because...uh...okay that might kinda be my fault XD But she softens up as the story progresses I promise, but having her harsh like she is now leaves room for much character development, which is an essential attribute in any story :)

* * *

The next day Penny walks casually down the street, headed for the shipyard. "Okay, Penny...don't fight, just call the others. You can do that no problem!" She talks to herself as she stares at the piece of paper Blake gave her with the contact numbers and the white Fang symbol.

"Stop that thief!"

She looks up to see a blonde young man with a monkey's tail running from a bunch of guys dressed in black. The Faunus wears an open white shirt that shows off some nice muscles, long shorts, sneakers, and a surfer's necklace. He wears a red bracer made of two bars on each arm, and takes a bite out of an apple as he hops onto a streetlight, using his tail to swing high over Penny.

Penny twirls round and looks up with a frown. "HEY! They're talking to you!" She yells after him, and begins to give chase "HEY!"

He turns, and starts running backwards as he takes another bite of apple. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to stop and talk to those people!"

He pretends to think about it. "...Nope!" He spins, and jumps, jumping between windows to the roof of a building. The cops glare at him from the street, and one of them gets a banana peel in the face.

"That was RUDE!" Penny yells "Come back!"

But he just turns, running out of sight. The police officer throws the peel to the ground, "Damn Faunus..."

Penny shrugs "Well...I tried...now I have a job to do!" She turns on her heel and walks back where she just came from, trying to stay focused and memorise the White Fang symbol. The docks are pretty well deserted except for a few workers. Some look up at her, but when they see her glancing at a piece of paper they figure she's just lost, and then go back to work.

"Now...this has everyone's number on this so I better keep it safe!" After taking one last look at the picture, she stuffs the paper in her pocket with a nod and continues to walk "Hmmmm...no sign of anyone yet...how can I entertain myself while I'm here..."

"Talk with me?" On a crate behind her is the monkey-tailed Faunus.

"EEEP!" Penny jumps and spins around with a glare "YOU! Don't sneak up on people like that! And why didn't you stop before?"

The Faunus pulls an apple stem of of his mouth, and tosses it aside, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Sun."

Penny blinks "I'm..Penny...maybe we can be friends!"

He shrugs, "Whatever. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm..." Penny hesitates for a moment..should she tell him...Blake said it was a secret... "Just hanging around. Why? What are YOU doing here?"

"Hanging around," he smiles. "But tell me, why in the world wouldn't I run from a bunch of guys who probably want me dead, or at the very least deported?"

"But...why would they go that far?"

"You live under a rock? Because I'm Faunus, or did the tail not give it away?" He flips down next to her.

Penny cocks her head to the side "But they don't have to be so mean about it just because of that..."

He laughs once, "Wow, either you're really naïve, or really optimistic."

"What if I'm just REALLY nice!" Penny puts her hands on her hips "Is that such a crime, jerk!"

"Nice, optimistic, same difference," he says while pulling a banana out of his pocket.

"How much do you eat? You've just eaten an apple..."

"I burn a lot of calories with all my running so I'm hungry most the time," he replies. "Want one?"

"Sure!" Her face lights up with a grin as she hops up onto the crate to sit beside him.

Sun passes her a banana, and looks over at a ship carrying Schnee crates. "Hey check it out, maybe if we're lucky we'll see some White Fang." His bored to e of voice is hard to read.

"White Fang?! WHERE?!" Penny's eyes scan the area, hand on the phone in her pocket, ready.

He laughs, "So THAT'S why you're here?"

"What?" She blinks "What are you talking about?"

"What are you, like a journalist in training?" He smiles, "Hoping to write an article on the White Fang?"

He stands, walking behind her on the crate, "They're just a bunch of thugs who think they can take what they want by force. You can quote me on that if you want."

"O-Oh...right...thanks..." She nods in reply "Um...what else do you know?"

He shrugs, "I heard they used to be a bunch of activists. They weren't so violent back then, just an organized organization of protesters. Then they got a change of leaders who decided progress wasn't happening fast enough. That's when they got violent."

"What happened after that?"

"They got violent," he repeats with a shrug, turning to her. "They started hijacking supply shipments, burning down stores that refused to serve Faunus, and generally giving Faunus like me a bad name... Not that I'm a saint mind you, but still you see my point right?"

"Yeah...that's awful!" She replies, and starts to eat the snack he gave her "Faunus aren't bad at all! My best friend is one and she's the kindest person I've ever met!"

"Really?" He walks over, and starts messing with her pink ribbon, "You sure you're not bidding a pair of ears under this thing?"

"You checking her for fleas you dirty ape?!"

Sun looks down to where three dock workers are laughing. One of them picks up a rock the size of an apple, and throws it at Sun who deflects it with a bracer.

"HEY!" Penny shouts at them "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? NOTHING! SO STOP IT!"

"Animal lover," one of then snarls, chucking a rock at her too.

Penny dodges it by moving her body to the side "WHO GIVES A DAMN! YOU JERKS!"

Sun groans, "Didn't wanna do this..." One of the bracers on his arms pops off into a pair of red flintlock pistols with a thin rope holding them together at the bottom of the handles. He twirls them like nunchucks to deflect another rock, and then shorts high over the dock worker's heads.

On reflex they duck though the bullet went high by several meters, and they run off. Sun sighs as he puts the weapon away, "C'mon, we'd better get out of here before they call the cops."

"Oh no, I can't leave!"

"Look, I doubt the White Fang is gonna show up with a bunch of cops swarming this place," Sun reasons. "You've got enough material to start an interesting article, now let's go before you get questioned by the police."

"I'm not wri...I mean..." Penny blinks. Would Blake be mad at her if she left... "I'm meeting...a...friend...here? And I'm not Faunus, they don't need to talk to me!"

"To humans like them you're just as bad, and the cops will believe whatever lies they feed them because it's their words vs yours. Just call your friend, and they'll them you couldn't make it, now let's go." He hops off the crate.

"You're not the boss of me!" Penny sticks her tongue out at him before grabbing her phone and dialling Blake's number, walking away from his earshot, completely calm. She hopes Blake won't be mad...

* * *

Blake answers on the second ring, looking over as Ruby giggles. "Hello?"

"BLAKE! IT'S ME!" Penny says to her "I have to go because I met this guy and he's actually a Faunus and something happened with these others guys and now the police are on their way and you said that the Black Fang is secret so just to be safe I'm gonna get myself outta this area before the cops get here...oh, no White Fang as of yet. I'll see you later!" She chirps in one breath before ending the call and rushing back to Sun.

She really hopes Blake won't be mad...

Blake sighs, "Great..."

Ruby looks up from her bunk, "What?"

Blake turns to Weiss, "She met a Faunus at the docks, and there was some kind of trouble, now the police are on their way there."

"She met a faunus?" Weiss frowns "Who?"

"She didn't say," Blake says. "She was in too much of a rush."

Yang crosses her arms, "Well it makes a White Fang attack less possible doesn't it? I mean with the cops there they won't want to attack, right?"

Blake sighs, "That all depends on how badly they want that Dust, and if the Police will let the people working at the docks move the Dust while they investigate."

"Well your stupid friend has just walked off with a FAUNUS, Blake! A complete STRANGER! Is she INSANE!?" Weiss screeches "If she puts this whole mission in jeopardy I'll personally see to her myself!"

Blake opens a window to let some cool air in, "Want me to go see what's wrong?"

"Done!" Ruby holds up a helmet like in her pictures, but it has a pair of sculpted ears on it like a Faunus.

Weiss blinks at her "...What? You're...done?"

Yup!" She puts it on, and makes a serious expression with her mouth... It does look intimidating. Then she smiles as she takes it off, "The ears were Pyrrha's idea, this one is for her."

"I see..." Weiss nods "That is the least of my problems right now, Ruby. What about PENNY?!" She glares at Blake "If she tells this random faunus guy anything, I swear, you are going to be in so much trouble, Belladonna!"

"Relax Weiss, I told her the Black Fang was a secret, and she could never tell anyone about it." Blake puts her sword on her back.

"And if she does? THEN what? I'll maim you, THAT'S what! If my father..." Weiss stops herself before she can finish. Blake doesn't need to know she's worried about her dad finding out... "Forget it. Just sort it!"

Blake nods, and jumps out the window.

Ruby holds up another, "This one is for you Weiss!" It has white engravings of snow in wind along it.

Weiss glances at her "Wow...that's actually pretty good!"

She nods, and hands it to her along with a wrapped bundle, "Here's the rest of your outfit. I sent Adam his along with a new coat, and Phyrra is just missing a helmet. Who should I start working on next?"

"Anyone you want..." Weiss shrugs "Thanks for this..."

"You're welcome!"

Yang picks up one helmet, "Some of us are going to have a hard time wearing these with how we like to wear our hair. We'll have to wear them down…"

Weiss freezes "...What...?"

Ruby rubs her head, "I could make a hole for that... But it wouldn't back as protective then..."

"So...I'll have to...let my hair down?" Weiss frowns at Ruby.

Ruby shrugs, "Sorry... And you do anyways when you're sleeping."

"That's different...it's only you three that see me...father says it's impractical...that it'll only get in the way if it's down."

"And having a super long ponytail is more practical?" Yang put her hands on her hips, "and I always wear my hair down, it doesn't bother me."

"I don't know," Weiss shrugs "It's what I've always been told, Yang."

Ruby picks up another helmet, and starts messing with it with her tools, "I always thought she wore it like that because of the little Crown accessory that came with it."

"Well...that's just a bonus I guess." Weiss twirls her hair around her index finger "Anyway, enough about my hair, it's not the problem right now!" Lucy yawns in her sleep, and mutters something.

Weiss goes over to her and gently strokes her hair behind her ears. "Shhh...it's okay..."

Lucy purrs while yang, and Ruby blush at the sisterly scene.

Weiss subconsciously smiles at her as she sits on the edge of the bed. She wonders what it would be like if she and Lucy were REAL sisters...

* * *

Blake follows directions on a text to where Penny said she would be waiting, and looks around.

"BLAKE!" Penny hugs her from behind, popping out of nowhere.

Blake freezes, her hand halfway to her sword. "Penny, don't scare me like that," she says in relief.

"Sorry..." She smiles sheepishly and lets her go "Soooo hiiiii!"

"Hello," Blake says, crossing her arms. "I think you made the right choice, and got out of there before you could be discovered. Weiss is upset that we don't have someone watching the docks though."

"She is? Well...I...what do I do?"

Blake looks around, "Where's that Faunus that you were talking about?"

"Uhhmmm..." Penny looks around, "Hellooooo? Random Faunus guy? Where are you?!"

"I told you my name is Sun!"

Blake looks up to see him hanging by his tail from the warehouse roof.

"Oh...there you are!" Penny waves up at him "Hi there!"

Sun drops to them, "This that friend you were meeting Penny?"

"Yes! This is my bestest friend in the whole world!" She replies, proudly linking her arm with Blake's.

Blake extends a hand, "Blake."

Sun shakes it, "Sun."

"And everyone knows I'm Penny!" She giggles "So what do we do now?"

"Just a moment Penny," Blake says. "What happened at the Docks?"

Sun shrugs, "Bunch of human creeps started chucking rocks so I had to scare them off."

"Yeah...how could anyone be so mean?!"

"It's surprisingly easy," Blake says sourly.

Sun nods, "Well good luck with your article, if I'm mentioned I expect royalties." He winks at Blake as he heads for the door.

Penny frowns and looks at Blake "...He thinks I'm writing an article.."

As soon as Sun is gone Blake mutters, "Better he thinks we're amateur journalists than a secret anti-terrorism group. That will cheer Weiss up a little."

"Well why is she sad in the first place?"

"She thought you blew our cover," Blake explains gently. "Weiss thinks she's little-miss-perfect so in her mind everyone is pretty much incompetent."

"What?! Well she better be pretty amazing to be perfect!"

"It's impossible to be perfect Penny, she just tries to be."

"But...why?" Penny frowns.

Blake shrugs, "Old habits die hard I suppose. She used to do it to please her father, but now she says she doesn't care about that any more. Just give her time."

"Okay," Penny shrugs "So what do we do now?"

Blake pulls out her phone, "I'll call Weiss, let her know I'm staying to help you finish surveillance. They'll cover for me in class."

"But I don't want you to miss anything important..."

Blake smiles as she dials Weiss's number, "I think I'll do more good out here rather than in a classroom." She holds he phone up to her ear.

"Blake?" Weiss answers "Please tell me you're the bearer of good news..."

"The Faunus Penny met thinks we're amateur journalists," Blake replies. "I'll stay to help oversee the rest of this."

Weiss sighs "...Okay...just make sure it goes okay please!"

"No problem," Blake says. "We'll report in at sunset." Blake hangs up, and smiles at Penny, "Clever cover with the journalism, we should keep that one."

"Right!" Penny giggles "Though it wasn't me who thought of it..Sun just assumed."

Blake winks, "Let's keep that little fact between us though, okay?"

"Sure!" Penny agrees with a smile

Blake takes her hand, "Well let's go see if we can find a high place to watch the cops from."

"Okay! Like a spy?!"

"Exactly," Blake says, leading her out onto the streets.

* * *

Later on as the sun is almost finished setting Blake sighs as she redials Weiss's number. "Yes?" Weiss answers immediately.

"No White Fang yet," Blake reports. "And unfortunately the police didn't let the dock workers do their job so now we have a whole freighter of Dust just sitting there."

"WHAT?!" Weiss shrieks "That makes it far easier to steal! My father...he'll have a FIT!"

Blake has to hold the phone away from her ear during the outburst, and then hesitantly puts it back to her head. "Well on the other hand this is a chance for the Black Fang to make themselves known. Are you three ready?"

"Yea...we're ready..." She replies, her tone deadly serious.

"Alright... Looks like the police are leaving..."

"We'll see you soon then!" Weiss abruptly hangs up on her and turns to the others "Right! We need to go!"

Pyrrha stands there in her new uniform. It's a black military uniform with their emblem on the back. She nods as she lets her hair down, and puts on her helmet.

Adam puts on his new coat that follows he same style, and has an Omega symbol on each shoulder. Then he puts on his helmet that has a single ridge going across the top with slits on either side for his cropped ears.

After they both pick up their weapons Pyrrha opens the window. "Let's move."

Weiss nods, and after putting on her own mask too, climbs out of the window with ease. Back at the docks Blake is on high alert. Since her kind have natural night vision she is the better sentry at the moment.

Penny shivers a little with the cold "Who are we waiting for?" She whispers.

"The Leaders of the Black Fang," Blake replies, hugging her a bit to keep her warmer.

"What are they like?" Penny asks curiously, her shivering slowly subsiding a little.

Blake smiles, "You'll see."

"Blake!" Weiss addresses her as they approach "This is no time to be bonding with your BFF! Hug later!"

"She was cold," Blake replies, turning to see Weiss walking over with Pyrrha, and Adam flanking her.

Weiss rolls her eyes "Well you can stop now. She can go, we're here."

Penny frowns "But...I want to help. Who are you?"

Blake pats her shoulder, wanting to point out the obvious. "It's best you don't know Penny, okay? Secrecy and all that."

"But Blake!" She pouts "I can keep a secret, I've kept lots of em!"

Blake smiles, "Not my call actually." She looks to Weiss.

"No...I don't trust her!" Weiss glares.

"But...you don't know who I am!"

"Exactly...Blake, don't tell her anything until she's part of the group!"

Pyrrha shrugs, "She's right though Penny."

Blake pats her shoulder as he flicks his ears about. "Hm..."

"What's wrong?" Penny frowns, concerned.

"Get down!" He pushes her to a crouch as the others drop. Far off to the right of the docks two small airships are flying in.

Weiss frowns "Is that the White Fang? If they dare touch that dust I'll kill them..." she growls.

"No," Pyrrha says firmly. "We agreed at the last meeting, no member of he Black Fang is allowed to kill."

"But how do you think me father will react if he knows I just let them take a crate of expensive DUST, Pyrrha! He'll kill me, bring me back to life, and kill me AGAIN!"

Pyrrha sighs, "Weiss, why did you use my real name if we're not supposed to tell Penny who we are?"

"Names mean nothing to her, she doesn't even go to our school!"

Penny blinks, and whispers to Blake "Is she always this loud...and...bossy?"

"I could say 'no', but then I'd be lying," Blake monotones.

"What are you two whispering at! We have work to do!" Weiss snaps at them "If my dust gets stolen I'm going to be in a reeeeal bad mood!"

"All of you quiet," Adam growls in a low voice, tensing to spring...

The ships land and Faunus in black hoods with masks, and white chest plates with the White Fang emblem in red on their backs step out.

"Initial team," Adam says. "They'll have at least four other ships on backup in case something goes wrong..."

Weiss glares at them "What do we do then? I'm not just sitting here..."

"We do this silently," Adam replies, giving her a pointed look.

Weiss glares at him "Don't tell ME what to do..." She mumbles.

Meanwhile, Penny sits there awkwardly, wondering what to do. She glances between Blake and Weiss, feeling lost. Blake pits a hand on Penny's shoulder, "I'll stay here with Penny, and call for backup if there's trouble."

"Oh there'll be trouble alright..." Weiss growls, frustrated.

"So does that mean we get to spend more time together?" Penny grins and flings her arms around Blake.

Blake holds her back as Adam rushes low to the roof, and hops into a nearby alley. Pyrrha nods to Weiss, and follows after.

"Will you be okay?" Weiss glances at Blake.

Blake nods, "I'm fine, just bring them down." Her amber eyes are filled with anger as she glances at the ships.

Weiss smirks "Don't need to tell ME twice!" She too heads into the alley and follows the others.

Adam goes with his back to a crate as a Whit Fang armed with a gun walks by. He chops the terrorist in the throat with the sheath of his sword, and covers his mouth to silence his gagging. Then he puts him in a choke hold until he passes out, and drags him away. Weiss raises an eyebrow..clearly he's done this before.

Pyrrha throws her short-spear, nailing another White Fang to a container by the shirt on his shoulder. As he goes to pull it free her shield nails him in the face knocking him out cold. Pyrrha snatches it from the air as it flies back to her.

Weiss takes the next nearest one. She sticks her leg out from behind a crate as the White Fang member walks past, tripping him up. As he regains his balance he looks down to check what he tripped on, only to frown as nothing is even there. As soon as he looks up, Weiss, having drawn her weapon, smashes the handle of her sword into the back of his head.

She's tempted to take her anger out on him, however, she knows she can't.

Adam nods in approval as Pyrrha retrieves her weapon. "Good job," he says. "That takes care of their sentries..." He looks around another crate to where six soldiers are surrounding an airship.

Adam sighs, "So much for stealth... wait, what the...?"

Pyrrha frowns, "What is it?"

He glances back at her, "I think Lucy is on top of their ship."

"WHAT!?" Weiss seethes "How did she get THERE?!"

"Ninja," Pyrrha sighs.

Adam lets Weiss look around the corner where she sees little Lucy on top of the ship, pulling something out of her hair... a blowdart shooter?

Lucy sneaks down onto the wing of the ship, and from the shadows she quickly sticks a dart in each of their necks. One by one they each pull out the needle before collapsing.

Adam raises an eyebrow, "...Efficient..."

Pyrrha sheaths her weapons, and as she walks towards the group she says, "Color me impressed."

"She shouldn't be here!" Weiss hisses with a glare "She's a child, damn it!"

"Big sister," Lucy whispers from the wing when they get there. She waves, and hops down into Pyrrha's arms.

Adam looks around, "We don't have much time before they know something is wrong..."

"Then let's hurry up!" Weiss replies.

Pyrrha looks at Lucy, "Have you seen any more ships like these?"

Lucy nods, "They got one that way-" she points "-another that way-" she points with her other hand "-and two that way!" She points in the final direction with her foot.

"That's...a lot of White Fang..." Weiss sighs with a frown, and cups Lucy's face with her hand "Why are you here? It's not safe for you."

"I wanna help," she says stubbornly.

Adam chops a hand in the air, "We can discuss this later. I say we send Lucy to Blake, then I go with Blake to take care of the two ships. That leaves one for each of you."

"Well what exactly do you want us to DO with the ships?"

"Disable them," Adam replies. "That's first priority. Then subdue the White Fang members. We'll leave them all gift-wrapped for the authorities to pick up in the morning."

"Okay," Weiss shrugs, and turns to Lucy "You be careful, stay with Blake, understand?"

Adam facepalms, "You mean Penny, Blake is coming with me into the assault."

"Well SOMEONE just keep her safe, OR ELSE!" Weiss threatens, and without further word dashes off in one of the directions Lucy pointed. She'll bring that ship down no problem!

Pyrrha nods, and heads in another, and then Adam heads for Blake quickly.

* * *

Adam moves silently with Blake as they break apart, flanking the ship from a are only two White Fang members stood near the ship, on guard for anything that might happen. They stand side by side as their eyes scan the area.

Adam and Blake take cover as they use Aura to search for other White Fang nearby.

There are at least six other members on the ship itself, and one other member is hidden nearby, keeping out of sight and acting almost like a spy. If it were any ordinary civilian here, they would definitely not know about this one...

Adam silently takes care of the lookout as Blake smiles, picking up a glass bottle. She gives her sword to Adam while taking off her ribbon, and stumbling out into sight, pretending to be a random drunk Faunus.

The two stood guarding frown at her "Hey...you there!" One of them addresses her "What are you doing here?"

Blake almost trips, and swings her arms widely with a titter, "What... am... I...? I got NO clue!" She laughs loudly as she walks towards them. Meanwhile Adam is making his way around to the back of the ship, carrying Blake's sword.

"I'm warning you!" The other one says "Get out of here before we MAKE you."

"Sounds like fun," she purrs as she walks up to one, and leans into him.

He raises an eyebrow and looks to his teammate, who simply shrugs "She's a drunk girl, dude...either you do something or I will."

Blake smirks, and looks over their shoulders to where Adam stands on their ship. Two Flash Slashes later, and he chops the wings off.

The two guards spin around at the sound "What the..."

Blake strikes, smashing her bottle over the head of one before yanking down doth their hoods over their faces. Then she slams their heads together, knocking them out.

Both of the White Fang slump to the floor, having been taken off guard.

How stupid of them...

Adam tosses Blake her weapon, and she heads for the entrance of the ship.

Like shooting fish in a barrel...

Adam eyes the other ship on the other side of a Dust container, and jumps onto the cargo crate for a better look. This time, there are three White Fang members there. They seem to be engaging in light conversation, but they look on guard and ready for a fight all the same.

Adam leaps, nailing one in the face by shooting his gun at him, and slamming his feet into the face of the other two as he lands.

All three of them drop down to the floor, however, one of them gives a pained groan "Wha..."

Adam punches this one out cold, and then cuts off one of the ship's wings.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" A voice sounds behind them, where a last White Fang member stands with his gun pointed straight at them "Put down your weapons, now!"

Suddenly Blake is behind him, sword to his throat, "The Black Fang sends its regards." Then she kicks him forwards as Adam slams a foot into his face.

Again, the guy drops to the ground. It's a shame he couldn't warn anyone about this "Black Fang" first...

* * *

Pyrrha runs to her station, and peeks around a crate, focusing with her Aura to sense her foes.

She senses two in front of her...three more off to the right and...

One directly behind her!

Phyrra jerks, looking over her shoulder with her hands going up slowly.

"Freeze! Or I'll kill you without even blinking!" The guy holds his gun up to her with his eyes narrowed.

"She stares at him, and then blinks as she raises a foot backwards into his crotch, and then twists his arm to make him drop the gun. Then before he can make a sound she knocks him out with a roundhouse kick.

He drops to the floor like a ragdoll, hitting his head on a crate as he falls. Pyrrha kicks his gun away as she turns her attention to the ship. Taking it out is first priority...

She hurls her shield into the air, and then turns her spear into a rifle as she starts shooting at the two guarding the ship. The two spring backwards by doing a backflip and take cover behind some crates. One of them returns fire to Pyrrha while the other makes a dash for the ship to alert his comrades.

At that moment Pyrrha's shield rips through one of the engines, and she expertly puts a shot in the back of the man's knee. With a cry, he falls forward and attempts to stand back up. His partner comes out of hiding and fires rapidly at Pyrrha whilst moving to help his fallen friend.

Pyrrha shoots his gun out of his hand, and rushes forward, doing the same to the other shooter.

"Who are you and what do you want?!" The one on the floor shouts as he gets to his feet the best he can, supported by the other White Fang.

She slams the butt of her rifle over the head of the first shooter as she picks up her shield. "To send a message," she says. "The Faunus will no longer allow brutes to be their voice."

"...What are you talking about, you crazy bitch?!" The other one asks with a frown. "You're drunk...GET LOST!"

She shoots him in the shoulder, "I represent the Black Fang, and if you ever get the chance to pass the message along to your leaders, then tell them to stand down or face us." She slams her shield across both their heads. Then she feels around with her aura. By her count there should be two more...

One of the two is directly behind her, gun to her head. "Now, drop your weapon and I'll be nice.." He whispers into her ear with a smirk.

The other rolls his eyes, standing about a metre to their left, gun pointed at Pyrrha, just in case. Pyrrha bows forward, aiming her gun behind her as she shoots the one behind her through the thigh. Then she whirls, slamming the butt of her gun into his head while at the same time ripping a bullet through the shoulder of the other man, the one he has the gun nestled in.

Both men grimace in pain, and the one left standing glares at her as he holds his shoulder "You'll...pay for that, you bitch!"

She jumps, slamming one foot into his shoulder while bashing the other across his face. She smiles, and stands, "I hope the others are fine..."

* * *

Weiss hides behind a crate as she peers over the edge, the ship in full view. Walking around are two guards, looking over their surroundings while two more are loading boxes of Dust into the ship. One more, the pilot, sits in the cockpit.

Weiss growls as she spots the boxes of dust "You'll pay for that.."

She decides to take out the pilot first. Silently, she makes her way on top of the crates of dust, getting as high and as close as she can do the cockpit, making sure she isn't spotted. Jumping onto the ship, she uses her sword to break the window and leaps into the cockpit, grabbing the pilots' collar before he can blink, and slamming his head onto the controls.

With a groan he slumps in his seat as one White Fang turns, and starts shooting at her.

Weiss ducks down with wide eyes. "Well...that's not good..."

She decides to abandon any stealth methods and dashes through the ship and down the ramp. Dodging the gunfire she pulls out her sword and creates a glyph which she uses to launch herself into the air. Upon landing, she stabs the point into the ground and spikes of ice grow from the ground, heading towards two of the White Fang shooting at her.

"Oh SHI-!" is all he has time to say before he's stuck in ice. The last two Faunus draw a pair of swords each, and charge at her.

Weiss smirks and creates a last glyph, which she uses to propel herself towards them at high speeds. Once they are within feet of her, she leaps behind them and kicks one in the back whilst striking the other in the head with her sword.

She points her sword to the one on the floor "If you think you disgusting beings are going to get away with taking my Dust...think again...I'll gut you before you can even think about it..."

He snarls, "Go ahead you filthy human, I wouldn't expect anything less."

In a fit of rage, Weiss raises her weapon for the killing blow, but she freezes. Thinking about something, she frowns, and instead strikes him in the back of his head with her heel, though not hard enough to kill.

* * *

The next morning over breakfast Smoke is showing them all a news report on his phone.

"... In other news over that doesn't White Fang members were found tied up on the peers this morning at 7:00 AM. Authorities allowed us to interview some of the members under armed guard, and from what they have said this was the handiwork of a vigilante group called the 'Black Fang.'"

Their symbol appears on the screen to the left of the anchorwoman, and she continues, "Just what is the goal of these radicals? Are they meant to help us, or are they worse than the White Fang? Only time can tell, and you can hear about it as we hear more on your Ten o clock morning news. Back to you-"

Smoke chuckles as he pauses the report, "Not bad Ice Queen."

"Did you expect anything less than perfection?" Weiss smirks, ignoring the name.

"I wouldn't go quite that far," Jaune says with a smirk. "But it probably took a lot of willpower for you not to kill of those self-righteous terrorists."

"Oh it did..." Weiss seethes "You have no idea how much I wanted to skin them alive!"

Yang makes a face, "You mind Weiss? I'm trying to eat here."

"Don't listen then, stupid!"

Ruby sighs, "Is this what it's going to be like after every mission?"

Blake smiles, "I guess we'll have to find out. We have a long way to go."

Adam nods, "And this is only the beginning."


End file.
